Blessed Roads
by SixWS
Summary: Wealthy and spoiled,looking for scandal always blows up your face. Clare gets sent to her grandparents farm for the summer, a reality check she needs. One green-eyed farm laborer may just bring back all the reality she's been hiding from. /Summer Romance\
1. Chapter 1 : Paparazzi

**A/N : Hello. New story, and yes an update. This new fic I will 100% devoted and invested. I'm trying to mess with my writing a little. I'm not much of a good writer but I try you know? This will be a nice romantic story, with some sad parts. But overall I won't disappoint. You guys need a little Eclare boost any ways right?**

**Warning : Rating will change to M in later chapters.**

**This is kind of the intro into everything. Just so you guys can get the idea of this.**

**Credit to Munroaholic for helping me with the plot and brainstorming with me! You are seriously awesome!**

**Also to my wonderful Beta : Zephyr Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Paparazzi<strong>

* * *

><p>"God, Jessica Alba totally out dressed Holly J Sinclair at her party!" Jenna Middleton flipped through the latest pages of <em>National Enquirer Magazine<em>_._

"I can already see the look on her silicon face." Clare Edwards giggled with mischief, as her sunglasses clad eyes turned to grab the non-alcohol margarita that the servant so kindly brought, with a decorative umbrella on the side.

The brilliant scorching L.A sun beamed on the two princesses' – as they like to be referred as – delicate exposed skin to be tanned. They lazily relaxed on snow white, chaise lounge beach chairs, along the outline of the clear blue, underground pool.

"OMG! Selena Gomez is dating _my_ future husband? Stupid Disney girls!" Jenna scoffed dramatically. Clare rolled her eyes behind her tinted glasses.

"Get over it. He isn't all that. But hot damn..." Clare sat up as she flipped through the same layered tabloid. "Chase Crawford definitely is."

Jenna tilted her head in curiosity and Clare turned the magazine holding it up on the page she was looking at towards Jenna.

"Hmm." Jenna nodded her head in approval. Clare continued to flip through a few more pages until she got bored. There hasn't been a juicy story in weeks that she was interested in. And hook-up's and break-ups weren't as appealing to her as they were to Jenna.

Clare lay back down, and closed her eyes. She wore one of her many designer bikinis; jewel embellished triangle top, and a double string at the hip bottoms, both matching in turquoise. While Jenna continued to skim through, she flaunted a beautiful yellow, diamond studded, one piece swim suit that left both sides of her upper body exposed at the waist.

The two seventeen-year old teenage girls continued to lounge just outside of Clare's large mansion. Something they'd do every Friday after noons after school either at Jenna's or like today, at Clare's. But school ended about a week ago, so there was more room to...repose.

Clare's newest Apple iPhone began to play a new Katy Perry song, signaling someone was calling. The auburn haired beauty extended her arm into her tote bag on the ground and pulled it up to her ear.

"Clare speaking."

"_Hey Clare, this is __Declan Coyne__._"

Clare shot up, and pulled the glasses over her head from her eyes, causing a very nosy Jenna to mouth _'who is it?_'

"Hey _Declan, _What's up_?" _Clare said casually, also answering Jenna's question. Declan Coyne is rich, with well-known parents much like Clare's.

"_As many may already know, yesterday was my eighteenth. And as much as I enjoyed everyone's birthday wish tweets, It wasn't enough_."

Clare covered the bottom of her phone, and whispered to Jenna. "Yesterday was his birthday. I think he's—"

"_So I want to celebrate it festively, invite only, and I'd love to have the wonderful Edwards there._"

As if he could hear her, he finished her sentence. Clare wasn't stupid. She knew Declan Coyne always sent out e-mail invitations, or very formal texts. At least his father's publicist does. And to say she knew he maybe liked Clare, because he _personally_ called her, was an understatement. He practically fancied her. But it wasn't a bother, not at all. Because Declan was hot, and maybe, just maybe she wouldn't mind being the latest hook-up gossip.

Clare looked over at her best friend with a tentative look. "Can I bring a friend?"

"_Of course! If they're with you, they're good. Just...don't bring a date._"

"I'm sorry, but Jenna's my date." Clare teased.

"_Miss Middleton's an exception._" He chuckled in a way that made Clare tingle.

"And where's this event taking place?" Clare asked.

"_Where else? At Club Element_."

Clare bit her lip, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Expect us there tonight."

With that being final, she hung up and put her phone to the side. She turned to face Jenna; eyes popped out excitedly, smile beaming exaggeratedly.

"Finally we get a break!" Jenna squealed. "Our summer plan is finally being put-"

Jenna stopped mid-sentence when Clare wagged her arms at her to stop when she spotted her father, Randall Edwards through the glass door's walking into the kitchen with her step-mother from hell- Audra – used to be Torres, now Edwards.

They've been married for two years now. Since day one, Clare and Audra have never seen eye to eye. They never argue, no, not at all. It seemed though, that Clare always had to fight for the attention of her father ever since she came along. He's always busy with work, agents calling him here and there. Audra of course is always right behind his ass, leaving Clare in the dirt.

Now you're probably thinking she's with him for the money, and that may be the case according to Clare, but she had a fortune of her own. She's one of the five founders of some new special bank designed specifically for the rich. Let's just say she's a Republican. But from all that, she craved the initial, most important thing; Her Reputation. She dreams about building the very first bank somewhere, but she needs the investment.

_She better keep dreaming if she thinks daddy's going to give her that. All she's getting is some coffee and – god forbid – __some_.

"Your dad looks...a little wary." Jenna commented pulling Clare from her thoughts. She looked up and watched her father shake his head, with a fist on the island, as Audra spoke to him, waving her hands around.

She hoped they were having another one of their tense filled altercations about how she wanted to manage his account since she is – in Audra's pretentious tone : '_A certified accountant and a graduate from Banting University'_

_Where the hell is Banting anyway?_ A little voice in the back of Clare's head would always ask whenever she would bring that up.

Clare got up and slid her newly fresh pedicure feet into her white flip flops. She motioned her head to Jenna to follow her.

Clare slid the glass door open stepping inside, with Jenna trailing right behind into the conditioned shelter. Audra's head quickly snapped up, and immediately discontinued what she was saying. As if she didn't want Clare to hear a word.

"Hey daddy!" Clare greeted brightly as she jumped onto the stool, purposely ignoring Audra's presence.

Her dad pulled up a weak smile from his gloomy structure, but the sincere look in his eyes showed he was glad to see the face of his beautiful baby girl. "Good afternoon Clare-bear." He replied lightly.

"Is everything alright dad?" Clare tilted her head, and took an accusing glance at Audra.

"Of course. Things have just been a bit _stressful_ and very _irritating_." He said a little too loud.

Audra scoffed disbelievingly and rolled her eyes.

Clare smirked. "I _completely _understand daddy." Clare batted her eyes shooting another look at Audra.

Audra opened her mouth, ready to say, god knows, what until Jenna intruded before things got anymore awkward. "Mr. Edwards...Clare and I were wondering if I could sleep over tonight. There's a huge birthday party going on an-"

"No." Audra deadpanned seriously.

"It's not your decision!" Clare spat rudely.

"Honey please, it wouldn't hurt for her to go." Randall said.

"What do you mean? The girl needs discipline. She can't always go anywhere she wants. She'll live without a stupid party. Remember what we talked about..." Audra whispered, but to no avail because Clare was right in front of them, and now she was curious. _Who the hell is she? She's not my mom! And what the hell was she talking about?_

"What _did_ you guys talk about?" Clare asked suspiciously, now beginning to think the little 'altercation' she thought they were having was about her.

Randall shot his head up towards Clare with his mouth agape ready to say something, but hesitated. He sighed. "Fine. Clare you can go to that party."

Clare and Jenna squealed in unison, while Audra huffed annoyed and disapprovingly.

"But, promise you two will behave." He narrowed his eyes at Clare. "Especially you Clare. We've had enough of your little hoodwinks, so one more and-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" She threw herself at him, embracing him in a huge hug. "I promise I'll behave." He gave her a kiss on the head before she let go and made her way back outside to the large patio by the pool.

"Are you honestly going to behave?"

Clare turned her head back and giggled. "What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. And this wouldn't be the first time." She winked.

* * *

><p>Clare dragged the black eye pencil one more time, outlining under her eye, to compliment her large baby blue eyes. She covered the eyeliner and stepped back in a room she was way too tranquil in, checking her appearance in the mirror. She had just finished putting on make-up, which was very light as always.<p>

Jenna walked back into her room pulling off the last pink hair roller from her long, bright blonde hair. She walked over to her dresser next to Clare and checked her hair.

"Looks good." Clare confirmed.

"I know." Jenna gloated staring hard at herself.

_Ohhh kayyy _Clare turned around trying to be oblivious of her conceited best friend, and unplugged the flat from the socket.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Jenna yelled for them to enter as she applied an enormous amount of blush.

In entered a woman, probably one of the butlers, with two dresses in a long plastic bag. "Miss Middleton, here are the two dresses you ordered earlier."

"Thanks Ren, just leave it on my bed." Jenna ordered blandly. Ren did so and left in a hurry.

Clare skipped over and picked up her dress. "This is hot Jenna. I love it!" Clare laid the dress back down gently and untied the string around her waist, tossing off her silky robe. Jenna and Clare were quite comfortable with each other and didn't mind if the other was half naked.

In minutes the lightly sequined peach dress was hugging her body flawlessly. This dress was a fashion dream for Clare. The hem was flow-y, very high in the front and slightly lower from the back, but still above the knees. It had cut out sides, revealing her sun-kissed skinned. The top part was halter like, and tied at the back. Sweet as sugar, yet sexy as...well just plain sexy.

"Do you think he invited Logan Lerman? Because, if he did I'm so doing a double hook-up." Clare said.

She walked to Jenna's body length mirror and twirled around in her cocktail dress. She slipped on white lengthy heels, which cheated her short height.

"Probably." Jenna answered.

Clare felt glamorous, absolutely priceless. Her short hair was curled in bouncy layers, and she loved the way her legs looked. She hoped everyone at the party tonight envied her, and wanted her all together.

_They always did._

"Hottie! Declan's _so_ going to take you to the nearest bathroom." Jenna purred, sneaking up behind Clare, looking at her in the mirror. "And if he doesn't I will." She joked before turning around to retrieve her dress and put it on.

Clare smiled at herself, showing her perfect white teeth. This is why she absolutely loved Jenna as a friend. She didn't care if Jenna was labeled as one of L.A's top celeb whore's, or a dumb slut, or...well she didn't care what anyone thought. Jenna always made Clare feel like she was important, beautiful, and incomparable. Clare would do the same. They both balanced each other's queen-bee statuses. Besides, they were rich, hot and young looking to live the luxury life the right way: Spontaneous with no regrets.

"Our plans are already starting." Clare clapped excitedly. "What scandal do we have planned for tonight?"

"Hmmm well...don't go topless tonight. Save that for another time." Jenna assured jokingly. Clare slapped her playfully. "I guess just go with it like we usually do. We end up doing something crazy regardless."

Clare's phone suddenly starts ringing and she walks over to the bed and checks her phone.

_**From Zane:**_ _Mini Sinclair is here! Better watch it, u know she was always after Declan. He has a thing for redheads!_

"Crap, Holly J." _That_ bitch. They were like frenemies; mainly because Clare and Holly J.'s parents have had brief court appearances relating to their separate businesses. _From the minute I saw her, I already knew she was a stuck up, attention whore._

"What?" Jenna widened her eyes and turned around from looking in the mirror.

"Holly J... she's there!"

Jenna shook her head disapprovingly. "No, no. We've got to get going. She's been on the cover of _Teen Vogue_for the past two months. She's not going to keep ruining perfectly fine paper." Jenna grabbed her purse and Clare's as well. "Trust me Clare-bear, tonight is all about us. Not another high class skank!"

* * *

><p>Flashy, variegated lights jazzed all over the dark club. Layers of bodies crowded the small, flashing dance floors, while others lounged around the bars or tables and socialized. Music pumped the vibe, and there was a thick smell of scandalous drama in the air.<p>

"Darling!" A very feminine male voice chimed. Clare's face lit up when she saw her gorgeous gay friend Zane Park. He's the youngest fashion designer in L.A and very talented as well.

_His designs are to die for!_

"Zane, love!" Clare and Zane shared a cheek-to-cheek kiss, before greeting Jenna the same way.

He placed his hands at his waist, and winked at the girls suggestively when he looked them up and down. "So you two were the ones who demanded for the hottest dresses I had? You little minxes you!" Zane pretended to claw them, and they all laughed.

"Well you know us. We need to stay updated twenty-four seven on the latest fashion." Clare said.

"Speaking of updated, look at her top! She needs to crawl back to the set of That 70's Show." Jenna exclaimed at some girl who passed by.

"Sweetie, that's nothing! Miss Party in the U.S.A over there looks like Lady Gaga and Pink's closet threw up on her! It is _not_ cute." Zane bobbled his head.

As much as Clare wanted to critique everyone's apparel, because let's be honest, she's like the best dressed aside from Jenna, she just wanted to have fun.

_Maybe I can get Declan to sneak me a drink, and we can have fun together._

Clare mused as she spotted the mini bar, where a few adult security guards sat, completely ignorant to the teens around them. Her eyes continued to scan the club, as her head followed her eye motions until it landed on Declan, who _wasn't_ alone.

Clare nudged Jenna on the side, halting her conversation with Zane and pointed Declan's way.

"Ohhh she's a cute one!" Zane said. "Better get over there _cowgirl._"

Jenna crossed her arms, and had a tentative look on her face. She already sensed Clare's insecurities, and gripped Clare's hand. She stomped towards the bar confidently.

"What are you doing? We're underage!" Clare whispered in panic. The old _rational _Clare was faintly resurfacing.

"Stop being such a worry wart and just follow my lead. We need something to boost your confidence."

And Jenna did just that. Somehow she managed to slip a few tequila shots for the both of them from the bartender. Enough for them to not remember much, and enough to stir up controversy earning them a spot on every tabloid there is.

**Saturday Morning**

"What the hell is this?"

Randall slapped a few magazines and a newspaper on the kitchen island with enough force for air to gust some hair from Clare's face.

"Dad please..._hangover_." Clare palmed her forehead, and squint her eyes from the beaming sun rays shining through the windows.

"You promised me no trouble, and this." He pointed at the photography shots "Is unacceptable."

"Chill out dad."

"Chill out? There are pictures everywhere of _my_ seventeen-year old daughter with her tongue down a Coyne's throat. And not just _any_ Coyne, but _Fiona_ Coyne! Not to mention your half naked wrangle with Holly J. Sinclair!" Randall laughed hysterically flipping through the magazine pages before closing it shut. "And to top it all off, you were drinking... _underage_! What were you thinking?"

Clare opened her mouth, but was paused briefly when she heard a low snicker coming from across the island. Audra sat there pretending to look at her laptop screen. Clare sighed, feeling nauseous. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Your damn right about that. That's why your mother-"

"She's not my mom." Clare gritted.

"_Audra _and I have decided to send you to your grandmas for the rest of the summer."

Clare's eyes bulged. "What! No, you can't do that! Daddy please, I'm sorry. It will never happen again I swear."

"I'm sorry Clare. But this isn't the first time you've done something like this, probably not as bad as this but you do have a history." Randall hammered the nail.

"It's for the best honey. The farm will do you well. You're even going to be working there too!" Audra added, completely amused by this.

Clare shot her head towards Audra, with an icy cold glare. "You." She accused. "You bitch! You wanted this all along!"

Audra's face fell. Everything around Clare began spinning, and gravity seemed to betray her as she slid off of the island stool, but was caught by her father. The alcohol really had an effect on her as the aftermath, but the news now, had an even bigger one.

_I can't live on a farm for the whole summer_

This farm wasn't the environment for Clare. She needs her L.A heat. She needs to be updated on the juiciest gossip. She needs the indoor conditioning. She can't live without her credit card. She needs all of her material expenses that she treasures. Most of all, she needs her senses back.

**Down in Arizona**

"Hey boys com' ere!" Grandma Edwards shouted to the three boys as she walked with a slight limp to the boys working on a bird bath on the massive land she owned. They all looked up in unison, wiping their sweaty foreheads, obeying and walking towards the boss they've grown to love like their own family.

Arizona isn't all desert like everyone says. There _is _life to it. Just outside the famous road, Route 66 was an expanse acre of farm land. Not evergreen farming, but crops covered some parts, and a small barn to raise the chickens. A rocky dirt road led up to the white, antiqued, old school farmhouse where the owners lived. Alongside of the farm were the horses, and a beautiful, tall grassed field to ride the magnificent creatures.

"What do you need boss?" A boy, with slight baby like features asked with a normal American accent unlike Mrs. Edwards.

"My Granddaughter's c'min here from California for the summer and imma need some helpin' 'round the old place. Think ya can do that for a raise?" She asked excitedly with hope.

"Of course! Anything for you." The other boy tilted his hat, which was much more built, with athletic features.

Mrs. Edwards clasped her hands together. "Well then, Betta get your young little buttocks workin' then. Yee doggy, my baby's comin' back!"

"Excuse me, but um...your granddaughter as in Clare Edwards?" The raven haired boy, asked curiously. His face was frowned due to the open sun, but he waited for a response patiently.

"Why of course! She's ma only one!" Mrs. Edwards beamed. She turned around ready to walk away, until realization dawned on her and turned back to again, find herself staring into intense emeralds.

"You remembered her..." She grinned.

The young boy curled up a smirk. "Of course. She was never forgotten."

**Back in L.A**

Clare managed to regain little control of her and pushed off of her father. "Don't do this to me daddy, _please_." She stared at her father with her big saddened blue eyes. It was like an arrow right to the heart for him, and he was about to cave and cancel the flight.

"Randall, the Sinclair's are pressing charges. Apparently Holly J. was _bruised _during her fight with _your_ daughter." Audra quickly intervened as she scrolled down on her laptop where she received this information.

Randall snapped out of the spell from his daughter, and shot her a seriously angry look. "The decision is final."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun to write. Actually I put a lot of work into this. I've been on this piece for three days, tweaking it and what not. But again, if it wasn't for Munroaholic this wouldn't have been so...final. Lol<strong>

**Just a few facts : 1. Audra Torres is Adam and Drew's mom on the show but NOT in my story. **

**2. If you were able to figure out that Eli,Adam, and Drew were already introduced in this chapter, please keep in mind that they don't have southern accents since it's Arizona. They are in the south west kinda sorta. But whatever. You will see only a few characters will possess and accent. **

**3. I will try and update frequently. Most likely once every week.**

**4. Alli will not be in this story. There will be another girl taking that place. But you won't be meeting the special gal just yet.**

**Take caution that a very sexy, sweaty, shirtless, working Eli will appear multiple times. ;D**

**But reviews are nice. I really want to continue this, but want to make sure it's actually good and people like it.(Reviews = UPDATE)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Breakaway

**Chapta Dos! I worked berry berry hard.**

**Couldn't have done this without my dear and awesome twitter friend Taya/Munroaholic . Freaking love her for this. She always helps me get my ideas in order and brainstorm. (She got me into watching Nicholas Sparks movies.) =D**

**(Switching POV)**

**Beta : The wonderful Zephyr Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

The dawn sun rose blazingly amongst the acreage meadow, creeping on the resting farm creatures. Minimal feathered creatures soared heavenly, while others piloted on trees nearby, singing chirps of harmony.

Silence continued to lull peacefully in a small farmhouse not too distant from the Edwards land. Minimal tree's covered some areas as rays peeked through the wooden blinds of his room, warming his firm jaw all the way up to his frowned face. He soon awoke from his slumber as the invisible scent of pancakes swamped his nose, nerving his stomach for hunger.

He peered blindly through his eyelids, allowing his green eyes to meet the light. He lazily threw himself over the bed, and rubbed his eyes as walked like a zombie from his room and into the kitchen.

The old wooden floor creaked lightly beneath his bare feet, causing his mother to turn her head his direction smiling brightly, leaning over the stove.

"Mornin' son, glad you're awake. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards just called. Their granddaughter should be here by noon." She scrambled the wooden spatula around the golden yellow eggs she fried on the pan.

He sighed and snapped his head to flip his bangs from his eyes. He was up two hours earlier than usual to assist the Edwards family in tidying up to welcome their beloved granddaughter.

_Clare. _He remembers her like she never left. Childhood memories still reminisced freshly in the back of his brain.

The nights when they'd wander about behind the tree have to see what imaginary beast they had created would appear. The mornings they had to fetch some milk from the cows for her grandmother. He especially remembers when his father Bullfrog would take them out on afternoons to go hunting.

It wasn't only He and Clare though. It was always five of them. It was him, Clare, Adam, Drew and _her_. They stuck together like a gang. Only a gang filled with carefree warmth and pure innocence. But it was all long gone now.

Two of the most important girls in his life disappeared one summer after another. Clare left first, when she turned nine. He never knew why, but Clare's seemingly happy parents fell apart. It didn't take long after that for her father to move on at such a pace and become engaged.

He never met the other woman, since Clare basically had to pack up her life down here and flee with her wealthy father since he could actually afford to raise her. Yes, Randall Edwards could have left her here with _his_ wealthy parents as well, but she was his daughter and he wanted what was best for her.

Now, Eli has a laconic summary about Clare from what information he was able to attain. It's a really small town. Word gets around quickly, people talk, and when he gets a chance to drive into town, he passes by the news stands where her face is beautifully photographed on the front cover of magazines or newspapers.

_By the headlines, I know she's changed. She's changed into one of them._

A few summers later, the second girl was gone as well...

"Eli sweetie, you mind settin' the table? Bullfrog should be walking through that door soon." CeCe intruded his thoughts since he stood there blankly, dumbfounded.

"Uh, sure." Eli replied.

He went towards the wooden cupboards and discarded three floral glass plates, setting them delicately on the dark framed table. He also grabbed three cups and utensils following after.

It took a few minutes for him to set the table neatly, and then walked back to his room, which was just down in the hallway from the kitchen. He exhaled loudly when he saw the second twin bed that was still a companion in his bedroom, empty. The feeling sent a sharp dagger into his pounding chest as _she_ subconsciously lingered in his thoughts.

He wearily changed into a black wife beater and one of his many ragged work jeans with faded permanent stains from paint. He added a pair of outdoor timberland boots, and made his way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for his mother to serve his hungry stomach.

A sudden blatant thud came from across the small house.

"Hello wonderful family of mine." Bullfrog, his father, chuckled enthusiastically accentuating Eli's attention.

Bullfrog's large figure came into the kitchen, with a musty metallic scent, and smudges of black oil on his hands. He recently came from work, fixing broken down vehicles down by the gas station just about twenty miles from his house.

Bullfrog pecked his golden haired wife on the cheek, and ruffled his son's hair. Eli groaned and shook his hair back into place.

CeCe finished cooking and served her men equally as well as herself. The three sat and ate.

"So, are you excited about Clare coming down?" Bullfrog asked as he shoved the fork-stabbed pancake into his mouth.

Eli shrugged as he ate some eggs. "I'm neutral." He muffled through his full mouth.

They continued eating and talking amongst each other, Bullfrog mostly talking about his shift at work. Eli finished his meal first and cleaned his dish. "Dad, keys?" Eli asked Bullfrog, as he threw the rag he used to dry his hand with near the sink.

Bullfrog nodded his head, dropping his fork onto his plate. He reached into his pocket and tossed the jingling keys towards his son. "Thanks."

Eli was soon out of the house and in his father's black pick-up truck driving to the Edwards' farm. It was just barely ten minutes away. When he arrived, he looked around to see if there was any sign of a limo, or even a jet around. He laughed at himself for stereo typing. But what else would he expect from _those_ kinds of people?

He got out of the truck. Mr. and Ms. Edwards were already outside dusting the front porch, and cleaning the windows. You would think that with their almost equal fortune as their son Randall, that they'd own a mansion, and hire professional butlers and whatnot. But that's why Eli loved and respected them so much.

They stored their money safely, in case the really needed it. They were also very old fashioned and cherished their enormous yet valuable farmhouse and land like their own life. They decided to hire some laborers to keep their farm in shape since they were getting too old to handle such a capacity of property; one of them being himself. And he was grateful.

"Good Morning Mrs. Edwards." Eli saluted politely. "Mr. Edwards" He nodded towards him as well.

The old couple looked up and greeted him.

"Eli, pumpkin, Adam's in the barn with the chickens already and Drew's handling Clare's room. I just need ya to get some hay from town. Them animals riddin' that hay." She giggled as she pulled cash from her pocket to purchase the hay and handed it to him.

Eli chuckled. "Will do." He grabbed the money. "What time did you say Clare was coming?"

Mr. Edwards extended his arm, checking his watch-clad wrist. His eyebrows scrunched together. "We got plenty of time. An hour maybe." He answered.

"It'll be nice to have some extra help round' here too. I remember she loved feedin' them piglets." Mrs. Edwards pondered wondrously.

Eli smiled inwardly remembering exactly that. He quickly thanked Mr. Edwards and dismissed himself politely. He hopped back into the pick-up truck and started the vehicle, beginning his way into town.

**Clare**

"Clare Bear get up! The jet's leaving soon." Randall Edwards yelled from downstairs.

She sat up in her queen sized canopy bed with an annoyed groan. The first thing she noticed was her white acoustic guitar hanging on her wall she received as a present long ago.

The curtains sheltering her bed was a lacy soft baby blue fabric that hung royally over the smooth bamboo furniture. Her room contrasted a bold blue-grey, when the butler separated her white curtains.

"Your luggage is already in the limo Miss Clare." The middle aged woman said, before bowing and exiting her room.

She'd already packed her things yesterday making sure not to leave out her many designer shorts, skirts, summer dresses, etc. She figured there would be no need to pack a pair of her countless heels, gowns, dresses and it _dramatically_ pained her.

She crawled out from underneath her blankets, showered, brushed her teeth _in_ the shower, and smeared her body with blackberry iris scented lotion. She pulled on her black panties and wrapped her silky robe around her. She walked out of her bathroom, leading straight into her room. There she witnessed Jenna with puffy eyes, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Your dad let me in..." Jenna mumbled, with her eyes narrowed to the floor.

Clare's orbs had begun to shine with a sad liquid. She walked over next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her. Jenna hugged her back and sighed, somewhat relieved. "Is that the new Victoria secret cream?" Jenna sniffled as she pulled away.

Clare nodded. She smiled and wiped a tear away that rolled down Jenna's cheek. "Don't cry please."

"I know it's stupid but I just don't know how I'll live without you keeping me grounded."

"I think the same thing about you." Clare pushed her wet hair from her face. "This sucks."

They both stared at the wall blankly, silently moping for a few minutes until something abruptly snapped in Jenna's head.

"I just remembered, Perez Hilton wrote on his blog that he totally wants to meet you sometime next month. He wants to interview you for a blog. Apparently he was just so enthralled with your little _naughty_ scandal Friday night." Jenna wiggled her eyebrows.

Clare's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. "Seriously!" She squealed with Jenna. "Wait! noooo! I won't be here! Ugh stupid Dad and his pointless so-called punishment!" Clare frowned crossing her arms, her excitement suddenly dying when she was brought back to her reality.

Jenna eyed her curiously, and hopefully. "Maybe _I _can speak for you. I mean I _was_ there."

Clare stuck her lips out in a pout, wagging them to one side pensively and hesitantly. She trusted Jenna a lot but she just didn't like the idea of her doing an interview for her.

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Jenna jumped up and hugged her tightly. "But, don't make me look bad." Clare warned.

"Don't worry! I'd never want to ruin my best friend's rep."

"CLARE! WE'RE RUNNING ON A SCHEDULE HERE!" Clare's father's faint voice shouted from downstairs.

"And you'd think that by now, she would have gained some kind of obedience with these consequences." Clare heard Audra vaguely, but still clearly making her scoff.

"I really wish daddy would just ship that bitch to Africa and let wild rhinos stomp all over her wrinkly face!" Clare exclaimed with her hands in fists, picturing everything vividly in a sort of deranged way.

"Ohhhh nice! And bears can come out and eat her alive." Jenna added.

_Bears? In Africa? Is my best friend really this stupid?_

Clare gaped at Jenna idiotically, wondering if she should explain to her that bears don't reside in Africa. She thought about it once more, and decided it was a waste of her breath.

"Anyway." She said quickly. "I should be getting dressed before my dad decides to actually ship _me_ to Africa instead." Clare walked to her closet and rummaged through what she didn't store in her suitcases.

She pulled out a simple lime green dress that she didn't recognize. It was nothing compared to her glamorous wardrobe, but seemed appropriate for her trip.

_I don't remember buying this._

"Ew Clare, you are not leaving this house with that thing on." Jenna advised. Her blonde friend shot up from the bed and invaded her closet. She found a lavender greyish mini dress, and tossed it at Clare's way. "I'm not letting your sense of style fall already. You have to look sexy all the time and look your best." Jenna stated confidently.

Clare quickly slid the dress on, which needed no bra since the dress featured a halter draped front, leaving the skin just between her breasts exposed.

Clare added a pair of her white flats, not that she owned many, even though Jenna insisted multiple times to wear black heels. She did her make-up, curled her hair and grabbed a matching purse along with her cell phone and her charger.

They walked down her spiral stairs and her father was at the end of it waiting, babbling on the phone with whom ever. He noticed her and mumbled he'd call them back later.

"Clare what the...you couldn't tone it down just a little?" He pointed at her exposed chest, disapprovingly.

"Nope." Clare stated simply, enough to annoy her father.

He sighed hopelessly. "Well the limo's outside."

"I requested I take the private jet directly there-"

"_Yes_ Clare. The driver's taking you to the jet, _which _has been waiting _patiently_ for you for over an _hour_."

"I'm sorry daddy." Clare said guiltily. She can see the distress on her father's face and sense his thin patience with her. She felt utterly bad that her behavior was affecting him so much.

Randall pursed his lips, as if he were getting ready to speak. But then clinking heels suddenly approached with every step. "Sorry won't cut it. He's not changing his mind." Audra's snobby tone made Clare want to rip her hair out.

Clare jerked her head towards her father angrily. "Why exactly did you marry her?" It wasn't a real question, more of a rhetorical.

She brushed pass Audra, not wanting to deal with it anymore and towards the front door, Jenna lagging behind. She made her way outside spotting the lengthy black limo awaiting her and the chauffeur waiting with the door open. She turned around and embraced Jenna tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you. Who am I going to talk about cosmetics and boys with?"

"Jenna, I'm not going to be in the middle of nowhere. I'll still have my phone." Clare reassured her.

Jenna pulled back, smiling in return and exhaled. "Promise you'll call?"

"I promise." Clare giggled with a roll of the eyes.

"Well I better get going." Clare turned around, ready to adjust herself in the limo.

"Aren't you going to say bye to your dad?"

Clare paused for a moment and swallowed hard as she stared at her dark reflection in the vehicle. "He has Audra. He won't miss me too much." was her simple, but internally painful reply. She delved inside of the limo, the chauffeur slamming the door. The vehicle quickly, but steadily drove off.

It didn't take long before the limo pulled up to the Airport, and then she was escorted privately to her own personal jet.

Once she was comfortably in her seat, she buckled her seat belt and waited for takeoff. An attendant came by and offered her a drink, and she asked for water.

In minutes the aircraft was in full speed, miles above L.A, heading south east.

The more time passed by, the actuality of returning to the farm irked her. She loved her grandparents to death, and they'd send her holiday cards every year but it was probably the mere thoughts that her father agreed to this, that this is out of her comfort zone, and that she was going back.

Clare had a vague memory of being on the farm. It bothered her many times before that she couldn't elicit a _legit_ memory from her past, but mini flashes would occur every then and so. Maybe because she didn't want to remember the only thing she could, which was the separation of her parents.

"Miss Edwards... Miss."

Clare opened her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we've arrived." The flight attendant informed Clare.

She grabbed her purse, and took out her cell phone to check the time. She sighed and released herself from restraint and made her way to the exit. She put her large sunglasses on, as if she were going to make some kind of legendary entrance.

As she walked down the steps of the jet, she was greeted with equal heat as L.A, maybe just slightly more humid. She was grateful she wore what she did. It was completely foreign to her to not see a shopping store in sight. No buildings, coffee shops, paparazzi, no anything that she was accustomed to. Just dirt roads, endless masses of land, farm houses and mountain horizons from afar.

"This is just great." She mumbled to herself.

_We couldn't at least land in a decent airport._

"Is that Clare-Bear?"

Clare turned to the noise and saw a small figure from a decent distance waving. She adjusted her eyes a little more until she realized it was her grandmother, Lucy Edwards. She was enough to put a vibrant smile on Clare's face. She turned back to see a few guys unloading her luggage from the jet, before walking towards her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Clare exclaimed like a child as she absorbed herself in her grandmother's arms. She missed her dearly. Lucy kissed the top of her head, still squeezing her.

"We been waitin' on ya! I was just so happy when ya father called tellin' me you was comin'."

Clare forced a smile as she let go of her grandmother. Lucy did a double take on Clare's apparel and put her hands on her waist. "Now don't tell me Randall let cha outta the house like that! Cover up for god sakes!" Lucy ruffled Clare's hair as she laughed. "C'mon. Let's get ya settled in."

Clare smiled, and nodded. They started towards the farmhouse where she would be living in for the remainder of the summer. When she went inside, she was surprised. It wasn't as bad as she thought. But then again, she had to remind herself that her grandparents weren't poor either.

The house was beautifully settled. The floors were a shiny timber; the walls were plain white, with family portraits here and there. It had a comfortable domestic feel to it. A spark of familiarity struck Clare, but she paid no mind. She could even smell home-made cooking; another thing she wasn't used to.

"My little Apple pie!" Her old, but strong grandfather Ian Edwards gave her two big kisses on either of her cheeks. "My, my. What are they feedin' you teenagers now a days!" He snickered as he noticed she wasn't a child anymore.

Clare heard foot-steps coming, and looked behind her elders to see a young muscled boy, around her age coming from downstairs, with what she assumed was the basement. From what she could remember at least.

When Clare got a better glimpse of him she was impressed. He was _very_ good-looking. Lucy Edwards saw Clare musing elsewhere, and followed her eyes. "Drew!" She slung her arms around his shoulders. "Clare you remember Drew. Ya'll used to play together all the time."

Clare lifted her eyebrow in confusion, attempting to remember, to no avail of course. But she nodded either way. "Take them thangs off. We can't see your pretty eyes." Mr. Edwards pulled her glasses off.

"Careful granddaddy. They're Christian Dior, and my favorite pair." Clare exasperated, but then smiled shyly.

The three stared at her in confusion and distant merriment.

"So Drew here tidied up your room." Lucy broke the brief silence. "Why don't you take her down in the basement. Then maybe show her round' here. Get her used to this place. I'll call ya back for supper." Her elders walked away leaving the two alone.

"I'm sleeping in the basement?" Clare asked skeptically, rubbing her temples stress-fully.

Drew nodded, and smiled widely.

_He seems a bit too amused._

Clare pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and couldn't help but think his smile was just gorgeous. He extended his buff arm allowing her first, and she responded by walking first.

"Do you _actually_ remember me?" Drew spoke for the very first time around her, as they walked down the steps to her newly found bedroom.

She eyed the room inspect-fully. It was very clean and resembled nothing to a basement. She was okay for now.

Drew crossed his arms waiting as he leaned against the railing of the steps. She turned around to look at him and shook her head. "Not really. But does it really matter?" She said honestly and coldly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Where are those idiots with my things?" Clare grumbled. She walked back up the steps and outside. Her bottom lip separated from her upper lip when she saw that the jet seemed to have vanished, and leave her belongings out on open land. "What the..."

Drew chuckled a little as he watched her and she glared at him. "What's so funny? You're the one who's gonna have to carry all of that here." She grinned.

Drew snickered. "You're funny, did you know that? I'm not one of your little maids." His voice changing intently with his last words.

"So what now? I have to bring all of that here by myself!" Clare emitted helplessly. She stared out into the field where her white suitcases lay scattered in the dirt. Her eyes suddenly followed a black pickup truck driving in and parking near her things, but closer to the barn. She waited to see if anyone would emerge from the vehicle.

"Hey Drew. I think he's here with the hay. Let's help him unload it into the barn." Clare tore her gaze away from the truck and noticed another young boy, with a round face, and softer features than Drew. He appeared much more familiar to Clare, but couldn't pin point it exactly.

The other boy looked at Clare and his face lit up. "Clare? Is that really you? You look, wow..." He seemed confused, but she wasn't as enlightened.

"Uh, last time I checked. And you are..."

"I'm Adam! You...we..." Adam's excitement faded slowly to disappointment.

"Bro, her memory's just a bit jet lagged." He joked. Clare huffed in annoyance.

_He's cute, but really irritating and an idiot too. Typical middle class guy. Gross. What would Jenna say?_

Clare desperately needed consolation to keep her from going insane. She just arrived and already wanted to go home. She whipped out her phone from her purse and dialed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"_Clare_!" Jenna's high pitched voice relieved Clare. "_How is it? What's it like? I bet it's soooo gross and poor, with ugly people_!"

Clare began answering her vaguely. Adam and Drew watched her for a couple of amused seconds before heading to the pick-up truck. Clare ignored them and walked back inside still listening to Jenna.

"My grandparents are great. They are just about the only good things here. That and the weather. I can get a killer tan."

Clare continued to listen to Jenna rant on, allowing her to speak a few times.

"Oh god that's hilarious. People actually think I'm dating her? That's just pure gold! I'm still queen of the media even when I'm gone." Clare's ego boasted, as she walked down into the basement slash bedroom.

She jumped on her bed, lying on her stomach, with her feet straight up as she chattered on with Jenna. If this is what she had to do for the rest of the summer then so be it. It wasn't that bad. Jenna was always an entertaining person, and a hell of a talker.

"I think I packed that. I'll check...Crap, Jenna I'll call you back. My luggage is still not in my room...Ugh, you won't believe what happened. I'll tell you later. Bye!" She hung up and jumped off of her bed, slipping her flats back on and she flew up the stairs. She walked outside to see her things in the same place unaffected by the surroundings, unlike her.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

She only had three options. One, actually work and do it herself. Two, pay someone around to do it for her. Or three, Leave it outside to collect dirt. Neither option appealed her interest, but a rather better option peaked her interest: The pick-up truck.

She grinned mischievously and walked out into the field towards her things. She searched around for anyone, even the barn was empty and the hay that once occupied the back of the truck was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and began carrying her heavy luggage to the back of the truck. She was already out of breath once she finished loading all of her things.

She walked to the driver's side door, and was amazed that it was unlocked. She shuddered in disgust at the interior when she shut herself in the car. There were crumpled up papers on the floor and a few empty beer bottles lying around in the back.

It was like miracle day for her when she realized the keys were still in the car's ignition. She carefully turned the key and started the car. Clare's never driven before, except that one time she and Jenna 'borrowed' her dad's Mercedes and attempted to drive it. Unfortunately, she was stopped by the cops for driving too slow, and holding up traffic. But she didn't think she had to worry right now. All she needed to do was drive a little closer to the farmhouse and nothing more.

**Eli**

"Here ya go boys. Thank you so much for going out of your way today to help us out. I hope it wasn't much trouble."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Edwards." Eli said, grabbing a cup of lemonade from Lucy Edwards.

"Call me Lucy from now on. Ya'll makin' me feel old now." She cooed and they all laughed.

"Oh, Eli go get Clare for me will ya. I don't think you greeted her. I bet she''ll be thrilled to see ya again." Mr. Edwards suggested as he walked in the kitchen, patting Eli on the back.

Eli took another gulp of his drink. He personally wasn't the most excited to see her again, but then again it could just be the fact that he saw her already.

When he drove up in the truck, noticing a ton of luggage on the ground he knew she had arrived. He instantly froze when he saw her on the porch of the farm house with Drew. It felt wrong to feel attracted to her, but he hadn't seen her in so long, that it was sort of...unbelievable to actually have her presence around. And she was showing maybe just a little too much skin than he's used to. Well on a pretty girl that is.

Unfortunately before he could go and re-introduce himself, she disappeared inside with her superficial gadget.

Eli put his cup down, drinking the last of the lemonade. He was really thirsty after carrying all that heavy hay. He headed towards the living room, to go downstairs and find Clare. That is until he heard a loud crash bellow from outside.

Eli quickly scrambled outside and was incredulously baffled as to why his father's pickup truck was jammed right into the side if the chicken coop.

"What's all the ruckus out- Oh my lord, Adam! Drew!" Mrs. Edwards shouted as she appeared outside. The chicken's escaped the coop, and were running around wildly, out of control. Eli would have joined Adam and Drew in chasing them to tame, but he was much more worried about who was in the truck.

He ran towards the black vehicle, hearing uncontrolled coughing coming from the front. He reached the driver side of the door, swaying his hand back and forth across his face from the light smoke fuming from the truck.

He opened the door to see no one other than Clare, choking on the smoke, muffling vulgar profanities. He should have figured it was her. He noticed the back of the truck with her luggage and assumptions began to creep. He smirked knowingly, that she was just being lazy and because of that she ended up here.

"My oh my Clare Edwards. It's nice to finally see you again." Eli's smirk widened amused, as her blue eyes found his.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**Don't worry, the good stuff will come soon. They would come quicker, but that means you guys would need to push me to it with...**

**Reviews would equal a very quick update, if you all honestly want it. The more the merrier =P**

**I'm setting a goal for 50 reviews. If I get that I will update! If not, then I'll still update.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Innocent

**Updating Early since I got 50 reviews which was my goal ;D**

**Tons of credit to my Twitter Bestie Taya/Munroaholic. She's hilarious, supportive, intelligent and just plain awesome. (Lets just hope your not on the train again when you read this XD)**

**Beta : The lovely Zephyr Hearts. Who doesn't love her?**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

Ghastly smoking fumes continued to pollute out of the hauling vehicle's engine, as the two teens played a noncompetitive staring game. Eli still held a crooked, curled up sly smirk while Clare gawked back less pleased, with much confusion and irritation.

"Do you mind?" Clare coughed. She would have exited the vehicle long ago if he wasn't an obstacle. Eli rolled his eyes, and his plastered smirk fell as he moved to the side, but was still generous enough to grab her hand as she got out carefully.

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled her out in concern.

When her feet met the ground and her posture was straight up, she snatched her hand away rudely. Eli raised both of his hands up in guard defense at her sudden impulse. He placed his hands on his toned torso, watching her intently as she fixed her hair and patted everything in place, not a care in the world about the truck. It was both entertaining yet upsetting to him.

"_What?" _asked Clare with an eyebrow raised as she looked up into Eli's eyes.

"My truck..." He said obviously as he averted his gaze to the destructed vehicle, then back at her eyes.

Clare scoffed, completely inconsiderate that she made a mess and potentially damaged his truck. "Poor truck..." said Clare dripping with sarcasm.

Eli's eyes squinted in annoyance and he was just about ticked off. He was about ready to go off until-

"Eli! It'd be nice if you helped us!" yelped Adam as a chicken slipped out of his hold and he began running after it again.

"_Eli_?" Clare questioned. She over looked his appearance as he turned his head to look at her yet again. This time, it seemed as if his pools of emerald swam with familiarity to Clare.

_She recognizes me._

She hesitates in speaking, troubled on what to say.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Clare screeched multiple times. Eli looked down and began laughing as one of the chickens pecked her continuously. She almost fell when her feet slipped; as if she were on ice but luckily he captured her, gripping her tightly from the back.

Clare looked down, completely disgusted when she realized she had stepped and smashed a few eggs with her feet, completely covered in egg yolk.

She lifted herself off of Eli and groaned in place. "Ew! Great, now I have to throw these out." Clare pouted and it alarmed Eli when it struck him as adorable.

"Clare! My god, what did you do?" Her grandmother abruptly appears, frighteningly worried, eying the mess.

Clare wiggled her fingers nervously. "I needed a way to bring my stuff in..."

Eli chuckled and Clare shot him a look with her eyes scrunched. Mrs. Edwards sighed, unsure of how to respond. "Well...then..." Mrs. Edwards turns around. "Drew? C'mere." Drew approaches leaving the unsuccessful chicken chasing to Adam. "Bring Clare's belongings in will ya?" She asks politely.

Clare grinned mischievously at her grandmothers orders. Drew couldn't protest, and he went along carrying her things inside.

Mrs. Edwards looked at both Clare and Eli, her semi-destroyed farm, then narrowed her eyes directly back to Clare's.

**Clare**

Mrs. Edwards had Eli and Adam capture the chickens, Eli cautiously backed up his – technically his father's – truck out from the side of the pen, and Mr. Edwards boarded up the side of the shed, so that the chickens wouldn't get out again. Clare, on the other hand, did absolutely nothing. She simply apologized to her grandmother, got rid of her yolk infested flats and escaped inside.

A few hours passed by since then, and Clare turned the handle of the shower to the right, shutting off the water. She of course, wanted to complain about having to share a bathroom, which was not in her room, but thought it'd be sort of disrespectful to her grandparents.

She dried her wet hair, and got dressed in her pricy and fashionable romper shorts, printed in a faded jean blue. She grabbed her dirty clothes and towel, and walked out of the bathroom and down into the basement barefoot.

She mentally sighed as she looked around her room, with all of the luggage still unpacked. Her grandmother said she would call her up when dinner was ready, since dinner was already delayed due to her.

She threw her clothes aside into a bag, and decided on unpacking. It took about half an hour to empty out two of her cases, and she needed at least five more to go.

She discarded the two suitcases and put them under the stairs, so they weren't in her way. She figured she'd empty out one more before she'd head upstairs.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Clare jumped over her bed, and nearly snatched her phone from the charger, answering it without looking at the screen.

"Hello."

"_Clare-bear._"

"Daddy..." Clare smiled weakly, remembering she didn't even properly say goodbye to him.

"_How you holding up?_"

"Well...I crashed-"

"_Your grandmother already told me_." He laughed on the other line, and Clare's mouth parted playfully.

"_Dad, that is so not funny!_" She tried to hold back the giggle pushing.

"_You're right. But I called to see if your phone was off._"

"Why would my phone be off?"

"_Well...it's part of your punishment. I called the phone company and told them to block your account."_

"Dad, I'm already here at the farm for the whole summer. I think that's punishable enough for me."

He was silent for a moment. "_Look, I've already called. But Grandma said you can use her house phone._"

"House phone? Who still uses those? Daddy please, I need at least a social life, and my phone is the closest thing to that while I'm here!"

"_Your grandfather told me you met Eli, Adam and Drew again. How about you socialize with them? You always loved being with them._" He suggested.

"I don't remember that..."

_Only Eli. Visions of us sitting somewhere out on a field were a discreet flash, but a pain in the mind._

"_I know you don't. I wish you did... but Clare, those people over there care about you_."

"Cared."

"_They still do_." He sighed. "_They never forgot about you – us._"

Clare was quiet. She knew that by 'us' he meant himself, Clare, and her biological mother.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Without letting him say another word she hung up, and let out an exaggerated, hopeless sigh.

_My phone. My precious iPhone!_

Instead of connecting the charger back with her cell, she turned the phone off and opened the drawer on the nightstand to store it there for the rest of the summer. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she spotted a photograph lying right in the drawer. It was facing downwards and on the back of it, it read:

**July 4th, 2003**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<br>I hope you know somebody loves you.**

**My wish to you**

**-Mommy loves you so much.**

Clare morosely and slowly flipped the heavy paper around.

_She's beautiful. Always has been, and I bet she still is._

A sad smile crept upon her lips to a picture of a young, happy Clare, sitting on her beautiful and vibrant mother's lap, on the farmhouse porch, resting on a white rocking chair.

She remembers when this picture was taken. It was on Fourth of July back in 2003, just like on the back of the photo. Clare and her mother both dressed as twins, wearing red dresses, blue cowboy boots and white, wide-brimmed cowboy hats.

_We were going to a barbecue at...I don't remember who'__s, but my family was great friends with them. I was so eager that day because I wanted to see the fireworks. They always fascinated me for some reason and my mom too._

Clare stared at the picture for a while more, as if it were a recollection movie that delved into her past; with what she could remember of course.

* * *

><p>"Hey grandma, granddaddy?" Clare entered the kitchen where Lucy was cooking over a sizzling hot stove. She placed the lid on the stainless steel stock pot, and turned around with a warm smile.<p>

"I found this in my room." She rose up the picture. Ian Edwards, who was cutting carrots, stopped what he was doing, to look up.

Lucy walked over and gently took it from her granddaughters grip, reading the back. "I remember this was your favorite song to sing."

"Oh yes, she's right. You was always runnin' 'round here with your pretty little voice. At one point you even sang the song to sleep. You were one spirited child." Mr. Edwards chuckled, as he poured the cut up carrots into the boiling pot.

"Your momma gave this to you. She wrote this, so that you never forget who you are. A reminder of home." Lucy said as she analyzed the writing before turning the photograph around to look at the picture of Clare and her mother. She looked up. Her old granny teeth, that were probably fake, shown, in what appeared to be a smile of faith in Clare. Like she saw her mother in Clare.

_DING!_

"Oh, sounds like it's finished. Clare dear, do you mind callin' the boys in for supper."

Clare nodded at her grandmother's request. She walked outside. Adam and Drew were on the porch listening to the radio. She spotted Eli a few feet away, with the front hood of the truck open.

"Guys. Dinner's ready." She said.

"Yes, your honor." Drew said sarcastically getting up.

"Are you mad that you still had to carry my stuff?" Clare rubbed her eye's pretending to cry.

Drew rolled his eyes annoyed, and began walking in. "Nice panties by the way." He murmured under his breath, but Clare still heard him clearly.

Clare gasped, slightly embarrassed that he most likely had opened her luggage and saw all of her undergarments. Adam snickered, but immediately stopped when Clare gave him a cold look and flew inside.

Clare crossed her arms, and looked out to Eli again. He looked so concentrated on his truck.

_If he had real money, he could easily take that to a mechanic._

Clare rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Now would be the time when she wished Jenna was with her so they could laugh.

She walked down the steps of the porch and strolled Eli's way. She stopped in front of the truck and leaned on the side of it, looking out at the orange setting sun.

_Sun sets never look this nice in L.A_

Clare continues to gaze at the sky. She didn't notice Eli looking up and taking a few seconds to admire what she was wearing, but also critique it in a way because it's not something she should be wearing there.

"Can I help you?" Eli asks bitterly, finally taking his eyes away from her and continuing to toil and work with the truck.

Clare looks at him and pushes herself off. "Nope." She says simply and he cringes at the fact that she answers just that. "But dinner's ready."

"I'll be in in a minute. If you haven't realized, I'm trying to fix what you broke."

"You should be thanking me." Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"And why would I do such a thing?" He retorted.

"Because it's embarrassing to be driving this ugly thing around. Now you have an excuse to buy something worth driving."

Eli sneered disbelievingly with a roll of the eyes.

"Maybe I don't care if people see me driving this." Eli said simply, trying not to snap.

"Of course you don't."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Because I don't have someone stalking my every move I don't matter?" questioned Eli. He seemed agitated, bothered. But, Clare stood negligent to his tone, shaking her head nonchalantly.

He threw the tools into the tool box and slammed the hood shut, with all the power he had and with force that was a little unnecessary. He threw the tool box in the back of the truck.

"Eli..." Clare said, wondering why he suddenly stopped messing with his truck.

"I'm going to eat." He murmured while shoving his hands in his pockets as his boots stomped towards the farmhouse.

After dinner, Eli Adam and Drew thanked the Edwards and migrated to wherever they called home. Eli left in a rush, and didn't speak much to her for the rest of the night. Clare, being who she is, thought of what Jenna would say and tried to avoid her guilt, but with no success.

_I'm not a heartless monster._

Clare was suddenly asked to clean up the table, but made up some ineffective excuse of being tired.

"That's alright Clare." Mr. Edwards said warmly. "Get some rest. Tomorrows another day..."

He was suggestive, but Clare unfortunately didn't catch on.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Noisy, disruptive drumming against a door awoke a very furious Clare.

"What?" Clare blasted ragingly, sitting up in her bed. Her eyes focused on the entrance door to her room at the top of the stairs.

"It's mornin' time!" It was her grandfather. "Now get up and get dressed! I got some work for you!"

Clare groaned, which sounded more like a growl as she pounded her body weight back into her lying position, throwing her fluffy covers over her head, caving herself in.

_It's too damn early for this shi-_

Clare heard erratic heaving, and a presence clawing right next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as she twisted up to see a Basset Hound peering over her with its tongue sagging out of its mouth. She figured her grandfather let the dog in, in case she wouldn't oblige to him.

Clare felt no other choice but to actually get her butt up and get changed. But first she had to kick out the pestering dog she despised. Dogs in general weren't her thing

She looked through her many clothes, and decided on a pair of very concise shorts, with _shimmery_ frayed hems and worn out hedges. She found a white eyelet tank top, with buttons, showing a very discreet amount of her stomach and her naval piercing. To top it all off she popped on her favorite, Gucci designed, tie up sandals.

Clare lazily walked up the stairs. She would _kill_ to still be in bed. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her lovely Grandfather, who just so happened to wake her up at- she turned her head to read the analog clock:

_Seven fucking thirty!_

"Hey, glad you woke up! Hope Darcy ain't slobbered up ya whole room." He jerked his head to the same dog that intruded her room not too long ago.

Clare tried not to roll her eyes. "Yea...sorry, granddaddy no disrespect but, why did you wake me up so early?"

"Well to work of course!"

_Audra was serious about that? UGH!_

"I need ya to feed and groom the horses. Adam's already here so he can help ya. That heavy hay won't carry itself." He patted her shoulder. "Unless, you're still _so _tired?" He winked.

Clare shook her head.

"I thought so." He laughed, as he walked off.

She crossed her arms, feeling nauseous. She didn't want to go out there and work with gross animals.

_Not just the horses, but the boys too. Jenna would have already tried to disinfect me for even being near middle class boys._

She moaned in frustration, before her feet thumped all the way out into the farm. She saw the barn door open, and went in seeing Adam drag a block of hay towards a stalled horse. He let go of it and stood up, wiping his head. He noticed Clare and eyed her, finding her clothes a bit unusual but then smiled wide.

"Hey, you actually came out. Glad you actually want to help."

"If it wasn't for that stupid dog, I would still be sound asleep, and _not_ here." Clare huffed.

"Oh, you mean Darcy? You basically raised that dog yourself for the first few years." He frowned.

"Well then I must have done a terrible job, because he does _not_ have manners." Clare stated with wit.

"It's a she."

"Whatever."

"..."

"Just show me how you do this so I can get this over with. I don't plan on staying here all day." Clare said bitterly.

Adam nodded his head nervously. "All you do is let the horse eat for a few minutes, and feed it water every then and so in between." He said as he demonstrated briefly. He petted the stallion behind the stall, as it munched peacefully. "And that's it. Just don't be aggressive. They don't like that."

Clare rolled her eyes. Adam brought another small block of hay and handed it to Clare. She walked towards the next horse, and threw it in front of the enormous animal. The stallion didn't need to do much but bend its head a little lower since the neck was already extended and exposed.

She picked up the water and interjected in the animal's meal a few times as Adam watched. Clare felt somewhat cocky that she was doing so well, or the simple fact that this was quite simple.

After a few minutes, the horse seemed to have gotten full when it refused to eat anymore. Clare put the water down and swished her hands together clean.

"Well that was fun..." She attempted to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. Ian wants you to feed _all_ of the horses." Adam warned.

She scanned the rest of the barn, and noticed many more stalls with horses, which went unnoticed to her before.

"And what about you?"

"My job was to change and clean the hooves, and show you how to feed them. I've completed my tasks."

Clare sighed, not caring enough. She went on and began feeding the next horse.

"I'll be back in about half an hour to check up on you. Eli and Drew should be here in a few, so I'll ask one of them to give you an extra helping hand."

Clare heard him, but paid no attention. Adam shrugged his shoulders and left. She finished feeding the second horse and went onto the third. She was already and easily peeved with a passion and bored with disinterest.

She brought the water up to the horse while it grubbed on the hay, but it didn't lift its head up to drink anymore, so Clare shoved it in its face. "Drink you stupid horse. Unless you want to choke."

The horse snorted loudly, wagging it's head and unintentionally knocking the water bowl from Clare's hand. "Great! Look what you did horsy!" The horse didn't budge. It simply went back to swallowing its food, making a nickering sound as if it were laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny?"

Clare swore she saw the horse nod its long neck. She shook her head frantically, blinking her eyes.

_You're losing it Clare_

She exhaled and sat down on the block of dried grass that the horse ate. She held her chin in her hands, feeling miserable.

She suddenly felt a forceful tug on her cami tank top, and realized the large stallions strong teeth were attached to it. Clare responded by wiggling around.

"This is not food you dumb animal!" She pulled her body weight forward as she stood up, attempting to release herself, and she heard a rip.

"Hey, you need help..." Eli entered, his voice fading at the end when he saw Clare struggling and fighting with the horse, then somehow topless in front of him.

_This is so embarrassing!_

She brought her hands to cover herself, but to no avail.

Eli stood before her, motionless; a sly, amused smirk on his plump lips. He then burst out into fits of laughter, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

_His smile and laugh is so cute! Wait no... He's laughing at you! You just made a fool of yourself and all you can think is his smile is cute? _

"Are you finished?" Clare asked, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Eli laughed for a few more seconds, clutching his stomach, before stopping and with a single index finger wiping away a tear. "Yes. I am." He drawled trying keeping a straight face.

Eli stared at her, and Clare was convinced that he was drooling, until he snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and pulled his shirt over his head. Clare furrowed her eyes in confusion until she realized he was handing her his shirt.

_Well what a gentleman. And what a body._

She hesitantly grabbed the tank top, eying it. She was repulsive of it since it did belong to a guy, it was cheap and just plain gross; at least to Clare. But it was either that or walk outside in a bra.

She was about to put the shirt on but maneuvered her hand in a circle.

"You want me to turn around, while you're already half naked?" Eli asked with amusement in his tone.

Clare glared at him coldly.

He sighed and twisted the opposite direction of her, digging his hands in his pocket. She quickly threw the shirt on putting each arm through the arms, and silently gagged. She put her hands on her waist, waiting for him but her eyes happened to wander down his back and lower...

"You're dressed. My eyes don't burn anymore." He turned around suddenly.

"Ha-ha." Clare blurted.

"I'm kidding. It was kind of cute though. The little flowers on your bra."

Clare blushed, with a light grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

"Eli...uh…th-thanks." It was difficult for her. "For the shirt." She drawled.

Eli smirked, as they walked towards her farmhouse.

"No problem. Plus, I know you enjoy me being shirtless."

"Now now, don't get too cocky. And... I guess...I'm sorry for yesterday..."

Eli sighed, looking down. "Eh, don't worry about it."

They walked up the steps and he opened the screen door for her. She walked in and he followed behind. Unfortunately both of her elders were in the kitchen and saw the both of them.

"Clare, Eli. Look at you two again! Just like the old days. So how'd she do with the horses?"

Clare looked at Eli, hoping he wouldn't repeat the unfortunate incident. But it was too late. He already explained to them in short words.

"Clare." guffawed Ian. "I hope you weren't hostile with them."

"I wouldn't say hostile..."

Mr. Edwards simply laughed and shook his head. Clare went down into her room, and quickly came back with her own tight tank top, and handed back Eli his own shirt that he let her borrow.

The rest of the day, he didn't see Clare after that. He figured those were her only duties for the day, since it was only her first day. It was interesting for him to have Clare thank and apologize to him.

_She did act like a snob yesterday_

He can't say she didn't act atrociously snobby today again, because Adam explained to him during their break how she was with him, and she wasn't being completely nice with him today either but it was fair enough to say she was a little more pleasant to be around.

The truck still let out some smoke when he drove, so he would have to leave it to Bullfrog so that he can fix it. Once he got home, he took a refreshing cold shower and put on a pair of blue boxers, and a gray wife beater, one of the many he owns.

He heads back into his room, and throws himself on the bed, allowing his tense muscles to relax. It was slightly painful but his back soon adjusted comfortably.

There was a faint knock heard from his door way, and Eli lifted his head up to look. There, Bullfrog stood leaning against the threshold. "How was work?"

Eli let his head fall back like a feather with an exhausting sigh.

"That bad? Hey, didn't Clare arrive yesterday? How'd that go?" Bullfrog wondered.

"Oh she's here. She made herself _very_ present." Eli exasperated. "She's...different though. She reminds me of Julia, Bullfrog."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes...no...I mean, the way Clare is now. It makes me understand why Julia-"

"Let's remember that it wasn't only people like Clare, Eli. School affected her too." Bullfrog bowed his head at the pain wincing memory.

"You still don't want CeCe and I to get rid of the bed?" Bullfrog sighed, referring to the empty, twin bed in Eli's room and attempting to change the depressing subject.

Eli shook his head.

Bullfrog left it at that and pushed himself off of the door frame, and told his son goodnight. Eli sighed in fatigue, lightly shutting his exhausted eye lids.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna admit that I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I feel like I could have done better, but whatever, It's still something.<strong>

**So review porvafor..at least if you want an update. If you want an Early update then _lots_ of reviews. No pressure =P**


	4. Chapter 4 : White Horse

**A/N: Yes, I know that was an incredibly long wait, but I promise I had no intention of this. Just read.**

**(If it wasn't for my twitter bestie Taya, you would have waited a little longer. She helps me out a lot!) I just freaking love her! Thank her and follow us on twitter!**

**You guys will like this chapter. I hope you do.**

* * *

><p><strong>White Horse<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Clare gazed out the window, watching the heavy down pour of rain from inside of her grandmothers farmhouse. She'd dragged a chair by the window, climbed on top and supported herself on both knees since she was so short.<em>

"_It'll stop soon baby girl." _

_Clare already recognized who the voice belonged to. _

"_But I want it to stop now mommy!" Clare whined and a frown appeared on her face with her elbows propped up against the window sill as her hands cupped her chin, as she rested her head against them._

_She heard her mother giggle but Clare pouted, her cute pink lips poking out slightly as she breathed against the window, which caused a slight fogging. She really wanted to go outside today to feed the pigs, then wait for her friends so she could play with them; she did this almost everyday._

_Clare hadn't realized that her mother had walked away. All she could hear was the large raindrops beat down on the house which sort of relaxed her adolescent mind. The seemingly endless gray skies appeared to be behind the rain since it was such a distance, but her hope that the ugly storm would die down had died itself once she saw a violet like flash in the groggy sky. Her look had become a glare towards the liquid sky deposit, as if it would stop._

_She continued to silently daze outside. _

"_BOO!" _

_Lightening struck, and Clare shrieked falling off the chair, and landing on her bottom. She looked up to see who had frightened her, and the young boy who appeared before her had a signature lopsided smirk._

"_Eli!" Clare huffed as she rubbed her butt while standing up._

"_Bullfrog went to work. I was gonna go with him but I told him I wanted to come here to play." Eli shook his semi-wet hair._

_Clare shook her head, crossing her small arms across her chest. "I'm mad at you. You scared me, so I'm not gonna play with you." Clare stomped around turning her back towards him, and her longish, straight auburn hair whipped._

_Eli's mouth went agape. "Aw, Clare I wasn't that scary."_

_Clare continued to face the opposite direction of him silently._

_He stared at her back and quickly thought of something. and crossed his arms too. Clare peeked back, and Eli turned around too. Clare didn't expect this and turned around, now looking at his back. "Hey, no copying me!" _

"_I'm not copying you. I'm mad at you for being mad at me." Said Eli simply. He was actually just teasing._

"_You can't be mad at me if I was mad at you first!" she accused._

"_Yeah-hu!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Who said so?"_

"_...me!"_

"_I'm still mad at you." Eli singsonged. "Ouch! – Clare, sorry. I'm not mad!" Eli hopped on one leg when Clare decided to slam her foot on his._

_She smiled mischievously, and gave one nod. Eli finally set his foot down._

"_There you kids are!" Grandma Edwards said. "Ya'll wanna help us out in the kitchen?"_

_Both kids looked at each other and smiled widely, as they looked back at grandma Edwards and nodded._

* * *

><p>"<em>So jus' take the ladle with some batter and gently pour it." Helen Edwards demonstrated to both children as they watched in awe, as she made a perfect round circle on the pan, with pancake batter.<em>

"_Ohhhh me first!" Eli jumped up. Helen handed Eli the silver cooking ladle, and he carefully mimicked what he analyzed Helen do before, but with less experience._

"_Good job Eli." Helen ruffled his hair, and Eli handed the ladle to Clare next. Her mother watched her daughter do the same thing, but with much more naturalism._

"_So Eli." Helen began as she kept an eye on Clare, who was still making pancakes by the hot stove."Where's Julia?" She asked, since basically anywhere Eli went, she went._

"_She's at home with Cece. She said she wasn't feeling good." Eli replied, then took a sip of his juice._

"_Aww. Well I hope she gets better." Grandma Edwards intervened._

"_Me too." Clare chirped as she hopped on a chair next to Eli now that she finished with the pancakes. "I miss her."_

_There was a sudden honk of a horn, that seemed to have belonged to a car. _

"_That's probably your father." Said Helen with a bright smile. "He's got something for ya." She directed to both kids._

_Both female adults walked out of the kitchen, and presumably onto the porch, where they wouldn't get soaked. As soon as they disappeared Clare poked Eli's cheek, then licked her finger. _

"_Yummy." Clare smiled as she tasted some pancake batter that had somehow made its way to Eli's face._

"_You are so weird Edwards." Eli rose an eyebrow, with a small blush on his face._

**Morning**

Clare slowly, but lazily opened her eye's as she jumped out of her chimera, which was practically a child hood memory that she now recalls. It was a faint pang to her heart that she was with her mother in the dream. She felt so engulfed into the dream that it felt like it was a reality being seven again in 2001. It only made her hate this place more, and miss her mother dearly.

_But who's Julia?_

She feels as if she's known someone with that name, but can't quite put her finger on it. She shrugs her shoulders, not caring to think so hard in the morning.

She brought her arms above her head with a long stretch and a yawn. She throws her exposed legs over the bed and trudges up the stares with slack. Her eyes started to burn from the suns bright rays that illuminated the house.

"Glad you're up. I let you sleep in a little late." Clare was greeted with her grandmothers warm face. "I know yesterday Ian woke you up earlier than you're used to..and Elijah told me 'bout yesterday too. He's outside."

Clare felt her face turn different shades of crimson.

_Note to self. Hurt Eli when you see him._

"Thanks grandma." Clare said appreciatively.

"But that doesn't mean you ain't still doing some kinda farm work." Her grandmother wagged her finger with a grin on her face.

_Crap. Almost got away with it._

"Right..." She trailed off. Clare looked around the room for a moment, then spotted a modern like house phone on the wall. "I'm going to make a quick call first."

Her grandmother nodded, and Clare walked to the telephone hanging on the wall next to the couch. She was planning on calling Jenna first, but then something else dawned on her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed. She waited as the other line rang...

_The number you are trying to reach is not in service_ – BEEP

_Enter your ten digit pin number to reactivate..._

_Your account is now in service. Please allow up to thirty minutes for a finalized connection._

"Clare." Clare hung up the phone frantically, and got up. She saw that it was only Eli and sighed in relief.

"What?" she asks bitterly.

"Need you outside." He said obviously.

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

"I'm not. But your grandparents did leave me the responsibility to inform you on your duties." He smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes, and walked deliberately past him, and down into her room. She closed the door behind her and scurried excitedly to her bedside table, and opened the drawer where she'd left her iPhone before.

In seconds the gadget was on, and she was happy to see her screen-saver still the same with a picture of her and Jenna on the beach. She remembers how a ton of guys swarmed around them trying to get a picture and autograph with them, disturbing their day out. But they always found it amusing.

She jumped out of her reverie, and tried connecting to her twitter. She grinned wickedly when she was logged on and saw she had a couple hundred new followers. She went through and saw she had a ton of replies asking where she was, why she won't answer any calls, people saying they love her and complimenting her, and of course some hateful comments. But they were nothing to Clare.

_They are all just jealous of me._

Clare's fingers ached so badly to tweet, but knew that her father would find out and know she connected her phone back.

_It's not my fault that _my_ account can be accessed by me. _

She refrained herself and quickly sent Jenna a text message, before heading to her drawers and finding something to wear.

**Eli**

"Why do we have to go into town again?" Adam directed his question towards Eli.

"Well, the Edwards _do_ provide most of the agricultural products for this town, and it's that time of the month."

"Eli! You PMS? I always knew there was something off about you." Eli turned to see Clare walking down the dirt trail from the farmhouse. Of course she seemed a little overdressed for someone who was aware, or at least should be aware that they are going to be doing farm labor.

She had on high waist jean shorts with minor frayed rips. But what caught his attention most was the black, incredibly lacy halter tank that seemed to have expanded her cleavage. Eli quickly looked away from the slight attraction he was feeling.

_This is so wrong._

He cleared his throat, "Funny. It seems like you're the one PMS'ing all the time princess." he retorted, trying to hide his temptations.

Clare's grin quickly dropped. "I can have you fired immediately by my grandparents." She pointed her finger at him, speaking in a serious tone. It struck a nerve in him.

_Rich people always think they have something on the lower class._

"You sure about that princess? Your grandparents and my family are like this." He overlaps his middle finger over his index to emphasize his point "Besides, don't you think that's a little bias? It's unethical in the work field." He winked, as he started walking towards the truck with Adam following behind him.

Clare lifted both her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well isn't that cute. The little farm boy has some literate knowledge."

Eli exhaled heavily as he unlocked the driver side door. "I'm not an idiot; I just graduated. Your fortune may be big princess, but my IQ number is worth more than you'll ever have. Now lets go."

"What do you mean lets g-"

Eli put his hand up stopping her from yapping on. "We need to bring some things to the market in town." He pointed to the back of the truck filled with eggs, vegetables, fruits and gallons of milk.

"It's one of your duties today." Adam added shyly, and Clare shot him a cold glare.

* * *

><p>They've been on the road for about fifteen minutes already, with Clare in between both Adam and Eli. She feels clustered and bothered.<p>

She sighs, and looks both ways out the open windows then looks at her nails before drumming them on her lap. The silence is killing her, and she's bored out of her mind.

She looks at the radio in front of her, and tilts her head. She reaches out and flips to a certain radio station, and rises the volume up.

One of her favorite Katy Perry songs begins and she slowly starts singing along, bobbing her head from side to side. Meanwhile, Adam and Eli glance at each other confusedly.

"Once you party with u-us! You'll be falling in love-"

Clare suddenly stopped her obnoxiously loud singing once Eli changed the station to something Clare wasn't too fond of.

"Hey! I was listening to that! What is this crap?"

Eli silently sang along, with one hand on the steering wheel before saying, "This is not crap. George Strait is phenomenal!" Eli swayed his head back and forth and chuckled when Adam began shouting the lyrics loudly.

Clare groaned in exasperated distress, and turns the knob back to the station with her favorite song.

_California girls we're unforgettable Daisy Dukes bikin's on top!_

"California girls they're so annoying!" Eli sang to the beat before flipping back to the previous country song.

_All my exes live in Texas and Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be_

"Sounds like a personal story man whore." Clare frowned, and pressed the button which recalled it back to the mainstream station.

_Sun-kissed skin So hot -_

Switch

_But all my exes live in Texas-_

Switch

_We'll melt your Popsicle Oooooh oh oooooh- _

Switch

_And that's why I hang my hat _"In Tennessee!" Eli finished ebulliently.

"Woohoo! We love us some good old country music." Adam says while turning the volume up extremely high, leaving Clare hopelessly agitated as she rubbed her temple with the palm of her hand.

Eli glanced over and simply smirked.

A while later, they pulled into the small town. Mini stores were attached to each other, and men were standing on side walks with stands of fruits or vegetables shouting out prices and bargains. Very pastoral.

"Well we're here." Eli announced as he grabbed a parking spot on the street, and turned off the engine. Adam retreated from his side first and shut the door. Eli opened the drivers side door and exited as well and spun around extending out his arm to Clare. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and he helped her out.

Adam began unloading some products from the back of the truck, and Eli went to help.

"Hey Clare do you mind grabbing the big box of eggs?" Eli asked.

"NO!" Adam exclaimed a little too loud, but quickly went tense into his timid shell when Clare glared at him. "I mean...It's okay. I got it."

As much as Clare wanted to leave the carrying to the boys, "What? Do you not think I'm capable of carrying a box of eggs?" Clare crossed her arms, offended.

Adam shook his head quickly. "Of course not. But they are sorta delicate and can break if you drop them."

"Well aren't you smart!" She said sarcastically. "But I think I can do this."

Eli sensed that Adam wanted to protest further more. "If the lady thinks she can do it, let her." He put his hand on his friends shoulder. Honestly, Eli felt Clare could handle it. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Clare nodded, and Adam sighed in defeat. "Fine. But If she drops the eggs, I'm blaming you." He mumbles under his breath so that only Eli could apprehend, and he simply chuckled.

Eli watched Clare put her hands through the handles on both sides of the large heavy box containing the eggs and lifted it. He made sure she was alright before carrying the vegetables he had in a separate box.

Adam unloaded the cart so that they could place the large boxes on.

"Whoa! be careful." Eli quickly ran over to Clare after putting down his own box on the cart when he saw her struggling.

"I don't need your help." She shoved him away, and wobbled helplessly to the cart that was only five inches away from her. Eli had his arms crossed across his chest as he watched with his signature smirk. He found it oddly cute that a shade of pink had cascaded across her face from her struggle.

"Having trouble?" Eli teased with an eyebrow raised.

"There." Clare exhaled once she let go of the cardboard container, and wiped her forehead as if she was actually sweating. This made Adam jump uneasily since she seemed to have dropped it pretty hard.

"Well I think that's enough for the day." She patted her hands together. "I don't know how you guys can do this." Clare leaned against the truck.

"Been working for five years. It becomes more of a routine after a while. But you wouldn't know."

Eli said with a wink, and Clare just rolled her eyes.

Eli distributed two more boxes of products onto the pushing cart before saying, "Adam and I are going in to drop this first load off. Can you stay here and watch the truck." It wasn't much of a question.

"Sure." Clare feigned excitement and the two boys were already pushing the cart inside of the only grocery store in town.

"My two favorite boys!" A grown man, named Archie Simpson shouted when he saw Adam and Eli. He's the manager of the store, and has been associated – business wise – with the Edwards for years now.

"Snake!" Eli said (His nickname), as he and Adam emptied the cart.

"What ya'll got for me today - Ohhh! I see we have a lot of Apples; good. The towns people been hassling us for some!" He said, and Eli and Adam both laughed.

"Well we still have somethings out." Adam said and the Manager simply nodded in understanding. The two teens turned around and went back outside.

Eli's face abruptly fell, his fists clenched into a ball, and a frown plastered his face as he reached the outdoors again.

"Fitz." He stomped towards Clare, whom Fitz seemed to be talking to. "Clare, don't listen to anything this neanderthal has to say."

"Now now Eli. Didn't Julia always tell you to be nice to me?" Fitz grinned, and seemed to have gotten a kick out of seeing Eli's face go slightly pale at the mention of that name. "But I was just In town. My aunt has me inspecting the place. She's thinking of taking all of this down. Coincidentally though, I happened to walk by some news stands and noticed this."

He held up a magazine tabloid with a picture of Clare caught by paparazzi at some sort of airport, and the headline reading : _Fleeing the country after her scandal?_

**Clare**

Clare's eyes widened and emotions flowed mixed with vexation,confusion, and amusement. She snatched the magazine from his grip and skimmed quickly through it until she found the page of her story.

_Clare Edwards, 17, Daughter of the owner of Universal records Randall Edwards, seems to have disappeared. No one knows where, and her father refused to comment on her whereabouts when asked. After her scandal, which we have more deets about as you read on, she seems to have fled somewhere according to the snapshot taken above, which looks like she's being escorted into a private jet._

_According to sources, Clare and her bff Jenna Middleton, attended Declan Coynes Sweet 18. Clare was said to be Declan's Date, but it turns out she was interested in another Coyne – his elegant sweet sister, Fiona Coyne. _

Clare looked at the picture next to the text of her lip-lock with Fiona Coyne.

_This may have made many young male teens dreams come true, but not Declan's. **"I was utterly and completely heartbroken."** Declan Coyne commented. **"I though she was different and I actually cared about her." **Poor boy. But the drama didn't stop there. _

Clare mentally rolled her eyes. She knows he only said that for attention, and to get the media going. She should know.

_Witnesses who were there say that when Declan saw the girl of his dreams kissing his sister, he jumped to his 'friend' and sister of the lovely model, Heather Sinclair, Holly J. Sinclair. Clare must have been informed of this somehow and confronted miss Holly J. We all know what happened from there. Just let the pictures on the next page tell the story..._

She flipped the page, and about five snapshots of her half naked pulling Holly J.'s hair and dangling on her back appeared. Clare suddenly felt an embarrassment of herself, but continued to read.

_We've been clued in on where she might be. **"My best friend just needed time away. She's somewhere on the beach with a hot guy, relaxing. It was all too much for her."** Bff Jenna Middleton informed us. _

_Where could she be? Is she really on a beach or is she just in some kind of rehab center to redeem herself before she turns into another Britney or Lindsey? Lets just hope she is safe, and at paradise._

Clare sighed shakily and and tossed the magazine elsewhere.

_Rehab? Really! But thank you Jenna! I always knew she was my best friend for a reason._

She walked to the door of the truck silently and slid in, shutting the door loudly in the process. She leaned forward and banged her head on the car.

She finally was complete center of attention, and she hated it. Maybe she does need redemption. Or maybe she's just tired. Either way, whatever she's feeling isn't the best feeling ever.

She closed her eyes, and she could hear faint hostile words being exchanged between Eli and Fitz.

_They obviously don't get along. _

She looked up, her eyes wandering blankly for a moment and spotted a few mini shopping stores from the rear view mirror. She thought that maybe a little shopping could clear her mind off of things, even if it is in a cheap town like this.

She hauled herself from the vehicle, and walked briskly by the masculine banter going on. But she obviously didn't go unnoticed.

"Clare where are you going?" Eli asked, completely ignoring the next thing that would come out of Fitz's mouth.

Clare came to a brief halt and turned around. "Since when did you become my babysitter?"

Eli sighed, just wanting a simple answer.

"I'm just gonna walk around for a bit." She said irritably.

"Watch out for the perverted rednecks." Warned Fitz suddenly. "Once they see a sexy dime like you, they'll go on a rampage. I know I would." He eyed her hungrily. Eli furrowed his eyebrows in disgust and shoved him on his chest.

Clare jumped at Eli's sudden reaction, but Adam quickly intervened, expanding the distance between Fitz and Eli.

"Don't talk to her like that." Eli growled. Fitz didn't budge, a simple sly grin on his lips. Clare felt Adam had things under control, and didn't want to be involved. She let her feet walk to a random direction. They led her to the first store with clothes and she walked in, and examined the racks of clothes.

She pulled out a hanger with a blouse on it. She gulped and swore she tasted puke.

_What is this? This is what they call clothes?_

She shook her head and put it back in it's place, and walked out of the store. She passed by a small bar and an old antique store which caught her attention. She tilted her head curiously, and made her way into the old wooden construction.

There was everything in there to souvenirs, key chains, small statues, desert globes, etc. Once in a while she would pick something up to analyze it then put it back down.

She continued to wander around the store aimlessly, until her eyes spotted a small figurine like white guitar. It reminded her of the one she has at home hanging on her bedroom wall. She carefully, picked up the delicate item.

"You play the guitar?" A female voice startled her.

Clare looked up to see a fairly pretty girl with long auburn hair a few inches away from her, placing antiques on the shelves. Clare assumed she worked here.

"Yeah sort of. I have one just like this." Clare answered normally. She took in the girls appearance, and she would have gagged. She had on high waist jeans, that were a little too big on her, along with a pair of cow boy boots. She had a yellow button down blouse, which was tucked in, and a cowboy hat hanging around her neck.

"Cool. I wish I could play." The nice girl smiled warmly and stuck her hand out to Clare. "I'm Katie by the way. Katie Matlin."

Clare eyed her hand, as if were something abnormal to her, but hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm Clare-"

"Edwards. I know. I've heard all about you." She interrupted, her smile never falling.

Clare wanted to ask what exactly she's heard about her, but she's pretty sure she knows enough.

"Uh, how much is this?" Clare asked.

Katie looked at the item in Clare's hand. "For you, it's on the house." Katie brought her finger to her lips in silencing gesture. "But don't tell ma boss." She said lowly with a giggle.

Clare forced a fake smile. "I won't." She followed Katie to the front and Katie wrapped her souvenir for Clare.

"So what brings ya into town?" Katie asked trying to make small talk as she fumbled with the papers and Clare's souvenir.

"Work. I'm here with two guys who work for my grandparents."

Katie nodded. "Do you like it here?"

_I didn't know I signed up for twenty fucking questions._

Clare exhaled heavily, becoming annoyed. "I guess so." She answered dully.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"Smart girl..." Clare said, her voice poisoned with sarcasm. Katie finished her wrapping and handed Clare her souvenir

"You know, If it ever gets boring being around guys all the time, I'm always here. I know the feeling." The young girl said to Clare.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was born and raised with five brothers." Katie shrugged.

"Bummer." Clare said. She actually sort of liked this Katie character. Even if she wasn't her best friend Jenna. "Um, do you wanna take a walk?" Clare asked, surprising even herself.

"Sure." Katie smiled. "Lemme tell the boss I'm takin' ten."

Once she excused herself from work, the two girls walked out of the store, chatting.

"Have you ever had a moon pie before?" Katie asked Clare. Clare looked at her like she was crazy for asking such an unexpected question.

"Yeeeah." Clare answered slowly.

"No you haven't!" Katie smacked Clare on the arm playfully. Clare just rubbed her arm, still giving her that crazy look. "Not Aunt Sarah's homemade moon pies!"

They came to a stop, and Clare noticed a sign that read : _Aunt Sarah's Homemade Moonpies. _It became obvious to her that they were standing directly in front of a moon pie stand.

"Two moon pies please." Katie put two fingers up, ordering politely.

Clare shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You don't-"

"Oh nonsense Clare. Once you sink your teeth into one of these babies, you'll be thanking me." Katie said, as she handed a chocolate covered dessert to Clare.

Clare sighed, and Katie looked at her waiting for her to try it. Clare looked at the treat and took a small bite out of it and nearly wanted to moan at the delicious sensation of fudge melting into her mouth.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good." Clare nodded in satisfaction before taking another bite. Back at home when she was around Jenna, she felt reduced to drinking only vitamin water and tasteless salads. Jenna always said, and quoting, "Sweets and junk-food are for fat ugly people, not beautiful thin people like us." So this was pretty enjoyable for Clare.

"Told ya." Katie smiled and started eating her treat a swell.

"Oh Clare, there you are. Eli's having a heart attack looking for you." Adam chuckled walking towards the young ladies casually, but didn't seemed worried. "I see you've met my good friend Katie." He motioned his head towards Katie.

_Is he blushing?_

"I was just showing Clare around, and I even introduced her to these." Katie held up a moon pie, while throwing an arm around Clare's shoulder. Clare silently shrugged her off at the contact.

"Ah, yes. Moon pies. Aunt Sarah's will just about become your guilty pleasure." Adam stated. "Any way, Katie." Adam shifted a shy gaze towards Katie. "Since Clare will be here for a while, you should, you know...drop by the Edwards sometime to bond a little more..."

Clare's head jolted back, completely taken aback at his indirect invitation. As nice as Katie seemed, she didn't want to really hang out with her at her place.

"Adam, why didn't." Heavy pant. "You tell me." Heavy breath. "You found Clare." Eli suddenly appeared, bent over, with his hands on his knee's as he tried to regain his breath. "I was just about ready to call the sheriff." He breathed out one last time, placing a hand on Adams shoulder with one hand still on his own knee.

"What? You though I got abducted by aliens?" Clare replied mockingly. Although she found his mild angst because of her pleasantly cute.

Eli would've replied with a witty comeback, but was too caught up with his lack of air and contracting lungs.

Katie giggled, "Hi Eli." She looked at Adam. "I'll make sure to drop by soon. Clare's sweetie pie but-"

Clare heard a scoff from Eli's direction, and she rolled her eyes.

"But, I have to get back to work." Katie continued with another giggle.

Clare simply nodded, not wanting to restrain Katie from her job. Katie waved the misfits off, and turned around walking away.

Clare turned around to face the two male teens, now feeling empty. But she didn't miss the disappointed gleam in Adams eyes as his eyes seemed to still be fixed lovingly, on the girl who just walked away.

_Awww, he likes her._

"Now what?" Clare asked with a sigh, snapping Adam from his reverie.

"Uh..I guess back to the farm." Adam looked at Eli, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Eli, Clare and Adam sat in the truck in the same spots they were before while driving into town. Before they started driving Clare wanted to be able to listen to her normal mainstream music, but the boys objected, and argued for a good couple of minutes before Adam came up with the idea of rock,paper,scissors for a final decision. In conclusion the boys won, and Clare nagged about how it was unfair because she was outnumbered.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Clare groaned, a minor headache creeping as some country song called 'Guitar Town' played, tortuously.

"Patience is a virtue princess." Eli smirked, with his head fluctuating back and forth to the music, his eyes on the road. She pretended to shoot herself with her finger, and Adam chuckled.

From the corner of Eli's eyes he notice something in Clare's hand. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

It took her a few seconds to realize he was talking to her, and then revealed her wrapped souvenir so he can see.

"No jewelry." Eli said condescendingly. "Why'd you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it. Katie sold it to me for free." Clare shrugged.

"For free? _And_ you took it?" Eli asked amused.

"It's for my dad okay...now back off hillbilly."

"Ohhh." Eli raised one hand up feigning offense. "Hillbilly, that's a good one."

Clare wanted nothing more than to smash the glass guitar on Eli's head at that moment, and had to grip the souvenir to reassure herself not to.

Moments later they pulled back into the driveway of a familiar area, and Clare felt like she'd just seen the light.

_Finally. _

Adam got out of the car first, and Clare escaped quickly after him. She stormed up the dirt trail to the farmhouse ready to throw herself onto the bed and get on her newly connected cell phone. Once she was inside she rushed to her bedroom, and placed the souvenir in a safe place.

As much as she despised her father for sending her away like some kind of trade product, she still loved him. And she knew just how much he'd appreciate a gift like that, because it would remind him of _home_.

Clare went to her drawer and took out her phone, seeing she had a few text messages and one from Declan that she ignored.

_RING RING RING RI-_

"_Hello!" A high preppy voice sounded._

"Jenna! Oh my god. You won't believe what happened! My dad cut off my phone but I-" Clare spoke rapidly, with a little too much enthusiasm before being interrupted.

"Clare!" Her grandfather shouted. "You're my favorite granddaughter – hell you my only one, but get your butt back up here. The boys still need ya!"

"I'll text you." Clare said quickly before hanging up and shoving the device in her pocket.

"Coming grandaddy." Her tone was disgruntled. She trudged sluggishly up the stairs, and made her way outside, into the sun.

Clare couldn't deny that the weather was wonderful, and she would have loved to drag out a beach chair, sport a bikini, and just relax. But she was outside, and going to...do whatever it is they're going to make her do.

_If I have to feed another horse, I'm running away._

Clare saw Adam just outside the cow's barn waving a gesture to walk his way, and she walked his direction.

**Eli**

"She's coming?"

"Yep. She's heading this way." Drew replied.

"Good you guys can handle the chickens then?" Eli asked removing the hay from the cows mouth.

Adam and Drew nodded. Clare showed up and both boys disappeared to another field of labor.

"What do I have to do?" Clare asked as she watched Eli gather everything that was needed. He tiredly placed a stool by the side of the cow and sat on it. He grabbed a large tin bucket and pushed it under the animals udder.

"You'll assist Imogen here in providing us with some milk." He patted the large creature with a smirk.

Clare shook her head. "I'm not touching...that." she pointed.

Eli's was amused, and he chuckled a cute chuckle that struck Clare adorable. "Relax, you need to wear gloves any ways." Clare sighed. "And, it's called an udder. But that's not important is it? So just watch me do this."

Eli snapped on a pair of plastic, translucent gloves. With both hands he carefully grabbed two of the cows teats in each hands. "It's simple. Just grab them like this, and," He tugged down forcefully extracting the creamy liquid into the bucket, the sound of the formula banging against the metal. "Pull."

Eli repeated the process a few more times. "Just be gentle."

He let go, of the mammary organ and turned to look at Clare, who was completely engulfed into her device, which he knew she wasn't allowed to have. "What is that?" accused.

"Oh this? It's called a cellphone. It was invented years ago." Clare spoke loudly, and sardonically, but continued her text message communication.

"I'm not some caveman princess. I know what it is. But since you're _so_ smart, and didn't feel the need to pay attention, why don't you give it a try." Eli lifted both his eyebrows up knowingly, with a diabolical look.

She exhaled collectively, determined. Clare put her phone away. "Fine."

Eli handed her a pair of new gloves, his smirk never falling and watched her expectantly. She sat down, a disgusted and uncomfortable look contorting her body language and facial expressions. She uses one hand to grab two of the four nipples attached to the udder, and pinches them. She becomes impatient that nothing is being released and pinches much more frequently.

Eli holds back a choked laugh. One of his hands is covering his mouth as the other is crossed over his torso.

_She's still pretty when she's angry. What? Eli..._

"Clare! Are you okay?" Eli quickly jumped out of his mind when Clare had been kicked back out of the stool and onto the dirt.

He scrambled to his knees beside Clare, as she had her hand placed on the side of her head where the mammal had struck her.

"Stupid animal!" Clare shouted, and he felt a hint of relief course through him that she was still herself. Eli got up and tied up the cow, before reverting his attention back to the injured girl. He helped her sit up on the floor. He held up two fingers in front of her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Eli swayed his fingers back and forth. Clare slapped them away and Eli laughed.

"Not funny Eli."

"It kinda is." He chuckled, but immediately stopped when Clare gave him the death glare. He put his hands up in defense and extended a helping hand for Clare. She wobbled a little, before finally standing straight. She felt a little uneasy and dizzy, so Eli put his arm around her waist, and walked her to the farmhouse porch setting her down on the swing set.

"I'll be back." He said swiftly and opened the screen door to the house, but was back out in seconds. He had a blue ice pack in his hand, and was crushing it with his fist. He sat down next to Clare, and grabbed her chin.

"Let me see." He stated softly while analyzing her growing bump. Eli made a face, with his eyebrows furrowed together. "It's just a little swelling. You'll be fine." He ghosted his finger lightly over her bruise.

Clare looked up with her blue eyes, when she felt his warm breath too close to her. She got a closer look at his gorgeous features. She never noticed how slightly off his aligned jawline was, or even yet, their proximity.

He placed the cold material on her injury, and she hissed slightly. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Clare couldn't really say much. The throbbing in her head wouldn't let her concentrate on anything but the booming pain.

Eli was really just admiring her soft features, but didn't realize his closeness until he dove intimately deep into her bright baby blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes..." Was all that could really escape his lips, and he wanted to slap himself. That was meant to stay in his head.

_And your lips look soft._

His hand was still holding her chin, while the other held the icepack on her head. Both teens finally connected with their eyes, and Clare's body felt weak as he breathed those words against her lips. Their breaths became uneven, and Eli's heart began picking up speed in his chest...

"Oh Eli, butter and salt will do good for her bump..."

Both teens became startled, and Eli shot up quickly, with one of his hands scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Clare had slapped her hand over Eli's as a reflex, which was still placed over the ice pack so that she was holding it too, but ended up hurting herself.

Mrs. Edwards had trailed off her sentence and looked back and forth at the two kids in curiosity. She sensed some kind of tension she didn't expect and the silence made things much more confusing.

"Well...I'll make a small mixture then..." She slowly walked back inside.

Clare cleared her throat, since they were still making contact with their hands, and he quickly removed his hand from the ice pack. Clare stared down at her feet, desperately trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

Eli twiddled his fingers, and his head paced around uncomfortably. "I guess I should go help her..." He finally said before rushing inside of the house, leaving Clare swinging back and forth on the swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Alright guys, so as you may know summer is around the corner. The end of the school of the year is here, and final projects, sports and so much more doesn't give me free time. But That's why I'm waiting for school to be OVER for me, so that I can update much more frequently.**

**Any who, sorry if there are any mistakes. My Beta is going on a break, and I believe she doesn't have a computer at the moment. Until things are clear with her, I just want to ask for anyone who would like to volunteer as a Beta for me for now. But a good one. **

**P.S I hope you guys don't think they will form a relationship so soon, and be all happy...nope. Not yet. Not for another few chapters ;D sorry.**

**Requested :**

**Song story inspiration : Blessed the Broken Roads by Rascall Flatts  
><strong>**Chapter 1 title inspiration : Paparazzi by Lady Gaga  
><strong>**Chapter 2 : Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson  
><strong>**Chapter 3 : Innocent by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Chapter 4 : White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**So reviews would be lovely, and I have a pretty high goal to reach at least 100 reviews...if not it's perfectly fine =)**


	5. Chapter 5 : I'll be

**A/N: New Chapter! More frequent updates will occur now that school is finally over =D So just...read! I have something to tell you guys at the bottom.**

**Beta: The talented and amazing Summersetlights. Go read her stuff. You'll love it!**

**Credit as always to my big sis Taya for the brainstorming, and extra ideas =P **

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be<strong>

* * *

><p>Eli helped Lucy with the combination of salt and butter, which was to help the minor swelling on Clare's bruise. Speaking of Clare, he was still a little shaken up on the little moment they'd shared not too long ago.<p>

"There we go, now let's take this out to Clare-bear." Lucy chimed, as she brought the small plastic bowl with the so-called ointment. Eli nodded his head normally, and trailed behind Clare's grandmother.

The braided chains on the swing set squeaked as Clare sat in the same place, with the icepack to her head.

Mrs. Edwards briskly sat next to Clare, and motioned for her to remove the ice pack. "What is that?" Clare panicked crudely, while placing the ice next to her.

"Relax, it's just a little salt 'n' butter. It'll stop the swelling." Mrs. Edwards gave her a warm, reassuring smile. Clare hesitated but allowed her grandmother to apply the treatment on her head.

Eli was leaning against the railing of the porch, with his arms crossed, watching Clare carefully. He admired how she could still manage to stay rather appealing as she flinched in pain when her grandmother rubbed the mixture on her bruise, not to mention that she had a huge unflattering wound on her head.

_Rather appealing? Eli, please just stop._

Easier to think, than done.

"There we go." Mrs. Edwards smile seemed forced as she looked at Clare's injury, now sloppily covered in a yellowish substance, and Clare widened her eyes at her grandmothers slight abhorrence.

"It's that bad?" Clare squealed in horror.

Her grandmother opened her mouth in hesitation, before Eli said. "It's eh...It'll be down in about a day or two. Keep applying that," He pointed towards the bowl in Lucy's hand, "And your head will be fine..." Eli assured awkwardly. Clare looked at her grandmother with pleading eyes, as if she had any better suggestion,but to no avail.

Suddenly, a very tired Adam and sweaty Drew appeared walking up the steps of the farm house. "We heard a scream come from the barn so we went to check on you guys but you weren't there..." Adam took a glance at Clare, quickly noticing her inflated lump.

"Not a pretty sight." Drew crinkled his nose, with a grin on his face.

Adam slapped Drew on his bicep in a scolding manner. Clare frowned and snatched the icepack that was next to her and stood up, stomping away furiously into the house.

"Nice going Drew. If she wasn't pissed before, then she is now." Eli said once Clare was inside.

_As intolerable as she is when she's angry, it's even more unbearable when she's the world's biggest drama queen._

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you care?" Drew asked pointedly. Eli hoped he wouldn't have to answer such a complicated question, and he shifted his eyes towards Lucy Edwards who was still seated on the swing-set.

Drew seemed to get the memo and said "Sorry." his apology was directed to Mrs. Edwards, as if he'd disrespected her.

Mrs. Edwards inhaled, and let out a loud amused breath as she stood up. She didn't seem affected by anything, she simply excused herself non-verbally from Drew and Adam, but not before giving Eli a look.

A look that had meaning.

**Clare**

"Ah, it's hideous!"

"_It can't be that bad Clare bear."_

"Oh, but it is."

"_How did you get it any ways?"_

"A freakin' cow! _Imogen _the Cow!"

Clare heard Jenna giggling on the other line.

"It's not funnyyyyyy." She analyzed the bump once more for the umpteenth time already in the mirror.

"_Okay, I just..." _She laughed for a few more minutes, while Clare held a blank, upset face. "_Okay Okay, now I'm done. I think you should sue."_

Clare once again held a blank expressionless face.

_Sue my own grandparents?_

"Any_who_..." She said changing the subject, "I absolutely hate the guys I have to work with! Except for the shy kid. But he's still weird, but I still loathe their presence!" Clare held up a fist. "Especially Drew and Eli!" Clare said, absentmindedly repeating herself in a different phrase.

"_Are they cute?" _Clare could feel Jenna wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why does it matter? Yes, but Drew's gross!" Clare exclaimed quickly, slamming her hand on her dresser.

"_But Eli's cute?"_

"What! No, I never said that." Clare yelped nervously, realizing what she _didn't_ say.

"_But you did. You said 'Yes, but Drew's gross' but you didn't comment on this Eli guy. Ohh, is he like Declan hot or-"_

"Jenna! Exactly. I didn't comment on Eli...Even you've said it before. Middle Class farm guys are just sweaty, pimple faced pigs..." She said hurriedly, hoping Jenna would forget, and become distracted.

"...True."

_Thank you for giving my best friend (whom I still love) such low attention span and minimal intelligence!_

Clare suddenly seemed to have been struck by lightning, when she said, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were interviewed for an article about me?" Clare arched her eyebrow, as she walked slowly to her bed.

"Oh – Yo-you read that?" Jenna stammered.

"I mean, thank you so much. But...you could have told me before. You need to be careful what you say Jenna." Clare plopped herself down on her bed.

"_I know. Sorry, but did you read the things being said about you. I saved you in that whole article. And rumor is now, that the paparazzi have visited hot spot beaches for celebs like you."_

"See, they're looking Jenna! They want to confirm if your statement is true."

"_Relax. I'll handle it in my next interview with Perez. I promise. I have something for the world."_

Clare gulped. She was a little curious and scared, but pushed the thoughts back. She can trust Jenna. She's never done anything to make her think twice.

"Fine. But that still doesn't change this hideous thing on my head. Not even make up will do this justice." Clare whined, getting up once again, to check herself in the mirror.

Jenna laughed. "I bet you still look beautiful and-"

Clare heard a faint noise of the slamming of a door, and she even swore she heard a males voice. "Jenna? Jenna, you still there?"

"_Clare," _Jenna giggled. "_Stop it – I'll call you back."_

The line went dead, and Clare rolled her eyes knowingly. She set her phone down and stared at her reflection once again.

_Man I look terrible. I really want to leave. This place sucks. Ugh, and now I look like a freaking monster!_

She suddenly heard the door of her room at the top of the stairs open, and she rushed to hide her phone in her drawer. She quickly turned around and sighed when she saw that it was only Eli.

"What are you doing here? Knock first!" Clare snapped.

"It's never a simple, 'Hi Eli how are you' with you." He smirked. A smirk that made Clare feel hazy.

_What the..._

"_Hi." _She said sardonically.

"I'm sorry about Drew. He isn't too fond of you. Well I don't blame him..."

Clare crossed her arms offended.

"Kidding. And I'm sorry."

Clare was surprisingly taken aback at his apology "Wow Eli. That's nice of you-"

"That you can't milk a cow."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry – that you can't milk a cow." Eli chuckled, rephrasing his statement.

"Ha-ha." Clare feigned humor, and kept her arms crossed as she looked at Eli who was directly in front of her from quite a distance. Even with the large gap between the two, the tension from before was still thick.

Eli looked down, just to look back into Clare's sky blue eyes. "So uh..does it still hurt?" He was referring to the big bump on the side of her forehead.

"Does it still hurt? I have a goddamn headache!" Eli flinched at her blasphemy use. "And the great thing is this shit won't go away."

"Can I have another look?" Eli hesitated.

"You're looking at it..." Clare's tone spilled with sarcasm.

Eli sighed, and moved closer to her, causing her heart rate to pick up at an intensity of speed she didn't think was possible. He pushed locks of her auburn hair back with delicate care, and brushed his lips gingerly over the bruise with a simple peck. He stepped back away from her, and Clare just stared at him in confusion.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said waving her off and heading up the stairs, going completely out of sight.

_That was...what was that? Weirdo..._

As much as she wanted to think he was a weirdo, her heart thought otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

The next morning Eli awoke immediate and was finishing up his breakfast that his mother Cece so kindly prepared for him.

"So how's Clare treatin' ya? You guys enjoying catching up?"

Eli laughed inwardly. He wouldn't tell his mom that Clare is a completely different person and, she can irritate Eli like no one ever has; but he wouldn't tell his mom that he enjoyed this Clare and that he almost kissed her yesterday with no regrets in his mind.

_Where's Julia when you really need her?_

"She's nice. We're talking at work." He simply responded, before taking a bite from his bacon strip.

"Oh I can't wait to see her again. She's going to church on Sunday with her grandparents right?" She didn't even let him respond. "Bullfrog! Get your stanky behind down here!"

Eli chuckled. "It's his day off. You know how he gets."

"Yeah, well it doesn't mean I'm some little servant of his for the day." His mom said in a tone that made Eli laugh again.

"I can hear you! And yes you are babe. Just put on a little maid outfit and-"

"Ew gross, stop right there." Eli yelled out, mortified out of his mind. "I think I'll just head to work." Eli grabbed the car keys. Halfway turning around he stopped and turned back to the table, and grabbed four strips of bacon before heading out.

* * *

><p>Eli pulled the pickup truck into the Edwards land, and parked. He eagerly stepped out, wiping his greasy hand on his faded jeans.<p>

"Mr. Edwards!"

"Eli there you are." Ian let out a horrid cough, and spat somewhere. "My wife and I were just talking about you earlier." Ian tilted his cowboy hat to greet him.

"Hope it was good." Eli nodded respondent.

"Of course son! We can never say nothin' bad 'bout you." Mr. Edwards belted out a whistle, and a dog, specifically Darcy appeared by Ian's side, obeying him. "I ain't got much work for you today, since you already got a handful to do with my lovely granddaughter, which I can't thank you enough for takin' the responsibility when you 'aint have to."

"Sir, it's a pleasure. She's something alright, but it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about it." Eli reassured.

"Alrighty." Ian's throat let out another cough before continuing, and Eli was a little worried. "So after you finish with the piglets, I want ya to take Darce for a walk – with Clare. Refresh her memory on this place."

Eli smiled, with a nod. "I can do that. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Mr. Edwards smiled. "Just got a dying bull in my throat." He chuckled, placing a firm hand on Eli's shoulder to keep his posture up.

Eli did the same to Mr. Edwards. "Well, better get that checked." Eli said with concern, and helped walk Mr. Edwards towards the farm house.

As they reached the porch Clare walked out, wearing faded light blue shorts and a light, flowing pink cami tank top. Her face was brighter since she had some of her hair clipped to the side. He was mesmerized for a second.

_At least she's dressed almost normal. What a surprise._

"What's wrong with granddaddy?" Clare asked with concern. "And grandma's lookin' for Darcy." She stood on the porch, with her hands on her waist.

"I'm fine Clare-bear. Just my asthma is all. Eli's just makin' sure I make it alive." He joked, but Clare wasn't all amused. Mr. Edwards disconnected himself from Eli and waved to the dog."C'mon Darce" He walked up the stairs of the porch, and patted Clare's shoulder. "I'll be fine sweet pea." And he disappeared into the house.

Once he was gone, Clare sighed and turned to face Eli. "So what do I have to do today?"

"You say it like you're being forced to work." Eli grinned.

"I _am_ being forced." She replied.

"No, no, no, you don't have to. You're choosing to. No one's holding a gun to your head." Eli wagged his finger.

Clare laughed a little but bit her lip, to refrain herself from giving into his silliness. "Whatever." She said as she followed behind Eli when he initiated walking to an area that was a few miles away behind the farm house.

"Pigs?" Clare asserted inquiringly.

They desisted , and ahead of them was a medium sized pig pen. The fencing encircled and enclosed around in a rectangle shape. Clare couldn't help but think that the miniature rosy creatures were adorable. She thought she'd be repugnant of them, but no. They were cute and Eli could see right through the sudden change of her heart.

"You used to love feeding them when you were little. I did too, well I still do," Eli got down to pick up a container of dry corn, and opened it, "Just grab a handful and let them come to you." Eli said.

Clare was reluctant at first. She didn't want to get her hands dirty, but then again, she didn't know why she even cared, so she extended her hand into the container and scooped up the yellow grain.

Eli watched with admiration and approval as she casually stretched her arm into the pen, and two baby piglets scurried over to her through the mud and began eating from her palm.

Clare smiled, and Eli said. "You see. They don't bite. They're gentle little creatures...except when you wanna take them out to change the mud...quite a sticky situation." Eli joked, and Clare joined him in the laughter. Eli scooped up some corn as well and fed the pigs too.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of the summer. Feeding pigs and all." Clare said as she used her free hand to pet the top of the animals head.

"There's the old Clare." Eli smirked, and Clare could oddly feel a small blush creeping but she contained it.

After making sure each creature was fed, they pulled their hands out and Eli told Clare to wash her hands in a bucket of soap and water that was nearby the pen. Eli rinsed his hands, and shook them dry, purposely getting drops of water to fly onto Clare.

"Hey!" Clare glared playfully, and she took her hand out to splash him too.

He wiped the water off with his black wife beater and leaned against the pen railing, Clare mimicked his same actions by leaning against the pig pen.

"This is a first." Eli commented as he gazed out into the open meadow.

"What's a first?" Clare responded looking at him.

"This is the first day since you've arrived that you haven't made a mess – or gotten your shirt ripped off by an animal...or kicked in the-"

"Yeah, I get it. I haven't screwed up like always." Clare rolled her eyes, looking up at the sunny bright sky.

"You're not a screw up. People make mistakes." Eli shrugged.

"I guess so." Clare closed her eyes, inhaling the soft breeze that was blowing. Eli watched her, and how beautifully the sun contrasted her delicate skin. He wanted to reach out and feel her skin again, but knew that he couldn't.

_It's okay to think a girl is breathtakingly gorgeous right? Yeah that's it. She's just really attractive. And her...where's her..._

"Your bump? It went down..."

Clare opened her eyes, touching her head. "Yeah. I realized that this morning. I think it really helped that you k – um, that you kindly helped my grandma make that salt and butter mixture. That sure does work..."

**Clare**

Eli chuckled deeply, looking away. "My mom always told me the best medicine was love and care, so you're welcome. It was a pleasure, _assisting_ with the _salt and butter."_

Clare knew he wasn't literally referring to the salt and butter mixture, but tried ignoring that fact. So she closed her eyes again, tilting her head back slightly. The sun on her face was warm, and she just accepted the peace of the farm.

"WOOHOO!"

"DREW! BE CAREFUL!"

Clare flipped her eyes open and threw her head towards Eli, who had looked at her also, before throwing his head back to the source of the loud voices.

"Really, Drew?" Eli spoke lowly to himself, and Clare giggled as she watched the young boy, Adam, run behind Drew who seemed to be having trouble driving the tractor.

"I don't think he knows what he's doing." Clare said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I see that," Eli said through gritted teeth, "He's not even supposed to be driving that," Eli pushed himself to stand up straight, "I'm sorry, I'll be back and then we can go take a walk with Darce." He gave her a warm, sad smile as if he didn't want to leave her side, and walked towards Adam and Drew.

Clare shook her head with a small giggle erupting from her throat, and she threaded her fingers through her free curls. She turned her body around so she was leaning on the railing from her stomach, so that she could see what was going on from afar.

She was enlightened at the fact that a very gorgeous, and angry Eli was yelling at Drew to get off the tractor, and Adam was still chasing after him.

_Very gorgeous? There are no gorgeous boys on this farm..._

Clare shook her head lightly and looked down at the pigs rolling around in the mud with miniature oinks.

"Awwwwww." She gushed, with the biggest grin plastered on her face.

_Now I see why I used to love feeding them._

She noticed one pig sniffing at something, though. Clare squinted her eyes to get a better look at the object. A very shiny, and expensive object. She immediately brought her hand to her hair searching her head.

_My Clip!_

She hoisted her body just slightly over, and tried reaching for her hair clip, but her small arms did her no good. She pushed herself up a little higher.

_Almost got it, just a little more..._

There was a determined look on her face.

**Eli**

"You idiot! You freaking imbecile! You know you can't do that. You can get fired! You could get me fired!"

"Calm down, Mary." Drew retorted sardonically

"Eli's right, Drew. You almost ran me over!" Adam added, trying to regain his breath.

Eli sighed, rubbing his temple. "Look, next time talk to me first. I'm the only one allowed to drive that thing. Not you, not Adam, me.

Drew put his hands up defensively. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good," Eli smirked, and broadened his arm out, with his hand wide open, "Keys."

Drew groaned and dug into his pocket, and placed the key in his hand. Eli just wanted to get on with everything and get back to Clare.

"Drew, what's so funny?" Eli cocked his eyebrow, when he noticed his friend belting out small fits of laughter, while looking over his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eli heard a shrill scream, and automatically knew whom it belonged to and twisted back to see Clare covered in mud.

"Oh for the love of..."

Eli took off towards Clare's direction, and was there in no time. Eli spoke with his hands in confused horror.

"Clare, what happened!"

"Hello, I'm in mud here! Help me out first!" Clare was struggling as she tried getting up. The more times she attempted to lift herself up, the more she slipped and fell. Opening the pig pen up, Eli entered with caution, and he closed the door behind him to prevent the animals from leaving.

He gripped his hand on the railing to keep from falling, and let out a helping hand for Clare. She quickly took it, and Eli made a face at how slippery her hand was from the mud.

Clare was successfully attempting to stand up, but carefully because Eli was her leverage. If it wasn't for a dainty little piglet that happened to squeeze between Clare's legs, she wouldn't have lost her balance. Eli wouldn't have let go of the railing to help her, and Clare wouldn't have dragged Eli into the mud with her, relentlessly.

"Oh this is just a highlight of my day! I still manage to do something wrong!" Clare pouted like a little girl.

Eli chuckled lowly, and his low laughter soon exploded into loud merriment's of amused expressions.

"Eli."

He wouldn't stop laughing, and his hysterics grew louder, as he held his sides.

"Eli!"

Eli's laughter died down, but he would still let out s strangled chuckle. "Yeah."

"It's not that serious." Clare chucked some mud at Eli.

"I know it isn't. It's hilarious." He beamed, more laughter just waiting to burst.

Clare threw another glop of mud at Eli.

"Don't throw mud at me." He wiped his face, leaving stains of the brown goo on his skin.

"Or what." She scooped up more mud and flung another chunk at Eli, which he smoothly dodged, grabbing both of her wrists and pouncing on her.

The two teens playfully fought, and wrestled as they rolled around like pigs in the mud, and caused the pigs to scatter, leaving more room for the two to trample on each other. Eli swore that he'd never seen such sincere and bright smiles on Clare in ages.

Clare managed to pin Eli down, and she attempted an escape, but to no avail when Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere. He threw himself on top of her trying to pin her arms down, but she wouldn't allow that, and Eli enjoyed a challenge.

Clare suddenly made a terrified expression looking a random direction, and Eli fell for her little act, by looking another direction. She took the opportunity to shove him back, and secure his arms down for the second time.

"Okay, okay." Eli said out of breath. "I surrender!"

"Good!" Clare smiled mischievously.

"Can you do me a favor?" Eli asked, and Clare raised an eyebrow. "Let me go please." He yelled playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"I haven't had that much fun in...I can't even remember." Clare said gleefully as Eli closed the pig pen and locked it.

"See, it's not that bad to get down and dirty," Eli pointed at Clare, "Literally." He laughed.

They began walking, and Clare said. "I don't think my grandparents will be too fond of me going inside like this."

"Yeah, and I don't think my father will really enjoy his truck smelling like a pig toilet," Eli added, "We can wash off with the hose," Eli stopped at the back of the house near a long water hose, and he turned the knob, "You wash my back, I wash yours?"

Clare smiled, and grabbed the hose, and sprayed Eli with water. He turned around and lifted up his shirt. Clare nearly melted at the sight but held herself together. She sprayed his hair and his pants and everything else down with water, until there was no more dirt on him.

"Your turn." Eli gave his signature smirk, and grabbed the tube from her hand. He showered her with the mist, and she squealed out in laughter when she felt how cold the water was. Eli smiled, and admired the dirty droplets of water falling down her legs and arms. It was almost too perfect to be.

"Now your hair." Eli maneuvered for her to move closer, and she complied. He ran his hands though her hair, as he sprayed water through her scalp. Her eyes were closed, to prevent the water from getting in her eyes.

"Finished." Eli said turning off the nozzle.

"Is that everything?" Clare twisted around and Eli gazed adoringly at her, taking every inch of her exposed skin making sure it was spotless. And it was.

"Your good." He said, his deep eyes peering into her own.

"What the hell happened? Ian's been asking if you took Darcy for a walk." Adam appeared, eying both kids at the unusual encounter.

"There was a little accident with the mud, and we needed to wash off." Eli answered, tearing his gaze from Clare.

Adam cocked a curious eyebrow, reading his friend otherwise "Aha, right." He turned to look at Clare. "Should I ask Lucy to get you a change of clothes?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. That would be nice." She replied simply.

**Later**

"That's an interesting choice of clothing your grandmother picked out for you." Eli teased Clare about her striped vintage shirt dress once again, that was surely not hers. Eli had kept his clothes on, and let the air dry him off on their little stroll they were on.

_I'm positive my grandma wore this in the 1960's_

"It's hideous. I look hideous. What would Jenna say..." Clare dreaded dramatically.

"I think it looks good on you." Adam soothed, and Clare sighed hopelessly.

"What does it matter what anyone says? Who's Jenna anyways?" Eli double questioned her.

"My best friend." She replied.

"Well what _would _your best friend say?" Adam asked. Clare decided that Adam wasn't that bad. He was actually never bad to her.

"You don't even want to know. She'd probably rip this off of me and burn the dress first."

"She seems nice..." Eli commented sarcastically, as he stopped walking when Darcy seemed to have halted for a pit stop.

"She is. She just wants what's best for me." Clare defended.

"So ripping clothing off of your friend because it's not fashion, in her eyes, at least, is wanting best for you? Well Adam, I think I'm a bad friend."

"You don't know her the way I do. And it's not only her. I hate this dress too," She said, while looking forward, "Do I know this place?" Clare furrowed her eyebrows together. There was a large broken down black hearse parked next to an abandoned Cabin. They had walked far off of the Edwards land behind some trees.

Eli stared at Clare knowingly. "Do you remember anything from here?"

"Kind of...not really. But this feels all too familiar. Like I've been here before." Clare skimmed the area carefully, trying to hit the hammer on the head, but her mind was tired and fuzzy.

It seemed quiet for too long since Clare was swimming in her own mind, and Eli gave up for today, and gave Adam a look.

"Hey guys, I think we should be heading back. We've been walking Darcy long enough now." Adam announced.

They finally arrived back to the Farmhouse, and settled on the porch. Clare rested her head on Eli's shoulder, while Adam rested his feet on Eli's lap. Work was long over for the both of them, especially for Eli since he had little duties today.

The sun was still illuminating brightly, but it was only a few hours passed noon and Eli couldn't help but feel the déjà vu of the scene that was playing out. Although there was still two characters missing, pieces were still being put back together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope It wasn't bad! AND Since you guys so kindly helped me reach my goal for 100 reviews, I'm updating tomorrow as well. I have the next chapter almost complete.**

**Yeah, don't get your Eclare hopes up too high. There's still more chapters to come. Get ready for some Drama in the next two chapters ;D OH, and a sweaty shirtless Eli in the next chap.**

**Note to AislinnChambersMunro - an Anon reviewer - please make a twitter. I'm begging you. Your reviews put the biggest smile on my face!**

**Chapter title : I'll be by Edwin Mccain**

**Okay, so I'm a slight tumblr creeper. I have a tumblr, and will be posting pictures that have to do with my story, (Clare's clothes, how her room looks, and the farm)I'm not even asking for a follow. Just visit to see it. S I X W S . T U M B L R . C O M **

**I have another decent goal for 130. But if not, again I_ won't_ stop updating. So reviews would be nice though.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sunday Morning

**A/N: I'd Like to explain the delay quickly. There was a storm, and before I sent the chapter to my beta some power, and internet connection crashed. So sorry. I would have updated sooner though I swear! Don't hate me! Ha, you guys don't hate me ;D**

**Credit to my big sis Taya =D**

**Beta : Summersetlights I adore that girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ten, nine, eight, seven – one! Ready or not, here I come!"<em>

_She uncovered her eyes, twisting around with a devious smile on her face. Her friends had previously told her to count backwards from twenty, facing a large tree place in the middle of a field behind a hearse, no peeks. She was quite certain of herself to find them._

_She skipped in her baby blue sundress towards the hearse, squishing her forehead against the glass window for a sign of any of her friends. There was no luck, so she walked ahead towards the cabin they've been accustomed to playing in._

_She walked over the mini bridge, that was only about ten inches high. She remembered hiding under there once, so she knelt over, inspecting the bottom of the bridge._

"_Aha! Adam!" Clare beamed, giggling._

"_Aw you found me! No fair!" Adam pouted, climbing out from under._

"_Yes fair! C'mon. Lets find the others!" Clare grabbed young Adams arm with spiritual vigor, and ran towards the cabin._

"_Waiiiitt!" Adam whispered harshly. "I know where Drew is." He motioned his arm, and they slowly crept to the front door of the cabin and they stood still._

_Adam nodded his head eagerly with a grin, and Clare giggled. "I see you!" Adam and Clare shot their heads up to the small roof hovering over the door of the cabin._

"_Cheater Adam! You know this is my hiding spot!"_

"_How'd ya get up there?" Clare asked cutely, with curiosity lacing her tone._

"_He's a super monkey!" Adam made Clare laugh._

"_Am not!" Drew jumped down tackling his younger, smaller brother. "I told you I'm spider man!"_

"_Drew get off of Adam! The game isn't over." Clare had her small hands on her hips._

_Drew scurried off of Adam and helped him up. They entered the cabin, where they had a few game boards, flashlights, and layers of blankets lying around the empty space. Clare motioned for the boys to check the other room, while she checked the small bathroom on her left._

_She tiptoed, her way there and cracked open the bathroom door carefully. "Come out, come out where ever you are Elijah..."She flicked the light on and jumped up, hoping she had victory, but there was no one in the bathroom._

_She sighed - "BOO!" Clare shrieked and turned around to see Eli hiding behind the door._

"_Eli! Stop scaring me!" Clare raged, with her tiny fists balled up._

"_But it's funny."_

"_Is not."_

"_Is to." He smirked that signature crooked smirk, while Clare frowned._

"_BOOYAH! You found Eli!" Adam flew in the bathroom, startling both adolescents._

"_Julia's the last one left...where could she be?" Clare brought her hand under her chin, pretending to think hard._

"_Lets go look then! C'mon Clare! Clare. Clare-"_

"Clare!"

Her eyes popped open, disconnecting her from her dream and she was now staring at her grandmother's face.

"I made breakfast. Come and eat." She smiled, before disappearing up the stairs.

Clare was entirely confused, but refreshed that her mind was reliving her childhood memories. Now she remembered the place Eli and Adam took her to yesterday when they walked Darcy. Speaking of which, she was beginning to enjoy the company of the two young men. But she was still not enjoying Drew's company.

She got out of bed, and decided that she wouldn't change since her pajamas were a pair of plaid, loose boxer shorts, with a matching white shirt. She tread up the stairs, and she could already smell her grandmother's cooking. It made her stomach rumble, so she quickly rinsed her face and brushed her teeth in the bathroom, and walked into the kitchen.

"Eli, you're here..." It was unexpected to find Eli in her – well her grandmothers kitchen early in the morning , and Clare absentmindedly patted her hair in case it was messy since she didn't even bother fixing it; which was odd considering she is used to making herself look good first thing in the morning.

"I called Eli in early today. Crops needa' be planted prior to the beginning of the mornin." Her grandfather patted Eli on the back as Eli finished washing a plate, drying it off.

"Morning Clare." Eli greeted as he turned around. Clare smiled awkwardly, but her heart skipped a beat with his smirk. He began making his way out of the kitchen, and Clare turned around after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked a little too interested.

"I already had breakfast before you woke up, and now I have to work." Eli explained. "So eat, and get dressed. You have to work too." He winked and left outside.

Clare shook her head, and turned around blinking a few time. She laughed to herself, hoping that Eli didn't think she was actually going to work _so_ early, even though she wanted to hang out with him.

She sat down at the table, where a large glass of orange juice and a plate of food was placed.

She took a sip of her juice and was surprised at how good it tasted, so she took a few more sips.

"Freshly squeezed, just how you like it." Her grandmother said, without taking a look at Clare as she scrubbed a pan under the sink.

Clare smiled sweetly, and began eating her eggs. As she slowly ate, her mind drifted back to her dream she had, and was suddenly curious. "Hey grandma."

"Yes pumpkin."

"Who's Julia?"

The sink was suddenly turned off, and her grandmother became a little uneasy as she turned to look at Clare with a look in her eyes. She heard her grandfather clear his throat extra loud.

"She was your friend." Her grandmother said sadly with hesitation in her tone.

"Was? Okay, then why did Eli get mad at Fitz the other day in town for-"

"Fitz? Mark Fitzgerald? What did he want with Eli? What was he even doing in town?" Her grandfather suddenly burst, slamming his fist on the table.

"Ian, honey relax." Lucy pushed him down by his shoulder to sit back down.

"I'm tellin' ya Lucy, that boy 'aint no good. He don't got no buisness comin' round the town. He only interested in the profit his witch aunt can make off the town, and he 'aint getting none of it!" Ian yelled, and soon started coughing hysterically, rising concern in Clare.

"Grandaddy calm down." Clare was now standing by his side. "You're working yourself up too much." She rubbed his shoulder, listening to his horrid coughing.

Her grandfather soon sighed, and soothed down. She pecked him on the forehead and headed downstairs to her bedroom.

Clare decided it was still way too early for her to work, and her grandparents usually told her when she has to get her butt up and get to work, so she laid down for a little nap, since she was still tired. Darcy had followed Clare into her room, and rested herself in front of Clare's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Clare felt heavy breathing above her, and opened her eyes to see Darcy hovering over her excitedly. She groaned, and got up. She wondered why no one had woken her up, but didn't really stress too much since she preferred sleeping over labor.

She decided to check her phone first, and she had tons of missed calls and text messages from Jenna. She scrunched her eyebrows together at one particular message that caught her eye and quickly dialed Jenna. It only rang once before Jenna answered, out of breath.

"_Clare! Finally, I thought something happened to you! Did you read my texts?"_

"Sort of. I didn't quite understand though."

"Gosh Clarebear! Some jerk dropped a huge hint on your location, and there are probably tons of paparazzi in your area right now."

_Just my fucking luck!_

"What! No..no, I am NOT going outside. I can't let them see me!"

"_No! Clare, stop it! Put on your sexiest southern belle outfit you can come up with, and just do what I taught you in case they do spot you."_

"And if they do see me? I have to work Jenna!"

"_Ew! Look, just pretend like you're enjoying a vacation on a farm or whatever, but look good. Always look good. I'm making some phone calls to remove those sleazy animals from there. I've got it all under control."_

Clare sighed helplessly. "I hope so."

"_That's not the attitude Clare! Are you doubting me? What are they doing to you over there?"_

"...Nothing. I just woke up and I'm still tired."

"_Well that explains it. Kay, I gotta make those calls. Love ya, muah!"_

"Muah?" Clare mimicked back with less enthusiasm.

_Jenna's right. This is not my attitude. I have to put on my hottest clothes and strut what I got so that __everyone __can see. I'm still rich and luxurious after all...sort of._

Clare went to her closet, and found a plaid button down blouse. She threw the material on but decided to add her own spice to it. She tied the front of it in a knot, revealing her stomach, and it wasn't buttoned all the way up. She found her shortest jean shorts she had, and threw that on as well.

**Outside**

She put on her sunglasses when she felt the extreme sun on her face, and walked down the stairs of the porch.

She searched around, and saw nothing from afar besides mountains, a road, and open land.

_Good, no paparazzi. At least for now._

Clare didn't see Eli any where, but spotted Drew and Adam talking by the barn ahead of her.

"Hey Drew!" Clare shouted rudely.

"What?" He replied back just as venomously, but he stopped and nearly choked on his own spit as he looked her way. Adam looked up as well and widened his eyes in horror.

"Where's Eli?"

"Probably out by the – um field with crops." He stuttered. Adam smacked the back of his head, and Drew seemed to snap out of it. Clare laughed, egoistically and walked near the back of the house, passing the pig pen.

She finally distinguished Eli, and walked closer to him. His bare back was facing her, and his spine was slightly arched forward as he raked the rich soil with power.

"Hi Eli." Clare gloated.

Eli was still focused on his duty, but said. "It's about time. You were supposed to be here hours ago." He finally let go of the rake and stood up straight turning to face Clare.

_Oh sweet mother nature._

Eli wiped his sweaty forehead, and Clare's eyes were glued to Eli' exposed abs, dripping with perspiration. His tan skin was fairly toned, and she got a better idea of his muscles. He was thin, but very fit. And the way his faded jeans hung just low enough to get a glimpse of his black boxers drove Clare into a frenzy.

"Did you hear me?" Eli stood with his arms akimbo, as he looked through one eye, trying to block out the sun. Clare shook her head.

"What are you wearing?" He repeated himself.

"Clothes obviously." She replied with wit.

"Well not enough _obviously. _Go change." He commanded.

Clare scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do. I can wear whatever I feel like wearing and wear very little of it too." She crossed her arms. "Besides, it's not bothering anyone is it?"

"It's bothering me. You don't look classy." Eli retorted.

"Excuse me, I'm probably the only person in this state with Class." She said crossly.

Eli shook his head and rolled his eyes dismally. "Look, just water while I rake. I already planted the seeds no thanks to you." He ordered, a little fed up.

"Actually, I think I'll just watch for today..."

Eli gave her a stern look, and Clare sighed. "Fine, but if I see anyone suspicious don't complain if I stop." Eli gave her a crazy look and she grabbed the watering can, slowly sprinkling water over the dirt that Eli began smoothing out again.

"Not so much!" Eli put his hand up to halt her. She jumped a little, but reduced the amount of water being released from the can. She sort of enjoyed the job being done today, since she got a nice little show of Eli's tanned contracting muscles, as he did the physical part of the job.

Soon they were finished, and Eli said. "Good now we need to pick the tomatoes." Clare's eyes improperly eyed his behind, as he walked around to the other half of the crop field that bloomed with fruits and vegetables. "Do you think it's time?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders, not really caring too much. She was much more focused on Eli's naked upper body.

Eli analyzed the fruit for about a minute before deciding they were ripe enough to pick. Meanwhile Clare was a bit jittery, and not focused on her chore. She allowed her eyes to restlessly wander around the area.

Looking behind her towards the front of the house, she'd suddenly spotted a group of people dressed in white walking towards her grandmothers farm house.

_Paparazzi in disguise? Clever. But not clever enough._

Clare began walking pompously towards the group of people, and shook her hair freely.

"Clare, where are you going?" Eli shouted after her.

She ignored him, and made her way in front of the people.

"Are you guys looking for me? You found me! Congratulations!" She shouted in their faces. "Just to inform you guys, I'm donating money to these people. They have nothing, and I'm sharing all my love to the world starting here." Clare explained quickly, while the crowd stared at her dumbfounded.

"I hope you guys have that down. Now, are you guys ready for pictures?" She began posing and modeling as if she were at a photo-shoot, and the people watched her with unknowing and bewildered faces.

"Guys, where are your cameras? Oh, you guys want a sexy pose, let me just untie this a little and-

The group of people gasped in horror.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Lucy Edwards limped her way to Clare before she did anything. "And what in god's name are you wearing!" Mrs. Edwards looked at the crowd of people before her and apologized. "I am so sorry. This is my granddaughter, she just loves meetin' new people..."

"What?-I"

"Clare, they're ma friends from church." Her grandmother snapped bitterly in her ear, but contained an eerie smile towards her church friends.

"Oh..."

**Later : Eli**

Mrs. Edwards repeated her apologies to her church companions, before they left her with some fliers and left. She shut the door and they – Clare's grandparents, Clare and Eli were in the Edwards living room.

"Eli, did you put this crazy idea in her head 'bout paparazzi?" Ian asked.

"No, sir."

Ian sighed. "Clare, you know your safe here. No one knows your here besides us and your father."

Clare was plopped down on the couch shaking her foot in aggravation, and it only slightly amused Eli.

"How do you know that? When we went into town people recognized me!" Clare said pointedly.

"Sweetie, you used to live here. Of course they gon' recognize you." Lucy reassured.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Did ya father approve of that?" Ian pointed to Clare's naval piercing.

"I've had it for months. What was he going to do about it any ways? I already had it." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh god..." Lucy exhaled patiently. "Well, we're definitely giving your father a call, to let him in on this lil' shenanigan today. So, I suppose you can just take the day off."

Eli was just there, watching everything unravel. It was odd how just yesterday Clare seemed to be coming to her senses, but she suddenly just snapped back to her supposed normal ways.

He doesn't know if she's afraid of actually being herself, or changing, but whatever it is that's causing her personality to shift, isn't doing well to Clare's head.

Clare had already walked downstairs into her room and Eli barely even noticed. He knocked on her door, remembering what she said last time, but he didn't get an answer, so he took the courage and entered on his own accord.

"Clare..." He whispered, stepping down the stairs. He made it to the bottom and spotted Clare face down into her pillow, and he felt bad.

He hesitantly sat beside her on her bed, and she looked up, anger etched all over her features.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat rudely, and Eli tried not to respond just as maliciously.

He didn't even know how to respond. He had come to check up on her, and find out why she acted the way she did today.

"Why the outfit?" He chuckled. It was a start.

Clare moaned irritatingly. "It was Jenna's idea. She said something about looking hot for the camera's."

_Jenna. Her best friend?_

It wasn't even necessary for Clare to explain or answer any further questions. It was simple to piece once she revealed Jenna's name, and Eli was slightly disappointed.

"So if Jenna said something about, oh I don't know, jumping off a bridge, would you do it?" Eli asked.

"It's not like that. She was just watching out for me. It's like she's the only person who cares. She always has been." Clare sat up, looking at Eli.

"She's not the only one who cares. And I'm positive your father has always cared since the day you were born. Your mother too." Eli assured, but widened his eyes, realizing he brought up her mother.

"Well if she cared, she wouldn't have left my dad..." She said sadly.

Eli sighed heavily, guiltily.

"Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be working?" Clare finally spoke up.

"One, because believe it or not, other people actually care. And two, you are sorta part of my job since I'm sorta your boss. Aaaand you're a handful alright."

Clare giggled faintly, and rolled her eyes. Eli suddenly heard a ringing sound, and Clare jumped up, scrabbling to her feet and revealed her phone.

"You should really turn that thing off. You're gonna get caught one of these days." Eli warned.

"Shhh." Clare swatted her arms in the air. "Jenna! Hey." Eli gazed wondrously at Clare, as she spoke on the phone.

"You are truly my best friend. Thank you so much. Love ya!" Clare quickly hung up, and lowered her phone volume.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, except that Jenna somehow got the paparazzi to head to the Canadian region!"

Clare squealed, engulfing Eli in a tight hug. Eli was surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Tha-thats great." He stammered. Her smell was sweet, too sweet for him. "So that means no more, eh...outfits like that."

Clare pulled back. "Yeah, no more outfits like this. It's kinda uncomfortable actually." She shrugged, tugging at her shirt.

Eli nodded, and Clare stared at him for a moment. Eli smirked before saying "What?"

"Can we take a walk back to that cabin?"

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why you wanted to come back here?" Eli asked. He hasn't really had any real reasons to visit the cabin field.<p>

Clare just smiled, and continued walking. She had changed into a pair of white capri skinny jeans, and a grey cut-out shoulder tee-shirt.

Her surroundings felt more surreal to her, since she was reminded of some of her childhood here.

She passed the large tree she remembers counting on, and she stopped in front of the broken down hearse, which seemed to have its same spot in the field as in her dream.

"I had a dream last night." Clare began to speak, as she leaned against the black hearse.

"You don't say?" Eli teased, hopping to sit atop of the hearse.

"You were in it. And Adam too. We were playing hide and seek here." She pondered sweetly.

"We always played hide and seek here." Eli commented, as if he were reliving the past. "We even named this baby here Morty." He tapped the hood of the car. "Technically I did, but I won't add in that detail." He joked.

Clare giggled, with a roll of the eyes. She pushed herself off of the car and wandered away from Eli, towards the cabin. She looked up, remembering Drew hiding under the roof, and pushed open the door. She was curious if it was still the same; if she would open the door and see the board games, and blankets again.

Unfortunately, it was empty.

"No one's been back in years." Eli said gloomily, stepping behind her. And that's when it hit Clare.

She wasn't asleep long enough to find Julia in her dream, and Eli obviously knew her.

"Eli, do you know who Julia is?"

Eli's skin coloration seemed to drown, and he went pale. He seemed terrified, and nervous. "You know who she is. I don't have to explain." Eli spewed a little too aggressively.

"I don't k-know- Eli are you okay?" She brought her hand to his face, noticing his weariness.

He turned his head away from her palm, making Clare's heart sink.

"We should leave."

**Sunday**

Clare had gotten a small lecture through the phone from her father, since he was informed of the little stunt she pulled days ago. It was nothing new to her because he always usually said the same thing anyways.

It's also been a few days since Clare spoke to Eli normally. He would show up to work, put Clare to do simple work like sweep the barn and he would get his job done and leave. Without any words. He seemed bothered with the mention of Julia.

_As if I'm supposed to know who she was._

It's like he _wants_ Clare to know who Julia was.

Clare was up early, probably before anyone else, which was surprising, considering she's always the last one up.

She lay awake in bed, while the sun rose slowly, and she finally heard footsteps above her. She crept out of bed and headed upstairs and saw her grandmother awake.

"Oh, you're up early. Good, church starts in an hour, so dress for the _occasion_ pumpkin." She smiled tiredly, narrowing her eyes.

_Church!_

Clare can't even remember the last time she even said a prayer. Her beliefs were long gone, since she moved to L.A, it's like there were no morals or beliefs there.

* * *

><p>She finished curling her hair, and put on a pair of sandals her grandmother let her borrow that matched pretty well with her fiesta red baby doll dress, with a square neck.<p>

Her grandmother yelled to her to meet them outside, and Clare rushed up the stairs and outside.

She was a little weary about going, hence the little stunt she pulled days ago. She remembered that her grandparents' church friends were probably going to be there, talking about her once they see her.

_But I'm used to people talking about me. They do it all the time._

She saw her grandparents getting into a vehicle, which she wasn't too indulged about. Although she seems to have seen the 1962 Chevrolet corvair before. She shrugged it off and entered the car as well.

The ride was short, but Clare dreaded it. She was unexpectedly glad to have arrived at the church, because her grandfather decided to turn up the volume on an old classic country song.

She was the first one out of the car. She turned and looked at the beautiful white religious building, that seemed to give off a positive glow.

They all walked in, and Clare trailed behind her grandparents timidly. The building seemed conditioned, and the cool air felt amazing on her skin. Her grandparents dipped their hands in holy water, doing a cross shape in air, starting from their foreheads.

She thought of doing the same thing, but disregarded the thought. She followed her grandparents down the aisle, towards the front. She suddenly felt irked and caught a few people glancing at her. Most of those people being the ones she embarrassed herself in front of.

_They probably see me as that skimpy little Edwards girl._

She sighed, and sat on one of the pews with her grandparents.

About halfway through the mass later, Clare's nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She doesn't know why, but coincidentally they did two readings from the bible and both had to do with the love of the mother and self-value. For some reason it irritated her. In fact the whole forty minutes she's been sitting peeved her.

It was finally time for the actual mass, and church organs began to render throughout the building as many of the attenders rose, and lined up down the isle; including her grandparents.

It seemed that Clare and maybe a few elder's here and there were the only ones still sitting.

She was trying to understand the whole concept of accepting bread, and drinking from a cup. Her grandparents seemed to be strongly religious so she tried not to insult their beliefs in her head.

Clare watched the next person wearing black, accepting a piece of bread, and a sip of whine. He made a turn, and walked down the isle. His jaded eyes found her's instantly like a magnet, but he quickly looked away and entered a pew. He keeled down, and began praying. She wanted to do nothing more than to walk over to him and talk to him. He appeared a tad down than he usually is.

He's usually neutral and positive.

* * *

><p>It was finally over, and now everyone seemed to peacefully socialize with each other. It was apparent that it really was a small town and everyone literally knew one another.<p>

Clare turned to look in the direction she saw Eli earlier, and noticed he was still on his knees praying.

_Is he sleeping?_

Clare was about to get up, and find out was wrong until a presence jumped next to her.

"Hi, Clare!"

She turned to the source, fairly agitated, "Katie." She said with a smile.

"My parents think it's great that you decided to come today." She beamed. Her upbeat energy was a little too much for Clare.

_It wasn't a decision._

"Me too. It really made me..._think." _Clare fibbed. She got up quickly, her main focus still being Eli, but was delayed due to a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. You can't leave without meeting Father Greg!" She pulled her towards the front of the church, and to a man wearing a long white alb. He was chatting animatedly with her grandparents.

_Father Greg? Where have I heard that name before?_

"Hello Father." Katie greeted, with Clare on her arm.

"Good morning Katie, and Clare." He narrowed his eyes, with a sincere smile on his face. "You really have grown." He gazed appreciatively.

_That face..I've seen it..I think._

"Clare just arrived last week. She's stayin' with us for the summer. So you'll be seein' plenty of her again."

_Again?_

"What did _you_ think of the reading today? I specifically chose to recite them." He said with wisdom.

Clare grimaced. She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

_Maybe it's a priest thing..._

"It was interesting." She was fairly honest.

He nodded, a smile continuing to plaster his face. "She'll be joining us every Sunday now right? I'll be looking forward to that."

Clare just simpered a smile. She figured if she kept smiling, it would all be over; and Katie's teeth glistened at her non-stop smiling.

Clare excused herself, still not forgetting about Eli, whose head was still down, but he didn't seem to be praying anymore and his eyes were covered by his hands. She began to leave, but Father Greg stopped her briefly.

"And, Clare." She turned to look at him with a curious gleam. "If you ever need someone to talk to, to look for_ answers_, the Lord's house is always open." He said with suspicious insight. Clare nodded just to nod, and scurried away towards Eli.

Every step she took down the isle seemed like a huge leap towards him, and she was becoming anxious -

"Clarabelle!" She was suddenly pulled into a huge body, drowned in a hug. The person pulled a way and it was a large broad man, who was a little funny looking to her. Next to him stood a blonde woman, whom she was assuming was his wife.

"Hi?"

"Cece and Bullfrog? Awe shucks, don't tell me you don't remember us?"

Clare shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Eli's parents for crying out loud!" Bullfrog chuckled, rubbing his belly. "You got Hollywood fever don't cha'?" He joked, and Clare couldn't help but giggle. He was actually intriguing.

"My, you have really grown up. You're all Eli talks about everyday after work." Cece smiled.

"Really?" Clare felt warm, as she lifted her eyebrows. She couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips.

"Well, if it aint' the town clown couple!"

"Hey Ian!" Bullfrog exclaimed when Clare's grandfather appeared with Lucy, giving him a big ole' man to man embrace.

"We were just reuniting with old Clarabelle here." Cece performed a cheek to cheek greet with Clare's grandmother.

Clare was becoming a little sick of this little reconciliation. They were just getting in the way, and it seemed like not even his parents were concerned over their own son.

"That's a swell Idea, c'mon Clare. They wanna show us somethin' outside." Her grandfather clapped his hands excitedly.

"Wait but what about El-."

"Oh let em' be. He always stays a little extra after mass. He'll be out in a few minutes." Cece assured Clare as she was being dragged out by her grandfather.

Outside, Clare broke away from the Adults when she spotted Adam and Katie chatting. She will admit that they would make quite a cute couple.

"Hey guys." Clare greeted casually.

"Enjoying the family reunion?" Adam teased.

"Although, I would prefer to be in bed, getting my beauty sleep, it's...em, different." Clare shrugged.

"Clare you're so silly. You're already beautiful as it is." Katie giggled.

Something in Clare snapped, and it felt like her blood suddenly warmed. She shouldn't feel so bothered by Katie. All she's done is try to be her friend, and in Clare's mind she just wants to run away.

_I should give her a chance. I won't be replacing Jenna, but I do need a gal pal over here. Gal pal? Seriously Clare just..._

Clare was going to thank her but Adam spoke up sooner with something else in mind.

"Hey look, there's Eli." Adam said, frowning from the sun in his eye, looking over Clare's shoulder. She turned around and saw him heading towards his parents and her grandparents with his head dangling towards the ground.

Clare let her feet take her towards him, and she put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked up at her, and the sight pushed her mood down. His eyes were slightly pink, and his face appeared a little wet.

"Were you crying, Eli?" Her voice cracked.

He stared into her eyes, as if considering to tell her, but instead, "My parents are waiting. See you at work tomorrow." And he didn't hesitate in moving on.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked concerned, as Clare walked back towards her friends.

"He'll be fine." It sounded like that's all Adam was allowed to say.

She watched sadly, as Eli quickly convinced his parents to leave and they were already long gone.

She sighed, feeling like a failure in reaching out to him. She didn't even understand why she was so worried for him.

"Guys, I have to go. I'll see you guys around." Katie said suddenly, when her family let her know they were going to leave. She said her goodbyes, and walked off.

Adam waved after her like a helpless romantic, and ogled her as she walked off. Clare took notice in this easily, having seen this way too many times in romance movies with Jenna at sleepovers.

"You like her." It wasn't even a question, stated more as a fact.

"What? That's insane. She's just a friend." Adam defended. He was terrible at hiding his feelings. Clare gave him a pointed, knowing look and Adam gave in with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, so maybe I think she's nice. But I know she doesn't see me that way."

"How can you be so sure?" Clare questioned. "And don't say it's because you're different. You're just not like every other guy." She added quickly before he spoke. She knew there was something different about Adam, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Either way, it didn't matter.

"You got that right." Adam rolled his eyes.

Clare brought her finger to her chin, pensively. "I can help you."

Adam scoffed disbelievingly. "Right, and what do you want in return?"

Clare was slightly offended. "Can't I just help out a friend?"

"Friend?" Adam smiled wittingly, and Clare glared at him playfully. "Fine, you can help a friend out."

Nothing sounded better to Clare. Besides, she enjoyed playing match maker.

**Eli**

Looking into her eyes reminded her of Julia. She reminded him that people like her made Julia leave. And joining mass today, didn't help his mind. The fact that Clare couldn't even remember Julia hurt him, but the way she brought her up like it was okay was violative to him.

He always took some time after mass to pray and honor Julia. But today was extra emotional for him, especially since Clare was there.

Bullfrog pulled up to the house and parked. Eli, silently departed and walked inside. He stripped his black jeans, and t-shirt off leaving him in his boxers. He joined his mattress, and lay down. He didn't work on weekends, and he was glad that he had the rest of the day to rest.

Tomorrow was a new day, and he can refresh himself from the few days that he's been cold to Clare. He hoped it wouldn't bother her so much, even though he knew it did, because she's usually always the bitter queen.

He cleared his mind, but only Clare occupied it afterward. He was looking forward to Clare's smile, and her magnetic personality. And, he was also going to apologize and probably come up with some excuse for his behavior.

But neither knew nor expected what was coming ahead of them the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? And get ready for the next chapter. That's where everything will really start to unravel between Eli and Clare, and time will kind of speed up a little =P<strong>

**So guys again on my Tumblr I post pictures like outfits, or how certain things look so go visit! And I even made a magazine article of Clare's Scandal! It's pretty funny ;D S I X W S. T U M B L R. C O M**

**BTW I'm not a religious person and I did my best to research what goes on at a mass. **

**Chapter Title : Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**

**Leave me predictions or thoughts in a Review. They motivate me to write faster, and are just plain lovely! (I'll update sometime again this week)**


	7. Chapter 7 : You found me

**A/N: First, I've been getting reviews, and these sweet people left me long amazing reviews that literally put the biggest smile on my face. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to : Thesidkidd, Ayanna Rene, DegrassiCat, Summersetlights, AislinnChambersMunro, Eclarerocks, and Yellow12345. I love everyone else who reviews too =)**

**Credit: Bestie Taya. She's a friken genius.**

**Beta: The most awesomest person ever Summersetlights**

* * *

><p><strong>You found me<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The scorching sun, becoming engulfed into gray skies grabbed each student ascending down the steps of the yellow school bus when the vehicle pulled to a stop in the parking lot; two of the students being Eli and Julia.<em>

_The building was your typical rural located school. It was fair sized, in the middle of a massive chunk of land. A flagpole, with the American flag was mounted precisely in the middle of the parking lot, with trimmed grass surrounding the pennant._

_It was his second year attending South plains Degrassi high, and Julia's first year as a freshman. It was the closest school, probably the only school within a couple hundred miles. So, anyone with children living in the small region, sent their kids there._

_They both passed normally towards the school's entrance as they did many times before. The beginning of the school year was months ago, so it was nothing new to them._

_The halls were neat, and uncluttered. It wasn't like many other high schools that most people are used to. The school's population was fairly low, and there was barely ever any drama. Of course, there were still jocks, and other cliques, but other than that it was a pleasantly calm education building._

_Julia was about ready to head the opposite direction and Eli called out after her "Behave."_

_Julia rolled her eyes and had quickly disappeared turning the corner, being oblivious to Eli's existence. He wasn't too bothered, trusting she was going straight to class._

_Class was about to begin and Eli went to his first period Class. He entered the Classroom and sat at a desk, next to his friend whom he'd spotted once he walked in._

"_Hey." He said casually. "Drew's not coming today?" Eli asked Adam, since they were both usually here before Eli._

"_He should be around. You know he's never the one for being early." Adam shrugged._

_Eli nodded. Class started and was soon over. First period was always a breeze, since it was English, his favorite subject. He enjoyed writing most of the time._

_He, Adam and Drew walked out of Class. They stopped a few times to greet their peers, since everyone knew each other and got along quite well._

"_Elijah." Eli was suddenly stopped by a teacher he had last year as a freshman. "Julia was not in first period again today."_

_Eli sighed, growing upset. "I apologize Mrs. Dawes, I'll make sure she doesn't do it again."_

_The teacher smiled warmly and nodded._

"_That's the seventh time this month she's skipped class." Drew said, as the three boys continued walking forward._

"_Yeah and I bet it has something to do with them." Eli glared angrily at the group of people Julia was laughing with at the corner of the hall._

_Eli had noticed recently that Julia's been associating with the students he hated and censured most, while everyone else seemed to fear. Just because they had more money than anyone else in the school, they thought they had the nerves to stomp and look at everyone else beneath them._

_What Eli didn't understand is why they were even in this school. He also couldn't comprehend why they selected and accepted Julia into their little clique. She was just as equal to Eli._

_Without noticing himself, Eli had absentmindedly marched over to her, not a care in the world if he was intruding her socializing._

"_C'mon, I'm taking you to Class." Eli stated, grabbing the raven haired girl's arm._

_She shoved him back, and Eli lost grip on her arm. "I can walk myself to Class thank you very much." She snapped, turning back to her friends._

_Eli soon noticed, Julia had also changed out of her floral skirt, and cardigan and was flaunting expensive clothing he knew she couldn't afford. It enraged Eli furthermore, knowing that her snobby rich friends made her wear that._

"_Julia, if you don't let me take you to class, I swear I'll-"_

"_She said she can walk herself to class." A tall, lanky boy interrupted him, putting his arm around Julia's shoulders._

_Eli flipped his head furiously towards the boy, glaring warningly at him. It was Mark Fitzgerald. He was another one of Julia's wealthy, and prominent friends. But probably the most cockiest asshole you'll ever meet._

_Julia was looking down at the floor, avoiding Eli._

_Eli sneered and said, "Does mom and dad know?" Eli directed accusingly towards Julia._

"_No..." Julia trailed off, guiltily._

"_Yeah, and she'd like to keep it that way." Fitz winked, patronizing._

_Now, Eli has never been one to initiate problems with anyone. He was always to himself, but something about this kid triggered a nerve within Eli, and he became impulsively scary._

"_Back off." Eli exerted his arms into Fitzs' chest, shoving him back._

"_Eli! Be nice!" Julia defended distancing Eli from Fitz._

"_Yeah, _Eli. _Be Nice_. _We're practically family now." Fitz said condescendingly, and Eli was inexplicably disgusted at his crude implication. Eli stared at Julia wide-eyed, waiting for her to disregard his claims._

_Before Eli had the chance to charge at Fitz, two arms encircled his biceps, depriving him from these actions._

"_Dude, don't. It's not worth it." Drew said._

"_Attention: We are now under tornado watch. Students need to clear the hallways, and find their ways into a classroom. Teachers, lock your doors, and avoid the windows until further notice."_

Heat quickly and suddenly converted to freezing liquid and Eli vaulted up, shutting the surging shower off. He hadn't realized he fell asleep while he was taking a shower.

He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and made his way back to his room, making sure his mother wouldn't catch him or else she'd start complaining about drops of water all over her wooden floor.

He got dressed, putting on a pair of his ragged jeans, and a semi-long sleeve white shirt. He threw on a green, short sleeve button down over the white shirt, not bothering to button it up.

He sat on his bed, staring at the vacant twin bed opposite of him. It reminded him of Julia, and he didn't know why he'd had that dream. He dropped his head into his head helplessly, exhaustively.

_That was so long ago._

He sat like that for about a few more minutes, simply thinking, over-analyzing his dream. He's always wanted to blame Fitz for everything. Fitz moved two years ago, and Eli couldn't have been happier at the time. That's why he was so bitter when he saw him in town.

Eli lifted his head, briefly omitting his thoughts when his nose detected the aroma of food. He lethargically stood up, making his way to his kitchen.

There, like every morning, his mother was over the stove preparing a needed breakfast for her son.

"Morning Cece." Eli said with a yawn.

She served his food, and set the plate in front of him, pecking the top of his head.

"You slept all day yesterday after mass." Cece said.

"Yeah, I know." Eli replied, as he took a bite from his buttered toast.

"Just want to make sure you're okay." Cece assured, turning off the stove.

Eli nodded, not necessarily having anything to say. He knew what his mother was getting at.

Cece sighed, as she felt Eli seemed quite uncomfortable. "Your father and I finally saw Clare again." Cece started again, trying to lighten the mood. "She's beautiful, and she still has her mother's smile."

Eli curled up a smirk, trying to keep his eyes shyly averted. "And her dad's eyes." Eli added. "That's my favorite thing about her."

"Is that so?" Cece mirrored what would be her sons signature smirk.

"No, mom, not like that." Eli added quickly. "I just think blue eyes are nice..."

Cece crossed her arms, enjoying his son's embarrassment, giving him a delicately playful look.

"Mom!" Eli groaned, begging his mother to stop.

She put her hands in guard defense, giggling. "I'm not doing anything."

* * *

><p>Eli's feet met the dusty, scratchy ground as he hopped out of the pick-up truck. He dug the car keys to the bottom of his pocket as he walked towards the Edwards home. He climbed up the steps, and made his way inside. It wasn't necessary for him to knock anymore, since he was welcomed like family.<p>

"Good morning Lucy, Ian. Is Clare still asleep?"

"Oh, no. She should be out in the barn with Adam. Can you believe she woke up early, and put herself to work?" Ian exclaimed.

Eli was impressed, and made his way out to the barn. He spotted Clare sitting on a bucket, chatting with Adam. Adam noticed a shadow, and averted his attention recognizing Eli at the door.

"Hey Eli." Adam greeted. Eli greeted back, and turned to Clare, who didn't acknowledge his existence.

"Hi Clare..." Eli said, and she simply nodded, not taking a look at him.

Adam fidgeted awkwardly, and clasped his hands together. "Well, let's get to work. The barn is already clean, since Clare and I decided to work on it. So scratch one off the list."

"Well we still need to check the chicken coop, and I believe Drew's going to feed the animals today." Eli said.

"Wait, we're going into town today, right?" Adam asked his friend.

"Well, I was gonna go pick up a check from the grocery store that they owe-"

"Great we'll join you." Adam interrupted merrily.

Eli lifted his eyebrow curiously when Clare and Adam exchanged quiet but meaningful glances. He mentally shook his head, and they all walked out to the chicken coop.

Once Eli unlocked it, loud, and obnoxious clucking busted from the coop. Eli explained what needed to be done, but felt neglected when he noticed Clare was looking at her nails, or twisting her hair between her finger.

_She is so...ugh sometimes._

* * *

><p>Eli had already gathered a couple dozen eggs from his side, and took advantage of this. He searched for Clare, until he spotted her in a row, placing a few eggs in a box.<p>

"Clare!" Eli shouted over the bustling animal commotion.

It was obvious she couldn't hear him, so he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him, and nonchalantly looked away when she figured it was him. She was being very scornful towards him.

She picked up her box of eggs, and proceeded to walk away. Eli sighed, feeling self-loath. He knew she was only acting this way because he had pushed her away, with no reason. Well, at least for her there was no reason.

Eli watched after her, as she strut away swiftly. She took a brief glance back before turning outside. Eli rolled his eyes, and followed after her in pursuit.

"Clare- Clare stop." He yelled as she power walked towards Eli's pick-up truck. He barley, managed to grab her arm and spin her around.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted." Eli apologized.

She silently, glared at him, while he searched her eyes, waiting for something, anything.

Nothing.

Eli looked down, and noticed that she'd dropped an egg, and a scheme flashed his mind. He let go of her arm and sighed. "Fine, don't accept my apology. Go on." He turned around, feigning hurt.

Clare rolled her eyes, spinning around. In mere seconds, she slipped and lost full balance. She yelped out in surprise, and a few more eggs popped out of the box while Eli quickly caught her. He grasped her in a dip position.

"Either you accept my apology, or I drop you." He stated.

Clare's mouth was agape, and Eli could draw out a small grin on her lips.

"Fine." She finally spoke up, clutching his shirt.

Eli smirked, satisfied and Clare giggled, smiling back at him. Eli doesn't know how long he held her that way, since he lost himself gazing into her orbs.

"Guys?"

Eli quickly lifted Clare up, positioning her back to stand. Clare briskly, turned and walked towards Eli's truck like nothing happened, and Eli cleared his throat.

_This is awkward..._

Adam raised a dainty brow, switching glances between his two friends, and Eli scratched the back of head to seemingly occupy himself.

"I see you finished collecting eggs." Eli pointed, attempting to act cool.

* * *

><p>"You never told me you liked Katie." Eli accused, his eyes on the road.<p>

"I didn't tell Clare either. She just knew." Adam shrugged, in reassurance that he wouldn't leave out his friend.

"It's so obvious Adam." Clare said.

"I'm not obvious. Eli, tell her I'm not obvious..."

"Adam you're one of the easiest people to read. Even I knew. I just didn't want to say anything." He chuckled, knowing that's not what his friend wanted to hear.

Adam pouted, and sat back in his seat. "I am not obvious." He grumbled.

The car came to a stop as they reached their destination. The three exited the vehicle, and completed their tasks first; distributing the boxes of eggs to the local market, and Eli obtaining a check that was owed to the Edwards family from them.

Soon they were walking through the pastoral town, for Adam's benefit.

"Oh god, Clare I can't do this." Adam began resigning as they approached the antique store Katie worked in.

"Oh, don't back out now." Clare said.

"What if I mess up? What if she doesn't want me there? Wha-"

"Don't think like that." Eli said calmly.

"I can't do it alone – I think I'm gonna be sick..." Adam craned his body to the side, leaning some body weight onto Eli.

"Oh, man up. You can do this Adam." Clare rolled her eyes, pushing Adam towards the door of the antique store.

Adam pulled himself together, and gave Clare and Eli one last, look before disappearing in. Eli chuckled deeply, looking at Clare.

"So what now?" He asked.

"We wait?" She shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

Eli's eyes wandered around as he thought, and snapped his fingers as he had an idea. Clare jumped back, startled at his sudden burst.

He grabbed Clare's hand, and pulled her into a direction.

"Eli, where are we going?"

**Clare**

Eli brought Clare into a restaurant slash bar called Little Miss steaks.

The place wasn't completely full, and it was mostly occupied by seniority, old couples lounging around. Waiters were clad in cowboy or cowgirl outfits, to bring the theme to reality.

Clinking noises of silver utensils against glass plates could be heard as Eli searched around, until he found a table at the front for the both of them which was set in front of a stage.

"How does a glass of Iced tea sound?" Eli asked, as he pulled out a chair, gesturing her to sit. Clare smiled warmly, and sat down.

"That sounds quite refreshing." She giggled. Eli turned and walked to the bar.

Clare slipped off her sandals under the table, giving her toes some air. She was glad Eli apologized. Even though she didn't want to accept it, she just couldn't say no to his sparkling emerald eyes, especially the way he convinced her too. It was clever and cute to Clare.

Eli walked back quickly with two cups of iced tea and a basket of sweet rolls. He sat down, and Clare took a sip of her drink.

"_No_ one makes rolls like Little Miss Steaks." Eli said as he took a bite out of the bread, and groaned in satisfaction. Clare giggle, as she watched him chew with his eyes closed.

"What?" Eli opened his eyes.

Clare shook her head, containing her giggles. She didn't want to say that he was adorable when he ate, and enjoyed a piece of bread.

"Here take a bite. You'll know what I mean." He stretched out his arm across the table, with his bitten piece of bread in hand. Eli watched carefully as Clare slowly opened her mouth and grabbed a bite of bread between her pearls.

"So?" Eli asked.

"It's actually pretty good." Clare nodded as she chewed on the sticky, sweet treat.

"What'd I tell you?" He teased, as Clare grabbed a roll for herself from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Afternoon everyone! Travis here." An old hefty mad suddenly appeared on stage, his voice booming through a microphone. "Ya'll know anyone is welcome up here for Karaoke." He chuckled deeply, hooking a thumb on his oversized belt buckle. "So who wants to come up to entertain us?"

Eli looked at Clare, grabbing her attention and Clare saw a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "You like Taylor Swift?" Eli whispered, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"No one? Anyone? Aw c'mon."

"Hand that over." Eli said, climbing onto the stage grabbing the microphone.

"There we go! You're one bold lad!" The man acknowledged with a pat on Eli's back. Clare watched shockingly, and very amused as Eli whispered something to the large man on stage before he walked off.

"Howdy everyone!" Eli shouted enthusiastically over the microphone, earning fits of laughter from the small crowd.

"I said howdy everyone!" Eli repeated.

He got a few shouts back and whistles from others, as more began paying attention to him. Clare surprised herself when she was one of those people who yelled back to him.

Eli threw an affectionate wink, specifically Clare's way from the stage; as the sound of a guitar started playing, and she blushed lightly. His smile seemed to light up the whole room for her.

Eli started to mildly shake his hips, and brought the microphone to his lips, once he saw the first word on the screen change color.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend - she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, but she doesn't know your humor like I do"

Eli sang the first verse, and Clare automatically knew what song he chose.

The chorus was finally starting and Eli started moving around dramatically, acting like a hyper active girl, as he sang. Clare covered her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed for him at first.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you _see, _you belong with me."

He stretched out the words terribly. She knew he was forcing his voice to sound scratchy, and that he was just having fun yelling ridiculously into the microphone. But she didn't care anymore. It was hilarious and entertaining to Clare. And Eli didn't seem to care either.

She enjoyed it so much, that she started singing along, waving her hands up, and giving Eli a thumbs up as he pranced on stage, singing – more like belting his heart out.

Soon enough the song finished, and everyone clapped, nonetheless. Most people on karaoke aren't ever really good singers anyways.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Eli did a poor quality imitation of Elvis before placing the microphone on the stand, and retreating off the stage back to Clare.

"Don't tell anyone, but I love that song." Eli said breathlessly, as he sat down before bringing his cup up to his mouth and taking large gulps of iced tea.

Clare giggled. "I won't."

"So, I sound like an angel right?" Eli winked.

Clare choked on her drink. "Of course." She replied sarcastically with a grin on her face. Eli furrowed his eyebrows, and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah? Like you could do better."

"I probably can." Clare retorted smugly.

"Really? - Hey Travis over-"

"Eli don't you dare." Clare gasped, placing her hand over Eli's mouth in silence.

Eli retracted Clare's hand and said, "Tell me I have the moves of a rock star and the voice of an angel."

"What! Eli, no."

"Hey look there's Travis." Eli bribed teasingly.

"Uhg! Fine." Clare sighed. Eli watched in delight. "Eli, you have the moves of a rock star and the voice of an angel." She said apathetically, obviously annoyed.

"Actually, I think I like voice of a goddess better." He said smugly, with his hands folded under his chin.

Clare kicked him playfully. "Eli."

"I was just kidding." He batted his eyelashes, earning himself a giggle from Clare. He smirked, lovingly at her and they were merely just communicating with their eyes, until an unfortunate presence lurked.

"Well well, what do we have here? Eli on a date?" Clare watched Eli's face go from elated, to malice.

"Fitz what the hell are you doing here?" Eli spat with animosity.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh nothing, just inspecting the place." He looked to Clare. "So Clare, right? Hm...and your dad's Randall, right? Little birdie on the block says that while you're here, he's out on a family vacation with his wife and children."

"Fitz don't even-"

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you're his child too. People are starting to wonder if you were adopted."

"Hey, back off." Eli instinctively jumped from his seat and shoved Fitz back. He had a sudden flash of Déjà vu. Eli stood his ground, leaving very little space between he and Fitz.

"Bring back any memories?" Fitz grinned devilishly. "Be nice Eli." He sing-songed, boiling Eli's blood little by little.

Eli's nostrils flared, and his fists clenched tightly, trying to tame himself from not breaking Fitz's face.

"Looks like your little girlfriend ditched." Fitz nudged his head behind Eli with a chuckle. He looked back and she was gone.

Eli turned his head back to give Fitz one last nasty glare, before running out to look for Clare. He saw her walking away, presumably towards the truck and chased after.

"Clare. Don't listen to that idiot. He doesn't know what he's talking about a-"

"I don't care Eli." She interrupted, crossing her arms. "Just...take me home please." She looked up with saddened pleading eyes, which filled Eli's heart with sympathy.

"Okay." Eli sighed. "Meet me at the truck, while I go find Adam."

Clare nodded, inhaling deeply to brace herself with self consolation. Eli smiled sadly before they both turned opposite directions.

Clare reached the Chevrolet vehicle, and slant back against the truck. Fitz was an unexpected cause in her mood swing. She has no idea who he is, and yet she felt like he was attacking her, wanting to see her crumble.

He seemed to get a kick out of Clare's reaction, but even more how it affected Eli too. She wonders why Eli hates him so much, but maybe just the way he is could be enough for Eli to hate him. But regardless, it put a small smile on her face that Eli was so protective, and she appreciated that.

Eli soon made it back to the truck, alone pulling out his car keys.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asked, as she opened the door, when Eli unlocked it.

"I'll pick him up later." He said, as he disappeared into the truck from the driver's side. Clare got in as well, and shut the door.

* * *

><p>They were promptly enough on the road. The drive was silent, mostly because Clare was evidently still bothered by Fitz's claims.<p>

She still couldn't believe her father would go on a trip without her. She sighed, and thought about the phone in her pocket, which could easily take her to an article confirming that little rumor.

Clare decided to pull out her iPhone, and connected herself to the internet. She quickly typed in her name on Google, and read the latest news on herself.

She furrowed her eyebrows, as she read a section that she happened to click on. She tried to process the words, and the repulsive picture of her ostensibly happy father with Audra on his arm, and two kids on a cruise.

_Audra's children..._

Everything Fitz said, which she hoped was false, was in fact true: He was on a family getaway, and she was being questioned as not being her biological father.

She felt like she lost not only her mother, but she was losing her father. Her lungs began contracting, and she forced the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes away.

_Not even rumors hurt like this._

And that's because it wasn't a rumor. This was her flesh and blood, her father, making her feel invisible. The feelings were starting to become overwhelming for her.

"Eli stop the car." Clare was hyperventilating inwardly.

From the corner of his eye, Eli saw Clare unbuckling her seat belt."What's wrong..Clare-"

"Just stop the car!" She demanded.

Eli jammed his foot down on the brakes, obligating. He pulled to the side of the open, deserted road, and Clare quickly got out of the car.

"Clare where are you going? I'm responsible for you." He scurried out of the car worriedly, confused.

"It's true, Eli!" Clare flailed her arms, as he stopped in front of her with a waiting brow raised. "What Fitz said! I searched it up!" She held up her phone, which was still connected to the page she read.

Eli sighed, putting her hand down to calm her.

"Clare get back in the car. We can talk about this."

Clare gently nudged him away, walking backwards. "No!" Eli winced at her sudden aggression. She began fumbling with her phone and brought it up to her ear. Eli watched in anticipation, trying to figure who she was calling and why.

"Hello? Yes, I need immediate flight from a location...Yes, a private jet..." Discontent, Eli frowned, and Clare averted her gaze to a sign a few feet away that was placed on the side of the road. "I'm currently in the middle of road -"

Eli yanked the device from her ear, cutting her off from her phone call.

"Give it back." Clare gasped, beginning to grow impatient.

"Give me one good reason." Eli tested.

Clare's small body jumped at him, attempting to retrieve her phone, but Eli cunningly lifted his long arm up, making it difficult for Clare since she was shorter than him.

"Now's not the time Eli."

"I'll give it back if you calm down and talk to me." He said.

Clare stopped reaching for the electronic device, and crossed her arms sternly. "Fine let's talk."

Eli smiled, and brought his arm down. Clare quickly took advantaged and threw her arms towards him reaching for her phone. Unfortunately Eli was just as quick, and brought his arm out to the side.

As Clare fought to get her phone, she accidentally pushed the device from Eli's grip, throwing it out to the road.

Before either of them could understand what happened, a large truck drove by, killing the item into oblivion, crushing it into tiny metal pieces.

The air the vehicle accelerated gushed Clare's locks and clothes, as she stood there outraged. "You see what you did!" She screamed. "You idiot!"

"Clare, I didn't mean to."

"Just shut up! Okay, I have a life. I am actually someone, and you broke the only thing that kept me sane from this shit hole!"

"I'm sorry, okay." Eli apologized again, attempting to relax this emotionally distressed Clare.

"Did you do this to Julia too huh? Take everything away from her? Is that why you're _sooo_ mysterious about it!" She spat so coldly, it stung.

"Julia has nothing to do with this." Eli said, his face and emotions suddenly shaky.

"Well, I'm glad she is where she is. Because she's far away from YOU!" She turned around, walking to the middle of the road.

Eli flipped, clenching his jaw. Those last words, which Eli was very sensitive to struck a nerve.

"You want to leave? Fine, GO! I don't care! No one needs your snobby attitude here! You ungrateful BITCH!" Eli growled ferociously, his veins visible around his neck. He doesn't curse often, unless someone can really get a rise out of him. And boy was Clare doing just that.

Clare stopped walking and turned around. "FUCK YOU!" She yelled, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I wish I never came here, and I wish I never met you!"

Eli's red, puffy eyes saw something from a distance, coming behind Clare as she poured her heart out furiously.

"And you know what? I HATE YOU!"

When the words left her mouth, Eli excelled all of his force into Clare's body, pushing her to the outside of the road and into the dirt, as a car in full speed nearly hit and killed her before his eyes.

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, but kept his arms secured tightly around her, in protection. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's waist, digging her head into his chest. Her body had given in and she was sobbing uncontrollably. The fact that death skipped right before her, didn't even matter anymore.

"I-I'm losing everything Eli. Everything." She whispered against his chest. The way her voice trembled so delicately, shattered all of his will power, and his heart twisted and turned.

"Not me. I'm not going anywhere." He spoke softly, resting his cheek on her head. With those words she clung onto his shirt, wrinkling the fabric in-between her fingers. He rubbed her back, neither of them loosening a grip from each other.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean what I said. I was just...I was so upset. So hurt – I still am."<p>

Eli sighed. "No hard feelings." He smirked. "I get how it feels to slowly be losing something important to you." Eli brought his hand up, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Clare smiled warmly.

"Will you be okay?" Eli asked. "I fell on you pretty hard."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Clare began opening the passenger side door of the truck, which was parked in front of the Edwards land, but Eli put his hand softly on her.

"We never exactly got off on the right foot," Eli shrugged. "And maybe we can use this opportunity to start fresh. No more superficial Clare, and no more arguments." Eli suggested.

Clare's smile was lifted up in mischief as she sat upright, and extended her arm, motioning Eli to take it. "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Clare Edwards and you?"

Eli chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm Eli, and the pleasure is mine." They shook each other's hand and laughed for a few seconds together, at the enlightened mood.

Clare suddenly pulled Eli carefully towards her, and leaned into his face. She avoided his lips, marking her lips on his cheek with a gentle kiss, taking Eli by surprise.

She leaned back, and gave him a compassionate smile. "You should get going. You still need to pick up Adam." Clare exited the vehicle, and walked towards the farmhouse.

Eli's lips were slightly parted, not tearing his eyes from the girl walking away until she was inside.

He fired up the engine, with a curled up smile. "A new beginning." He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is just the beginning guys ;D. I really hope it wasn't bad. I've been doubting my chapters for some odd reason. **

**ATTENTION: I won't be updating until next week. I'm going on vacation on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday**

**Yes Eli sang 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift LOL. It seemed pretty funny.**

**Chapter title : You found me by The Fray**

**So beautiful, amazing, and lots of Reviews**** will make me happy for when I make my big return. I have many things in store for you all ;D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Something Like That

**A/N : This is one long fucking chapter! Just read and I'll explain the delay later!**

** A certain scene was inspired by The Notebook which I do NOT own.**

**Credit goes to my bestie Taya! She's one of the biggest inspirations for this story.**

**Beta: The talented Summersetlights! She did a phenomenal job editing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Something Like That<strong>

* * *

><p>BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!<p>

Eli's palm pressed firmly against the steering wheel, triggering the loud sound of the horn. He'd long dropped Clare off, and returned back into town to pick Adam up from his...whatever it was.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Eli continued to obnoxiously sound the horn a few more times, before shutting off the car and throwing his head back exhaustively. He sighed, and slowly fluttered his eyes closed, relieved this his muscles were getting some kind of rest for now.

Just as he was about to doze off, the metallic sound of unlocking, and a door shutting prevented such thing. Eli lifted his head, and saw his good friend, who looked like he was in a very good mood, fastening his seat belt.

"So..." Eli smirked, twisting the key that was left in the ignition attempting to start the car.

"Well, she likes me..." Adam said, as Eli bean driving off into the road.

"Good."

"But I don't really know the magnitude of her liking..." His voice faded sadly. "I mean, today was great. She was great, and she's really funny, but It's hard to tell what she thinks of me."

Eli chuckled. "Don't you think it'd be easier to ask her what she thinks of you instead of trying to figure it out?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, and Eli exaggerated an innocent face. "You're no help. I need to talk to Clare about this."

Eli feigned hurt, one hand leaving the steering wheel and placing it in the middle of his chest. "Right where I live Adam. Right where I live."

"Whatever. So, are you even going to tell me why you had to bring Clare back home?"

"It's kind of a long story." Eli shrugged. "But, Fitz had a lot to do with it." His voice reached a lower octave, his grip on the steering wheel tightening at his statement.

Adam nodded his head, understanding and knowing his friend well enough, he decided not to push further more onto the subject. He leaned forward and switched on the radio station, and an enjoyable country song played softly. Adam bit back his tongue, wanting desperately to talk, but held back. Both boys sat in comfortable, domestic silence for a while

"So, Clare."

"Adam.." Eli groaned warningly. He hoped his friend wouldn't bring her up, but he knew all too well.

"Don't hold out on me. I can tell when my best friend has something, or rather someone on his mind." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

Eli simply ignored his friend, and kept his eyes steady on the road, hoping his friend would drop it. Eli was hopeful his friend did forget about it, but thought too soon when he felt a finger poking his side.

"What do you want, Adam."

"Clare."

"What!"

"Aha! You do like her."

Eli growled. "Okay, look, today Clare and I said some...unfriendly things to each other today...In the end we agreed on a new start, and she kissed me – ON the cheek." Eli added quickly before Adam could intervene excitedly.

Eli avoided Adams eyes at all costs, hoping he wouldn't see the sheepish gleam in his own eyes. He didn't want to admit that he maybe did like Clare – but not like that.

"Does my little cowboy have a thing for princess Clare?" Adam gasped, teasingly.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Adam, if you don't shut up, you'll be waking up next to a pack of buffalo."

Adam laughed, and Eli fought back a chuckle. "Yes, sir." Adam saluted dumbly.

Silence.

"So, this new start..."

"You won't give up will you."

"When have I ever been a quitter?"

Eli sighed in defeat, giving in. "From what I understood, we're beginning a new friendship. Maybe try to reconcile how we were when we were younger? But it doesn't necessarily mean anything more of that."

"But it also doesn't mean less of it either." Adam added.

* * *

><p><strong>Duration of two weeks<strong>

Fourteen days flew by since Clare and Eli's heavy altercation. The next day after that at work, things were still a little awkward, but between them it was less strained and indifferent.

As the days went by, their relationship shaped for the better, slowly, but they were having fun.

One day Clare and Adam decided to play a little joke on Eli and Drew. That day the boys were working out in the crop field. Of course, playing with dirt and being out in the scorching hot sun tends to make you filthy, and sweaty.

Now that day, Adam and Clare's only tasks were to clean up the barn, and organize the tool shed, so they were done in at least an hour tops. Adam had thought of the idea first. He recalled both boys doing the same thing to them when they were younger. Of course, Clare had no idea what he was talking about, because the memory was no where to be found in her rattled brain, but she still laughed and agreed on revenge.

Both eager, spirited teens found two large tin buckets. There was a content mixture of milk, dirt, some crushed eggs, and Clare swore there was a hint of manure coming from the vile mixture. Maybe it was just all the things mixed together that gave off such an unpleasant smell. But, Adam explained the exact ingredients Eli and Drew used years ago, so she didn't complain.

Both buckets were carried carefully out to where the boys were working. The boys back were turned, as Clare and Adam approached them. Clare heard a few complaints in between the lines of "man, it's hot" and "I could really use a swim in the lake"

This only excited the teens more, and with a forceful, heavy lift both boys were covered in the creative gump.

It was hilarious actually. Adam and Clare bonded over fits of laughter for a few seconds from the boys reactions.

"Ohhh revenge is sweet...well gross actually."

Eli and Drew had given each other quiet, but very outspoken knowing glances and started chasing the two hooligans. Adam and Clare enjoyed this very much, given the fact that Drew and Eli slipped to the ground multiple times due to the substance all over them.

It was all fun in games, though.

Drew tagged along a few times joining Eli, Adam, and Clare into town to meet up with Katie. Clare was given the ultimate, V.I.P tour (as Eli would state so smug) around the small town even though she's visited before. She never really saw the depth of how fascinating the place was. She adored everything from the old antique shops, to the rare bakery that sold homemade desserts, to the little museum that acknowledged town heroes, sheriffs, and notable history of the town, and even the small banjo playing band around the corner making home sweet home music, while everyone gathered around to sing along and dance. It was all warming and pastoral all together.

One of their trips to town after work also consisted of a dinner night out to Little Miss Steaks with her three friends. She hasn't considered Drew a friend yet, since she is still a wee bit bitter to him, but his company is somewhat still enjoyable.

Clare kept herself absent and oblivious from the media world. One way was taking Darcy for a walk, and taking time for herself. Eli had taught her to self-reflect on herself. Think about her, and everything around her. His advice was helpful, because she walked, in the windy sunset, a few feet away from the Edwards land. Her mind buzzed, as wind gushed her hair and the grip she had on the leash felt invisible. She never knew that giving yourself space to just simply think was perfectly relaxing. To her, relaxing used to be getting a sun-tan and gossiping with Jenna over who's dating who, who wore best or who's the weeks slut. But now that she thought about it, there is nothing relaxing about gossip.

Clare continued going to mass on Sunday with her grandparents. She sat with Eli, as he took a few minutes to give respect to Julia since he so kindly, but coyly shared that little detail with her. Clare, that morning, left the building with many unanswered thoughts, since she told Eli that she'd stopped having any association with church, or religion in general.

"Faith makes all things possible...love makes things easier." Father Greg told her with much wisdom. "It doesn't matter if you don't believe what this church believes. It's what you believe, and the faith you have in yourself." He chuckled, and continued just as she thought he finished. "Helen was always so persistent on me with that saying." Clare gulped nervously, and Eli who was next to her gave her a soft look. "She said that it was, in her words 'bogus'. But little by little, she grew into it, and discovered the depth into it. Just like you will." He finished with a mysterious, hard to read smile. "It was nice having you again. Remember, you can always come to me for anything you need help with."

After Father Greg's...appraisal, she was introduced to most, if not everyone in the small town. It felt like she was at one of the cocktail parties, or premier nights she always attended with Jenna back in Cali, with her mingling and meeting new people. The only difference was that she didn't feel the need to say unnecessary things that weren't her.

One random day at work, while Clare fed the horses, Eli suggested they repaint their old cabin. Clare assented with that offer, and Clare and Eli both went about into town to buy paint. The simplest actions of Eli, like holding the store door open, put a smile on Clare's cute face. Of course, there was bickering. But fun, playful bickering over the paint. Clare, many times, bugged Eli on buying pink paint, or splattering the cabin with different colors. While Eli wanted to paint it white and brown.

"Ew, why white and brown?" Clare asked, ghosting her fingers over buckets of paint in the country side version of a Home Depot.

"Why different colors and pink?" He retorted with a smirk.

"Fine. How about...a nice comfortable green. Like the grass that surrounds the area?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, like it didn't sound too shabby. "And a nice baby blue." Eli said and Clare nodded her head. "But I'm still buying white. It wouldn't be as contrasting without it." Eli added the last part, but Clare didn't mind. It was only the color brown she wasn't a huge fan of.

So, that day they bought three cans of green, blue, and white paint along with paint brushes. Clare, wearing ripped jean shorts and a large t-shirt Eli didn't need; Eli, wearing long, washed and stained jeans with his many wife beaters (or sometimes shirtless) finished the job in three to four days. Three to four days that consisted of mindless chatter, Clare smudging paint on Eli's strong face, causing him to do the same, them running around with paint brushes after each other in silly laughter, Eli reminiscing child hood memories to Clare, and just strong chemistry that allowed them to feed off of each other and find out silly little details about one another.

The roof of the cabin was completely painted white, and the rest of the cabin had fair light green and baby blue vertical stripes painted on each side of the cabin, except the front. They left it the plain wooden color and added a semi-gloss coat to give it a dull, new shine. Eli put his arm around Clare's shoulders, both staring at the re-designed cabin in front of them. It didn't even matter that they had small blotches of paint on their faces, and clothing.

"You worked pretty well, Goldsworthy." Eli turned his head, flipping his dark hair.

"You're not too bad yourself, Edwards." Clare looked up at him, his arms still over her shoulders. Their faces were centimeters apart, and the same thoughts could have possibly been running through both their minds. Neither took action on what they were thinking from fear and timidness, and simply turned back to become captivated with their work again.

To sum the past two weeks up, it was fun, cliché in a sort of way, productive, full of confusing flirtatious signals, and Clare impressively (to Eli) doing farm work without causing a total disaster (except for the occasional stumbles, and dropping a few things here and there.)

* * *

><p>Eli flung the door shut after stepping out of the truck. Adam, who was carrying a box of tools out of the small shed, looked up and waved to his friend. Eli greeted him back, and proceeded towards him.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Clare?" He asked, following behind Adam.

"Good morning to you too best friend." Adam added sarcastically and Eli rolled his eyes. "She just went inside to wash her hands. She spilled some oil on her hands while we were in the tool shed."

"What a surprise." Eli chuckled sardonically.

Just then, Clare appeared, walking down the steps of the porch, drying her hands off with a rag. Eli thought she was just beautiful, sporting cut-off short overalls, adding her on fashion spice with a tight white tank top beneath. She had a small black oil smudge on her cheek. Eli found it incredibly attractive when a girl dresses for outdoor labor, and looks like she's been working hard.

_Stop it, Elijah..._

"Morning, Eli." Clare beamed.

Adam had set the box of tools down, and swiped his hands together, as if dusting them. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his friend who hadn't replied to Clare since he was basically staring at her speechless and nudged Eli.

"Good Morning, Clare." Eli choked out. It was a sudden feeling, since he's usually normal, and is used to Clare always looking great. Was it because he felt like he was starting to become too attracted to Clare, that he didn't want to think of dirty things about his childhood best friend. Not that it was wrong..well, was it wrong?

Clare raised a curious eyebrow. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. I'm good. So what's with the tools? No barn work today?" Eli decided to change it up.

"My grandparents just want us to build Darce a little house."

"Hm. Simple and easy. Shouldn't we get some wood?"

"Good thinking!" Clare feigned intrigued, and Eli rolled his eyes. She was still so wonderfully witty. "There's some wood my grandaddy left us in the tool shed. Drew's out sick today, and I would have brought it out myself but there was a little accident. BUT!" She clasped her hands together. "Now that you're here, you can help." She grabbed his hand in hers and walked towards the shed.

Eli carried most of the wood, and they set it next to the box of tools Adam had brought out.

The three looked at each other awkwardly.

"I've never really built a dog house so...how do we do this thing?" Adam scratched the back of his had, looking at the motionless objects.

"Well..." Clare began. "I don't actually know, Eli, you should." She sighed.

"Now what would give you that assumption? Are you judging me again?" Eli smirked, simply just wanting to tease Clare.

"No! I wasn't. I- really I just assumed since you-"

"Clare relax. I was just teasing.-OW! What was that for?"

"For being an ass."

"Ohhh, hit him again, for me!" Adam rooted.

"OW! Okay, now that was unnecessary."

"No it wasn't. You didn't say good morning to me." Adam defended, and Clare giggled.

"You guys are cruel."

* * *

><p>They managed to achieve constructing a decent dog house. Thanks to Eli's wood shop skills, they put together a large seven by six house, with one window on the side, and a door for the dogs entrance. It was painted white, and there was no specific demand for decorations or design so the teens took it upon themselves to be creative in their own way. They used the left over green and blue paint from the cabin house, and Adam found some orange paint the Edwards had in the tool shed.<p>

Each painted their hands, from the very end of their palms to the end of their fingertips and marked a hand print. Three hand prints were aligned horizontally on each wall surface of the dog house. Eli's hand can be distinguished as the green hand print, Clare as the blue hand print and Adam the orange.

"That's pretty darn spiffy!" Ian Edwards appeared as the three kids were packing up the unneeded tools, paintbrushes, paint, and left over wood.

"I think Darcy likes." Adam smiled, watching the Basset Hound sniff it's way into the newly constructed house. She settled herself in comfortably.

"Awwww." Clare said and Eli rolled his eyes.

_She's such a girl. But I don't mind it._

"Good job today, boys. And Clare, I'm proud of you. This is it for today. I know, it ain't much, but don't get used to it." He warned playfully, but they knew he was still being serious. He coughed, and began again. "You boys can come back later for supper. Lucy is makin' her delicious spoon bread, and homemade southern style ham." Ian rubbed his big belly.

"That sounds great" Eli said honestly. "Adam and I will make sure to come back." Eli definitely didn't want to miss out on Lucy's southern style ham. She really is an exceptionally great cook. His mother is too, but Lucy just always added that extra feeling to her food.

Mr. Edwards nodded, and walked away.

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Clare asked, as she began picking up the tool box.

"Yeah, me and Adam were gonna drive into town to have some guy time in the old arcade." Clare knew what he was referring to. The only thing 'arcade' about the town arcade is the one ping pong machine they have. Other than that, it was just a dark, chill place with a few large pool tables, southern snacks, and the bland smell of cigarette in the air.

"Awww, well then I guess Katie and I will have _our_ girl time." Clare shrugged walking away, leaving her sweet smell to linger a scent that only Eli could get a whiff of.

_I'm so weird..._

Eli picked up two cans of paint, while Adam picked up left over wood and the other paint can, following behind Clare.

"Hold the phone, Katie's coming?" Adam's eyes basically bugged out. "Eli, we can have another guy's night, right?"

"Adam." Eli groaned, setting the paint cans in the shed. Eli actually wanted his guy time with Adam. Even though he usually wouldn't give up time with Clare, there was things he needed to get off of his mind. And Adam was the only person he could talk to.

"Have you even taken any of my advice?" Clare asked, placing the tool box somewhere in the shed.

"Sort of..."

"No. He hasn't." Eli spoke bluntly for him.

"Jeeze, Adam." Clare giggled. "I'll talk to her today." She winked.

Adam sighed relieved. "Thanks, Clare. You're not as bad as Eli says you are." Clare's mouth fell open, and Eli looked at his friend bewildered.

"I'm just kidding." Adam says, laughing. He enjoyed his friends reactions.

"You know...actually now that you mention it, you are kind of bad." Eli began.

"Uhu...really now?" Clare tilted her head and crossed her arms, trying to fight back the grin she had on her face.

"Yeah, really. I can't stand you." Eli smirked.

"Is that code for you love me?"

"Nope." Eli popped his 'p'.

"Now now Eli, it isn't good to lie." Clare giggled. Eli had nothing else to say, becoming mesmerized with her sweet laugh, and the bright, baby blue eyes that looked into his.

_Why am I even thinking this way?_

"Should we uh get going?" Eli snapped out of it, and looked at Adam.

"Please." Adam said, probably feeling like a third wheel, even though he and Clare were nothing more than friends.

Eli and Adam said their good byes to Clare, and got into Eli's truck. Not too long after they were going at least sixty miles per hour, heading into town. Once they arrived, Eli parked, and they both exited the vehicle, walking and entering the old Arcade.

It was empty, as it would usually be on a Thursday afternoon. Fridays' and Saturdays', there would usually be some drunk old men yelling, causing a commotion about how the sixties and seventies were the grand ole' days. Whatever.

Eli walked up to the counter with Adam, sitting on spinning stools. The bar was closed on weekdays.

"I'll have a coke." Eli ordered to the man watching the television hanging on the top corner of the wall. He hadn't even noticed the boys come in.

"Same." Adam said, and turned around, their back facing the counter.

"Things feel so much better with Clare." Eli began. "But-"

"Here are your drinks, sir." Eli was suddenly interrupted. Eli and Adam thanked the bartender, who sluggishly went back to sitting down, and becoming sucked back into the television.

"Anyways." Eli went back. "It also feels...heavy."

"What feels heavy?" Adam asked confusedly.

"With her...I dunno. It's an unusual feeling for me. I don't get it. I'm glad she and I are progressing, and it's crazy how we are. It's so natural with her. Like I've known her all my life. But, I also hate that we are."

"Okay, one, you have known her all your life and two, you're in denial bro. How many girls have you ever seriously had feelings for?"

"That's easy...um...wow. None."

"You see, you don't even know what you're feeling cause it's new to you."

Eli shook his head defensively "No. I know what I'm feeling. I think it's my hormones. I mean, I'm really attracted to her." He took another sip of his drink.

"Seriously?" Adam laughed. "Who isn't attracted to her? No disrespect Eli, but I'm attracted to her as well. But I don't have feeling for her."

Eli swore he felt a tinge of jealousy when Adam said that. Even though he knew Clare wasn't Adams type, it just made Eli realize that other guys probably fantasize over Clare Edwards and dream about her. She_ is_ one of Hollywood's hottest icons.

"Relax." Adam patted his back. "Let's play some pool over this."

The boys got up and each picked up a stick. Eli set the balls up in the triangle, and Adam took the white ball, aligning it directly across from the colored balls. Adam bent over, squeezed one eye shut for coordination, swung the stick back and broke the balls up first, making in a striped ball.

"I got solids." Eli said, and took his turn.

"So, I've come to a conclusion."Eli snickered at his friend, as he bent over getting ready to hit the white ball. "If you really like Clare, you should tell her."

Eli jerked the stick back and forward, but stupidly hit the ball a different direction before saying, "What? I can't tell her anything. Besides, who said I even like her?"

Eli, he's a sweet, calm, respected guy. It seems like he knows what to say and has the right words for almost any situation, but this, is all foreign to him. He was in denial, and he knew that.

Adam stood up straight, resting some of his body weight on the stick, and giving Eli a long knowing look.

"Okay! I give up. I like Clare Edwards. Ya happy?"

"Oh, very." Adam grinned. "So how long have you liked her?"

Eli rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's your turn. And...I mean, I had a crush on her when we were younger but that was nothing. I don't really know. I guess my feelings just grew for her overtime."

"Same thing with me and Katie." Adam added, understandingly.

"Look at us, all machismo and what not over a girl." Eli chuckled, jokingly of course.

Adam shook his head and chuckled as well. His big blue eyes drifted around the room, but they stopped traveling when the spotted something.

"Hey, the Town Carnival is coming back tomorrow for the weekend."

"And? I haven't attended any of those since I was eleven."

"And we should all go. You, me, Katie, Clare and Drew."

Eli rose a dainty brow. "I don't mean to pigeon hole drew, but isn't he going to feel like a fifth wheel?"

"Oh, he won't mind. The carnival is a perfect way to pick himself up a lovely lady." Adam shrugged normally. "And it's also the perfect place for you and I to let our ladies know how we feel."

Eli turned, and looked around and spotted the carnival flier. He peeled it carefully off the wall. The world CARNIVAL was lit up brightly, with lights, on the center of the paper. At the bottom was a snapshot taken of a huge Ferris wheel. Ticket pricing, time and other information was also written at the bottom. There were even some performers coming along too.

Eli had an approving look on his face, and turned around. "Carnival it is."

* * *

><p>Clare shut the shed door, and secured it with a lock. She walked inside the farmhouse, now just awaiting the arrival of Katie. To kill some time, she sat down on the couch, and picked up the phone. She hadn't reached Jenna in weeks, and she just wanted to check up on her. She was her best friend after all.<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Jenna, hey it's Clare."

_"CLARE BEAR! OHEMGEE, I'M SO GLAD YOU CALLED!"_

_Damn bitch, my ears._

"...Yeah, sorry about that. My phone broke, and I've been busy."

She heard Jenna snort._ "I can't believe they really have you working down there. I would have already died! And what happened to your phone?"_

"That's why I called. To update you."

_"Ohhhh! Spill!"_

Clare giggled at her friends enthusiasm. "So, Eli, you know him, right?"

_"No not really. Just that you thought he was cute."_

Clare felt her cheeks turn hot. "Well, yeah, Eli, the cute one. Um, we were best childhood friends..."

From there Clare told Jenna everything. Of course she left out some minor details, but overall, she was pretty accurate with everything else.

_"I do not approve of this."_ Jenna stated.

"Huh?" Clare rose an eyebrow of disbelief.

_"You're changing, Clare. He's changing you and I'm not liking it. The farm itself is changing you. You can't stoop low to some middle class farm boy, and you CAN'T act like some middle class hillbilly. That is NOT my best friend."_

Clare couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"Clare, I love you, you know that?"_

"Yeah..." Clare nodded her head, her voice cracked.

_"And I think I should take some drastic measures. I'm going to personally get you myself. I don't want you there anymore."_

_Who the hell..._

"No, Jenna. I can't leave. I'm supposed to be here."

_"I don't care. What your father is doing is cruel! Cruel and unusual punishment!"_

"You're overreacting."

_"Overreacting? You're the one running around a farm thinking it's normal and cute! News Flash, it's not! It's embarrassing, horrid and disgusting!"_

Clare let out a dry laugh. "Seriously Jenna, can't you just ever let me be happy and let me make a decision for once?"

_"Well, excuse me for trying to be a good friend! You know what, fuck you and that stupid farm! I don't care what you do anymore."_

"Good friend? HAH! And you know what, fuck you too and your barbie doll ass!"

_"UHG! I guess it's over then. Our friendship..."_

"...I...guess it is..."

End of call.

Clare let out a long, disappointed sigh. Jenna and Clare have never had a fight like this. Sure, every now and then they would have disagreements, but it never reached an extent like it just did.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Clare shot her head up, towards the door, and saw Katie standing at the screen.

"How much did you hear?" Clare averted her sad eyes elsewhere.

"Enough." Katie gradually opened the screen door, and walked right in since the door was wide open. She plopped herself down next to Clare, who had her legs crossed. Katie brought her hand up, and rubbed Clare's shoulder.

"Am I really changing? Is It that bad?" Clare wondered lowly.

"God, no!" Katie said quietly. "She's trying to manipulate you Clare. To the old Clare. You know...the one who was easily annoyed by me at first..."

_She noticed?_

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. She's not being a good friend anyways. If she was, she'd know what's best for you and respect that you're here and you kind of have to be here."

"She doesn't even know what's best for herself." Clare said indifferently.

Katie giggled. "For the record, I've read some things on Jenna Middleton before." Katie said nothing more. Clare presumably knew what she could have possibly read, and she is – was – personally close to Jenna.

"Enough of this." Clare took in a deep, confident, and assured breath and turned to Katie. "How are you and Adam?"

Katie giggled. "We're friends. Just...friends."

"Gah! Why! I've told him multiple times to make the first move! I knew you liked him! He's just too blind and...some other word there to see it!" Clare burst out, making Katie laugh.

"Well then, now I know he likes me." Katie sighed. "It makes things so much easier now."

Clare smacked her forehead lightly, but giggled.

"Well then, Miss match maker, how's it going with you and Eli?"

_What is going on between Eli and I?_

"Nothing. We're two normal friends." Clare didn't sound too convincing.

"Suuuuuuure...I won't push it though. You two will figure it out." Katie grinned mischievously in a way that sort of confused and scared her in one bunch.

A few hours flew by. Clare had shown Katie her room, and since Katie was so interested in seeing Clare's wardrobe, they went through every piece of Clare's clothing. Katie was fascinated, but easily dismayed all together. Some of Clare' wardrobe was too skimpy, and inappropriate, and Katie wasn't too fond of Clare wearing things like that.

Of course, Katie gave her some advice on how she chooses to dress, simply saying that she should have some respect for her body.

They also laughed, and talked about their favorite foods and things to do. It was pretty refreshing to not be talking about what you dislike about yourself, how you want to look and who we don't want to look like. It was always so self-loathing, and insecure to do that. It wasn't a confidence booster either.

Clare had asked Katie to stay for dinner since she was already here, and also because she knew Adam and Eli would be returning. Her grandparents also wouldn't mind. They seriously enjoyed everyone and anyone's company, and her grandmother seems to always cook too much or just enough.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm it smells amazing." Clare said as she walked up the stairs. "And I think our guest are here." She added devilishly.<p>

"You have guests?" Katie followed behind Clare.

In the kitchen, Eli and Adam were already sitting down like lost, hungry puppies.

"Oh, Katie, come sweetie, sit." Lucy offered in a sweet manner. Clare took a seat across from Eli, and everyone else sat down. They said grace and began to dig in. Adam and Eli over filled their plates, and stuffed their mouths.

"Oh, you two still eat like ten year olds." Ian said and everyone at the table laughed.

The dinner was devoted, homely, and great. Eli and Adam were being playfully picked on by Ian, who loved to joke around with the boys. Lucy, of course would intervene a few times with embarrassing stories from when they were children. Katie, all night, had been batting her eyelashes to Adam, and 'accidentally' brushing her foot with his. It was pretty entertaining for Eli and Clare to see Adam choking on his drink, and becoming suddenly nervous.

Eli, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of Clare. He admired the sound of her laughter, which was a harmony to his ears. He smiled at her smile when she would laugh and reveal her perfectly aligned teeth, and he picked up her little habit of playing with her fingernails while her hands were under chin every time she was engaged in something someone was saying.

He adored everything about Clare, and it was nerve wracking. Dinner was long over, and Mrs. Edwards served everyone her delicious, pecan pie. Eli took this opportunity to make a little announcement, or more like an invite.

"You guys know the Town Carnival is coming back in town tomorrow for the weekend?"

"Oh, is that so?" Mrs. Edwards said, sincerely interested.

Eli nodded. "That's right. The big Ferris wheel, the kissing booth, everything is back. They even have some country special guest performers coming down too."

"What's the Town Carnival?" Clare cut in.

"What's the town Carnival? Clare, you tellin' me ya don't remember us takin' you there every year they returned? You always got excited for the fun house!" Ian exasperated.

"Fun house?" Clare raised an eyebrow. "My mind is dead. Can't remember a thing."

"Then come." Eli looked at everyone else. "All of you. Cece and Bullfrog are most likely to be there, and the rest of the town. You can pick up forgotten memories there, and have fun."

Clare's eyebrow lifted in thought, while Eli had the biggest, hopeful smile on his face.

"Why don't we go Ian? Clare?" Mrs. Edwards said. "I love a nice southern carnival."

"I ain't objectin'." Ian stuck a piece of pecan pie in his mouth.

"Then it's settled. A Carnival get together."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ian and Lucy decided to dismiss work for the boys, since they were utterly excited for the Carnival tonight. They wanted themselves, and everyone else to have the energy for the night.<p>

Clare herself was excited, even though you couldn't really tell. She's never been to an exciting, carefree, fun place like a Carnival. Well not that she can remember of at least. Everyone described the event to be so thrilling, and amazing. She wanted to see why. It's just a carnival right? Just like any other fair or amusement park right?

Wrong. The Old Town Carnival was like a tradition in the Plain woods town since seventeen sixty four. First loves, and kisses were remembered there. The best foods eaten, and even fights took place there. Even the greatest, memorable hoe downs, and performances occurred. It was like a typical southern episode.

It was three in the afternoon, and Clare was bored out of her mind. She actually would have preferred to be working, to keep her occupied. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a cute, printed romper on, and nowhere to go.

She decided that she'd take a walk. She enjoyed taking walks lately, since it was all nature, and rural. The peace and tranquility was absolutely soothing. She tied Darcy on a leash, dragged herself out of the farm house with the dog, and walked towards the back, heading towards the cabin field again.

She was soon in the distance, because she could spot the bright, white roof of the newly painted cabin, and the hearse parked out in the middle of the open field. It was evergreen, and it was a simple, yet a beautiful scene.

Clare wasn't sure what L.A had over this now. Sure, Cali had great weather, but so did the farm. And Maybe L.A had tons of expensive stores, with gorgeous designer clothing, gorgeous people, commotion and a few attractions, but it was all superficial. You couldn't sulk yourself into the real earth, and just listen to the animals, or the wind. Clare liked doing this.

She'd brought herself to the front of the cabin and pushed open the door. She walked all the way in, unlike the last time she came with Eli, she only went halfway into the cabin. It was still dark, but it was also dusty and chilly. Spider webs gathered on the corners of the ceiling, and ground. There was a string dangling from the ceiling next to her, and she pulled it. With a 'click' sound the light when on, to illuminate a small empty space, with three other doors, which two were just closets and one was a bathroom.

Her mind blurred, and she was soon regaining some lost memories. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was engulfed into a reality past. She could see her miniature self, Eli, Adam, and Drew sitting in the same cabin at night. Granola bars were spread across the floor, and large thick, layers of blankets basically carpeted the floor.

_"Shhhh. You hear that?" Eli held a flashlight under his face trying to create a horror vibe._

_Adam threw the blanket over his head in fear, when he heard a sudden crackling noise._

_"Oh no. I think it's the skunk ape. He's hungry...and he smells us." Eli spoke in a spooky tone._

_Clare moved to Eli's side, and snuggled herself into his shoulder, starting to become irked. She thought he was just being silly, but her adolescent mind tends to over imagine things and scares herself._

_"Move over!" Drew whispered loudly, going under the same blankets Adam was hidden under. _

_There were suddenly some squeaky footsteps heard closely, which sounded like it came from the front of the porch cabin. Eli became startled, and shut off the flashlight. He frightened himself._

_Eli grabbed Clare, hugging her tightly. "Clare." Eli whispered. "Julia hasn't come back. She said she went to get more blankets. Do you think she's -"_

_BOOM!_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_A little girl was heard laughing, a short, petite shadow standing in the doorway. "I gotcha all!"_

She opened her eyes when she heard a scratching, shuffling sound. She tilted her head curiously, and walked back outside. The noise was close, as if coming from beside her. She stepped down, and there she spotted Eli. He sat cross legged, sitting on the grass, leaning against the side of the cabin. He had some kind of black journal in his hand, and a pencil, writing in a very appeasing flow.

She watched as he sighed, and looked up ahead of him. She thought she saw a little smirk play on his lips, but she couldn't tell, since she could only see one side of his face.

Clare shifted her body weight on one leg, and accidentally stepped on a small stick of wood. Eli turned his head immediately, and smiled at the sight.

"Clare. Are you spying on me?" He teased, shutting his journal.

"Not really. You aren't that interesting." She teased back. Eli chuckled and looked ahead of him again. Clare walked over to his side and sat down next to him, leaning back against the side of the house as well. Darcy nuzzled her head on Clare's lap, and she placed her hand on Darcy's soft head. She didn't mean to be nosy, but her eyes fell to his little black notebook again, and she was curious.

"Were you writing something?"

Eli looked at her. "Yeah. I like to write."

"About what?" She didn't mean to be so forward, but she never saw Eli as the writing type. She hoped she wasn't pushing her limits.

The corner of his lips tugged up a smirk, with one eye closed from the beaming sun rays. "See for yourself." He flipped open to a specific page, and she took the book in her hands.

_Journal entry #46 April 22 2011_

_Seconds, to minutes to hours, to days to months and now to years. The grass is still the same, the soil is still pure, the wind is still fresh, and she is still beautiful. She's still in my heart. God allows me to still have a memory, god allows me to still live, and move ahead. I'm grateful. There's still that dull, painful feeling in my heart, where I wish it could have been me, or where I could have done something. But it was her time. At least she still had the opportunity to love, be loved, be kissed, be hugged, cry, laugh, scream, and feel. She still has all of that to carry with her into the heavens. I know she's still here. I feel her in our room. She still wants to play hide and seek, and she still wants to cry in my arms. I do too._

"Wow." Clare let out a short laugh, impressed and shocked. "You're...talented. It's deep."

"Well, that's just nothing. I sometimes write about things I see, things I hate, a silly short story, and even people." Eli said calmly, skimming the page with his fingers.

"I'm sorry..." Clare said sympathetically. She could just tell that this person was so symbolic and important to him, and he just lost them. Ironic isn't it? She's lost some one too.

"I wrote about you too." He said, disregarding her sympathy.

"What? That I'm some snobby, stuck up daddy's rich daughter?" Clare joked.

"Well, you see, I had to rip that page out..."

Clare scoffed, her mouth falling open.

"I'm just teasing. I actually wrote about us." Clare furrowed her eyebrows, and Eli quickly added, "when we were younger...of course." He laughed nervously.

Clare formed an 'O' with her mouth, and nodded.

"I can let you read them sometime."

"I'd love to." Clare smiled sheepishly. Eli's eyes gleamed with a forest shine, reflecting the evergreen grass all around them. She was drowning in a beautiful forest.

"Do you like lakes?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh...um I think so?"

Eli shuffled himself up, and stuck his hand, that didn't have the notebook out to her. She happily grabbed it, and allowed him to pull her up. Eli led her to a place far, far behind the cabin field. Eli told her that as kids, they never dared to go back there because 'skunk ape' was waiting for them there. Yeah...kids.

He led her and the dog still on her hand, behind some tree's. Clare could pick up the sound water streaming from the distance, and the scent of fresh water nearby. They walked on some rocks, and were soon standing in front of a cascade waterfall.

"This is...just...wow."

"Running out of adjectives?" He smirked. Clare wanted to take a picture, it was just too wonderful for eyes only. Eli on the other hand, who's seen this plenty of times, thought Clare was wonderful. He watched her become fascinated with the nature of the waterfall pouring into the lake. He wanted to touch her skin, and feel her hair.

Clare started to feel a tug on her hand, and it was the leash Darcy was on. It seemed like she didn't like the water at all.

"We should go. Darcy over here is being a little diva over harmless water." She joked, petting the top of the animals head. Eli chuckled, and agreed.

"I'll bring you back here alone."

"Ohhh, alone. I don't know if I should think that's romantic, or be afraid for my life."

"Hmmm...the second one." Eli had his hand on his chin, and Clare stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>It was six thirty, and Katie just arrived. She was wearing a strapless, smock dress with black sandals. Her wavy, reddish brown hair was down, and she looked simple and cute.<p>

Clare was still not even set on an outfit. "You have sooo many pretty dresses and you can't find one?" Katie said, sitting on Clare's bed. Clare shook her head. She didn't want to go all out, and look absolutely ridiculous, but she also didn't want to lose her sense of style. Fashion had honestly become a part of her.

Katie moved her mouth back and forth, in a pout, thinking, and decided to rummage through her clothes. Clare didn't mind.

"This..." Katie seemed to have settled on something, and held it up.

**Later at the carnival**

The atmosphere was loud and so much was going on. The town really went all out for this event. Swinging, jazzy music echoed throughout the area. You could here loud shots of people at various game booths. Everyone was screaming over each other, and giggling way too loud. The aroma of cotton candy, mixed with hot dogs and sweet fried dough lingered in the air. Young one's and couples walked around with a stuffed animal, or any other prize they won. People took pictures, stood in line for tickets, others lounged at tables watching people perform on stage, and the bright lights in motion on the machine rides brought the place to life.

"Here ya go ladies. Forty tickets. You can split em'." Clare's Grandfather said.

"Thanks."

"Your grandmother and I will be over by the stage. I hear Tim McGraw's here!" Both eager elders skipped away merrily. Clare laughed and turned to Katie.

"Want to grab some cotton candy before we find the boys?" Katie suggested. Clare nodded and they got in line at the cotton candy booth.

"Two cotton candies please." Katie said politely. She paid, and handed Clare her own, fluffy treat on a stick.

Clare ripped a piece and stuffed a puff into her mouth. The substance melted deliciously in her mouth, and she rolled her eyes back. "You sure eat like this is all new to you." Katie said also popping a piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

"Well, Jenna always had us on these weird diets, consisting of some gross diet bars, and water."

"Why? You only live once. I say eat whatever you want and enjoy it with no regrets." Katie put her hand on her hip, trying to be stern, but failed when she and Clare started laughing.

"Hello, ladies." Clare knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see a well dressed Adam and a gorgeous looking Eli.

"You clean up pretty well." Clare commented, eyeing Eli's apparel. He had on a black, short sleeved button down, and some perfect fit jeans.

"Not as well as you." He replied, taking in Clare's violet/pink and black corset dress. It was flirty and sweet, and made Eli's head spin. To distract himself, without permission, snagged a piece of Clare's cotton candy.

"Hey! I paid for that, you know." Katie joked.

Eli shrugged "Cece and Bullfrog just found your grandparents" he rolled his eyes talking to Clare. "All they do is babble."

"Hey, that might be us in the future." Adam said.

"Yeah, right." He sneered.

"Where's Drew?" Katie asked.

"Oh he ditched us for some girl there." Adam shrugged carelessly.

"Ohhhh - Oooooo I want that bear now!" Katie suddenly squeaked. She pointed to a booth, where you had to toss rings onto glass bottles. "No one, and I mean no one has been able to go home with those two bears. I've seen the same bears every year."

"Well then I think that's about to change today." Adam said, grinning at Eli. The boys together loved them self a challenge.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna go get us some tickets." Adam said.

Clare rose the tickets in her hand but Eli put her hand down. "Keep your tickets sweetie." Clare tried hard not to blush. He sounded so casual, and sexy.

"I'll go with you!" Katie said, probably just wanting some time with Adam.

Eli gestured his hands for Clare to walk forward, and they began towards the booth where they were going to play that tossing game. "I'm really glad you came." Eli started, with his hands in his pockets. "And you look very pretty. "

Clare smiled. "Thanks." She ripped a piece of cotton candy and a said, "You look pretty as well."

Eli playfully rolled his eyes. Katie and Adam soon came back with tickets for Eli and himself. Eli started first. Vowing to win the first teddy bear. Getting all the rings onto the bottle earned you the big prizes. The less rings, the smaller the prize. So it took Eli at least fifteen of his tickets to finally win one of the enormous teddy bears.

"I'll have the big blue bear please." Eli asked, oh so smugly. The man behind the booth handed him the bear, and Eli stuck his tongue out to Adam like a child. Adam retorted with a hideous face back towards Eli, making the group laugh.

"So are you jealous?" Eli turned to Clare, as Adam tried to win the last big white bear.

"Incredibly." She said. She was just being sarcastic.

"Hmmm...what should I call her?"

"Oh god, you're naming it?" Clare giggled.

"Clare!"

"...No."

"Yes! It's soft and blue, just like you...well your eyes are blue."

"Cute." Clare said derisively.

"You can have her if you want." Eli shrugged, stretching the bear out to her.

"Really? That's a little cliche, don't you think?" She mocked.

"I'm just being nice. Besides, you could use some cuteness in your life."

"I'm cute enough aren't I?"

Eli smirked, staying silent. Clare crossed her arms, ready to smack his arm.

"I win! On the first try too! In your face Eli!" Adam shouted victoriously, earning them some odd stares from people around them.

"Yeah yeah, just get your stupid bear. It's time for the fun house..."

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare entered first, going down a steep, metal slide. They stood up together and started walking into floor sections that alternated different directions, throwing them off balance and making the adventure wilder, and spookier since it was so dark. It was colorful, and vibrant, but still managed to be dark. They walked up fluctuating stairs, that almost made Clare fall. But luckily, her savior, Eli prevented that and they made their way through. At one point Clare didn't want to continue, because there was this incredibly dark spot. Eli assured her it was okay, and convinced her to move ahead.<p>

Unfortunately that dark spot Clare was afraid of, was a place where compressed strong air blew out as he walked by, nearly blinding you. Right after that was the fun house, distortion of mirrors. This is where it got a little crazy, and Clare got lost. She had fun, but was soon becoming dizzy she couldn't find her way out until Eli found her. They laughed their way out of the maze, making silly faces at their distorted reflections. Then at the end, they exited through a spinning, horizontal cylinder.

"That was so majestic. And really funky too." Clare said fixing her hair.

"I know, did you hear Adam behind us? He was screaming, and I almost died of laughter back there." Clare laughed, and they both waited for their friends to exit. Once they did, they decided to buy ice cream and popcorn. Clare declared she'd steal from someone's ice cream since she didn't want any, and bought herself a bag of popcorn.

Once they made their purchases, Eli noticed Bullfrog at the tables in front of the stage waving towards them to come over. They all went over to the table, and took a seat to enjoy their treats.

Multiple times, different artists and performers came on and off stage, while Clare played popcorn kernel basketball with Eli, trying to get one into his mouth.

"You have terrible aim!" Eli yelled as one hit his head, yet again. Clare laughed, and threw another one at him, purposely missing this time. Since he was sitting right next to her, Eli began tickling her side furiously. In the process of this little tickle battle, Clare swung her arms and knocked over her popcorn.

"You see what you do Goldsworthy?" Clare feigned anger.

"I do actually." He smiled, and brought his vanilla ice cream cone to his mouth. Clare leaned forwards and licked some of his ice cream.

"Hey hey! This is my ice cream."

"I told you I was gonna steal someone's ice cream. And you just happened to buy my preferred flavor." She said with feisty-ness. Eli chuckled, and smiled big again for the thousandth time that night and stuck out his ice cream for Clare.

She happily flicked her tongue out, and slowly, but innocently licked some of the frozen treat. Eli watched her in awe, as she pulled back and had some vanilla ice cream messed around her lips.

"Very classy." He teased, and Clare rolled her eyes licking her lips clean. He was in a trance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Tim McGraw!" The audience suddenly roared in cheers, and whistles. Tim McGraw was a well known country singer and a very successful one as well. It also just so happened that the song playing was a couples one, which ironically fit perfect for Eli and Clare.

"This song here, I wrote a while ago. She's not just my lover, but she's also my Best Friend." He said before the slow beat of a soft, marvelous guitar started playing.

His voice was tender and sincere. The man really had a voice.

"Gross...PDA." Eli said seeing his parents giving each other pecks on the mouth as they gathered on the dance floor to dance.

Clare giggled, and noticed that Katie and Adam had also gotten up to dance. "Awww, finally. It's about time those two lovebirds did something about their feelings."

Eli furrowed his eyebrow at the irony of that too. He shook his head, to discard the thoughts.

"Hey what's this song called?" Clare asked, enjoying the song lyrically wise.

"My Best Friend." He answered.

"It's surprisingly really good."

Eli stared at Clare, taking in her beauty, her soft, tan-ish skin and everything else he could drool over her about.

"Do you...wanna dance with me?"

Clare opened her mouth to try and speak, but shut it multiple times until she finally took action and got up. She extended a welcoming hand to Eli, and he happily took it. She led him to the dance floor, and she slowly, but hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist, meeting behind her, and they looked at each other. It wasn't awkward at all, not one bit. It was actually exhilarating. Being this close to one another without feeling pushy.

Their bodies rocked in unison from side to side to the music.

"So how are you liking the Carnival." Eli said, deciding to cut the silence consuming them both.

"It's great." She said, tilting her head closer to Eli. "The best place I've ever been." She breathed.

Eli gulped nervously, looking down at her soft, pink lips. His head was spinning and their lips hadn't even touched. His heart started to pound so fast, he was surprised he wasn't deaf.

The music suddenly stopped, and everyone around them clasped their hands together in applause. They both exhaled disappointed, cursing Tim McGraw for making the song so short.

Clare removed her hands from Eli's neck, but he didn't budge. She was about to tell him that he can remove his arms, but he looked at her with such passion in his eyes.

"Lets keep dancing." It sounded almost desperate like. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, before wrapping her arms around his neck yet again.

"What song is this now?"

"Indian Outlaw." Eli chuckled. "I know, it really isn't a song to slow dance to."

"So." Clare shrugged. " We can pretend."

Eli started to mouth the words to the catchy, country song earning himself a bunch of giggles and laughs from the girl in his arms.

"I like your laugh. Eli started. "It's pretty." Clare laughed for a few seconds more and licked her lips staring back up into Eli's jade eyes.

Clare brought a dainty hand to his face, and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I finally remember everything about you."

Eli opened his mouth, feeling ecstatic, but of course someone always had to ruin a moment. Being two inches taller than Clare, he was able to oversee behind her, and he noticed Fitz, holding a glass bottle of coke in his hand, basically criticizing everything with his eyes, and that stupid grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" Clare frowned, noticing the sudden fall of Eli's face. She turned around, and saw him too.

"Oh...Eli just forget him." She said, and Fitz looked towards their direction. He gave them a fake, wave and made sure to linger a knowing look directed to Eli.

"Why? So he can ruin everything like always? He has no right being here." Eli clenched his fists.

"He's not bothering anyone. At least not us. And if he does - "

"You don't know him the way I do. Just...I'll be back okay. Go and...play some games with Adam and Katie or something." Eli brushed by Clare, and it stung her fragile heart.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Eli growled.<p>

"Elijah Goldsworthy. I see you're getting' some of that. I heard she got around in L.A." That was something Eli did NOT want to hear about Clare.

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Oh, I do. I know that this ragged old town and her little grandparents land will be mine. My Aunt is back in California, gathering some legal papers. She's just waiting for the right time."

"Keep dreaming. Now get out of here. You're not welcome."

Fitz sneered, not giving three shits in the world. "You're wasting your time with me. Even your girl over there seems to have gone awol."

_Not again._

"I swear to god, if you don't get the hell out, I will bash-" A large, harry hand made it's way on to Eli's shoulder.

"Eli, is this kid here botherin' you? Oh hey! Well If it isn't Mark Fitzgerald."

"Hey sheriff." Eli greeted.

"Mark...ya see this badge right here." He pointed to his large golden sheriff badge on his chest. "I can get ya into lots of trouble, since you seem to only wanna come here for that. So I suggest you go back to where you came from."

Fitz averted his eyes back and forth to Eli and the sheriff, before angrily turning away, and hopefully, presumably making his way away from the town.

"Thanks sheriff." Eli said.

He tilted his large, khaki hat. " It's my pleasure, and job of course. Enjoy the rest of the Carnival." He cheered, as he walked away merrily.

_Now back to Clare._

Eli swirved around, back to where he last saw Clare, but was gone. Since Katie and Adam were gone too, he figured she was with them. He walked over to the Table where Cece, Bullfrog, Ian and Lucy were sitting.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where Clare is."

Lucy raised her hand up and pointed towards the Ferris wheel direction. The one, huge Ferris wheel that hovered above everything else, and that you could see from miles away.

Eli's eyes scanned each rocking chair on the Ferris wheel.

Gross couple making out

More gross couples making out.

A child and their father.

Drew whispering to some girl.

Katie and Adam laughing

Aha, Clare Edwards and bear...?

Eli looked at the incredibly long line for the ride and didn't feel like waiting. Besides if he did, Clare would probably already have gotten off. He continued looking around, wishing that he had the ability to fly. His eyes soon landed on this platform in front of the machine ride. It narrowed up, and Eli smirked with and idea on mind. It was risky, but worth it.

Eli began walking backwards, far away from the platform and the Ferris wheel. He stopped at a certain distance and began to advance his body forwards, his fast running feet accelerating at such a speed. He jumped onto the platform, and jumped up into the hair, and caught onto one of the metal bars in the Ferris wheel.

He heard shrill screams and gasps come from below him, and he even heard the operator yelling at him saying "Hey! You need to pay first!"

He climbed up, as if it were a jungle Jim, and stopped until he was in front of Clare's chair.

"Eli what the hell!" Clare screamed frightened.

"You looked so lonely up here." He smirked, as if were normal to be gripped, and hanging from a ferris wheel like some monkey.

"Eli have you gone insane?" He could hear Adam's voice from above.

"Get down now! You could get hurt!" Clare continued to scream and complain.

"Well, if Clare bear there makes some room for me-" Clare removed the bear from the seat and set it on her lap in a heart beat.

"Shut up and sit!" Eli swung his body forward, making Clare feel uneasy but was relieved when he was finally sitting down next to her. He put his arm over her shoulders, sitting back comfortably.

Clare started to slap his chest hysterically. "What. The. Fuck. Were you thinking? You could've died! You couldn't have waited?"

"Ouch lady!" He held her hands. "Relax, I'm fine now. I just wanted to be with you." He let go of her hands, trusting she was calm, and moved his arm back over her shoulders.

"Well, you made a show for nothing, because I'm mad at you." She crossed her arms, hugging her big blue teddy bear Eli gave her.

"Aw why?"

"Because you left me for Fitz." Eli's mouth fell agape. "You know I'm starting to think you have feelings for him..." she continued, and Eli now knew she was just teasing.

Eli's rough hands grabbed Clare's soft chin and turned her head towards him. His face was severely close to her's, and it caught her off guard so much, she thought they were going to fall.

"Now why would you think such a thing?" He whispered lowly, fluttering his eyes closed. Both their heads tilted and leaned in, getting ready to close the space between them.

"Okay love birds, rides over." The ride stopped, and they hadn't even noticed that the wheel circled all around. Eli sighed, frustrated yet again, and released Clare's chin. So close yet again.

Clare got up first, stepping onto the ground, and turned around waiting for Eli. He exited the ride as well, and they both began walking to the exit door.

An arm brought Eli only to a halt before he could leave, and a man stuck his hand out. "Ticket please."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I have written over 10,000 words! I've never done that before. So since this was a ridiculously long chapter (which I hope you all enjoyed) the next chapter will indeed have a wonderful surprise.<strong>

**So, I know I took a long time to update but my birthday and Sweet 16 was about 3 weeks ago and took up all of my time. My summer was just busy BUT I went to Canada...unfortunately no Degrassi cast =(**

**Chapter title: Something Like That by Tim McGraw**

**(I'm only searching up country songs for the story.)**

**Hey, you guys should leave me late B-day presents called reviews =D**


	9. Chapter 9 : Better with you

**er than usual, but A/N: So I reached 200 reviews and I'd like to thank my 200th reviewer yellowmile. It means so much to me, because I never thought I'd reach that much. ASo this is shorter than usual, but I think you'll like it...hopefully.**

**Credit to my twitter bestie Taya :3**

**Beta: Summersetlights UHG, I love her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Better with you<strong>

* * *

><p>"He just wanted you to pay a ticket like everyone else."<p>

"Well, slap my head and call me silly, but I nearly committed suicide to get on the ride. He couldn't cut me some slack?"

"No one dared you to do that."

"Yeah, yeah."

Clare's eyes rolled, as she giggled to herself. They walked towards Adam and Katie, who had gotten off the ride before them and patiently awaited them.

The four began walking around, traveling from game booth to game booth, casually babbling and having a fun, lighthearted good time. Adam recognized a muscled sporting Drew, and his tight T-shirt by the bumper cars. He had a petite, dark haired girl dangling onto his arm, snickering at whatever was possibly funny to her.

They all approached and greeted Drew, as well as his mate who's identity was claimed as Bianca. A sweet, fun loving southern cutie, who had all the lads on her tail.

They'd waited in line for the bumper cars. Clare was a bit skeptical on getting on, considering the fact that she can't actually drive.

"You're not really driving. You won't get a ticket for crashing. There _is_ meaning behind the name 'bumper cars'." Eli persuaded. He wanted Clare to stop trying to find excuses. He knew that somewhere in her backwards mind, that she was completely out of her comfort zone. She still thinks that she's going to be judged for engaging in such juvenile activities, when in reality, she's in one of the most comforting, accepting places she could ever be.

With a reassuring smirk, and a snark sarcastic comment, Clare agreed. It did in fact appeal her interest. It seemed fun.

Once they were allowed entrance, the boys raced to the reduced, magnet functioning vehicles like young children calling out the color of the cars they desired and chose. As if the girls really cared.

Each picked their own individual car, and waited for the buzzer to sound. Eli, who already had his foot glued to the pedal, raced around the arena, bumping purposely into others, and of course having a bump war with Adam and Drew. Bianca and Katie strolled calmly, trying to avoid the bumping, and becoming entertained with everyone else who participated in the crashing and yelling.

Clare, sneakily, drove up, racing behind Eli and crashed into him. He, like her, jolted forward.

"Oops." Clare shrugged innocently. So innocent, that Eli found it almost impossible to resist jumping out of the car, and into her's to kiss her. But, some how, he resisted.

Surprised, he turned back and gave her a knowing, devious smile. She lit up in excitement, and spun the wheel, to reverse herself, and drove merrily away. It was all merry and laughter between them. She would frequently mock him, and stick her small pink tongue out at him, empowering him to catch up to her even more. For a brief moment, Jenna crossed her mind. She wondered 'what would Jenna think?' Even though her opinion shouldn't even mater anymore, she just couldn't help thinking about it. She was knocked out of her thoughts quickly, when Eli bumped her a few times, and even cornered her car once. Soon the tables turned, and she was now chasing him. The moment she almost caught up to him, and thought she had victory, all the moving vehicles came to an abrupt halt.

"You're lucky, Goldsworthy." Clare grinned, as they found their way out of the arena.

His reply was a simple, but shy smirk, and he couldn't help it when he averted his eyes to the ground, sheepishly. He felt lucky. And not because of the bumper cars either.

From there, Drew split from the double duo, and the girls waved Bianca away.

"It's a shame. Bianca's a sweet girl, and she's with Drew." Clare didn't mean to sound like her snobby self again. Luckily, Eli was there.

"Yeah, it is a shame. Let's just hope that if they have a dinner date, he stays away from the bean soup." He swished his hand back and forth as if something smelled. Everyone laughed. Clare, calmly, and collectively squeezed Eli's hand thanking him. She can't help it if her attitude resurfaces sometimes.

"Ohhh, Adam look, Snake's at the dunk take!" Katie grabbed onto his arm, and Adam examined Katie's grip, eyes widened, before looking at Eli flustered.

Adam cleared his throat. "D-do you want to go and give it a try?"

"Yes!" Katie jumped, and dragged Adam with her. Eli and Clare shrugged, and followed behind them, purposely slow, lagging behind.

"So did you scare Fitz away? I haven't seen him around." Clare suddenly asked.

"I think he got the hint. He should go take a long walk on a short pier."

"You and your little sayings." Clare giggled. "What did he want?" Her tone laced curiosity.

"Nothing really. He's just intimidating the folk. He says something about his aunt in California and legal papers. They're planning a shutdown of the town, and re-construction for a large bank business."

"They can't do that."

"Oh, they can. But the Mayor isn't allowing it. He's trying, but there's only so much a small town like this can do, going against big bucks corporations."

Clare smiled sadly, unsure of how to respond. She felt an odd pit of guilt in her tummy. She knows tons of people and businesses, that have taken down towns, or buildings for profits. What if the people who were threatening the town were people she could have some kind of association with?

"So." Eli started, pushing her thoughts away. "Clare, would you want to _properly_ take another ride on the Ferris wheel?" Eli's tone was hopeful. Since he'd gotten off the ride, he couldn't help but linger on their almost kiss. He didn't know if she was interested in him in any way, and his hopes of finding out were ruined with that obnoxious County Fair employee.

"I don't know." She shrugged as they continued to walk, looking forward. She noticed Katie with Adam at the dunk tank, aiming for the target button. "I think I'm scared of heights now because of you." She tried to sound seriously scared, but her dramatic tone gave away her sarcasm.

"I take it as a yes?" Eli watched Katie finally toss the ball, and hit the target right down the muddle, triggering Simpson, to become dunked, and soaked in water, before he turned his head to Clare, his eyes full and expectant.

Clare opened her mouth to respond, but unfortunately, her grandparents appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Ready to hit the road?" Lucy said, dangling on her husbands large arms.

"So soon?"

"Soon? It's quarter to midnight." Ian said "We'll meet you in the lot. Hope ya kids had fun."

"Oh, we did." Katie said, abruptly re-appearing with Adam, having a beaming smile on her face. "It was nice meetin' ya."

The old couple was waved off and Eli sighed, in slight disappointment. Yet another chance ruined. He was beginning to wonder if the world suddenly hated him and wanted to torture him.

"I can drive you." Eli belt out unexpectedly, then bit his tongue at his blunt attempt to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, Adam, you can get a ride with me. We don't live too far apart." Katie offered sweetly, catching onto Eli's nervous manner towards her friend.

"No, guys it's fine." Clare smiled. "I'm sure my grandparents don't mind taking me. After all, I live with them."

Her friends didn't protest and she waved them goodbye. Once she disappeared, Eli let out an exasperated sigh, much to his dismay. Another night gone, wasted without anything from Clare Edwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Clare awoke to an unexpected, implement noise. It was a Saturday morning, and she actually wanted to sleep in. Surprisingly, all the energy she used up at the carnival the night before was very exhausting.

She tossed her blankets aside and her legs over the bed and stood up. She stretched her body, relaxing her tightened muscles. As she walked upstairs, she wondered if her grandparents were even awake.

She got her answer when even Darcy was still asleep, snuggled on the couch. Nothing in the farmhouse moved nor lurked. It was quite peaceful, with the sun peeking through the blinds, giving the house a dim, spring feel.

She opened the door, and unlocked the screen door, stepping outside barefoot. Her pajamas bottoms were purple and turquoise plaid boxer shorts with a silky bow, along with a matching turquoise shirt. It hadn't occurred to her that some one she knew would see her.

The wood creaked beneath her feet, feeling the warm, morning breeze. The engine sound was still fairly loud in her right ear, and she noticed a familiar black pick up truck parked outside. She crossed her arms, looking around the land since it eerily resembled the one Eli drives all the time.

"You're awake!" Clare was startled by Eli's happy paroxysm. "Did I wake you?"

"Jesus!" She put her hand to her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Eli smirked, his eyes flickering slowly up and down Clare's body. "What happened to your pig-footed pajamas? You know, the one with pink piglets all over them?"

Clare began to blush madly, when she suddenly remembered. "I was six!" Clare defended. "Besides, you were the one who wore Rugrats pajamas."

"Hey, what are you trying to say about Rugrats?" His hand was placed dramatically over his chest, mocking offense. "Besides, I go commando now." He winked.

"Ew! Eli, I didn't need to know that." Clare rolled her eyes, feeling a heat rising around her neck. The thought of that made her body shiver, but she didn't want Eli to notice. She cleared her suddenly dry throat before saying. "What are you doing here anyway? You don't work on weekends."

"I was thinking about you- I mean, you know, about the carnival...us at the carnival – It's obvious you need driving lessons."

"Don't let your mouth overload your tail." Clare teased, oddly knowing what she meant in her little southern expression. "And, I wasn't even driving a real car, so your better judgment is lacking."

"I have you know that my judgment is at it's highest of better judgments. You crashed my truck, too, remember?"

Clare rolled her eyes. "I'll put driving lessons on my to do list when I go back home." She turned, preparing to leave. "Now, I'd actually like to got back to sleep."

"OR, you can take free one's here. Get it over with."

Clare sneered. "Yeah, right. You're going to let me get behind the wheel of your truck?"

"Nope."

"Then what? Put me on a tractor?" She laughed.

On the corner of his lips, a sly, devilish signature smirk was pulled up.

* * *

><p>"You're grandfather would kill me if he found out I was doing this."<p>

Eli had dragged Clare out back to the garage barn, even though she wanted to desperately change. Of course, Eli didn't care, because according to him, she looked great, and natural since she just woke up.

Eli had driven the tractor out of the garage barn next to Clare and parked it. He hopped into the passenger seat, leaving the drivers side available.

"How exactly will I learn-"

"If you can manage this bad boy, you can drive almost anything." He said patting the front of the car. "And If you're successful, I'll let you drive Gregory."

"Gregory? You mean that worn out chevy truck?" She pointed behind her.

"Hey, I have you know Greg's in great shape."

Clare giggled, but was still undecided. Eli brought his hands out as if weighing her options.

"So...stay or go?"

Clare sighed, and anticipated in her mind for a few seconds. She averted her eyes around before climbing up onto the large apparatus. She fastened her seat-belt and followed Eli's directions to start up.

Together, they made it a few miles to and from the farm. Eli explained the basic street rules and signs to her. He didn't want to overwhelm her so soon. Although, she seemed to have some kind of driving experience. Her only problem was that she would seem to lose all rational control, and drive way too slow for anyone's liking. Eli would yell at her for stopping or going slow, which caused her to stick her feet to the pedal, and accelerate at an intensely scary speed.

She enjoyed his sudden fear, the cute way his green eyes would bulge, and his over exaggerated facial expressions. He'd reached over, leaning on Clare and control the wheel, and told her to loosen her weight of her foot on the gas.

At least on the way back to the farm, she was going probably ten miles faster than before. It was still passively apathetic, but it was an improvement.

"Now I see why you got a ticket for holding up traffic. I swear I thought I saw at least three snails pass us." Eli teased, after Clare told him her one-time, embarrassing incident.

"Jerk." She slapped his arm, pointing her tongue out at him.

"No need for the vulgarity. This is a peaceful environment." His voice dripped with wit. They reached the Edwards land, and Clare, cautiously drove up near the garage barn.

Once the vehicle paused it's motion, Eli climbed out of the tractor, and jogged to the opposite side to help Clare down. He held her waist, and that way she supported her weight as she jumped down. Eli's hand never left her waist though. It seemed every time he came in contact with her, it was hard to let go.

Clare flipped her bangs out of her face, staring up at Eli, noticing his firm hold on her. "You can let go now."

"Right." Eli said quickly, retracting his hand to the back of his neck nervously. "I should put the tractor back. Your grandfather gets crazier than a sprayed roach."

Clare hid the large grin just dying to stretch across her lips by bringing her thumb to her mouth, biting on the nail.

* * *

><p>Sunday drifted by normally. As usual, Clare went with her grandparents to mass. The day was spent at the farmhouse, connecting with her grandparents. She enjoyed the refreshing feeling; cooking and cleaning, looking at old baby pictures when she was younger and of her family. When they were united.<p>

It was soon Monday, and she was up early; something she'd slowly gotten used to. She hasn't adjusted completely because she still wants to sleep in and it's still too early for her.

She yawned a little too loud, but it didn't phase her, and her arms lifted above her head, extending her lazy muscles. As she grabbed an outfit for the day, and dragged her feet upstairs to the bathroom, she felt a loose, empty feeling. A feeling that she felt when she was too young to understand after her mother left. Now Jenna was gone, and she felt lonely. She missed her friend. The friend who seemed to have grounded her, protect her, comfort her, and tell her what was right from wrong.

It might sound like she depended on Jenna too much, but well, she did. Jenna was like the mother she never had.

Clare freshened up, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Today she wore acid washed jean shorts which were slightly frayed; short but sassy. For her upper body, she kept it casual with a comfortable,classic button down blouse, plaid with pink,purple and yellow; rolled up at the elbows.

Once she finished changing, and felt satisfied, she brought her things downstairs to her bedroom and retreated back upstairs, to the outdoors. Eli was already there, because she saw his truck parked outside. However, she didn't actually see Eli. So when she noticed Adam and Drew coming out of the barn, she assumed Eli was there.

She went into the barn, and she found who she was looking for. "Hey, boss." She saluted like a soldier. Her smile was brighter and beautiful to him. He saluted her back tipping his cowboy hat that he decided to randomly wear. Clare found it...enticing.

"Whoa Nellie, someone woke up on the right side of the bed."

"There's a wrong side?"

Eli shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips. He just loved that she could be as sarcastic and playful as him.

"So what's on the menu for today?" Clare asked, her arms akimbo.

"I see you're picking up on southern sayings." He smiled.

She smiled, shaking her head, before saying,"When's the last time the hooves were changed on the horses?" Clare asked analyzing the animals.

"Probably four, maybe five weeks ago." Eli shrugged.

"We should change them. We need to start _somewhere_."

Eli was taken aback at Clare's enthusiasm towards labor. She was trying to be a good lad, and he respected that. Although, he did have something else in mind for the day.

"I don't feel like working today." He stated. Clare turned around and looked at Eli giving him a curious look. "C'mon." He extended her his hand.

"You wanna ditch work?" Clare said, understanding him now. He nodded.

She looked at his large hand, and flickered her eyes into his. Excitement that she hasn't felt in ages sparked her, feeling the cool adrenaline rush through her as she slipped her hand in his, and he led her all the way up to the cabin field.

"So" Clare exhaled, "Why did," She panted out of breath, "We run here?"

They came to a slow stop, since they came into view with Morty, broken down in the middle of the field. They walked breathlessly to the vehicle, collecting themselves from their lack of air. Eli opened up the back of the car, which was already unlocked.

Eli grabbed his black notebook, that he showed Clare the other day. He had other items stored in the back of the hearse like blankets, flashlights, candles and a brown, wooden acoustic guitar that caught Clare's attention most.

She furrowed her eyebrows inquisitively. "Is that yours?"

"Oh that, yeah. It's nothing really." Eli shrugged. "Do...you want to try it?" Eli asked when he saw the curious, attached, keen glow in her eyes towards the instrument. She nodded her head.

He reached for the guitar, pulling it out from the back carefully, and handing it to her. "I don't have a guitar pick." He slammed the back of the hearse door shut. "And it isn't tuned either. I haven't played it in a long time."

They walked towards the cabin, and settled in front of it, placing themselves on the grass. Eli opened his journal, while Clare strummed her fingers over each string on the instrument. She flinched in distaste at the uneven tuning. It sounded distorted.

She started to twist and turn the tuning keys, strumming each string with her finger to experiment what sounded best to the ear.

"You can tune by ear?" Eli asked.

Clare shrugged. "Shhhh."

She continued to tune the guitar by ear until she felt content. She straightened her body up, and gave the guitar one flick with her fingers. Each vibration the strings gave off, were perfectly harmonized and in tuned, bouncing beautifully one after another.

"That sounds nice." Eli said. "I didn't know you knew how to tune. I remember you being able to play guitar though."

"Yeah, me too." Clare was captivated, and the guitar fit perfectly into her hands.

"Can you still play?"

"I don't really know. Maybe if I have some music to play..." Clare trailed off when Eli began tussling through some pages, skimming quickly to a specific page. He opened the journal up wide, and held it up to Clare.

"Can you play this?" He asked.

Clare analyzed the music, since they were only in tabs form. She started, andmessed up a few times at the beginning but seemed to have gotten the hang of it soon enough. She continued to play, repeating the chorus of the song towards the end. A smirk tugged around Eli's lips as he watched Clare intently with loving eyes, as she concentrated and engulfed herself into the instrument like a natural. Her eyes shut, feeling the music and not only listening. With on final stroke of her fingers, the song she'd been playing for about three minutes finished.

"That was good. You always loved the guitar."

Clare smiled sadly. She had her own white guitar back at home. It was hanging on her wall, as a decoration. It was a gift she received from her mother one Christmas morning. It was, and still is, her favorite guitar.

"Yeah, I guess I just lost interest while I was growing up..." Her sentence drifted, knowing all too well she was lying to herself. "Anyway, that song seems really familiar." She added, changing the subject.

"I'm glad you noticed, because you wrote this when you were younger."

"Are you sure? The hand writing looks really neat."

"I know. I still have the original paper." Eli opened to the last few pages of his journal, where there was a folded piece of paper in between the pages, and handed it to her. "I just re-wrote it."

"Why." She questioned, opening up the paper to sloppy black handwriting. At the very bottom she saw her name, signed all in capital letters.

Eli licked his lips, "I guess I always thought it would bring you back." Clare over looked the ancient piece of paper, and averted her eyes to melt into Eli's. "Keep it. You never finished it."

Clare began to feel butterflies floating and tickling her stomach, and presented him a sheepish smile. He smirked in return and brought his knees up to his chest, encircling his arms coolly around them. "What's so spectacular about the city, being all famous and what not?" He asked, gazing up at the sky.

Clare smirked a smirk, which could have mirrored Eli's, and turned to face him. "In all honesty, I did enjoy the thrill of living on edge, and being...rebellious. I also...liked the attention."

"Even bad attention?"

"Not really...but it was usually the only way I could get my dad to just even look at me. I wasn't too happy about him marrying Audra, and suddenly forgetting I was his daughter."

"That's understandable. But, was giving yourself all these bad reps worth it?"

"Bad reps?" Clare questioned. Maybe what Fitz said about her sleeping around wasn't true, because if it was, then she would obviously know herself. Eli felt a pint of relief.

"Never mind..." He shook his head. "So, you like being rebellious and living on edge?"

"Maybe, kinda." She answered moderately slow.

Eli collected himself to stand up, putting his journal to the side. He lent out a hand, gesturing Clare to grab it. She pressed her palm in his, and he pulled her up from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Clare shouted, as Eli walked away, behind the cabin. She quickly lay the acoustic guitar over Eli's journal and chased behind him.

After ducking under low branches, and slipping behind leaves, they ended up at the same waterfall he took her last time she walked Darcy. "Are you afraid?" Eli said, suddenly twisting around, causing Clare to bump unexpectedly into is body.

"Uh..no." She said confidently, but abashed by his sudden question.

He turned his head elsewhere, "There." He pointed at a higher level. Clare averted her eyes following Eli's finger above to the top of a small rock a few feet up. It was a cliff, hovering over the lake with a rope hanging from a tree branch.

He brushed by Clare, racing up a couple of small rocks to the top of the cliff, with Clare following behind him up the semi steep hill.

"You can be risky here in the south too, but without being judged." He began as they reached the top of the cliff, pulling his shirt over his head.

"That's not the _only_ thing I liked about California. The-the parties were fun, Oh and the celebrities!"

"Celebrities are nothing. They're still people, except in the media's eyes."

"Oh, come on. Like there isn't one famous person you'd like to meet?" Eli shook his head, slipping his shoes off.

"Johnny Depp?" Shake of the head. "Beyonce?" Another disapproving head shake. "Aislinn Paul?"

"She's cute..but no." Eli said carelessly, as he unbuttoned his pants, and took off his jeans leaving him on boxers. Oddly enough, Clare didn't notice he was stripping right in front of her, because she was too busy pouting.

"Okay...so you don't want to _meet_ them but maybe a celebrity crush? Everyone has at least one." Clare took one big step towards Eli, and snatched his cowboy hat from his head, placing it on her head.

"Okay, maybe I might have one." He teased, and she pursed her lips, crossing her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"Who is it?" She asked. "I probably met them already."

"Hmmmm...nope. Not gonna tell you." He grabbed the thick brown rope, pulling it towards himself, and this seemed to finally flip a switch in Clare's brain, now realizing what he was about to do.

"OhmygodElibecareful!" She screeched way too fast, when he pushed back and clung onto the rope. Before she knew it the rope brought him forward over the water, and he released himself, falling into the lake.

She scurried over to look down over the edge, her heart pounding in her chest. Eli's head appeared at the surface, shaking his wet, raven hair like a dog.

"Woohoo! Jump in! The water feels great!" Eli roared enthusiastically.

"I don't have any clothes!" Clare yelled down to him.

"Excuses are like backsides." Eli cupped his hands around his mouth to expand his tone. "Everybody's got one, and they all stink!" He chuckled, throwing himself backwards into the liquid, seeping under water again.

Clare sighed.

Eli came back up from the fresh water after a few seconds, and wiped his face. "Do what I did. Take off your top, and shorts."

"If you haven't noticed Eli, it's kind of easier for you to do that."

"Who said it wasn't easy for you? Just jump in! You're missing out!"

Clare refused, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you which celebrity is worth Goldsworthy's tastes." He mocked smugly.

Clare raised a curious brow, and bit her lip. She couldn't help but give in."Fine! But turn around."

Eli chuckled. "Why? I've pretty much seen enough." He was referring to the little incident that occurred with the horse on her first week at the farm.

She crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. He raised his hands in guard defense, and turned around obligingly. Clare quickly peeled off her shorts and unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it into the pile of Eli's clothes, now left in her lacy bra, and panties. She slipped off her sandals, and walked nervously towards the edge of the cliff. She wrapped her fingers around the braided rope, and mimicked the same thing Eli did previously.

She hopped up and yelled, as she was brought in a forward motion like a swing, and let go with a loud laugh, tossing the hat off her head, splashing into the water, joining Eli.

Bubbles followed a trail behind her as she held her breath under water, puffing her cheeks up with air. She opened her eyes, to see Eli under water as well, smiling at her, and waving to her. She laughed inwardly afraid to open her mouth, and swam to the surface, catching her breath.

"See, now that wasn't so bad after all." Eli said, as Clare kicked her feet to swim closer to him. Eli grabbed her arm pulling her towards him to make it easier for her to swim, and she finally stood up. She brushed her drenched hair back, relishing the sound of the waterfall behind them.

"So, aren't you supposed to tell me who your celebrity crush is?" Clare tilted her head, grinning madly.

Eli raised his eyebrow, stepping towards her. "You really want to know?" He breathed, inching closer.

She nodded her head slowly, and that's when he did it. He crushed his lips over her wet one's, not being able to wait any longer. His arms encircled her waist, bringing her into his wet, sleek chest. Her fingers instantly got lost in his hair, distracting her buzzing brain with his plump soft lips.

Everything about this was was electrifying. The kiss was like no other they've ever felt. It was full of desperate desire that had been bubbling within them from the start.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! This was mostly Eclare. It's about time they kissed right? Or was it too soon? More coming your way soon, ;P.<strong>

**Chapter title: Better with you by Five Times August (I call it the Eclare anthem because this was played in better off alone part 2 when Eli went to her house. *sniff* I miss them.)**

**EDIT: BTW If you didn't know before I post pictures to go along on my tumblr. My tumblr is on my page! If you'd like to hear what song Clare played, visit my tumblr for the link!**

**So reviews please! **


	10. Chapter 10: YouGot my head in the clouds

**A/N: I know this is insanely late! I've actually had this written for a while, I just wasn't satisfied. I just want you guys to enjoy some Eclare happiness since alot of us are suffering from the Great Eclare Depression.**

**EDITED!**

**Credit to Taya who helps me brainstorm all the time & My wonderful beta/friend Summersetlights who helps me brainstorm as well.**

**Happy Birthday Summersetlights! I love you and I eat lots of Eclairs! I'd give you Aislinn Paul as a gift but I kind of want her for me too.**

* * *

><p><strong>You got my head in the clouds<strong>

* * *

><p>He had no idea what he was thinking when he made the bold move of pressing is lips to hers. He has always thought of getting her to kiss him, but he never thought he'd actually act upon it. He always thought it was practically forbidden, assuming her strict preference in guys wouldn't be anything like him.<p>

Eli was melting, as Clare sucked on his bottom lip. Her technique was swift, soft and sweet. He nervously followed her slow movements, having their mouths move in sync. The feel of her smooth lips, and her soft, wet skin caused an explosion of every fiber in his body. Eli sucked in a breath when she tilted her head just slightly, slithering her tongue by his lips, toying with his. He didn't know what to do, only copied the motions of her tongue against his. All of this was new to him, and he knew that she was dominating the movement, but she made it feel so right.

Suddenly, the texture of her tongue faded. She allowed her lips to linger lusciously over his full ones, before pulling away. Clare opened her eyes slowly, allowing her now blurry vision to adjust to Eli's face, whose eyes were still closed, mouth slightly parted. He was flushed, and this amused Clare.

"Wow..." Her warm breath tickled his lips, teasingly. Her clean voice blocked out the sound of the plunging waterfall. He swallowed nervously, and opened his eyes. He felt weak diving into her liquid blue eyes.

She released her tied arms around his neck, and smoothed them down to his shoulders. Eli, still stood his place, frozen, creating a slightly awkward tension. But that was far from his intention.

He finally removed his hands from her small waist. "We should head back before your grandparents realize we skipped out on our duties." He murmured hoarsely before he turned and swam out of the water.

Clare lagged behind, but followed him up the hill where their clothes were.

Eli quickly pulled on his jeans, and buttoned them up, zipping his pants. Water drops dangled from his furrowed eyebrows, as he kept his gaze completely oblivious from Clare's eyes.

Clare lifted her eyebrow inquisitively, but tried to ignore how weird he was making this. She grabbed her jean shorts, and slid them up her wet legs. She wanted Eli to say something as she threw her button down shirt on as well, flipping her water absorbed hair to the side. She began to hook the buttons shakily on her shirt, as she watched Eli put his shoes on. His silence was killing her

"I'm sorry...but is this-"

"Awkward?" Eli suddenly interrupted looking up."No." He answered honestly, shaking his head.

"Then why are you being...like this." She pointed.

Eli sighed, seemingly distressed and Clare waited curiously. "Don't laugh when I tell you this." He pulled his wife beater over his head. "I've never...you know...done that." Eli confessed.

The confused look on Clare's face quickly disappeared and contorted into realization. "Wait, was I...your **first** **kiss**?"

Eli's green eyes rolled."Yeah, yeah you're not surprised." Eli grumbled, beginning to walk away.

"No!" Clare let go of the buttons on her shirt, flailing her arms, and made a smacking sound as they slapped her thighs. "I'm practically shocked...I...but... _you_ kissed _me_." She tilted her head with a grin on her face.

"I.." Eli smiled sheepishly with a sigh. "Was I bad?"

Clare giggled. "You were good. Just not as good as me." She teased and took a few steps towards Eli, shaping their proximity in reduction. She brought a dainty hand to his face, and smiled before getting on her toes, to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away, letting her hand fall down to her side. Eli didn't understand what was going on with his emotions, and what would happen after they abandoned the sacred waterfall, but he didn't care enough at the moment, and rewarded her with a warm smirk, gazing into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Clare and Eli emerged, walking by the farmhouse. Somehow, on their voyage back as they walked side by side, their brushing hands hesitantly intertwined into hand holding. Unfortunately for Eli, he wasn't expecting his humorous friend, Adam, to be waiting by the porch.<p>

His friends' eyes flickered back and forth between his two sort-of dry, hand-holding friends. He watched them suddenly stopped, spin to face each other, and whisper a few words before disconnecting hands. Clare walked away, passing by Adam briskly, head down, sheepish smile.

"Ahem." Adam cleared his throat walking towards Eli, who stood with his hands dug into his pockets, staring after Clare.

Eli took a look at Adam, who cracked a knowing grin. "Where's D-"

"Drew? He bailed." Adam shrugged.

"I'll pay you back." Eli assured, knowing all too well that Adam probably was weighed the responsibility of everyone's duties.

"I don't want your paycheck..." Adam lifted his eyebrow, smiling devilishly. "I uh...would much rather like to hear about Miss Edwards." Adam jerked his head.

Eli chuckled ignoring his statement, and proceeded to walk towards the barn, which was wide open. He began organizing any tools, or materials. He did anything hands-on, to keep himself busy, to avoid Adam's face while he spoke to him.

"Any day now." Adam chimed, plopping himself on a large cube of hay.

Eli sighed, his back facing his friend. "I... kissed her."

Eli heard is friend laughing, clapping his hands. "W-helll Southern Hospitality!" He said incredibly. "Anything else ya'll did?"

Eli turned around, blushing throwing his friend a stern look. "No" He scoffed. "But I'd like you to keep quiet about it. Don't go yapping that hole in your face to Drew or her grandparents."

"Why not? You know both your parents and hers are always talked about both of you marrying someday." He winked.

"Adam..." Eli rolled his eyes.

"What?" Adam asked. "You like her don't you?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

"Do you wanna keep kissin' her?"

"...Yes." His cheeks altered a rosy color.

"Let her know that."

"I'm not some Casanova, Adam. Which is why I've never been with anyone."

"You ain't lying there buddy." A voice, which belonged to Drew abruptly surfaced.

"I thought you left." Adam said confusedly.

"Yeah, and I'm back." He replied obviously. "So you mourning over not having any southern game?"

"You're such a debbie downer." Adam defended, walking to his sullen friend. "Eli got some sugar today."

"Should we celebrate?" Drew said appreciatively, and surprised.

Eli sighed, agitatedly. He didn't really enjoy talking about this. He felt sort of helpless, lost.

"He doesn't know what to do Drew." Adam said sympathetically.

Drew glanced at his downed friend, and exhaled positively. "Look, just go hog wild." Drew thought for a moment.

"What's something she likes to do?" Adam asked, trying to be helpful.

"Probably shop, tan, or party." Drew scoffed still in thought.

Eli shot him an angry, disapproving look before speaking. "I remember when we were younger; we used to watch Bullfrog and Randall gallop on the horses. Clare always used to say she wanted to go horse riding, but she never got the chance to."

"That takes the cake!" Drew snapped his fingers as if a light bulb was turned on in his head. "Take her horse riding, then have a good ole' bonfire night. We haven't had one of those in ages."

There was a sparkle of true content in Eli's jade eyes as he smirked. It wasn't such a bad idea. He even got a few ideas of his own.

"We?" Eli asked.

"Hey, you ain't the only one who has a lady to impress." Drew said jokingly.

* * *

><p>She twisted the shower nob off, wrapping her body with a towel as she stepped out of the tub. Clare dressed herself in one of her Angel sleep tee-shirts, designed with colorful stripes. It reached a little below her mid-thigh.<p>

As she dried her hair in the mirror, she actually felt great. She looked and felt so natural living at the farm. She doesn't feel the urge to impress anyone or constantly have to retouch her make-up, and fix her hair. Besides, Eli would always look at her like she was flawless, no matter how she appeared. And she definitely knew she had her moments of unflattering.

She flipped the switch, before exiting the bathroom, and down to her bedroom. She organized, and cleaned her room up a little. Back in L.A, or any other house her father has in other locations, she had the advantage of another being always doing the favor of picking up after her. So she barely ever raised a finger. But, since that is no longer available to her, she tidies up herself, which isn't so bad since she isn't even messy.

After, she felt a gurgle in her stomach, alarming her hunger. It was still only three in the afternoon, so she trailed up into the kitchen and found herself some homemade fresh Eclairs.

Taking a bite out of the delicious pastry, she made her timeless journey to the living room and pounced onto the couch. She noticed the medium sized television, and the remote on the table, so she reached over to grab it. Clare mindlessly flipped through old cowboy movies, and a few weather channels, before landing on a channel that peaked not only her interest, but curiosity.

"_In other hot celeb news, Declan Coyne has long gone forgotten his disastrous party and has moved onto bigger and better. He recently confirmed his first role on an upcoming show titled 'Terra Nova'. We'll see where that takes him."_

Clare sneered, with a roll of the eyes._ It's going to take him nowhere. He's a terrible actor._

"_Randall Edwards definitely knows how to pick em'. His wife Audra Edwards told us about her very eager plans on a new Bank Company. She's got her heart set on a location, and from the looks of it, she's got everything under control. With the help of her rich husband of course. These lovebirds set the perfect example of professional love. Don't we all want this?"_

Clare gagged, and spaced out, poking the cream from the Eclair, and sticking some into her mouth. The news lady had introduced a different subject and gossiped about musicians and what was hot on the top billboards for a while.

"_And if you thought drama only happened on Jersey Shore, you're mistaken. The rich young star, Jenna Middleton sure knows how to stir up controversy."_

Clare's attention was caught like a fly, and she turned up the volume on the television when she heard the lady finally discussing another topic.

"_She spoke with Sizzle Teen magazine over the weekend, when asked about Clare Edwards."_

The television flashed to a sudden interview video of the blonde teen, looking as vibrant as ever in a mess full of designer Gucci. **_"Clare is still my best friend, but she needs to deal with her problems before she returns. I spoke with her on the phone and she was just completely out of her mind, and it kills me. "_**

The glamoured up reporter came back onto the screen. _"Uh-oh, Clare Edwards, what's going on? Jenna wouldn't drop any more information on the Seventeen-Year old, but it sure was enough to speculate she's gone wild. Watch out Lindsey Lohan and Paris Hilton. You've got competition!"_

Clare glared at the stupid woman through her television, wanting to knock her straight in her obvious and terrible nose job.

"_But that's not all, when asked about her relationship status, this is what she answered: **Declan and I are just friends. We've been out to a few dinner's, but it's completely platonic."**_

"Bullshit!" Clare shouted like a mad woman. "You tell lies, _and_ violate girl code!"

"Clare, what's with all the ruckus?" Her grandmother walked in from the kitchen, stunned at why her granddaughter's flying off the handle.

Clare groaned irritably, and pressed the power button on the remote furiously. "I just got really into the movie." She lied. "I'm going to go lay down now."

Her grandmother gave her a warm smile. "That's fine sweet pea. I'll call ya up when suppers ready."

"Thanks grandma." Clare gave her a kiss, and ran into her room.

_Why me? Why me? Why me?_

* * *

><p>Clare rose exhaustively this morning, which was unlikely considering she went to bed early. Her head pounded of that stupid news segment she witnessed on television.<p>

"Morning guys." Clare yawned, entering the barn where Adam and Eli were. "Drew coming in today?" She looked around curiously. She wanted no one to suspect she was bothered, hurt, and off today.

"Uh..."

"He had another commitment. He'll be here in the afternoon."

"But we only work until twelve." Clare perked up an eyebrow.

The boys glanced at each other quickly. "We stick around later sometimes. The farm is kind of our home too." Adam gulped.

Clare nodded her head unconvinced, but shrugged it off. She thought is was probably a guys thing.

"Well!" Adam clasped his hands. "Those cows ain't gonna milk themselves. You guys can handle building that birdbath Ian requested."

"Right." Eli jumped. "I have the pieces out in the truck."

"Lead the way." Clare gestured with a smile.

They both walked out to his truck, and Eli opened the back. He was silent as he pulled out a bunch of birdbath pieces.

"I never thanked you for yesterday." Clare began helping Eli with the carrying.

"Really!" Eli was taken aback.

"Of course. I thought it was really kind of you to save that song."

"Oh..." His face fell. "The song."

"Yeah." Clare nodded eagerly. "It really inspired me to write songs again."

"So...I was your muse?" Eli smirked, setting the materials down in front of the tool shed.

Clare rolled her eyes, following suit. "Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!" He placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

Clare laughed, and Eli felt his heart skip a beat just from the sweet tune of her soft laughter. It made his insides weak to wither.

"We've got a bird bath to build." Clare announced. "Which I don't understand why my grandad wants one." Clare spoke. Eli could point out every little thing that he enjoyed from her making that statement. He liked how her head moved when she spoke, how her big blue eyes were perfectly clear from the sun, and how a she blinks extra to emphasize her feelings when she speaks.

"Bird baths are good...they make the farmhouse look...prettier."

"Prettier?" Clare crossed her arms, grinning. "Like some kind of accessory?"

"If that's how you see it. Now, let's quit the chit chat and get this thing mounted before Drew gets here." He handed her a circular piece of the disassembled bird bath.

"Some one's rush-y today." Clare giggled.

Eli and Clare had to assemble the spa multiple times, taking apart the pieces until Clare realized there were instructions. They pieced it together, and painted it white before digging, and rooting it into the ground in front of the Edwards farm house.

"It does look prettier." Clare spoke, analyzing the bath. She and Eli stood side by side.

"Do go on." Eli said sarcastically. Clare should have slapped him for using his southern humor expression, but instead she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Eli turned his head, slightly tilted daring her to lean in again.

"Well shut my mouth! It looks beautiful!"

Eli cleared his throat, and jumped back completely startled. "Glad you like it, Lucy."

Both teens looked away from each other, awkwardly feeling the sudden rise in tension. Mrs. Edwards seemed to notice their weariness, and smiled at the two.

"You kids okay?"

"Oh, yeah we're fine." Eli nodded his head quickly, glancing at Clare briefly.

"Er, yeah, just tired from working." Clare added.

Mrs. Edwards nodded her head slowly, contemplating their odd behavior. She thanked them for their job well done, and retreated into the farmhouse.

When she was completely out of sight Eli and Clare both held their breath in, keeping a straight posture before erupting their contained humor into fits of laughter. It wasn't understood what was so funny at the moment. Perhaps, it was a manner to express the butterflies and chills they felt towards each other or that Clare's grandmother was a few seconds too early in almost catching them in an almost intimate situation.

By the time they returned tools back into the shed, and picked up, Drew was seen driving up from the road. Eli could make out two girls in the truck, which he assumed were Katie and Bianca. Eli eagerly grabbed Clare's hand and brought her back to into the barn.

"What are you looking for?" Clare asked, her arms crossed as she watched Eli looking for something specific.

"Remember when we were seven?" Eli asked, completely ignoring Clare's curiosity. "Every weekend Bullfrog drove here with me." He stopped, and turned around to face Clare after opening up a box. "Both our fathers used to let us pet the horses and we'd always watch them climb and ride the horses on the field. I know you were young, but you would say all the time that you wanted to be a horse."

Clare laughed sweetly. "And you told me I couldn't because I was a girl, but that when I grow up I could learn how to ride one because it was almost the same thing."

Eli parted his lips, a smirk plastering his face. He was proud, and stunned that she remembers so much now. "Yeah, and ever since after that, you were very keen on learning."

"Was I always so charismatic?" Clare giggled.

"Well, I must say you were quite a magnetic little girl. You wanted to be a part of everything." Eli turned around and picked up a large brown saddle, dropping it on Clare's arms.

"Whoa-ow" Clare sighed as she huffed due to the heavy weight of the saddle.

"C'mon, saddle up!"

"Where are we going?" Clare struggled, trying to keep straight. She wasn't very strong.

"To show you what you've missed out on." Eli smirked, placing a woven cowboy hat over Clare's head.

Eli put his own hat on, and opened up a horse stall to liberate a single horse. Clare tilted her head, ready to speak but Katie entered under Clare's nose.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cordially.

"Katie, what a surprise!" Eli responded way too obvious for Clare.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what _are_ you doing here?" Clare asked, her arms wobbly and killing her from holding up the saddle.

Katie giggled, and flipped her lengthy hair back. "Ad-"

"So are you all ready?" Drew paused Katie's sentence, walking in with his arm around Bianca's shoulders, Adam right behind them. Clare was utterly confused and shot Eli a questionable look.

* * *

><p>"Clare it's not that hard!" Eli shouted, already mounted up on a beautiful brown stallion. Clare was willingly ready to climb onto the horse at first, but was introduced to a new fear of height and falling off.<p>

"What if he moves while I'm getting on?" Clare stalled, making up more excuses as they came.

"Get on Clare!" Eli pointed warningly, while laughing.

"No! I can't." She shook her head furiously like an infant.

"C'mon Clare! The horse don't bite." Katie enthused, as she climbed atop of the horse.

Clare bit her tongue as she blushed, trying not to respond with something about a horse biting and ripping her shirt off on her first days of living on the farm. But preferred staying shut, saving herself the embarrassment. Katie took off, riding behind Drew, Adam and Bianca on the field, leaving her and Eli alone

"Don't make me come down there." Eli warned playfully.

"Nothing you do will make me-Eli stop!" Clare couldn't finish her sentence, because in seconds Eli had descended from the horse, and was soon forcing Clare up physically.

"Please Eli, I'm scared." Clare refused.

"Clare." Eli sighed. "Do you trust me?"

"What...I-"

"I promise you, you won't get hurt. You just have to trust me. I'm doing this for you." Eli gave her a serious, but yet one of the strongest sincere look he's ever given. "I want you to fulfill your little dreams." He chuckled.

Clare anticipated in her head for a second, biting her lip. "What's his name?" Clare asked, petting the side of the white horse.

Eli smiled. "_Her_, name's Alli."

"Alli." She repeated. "Now, help me up at least." It was less of a question.

With pleasure, Eli positioned his hands on Clare's waist from behind, supporting her up as she swung her leg over one side of the horse. Luckily she had on a pair of flexible shorts. She landed softly, fully settled on the horse, and she felt superior. She's usually so short, and has to look up at people. Being able to look over everything from a different view was refreshing.

"That wasn't so bad." Eli commented, already mounted on the stallion again. "Okay so, first, grab the reins like this." Eli demonstrated to her, properly. She did as he said. "Good." He smirked. "Now sit up straight." Eli arched his back upright. "Your shoulders, hip and heel should be aligned."

"Okay, can we get to the point." Clare begged impatiently.

"Patience my little grasshopper." Eli grinned.

Clare rolled her eyes, as they both laughed.

"Keep your hands low and about level with your hips on the horses neck while you hold the reins. Also, keep your heels pointed down. I wouldn't want you to loose balance and fall."

"You're not making this any better." Clare deadpanned.

"Okay, okay. Let's start off with a slow walk. Squeeze your lower calf against her side."

Clare jerked her leg, doing so, as the animal began slowly walking. "I did it!" Clare jumped, feeling accomplished.

"Relax! Keep calm, or else she'll lose control." Eli advised, steering the horse expertly towards her.

They rode the horses side by side, in a walking motion, so that Clare could get used to bringing the horse in different directions.

"You're a natural at this." Eli complimented, amazed at how easily Clare picked up.

"Yeah, well I must say this is definitely easier than driving a car."

"I agree." Eli nodded, looking forward out into the green field.

"Actually, a lot of things here have been easier." Clare continued. "It's easier to look however I want without being judged. It's easier to not have to worry about what I do and where I go so that it's not published as the latest news, and it's just easier to be me."

"How so?"

"Before I came here, I thought I knew who I was. I was Randall Edwards daughter, bold, outgoing, rebellious and spoiled. I thought I was someone special. But now that's changed. I feel like I _am_ finding myself here..." Clare turned her head. "And it's all thanks to you Eli."

"I'm flattered, but...you're still that Clare...except maybe not as spoiled." Clare giggled at Eli's silliness."Do you want to know my honest opinion?" She nodded, and he went on. "I think- no, I know, that behind your complex layers, you are the kindest, most patient person I've ever met. And you _are _special Clare."

Clare saw Eli blushing, which was amusing because he was the one complimenting her.

"That is...I don't think anyone's ever said that about me before."

"That's because no one's taken the time to really know you. I'm a very observant person Clare Edwards."

"Really? Well then Mr. Observant, what goes on in my mind?"

"Now that, is something I'm still trying to figure out." He joked, and Clare laughed.

"So, are you ready to do some real horse riding?" Eli asked, introducing a different subject since they both saw their other three friends galloping from afar on the widespread field.

"Sure!" Clare said very hyped. Her younger Clare felt resurfaced, and she wanted to _be_ a horse again. But unfortunately, feeling a little to assured, she pulled back on the reign a little too hard, and lost her straight posture, causing a quick occurrence of the stallion to take off unexpectedly.

"Jesus Ch-Clare!" Eli panicked and jumped off of his horse, scurrying to Clare's side on his knees. "Are you okay?"

Clare opened her big blue eyes wide, lying flat on her back. She stared at Eli, who was hunched over towering her. His face had worry written all over it, and she loved it. He was wonderful to her, yet she felt slightly guilty. He was way too good for her.

"No I'm not okay." Clare finally responded.

"Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do?" Eli asked quickly.

"There is..." She grabbed onto his shirt on his chest, and pulled him down to her lips. They kissed. Again. Eli was surprised, but not too taken aback. He was now more than sure that his feelings for Clare were mutual.

Their lips moved together slowly and sweet like candy. Every taste on their buds counted, and every caress of the lip soothed. It was just perfect.

**Later that night**

Clare had recuperated herself from the fall, completely unharmed. Eli's lips sure were the best healing method. Clare finally learned how to properly, and _carefully, _gallop the horse successfully. Things were going well, especially for Eli.

Eli, Clare, Katie, Adam, Drew and Bianca all took a journey to the cabin field after a nice day of horse riding. The sun was beginning to lull down from the tranquil sky, leaving a hazy orange color to paint the world above them.

They were getting close to walking by Morty in the field, and Eli wanted to make a quick stop. He intertwined his fingers with Clare's and pulled her close to him. "You guys keep going. I just need to get a few things."

The couples nodded and continued over towards the small bridge.

"What are you going to get?" Clare asked.

"Just a few things." He opened the back of Morty and grabbed a ton of blankets and pillows.

"Do you need help with any of that?"

Eli shook his head. "Nope. Just grab the guitar." He winked, and walked away before she could ask any questions. Clare shrugged, took the guitar and closed the door of the hearse.

A few feet away from the cabin, there was a nicely built fire pit in front, with four big logs surrounding it, like someone set it up during the day. Drew was squeezing gasoline liquid onto the logs, and Adam lit up a match, tossing the ignited stick into the pit. The fire erupted spectacularly.

Eli and Clare walked over and sat down as a pair on one of the logs. He set down the blankets, while Clare put the guitar down.

About a few hours later, it was completely dark, and the only light visible in a forty mile radius was in the cabin field coming from the bonfire. The six teens were enjoying themselves, joking around, laughing in spirit, burning and tossing fluffy marshmallows at each other, and just having a plain old good time.

The boys were constantly bullying each other, mostly Drew, who was trying to show off to his little mate Bianca. Adam made the group laugh the most with his witty comebacks, and his hilarious sayings, while Eli added on to Adam sometimes. The ladies laughed, and whispered about the boys actions and how silly they were. Occasionally, they'd also bully the boys themselves, enjoying reactions and pointless challenges from the boys. One being chubby bunny.

Katie accepted the challenge of playing Chubby Bunny against Eli, which was basically a game where you count how many marshmallows you can fit into your mouth and still be able to say 'chubby bunny' coherently.

Clare was almost crying her eyes out at how huge Eli's cheeks were inflated with the amounts of fluffy treats he stuffed into his mouth.

"I surrender!" Eli spit out the marshmallows, accepting defeat from Katie by one marshmallow.

Clare high-fived Katie, and Eli squinted his eyes. "Traitor!" he accused jokingly.

"Just because she kissed you doesn't mean she always has to be on your side." Adam laughed, and Eli's cheeks felt warm. He was easily embarrassed, but Clare thought it was cute.

Clare connected her arm with Eli's reassuringly. "Don't listen to him. I'm always on your side." She whispered, and pecked him on the cheek.

Eli smirked, feeling his heart flutter. Clare made Eli feel so weak, and good at the same time. It was nothing different to Clare, although she can actually endure her feelings with experience and such.

"That's what we forgot! A radio!" Bianca groaned dangling on to Drew.

"Yeah, this doesn't feel right without some southern tunes." Katie added.

"Clare can play guitar." Eli proclaimed lightly.

"I can't Eli..." Clare hissed quietly, and flashed a smile to everyone else normally.

"They won't judge you. Stop being afraid, and caring what people think."

"I do _not_ care what people think." Clare defended crossly.

"Then prove it...sing, at the top of your lungs." He said, making exaggerated facial expressions.

Clare exhaled loudly, weighing in her mind if she should take upon Eli's dare. She sluggishly picked up the instrument. She strummed her small fingers through the six strings once, and it was surprisingly still well tuned.

She began playing a collage of harmonious notes, and everyone was already amazed by her skill. Eli, on the other hand never doubted her talent once. But he somehow still felt like she was the most talented, and unique person in the world.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame."<em>

Eli was completely taken aback by her voice. It was tender and angelic. It fit her physique perfectly.

"_Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright ."_

The notes started to slowly change higher and quicker. Everyone but Eli began clapping to the beat, to incite her even more and boost her confidence. He just watched her in awe, his eyes piercing her in a loving way.

"_Cause when push comes to shove_

_you taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take."_

Clare averted her eyes from the guitar to Eli, knowingly. Eli was very well familiar with the song she was playing skillfully by memory.

"_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off._

_Then you stand."_

Her wrist kept strumming, while her other fingers altered to different frets, and notes. Drew seemed to have magically pulled out a tambourine from somewhere, and threw it towards Eli, who began singing the next set of lyrics along with Clare as he tapped it on his leg.

_"Life's like a novel_

_With the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon_

_With only one way down_

_Take what you're given before its gone_

_Start holding on, keep holding on."_

The chorus was repeated once more, after that verse. Going around the circle of the friends, everyone was earnestly entertained, and mouthed the words along. It was a well knows song apparently, but everyone approved of this little jam session. Clare, especially was baffled when Eli's voice was impressively good, compared to his little embarrassing performance at Little Miss Steaks. She got the idea that he was just bluffing that night.

Clare stopped her droning, allowing her wrist to reverberate the final falter of vibrations.

"You still have it in you!" Adam exclaimed.

"He's right." Drew nodded agreeing.

"Clare you have such a pretty voice!" Bianca added, and Clare thanked them.

As Clare set the guitar down Eli leaned over into Clare's ear. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

Clare gasped, "Right now?"

Eli nodded, and Clare responded with an okay.

"Clare and I are going to take a walk." Eli bent over picking up the blankets and pillows he brought. "I'll take these to throw in the cabin."

"Are you two in love?" Adam shouted immaturely, but his tone dripped humor because everyone snickered.

Eli rolled his eyes, fighting back a smirk, and preceded his departure with Clare. Their feet wandered in the direction of the cabin.

"You were beautiful Clare-I mean the song-when you sang and played the guitar." Eli scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I get it Eli." Clare giggled. "I had fun. You know the song right?" Clare asked, hopefully.

"Of course. It was used as a lullaby for lots of kids. You were one of them. Your mom always sang it to you."

"Yeah, I know." Clare smiled sadly, looking away.

Eli noticed Clare's change of mood; well technically he noticed she wasn't happy today in general. She was fooling everyone else but not Eli. He knew since the moment she walked into the barn this morning, something was off.

They walked up the steps of the cabin. "Has something been bothering you today?"

Clare stopped midway up the steps. "What? No. Today's been a great day."

"I know that." Eli smirked, twirling around to face her. "But I'm not blind. I can see it in your eyes Clare."

Clare sighed, hesitant if she should say anything at all. He was good. Eli didn't want to force it out of her, so instead turned around and pushed open the wooden door. He pulled the string dangling above him, switching the light bulb on. Clare closed the door behind them, and looked around the medium sized cabin.

Clare lifted a curious brow when she saw Eli unfolding a blanket, and spreading it out carefully. "We're sleeping here?"

"We used to do this all the time when we were piggies. Think of it as a sleep over. I know you and your girlfriend Jenna had a ton of those, right?" Eli winked, unfolding another large blanket.

"Yeah." Clare said hoarsely, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Eli hastily shot his head up. "Jenna?" he asked discerned. "That's what's bothering you?"

Care blinked a few times wistfully, feeling exposed.

Eli grabbed two pillows and threw them down, before getting down on his knees to sit, making a noise of relief. Eli looked up at Clare, and patted the floor, layered with two blankets. "Make yourself comfortable."

Clare submissively brought herself down next to him, and sighed. "I got into a fight with Jenna over the weekend."

"About what?"

"...It's not important." She gulped.

Eli nodded understandingly, beckoning her to go on.

"So yesterday after I left you, I was watching the news and she spoke about me in an interview." Clare paused and breathed shakily. "She bad mouthed me in a way. She made it seem as if I was at some crazy house!" Clare laughed unbelievably. "And now she's probably off screwing Declan..." She mumbled irritably.

"Is he a boyfriend...ex...?"

"Declan?" Clare laughed. "God, no. He was just another casual guy in my life."

"Oh..." Eli felt something in his stomach drop. "If he was insignificant then why are you upset?"

"It's girl code."

Eli smirked, waiting for Clare to clarify.

"Exes are off limits to best friends."

"But you said he wasn't your ex."

"He's not...but...it's still wrong. I mean yeah she's a little..._out_ there, but I never expected her to cross the line with me." Clare sighed. "Look, I just think now that we aren't friends anymore, she'll do anything to sabotage me."

Eli put his hand over Clare's, flashing her sympathy. "There's nothing you can really do right now."

"That's helpful."

Eli chuckled lightly. "Just forget about all that drama. That's all the media creates. You're stressing too much over nothing."

Clare didn't feel like she was stressing over nothing. She suspected so much negativity from Jenna. The media does create drama, but they know how to ruin lives too. Especially if you're in the spotlight. But she didn't want to tell Eli. She can't forget forever, but at least for now, she should just be happy.

Clare slowly layed back, tucking the pillow under her head, with a sudden smile on her face. "I didn't know you could sing." She said, placing her folded hands over her stomach.

"You knew I could sing. You just didn't know I could sing well." Eli teased, falling on his back as well.

Clare rolled her eyes. "You just think your sooo funny." She giggled, turning her head to look at him.

"Only for you." He answered, turning to look at her too. At this point, their foreheads were close to touching, and their smiles were slowly falling as their eyes locked in a powerful gaze.

Clare lifted her head just a little, and leaned in closely. Eli watched Clare, awaitingly. "You're funny." She whispered before planting a soft one on his full lips.

Eli felt his body relax, and he kissed back. Clare turned onto her side, to make herself more comfortable as she boldly deepened the kiss. Eli was still obviously a little shy and sophomoric, so Clare put her hand on his chest and slid it up to the side of his neck as a message of reassurance.

He seemed to have gotten the message clearly and continued to kiss back a little less innocently. In minutes, their slow tongues started to battle relentlessly, and things became a little heated. Clare had pulled Eli over her, and held him by the shoulders. She sucked on his bottom lip before kissing him again.

In the midst of eager lips clashing, and Clare's hands beginning to massage his scalp, Eli suddenly detached his lips, and panted breathlessly against Clare's lips. He started to feel a threat below, and he didn't want to feel awkward becoming so easily turned on by just kissing, so he stopped before it got hard. Literally.

"What's wrong?" Clare's clouded blue eyes looked up at him.

Eli opened his mouth to speak, but craned his neck to listen carefully when he heard footsteps pounding. Eli quickly got off of Clare, and the door abruptly opened.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sound asleep under their own blanket. Bianca was pulled up under Drew's arm. Katie and Adam slept next to each other in opposite directions, and Clare slept on her side, breathing lightly. Eli woke up about ten minutes ago. He was used to rising early, and has been watching Clare sleep since then.<p>

Last night, unfortunately, Adam, and everyone else entered at the wrong time. Luckily Eli had jumped off of Clare just in time.

Eli felt inexperienced when he kissed her. Especially last night. She was well taught, and not shy at all. He wondered if Fitz was telling the truth about her getting around. But then again, just because Clare's a good kisser doesn't mean she's some kind of floozy.

Eli brought his eyes back to Clare, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she was staring back at him. "You're awake."

"You too." Clare smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long." Eli shrugged, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"We've got work today." Clare groaned against Eli's lips.

Eli's head dropped. "Crap, I forgot." He sighed disappointedly. "I guess we better wake everyone up."

"Wait." Clare stopped him, reeling him in. She crashed her lips hard over his, as they shared a fast, yet warm kiss. "Now you can wake everyone up."

**Later**

Clare finished getting dressed in her room. After they left the cabin, and walked back to the farm, her friends left. Eli was going to drive back to his house to clean up, and then return for work, as well as Adam and Drew.

She walked upstairs and into the kitchen wearing uniform green cargo shorts with a brown belt, and a simple white strap tank top.

"Morning sweet-pea. How was ya'll bonfire last night?" Grandma Edwards asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"How did you know?" Clare asked.

"How wouldn't I?" She gave Clare an interesting look, and smiled.

"...Okay. I was wondering if you had a band aid. I got a little cut yesterday while working, and there aren't any more in the bathroom."

Lucy nodded. "In my bedroom upstairs. I got a little cabinet by the window, it's in there."

Clare thanked her grandmother, and walked upstairs. She entered her grandparent's old fashioned, floral bedroom and looked around the unfamiliar room. She spotted the cabinet by the window and walked towards it. She found a pack of band aid and took one.

As she wrapped the protector around her finger she peeked out the window, and saw that Eli had returned, walking with a long piece of smooth wood over his shoulder. Eli looked up, and flashed his signature smirk. Clare blushed and waved to him in return.

She shut the cabinet door, and began her exit, but stopped in her tracks when from the corner of her eye she noticed something. She curiously walked over to her grandparent's dresser, and picked up a picture frame with an old photograph. Clare recognized some faces in the portrait of people posing in front of the town's church. She recognized Cece and Bullfrog, her grandparents, and her own parents – pre-split. She even recognized herself, Adam, Eli, and Drew as children. Every one else in the photo were just strangers to her.

She put the frame down, and picked up another framed photo. This time it was a picture of just her parents. Clare thought that they both looked so happy. The smile on her father's face was something she's never witnessed. Audra's never made her father smile like that before.

Clare suddenly heard a high female voice rambling obnoxiously loud coming from outside. She furrowed her eyebrows, setting the photo down, and walking desirably to the window.

Clare's jaw dropped. She was completely shocked, confused and just..."Jenna?"

Clare ran out of the room, and raced outside like the speed of light. Jenna strutted in her heels towards Adam and got in his face saying god knows what. Eli and Drew came out of the barn, and walked to Jenna. It seemed like they were trying to tame a wild animal.

"Clare!" Jenna ignored the boy's, and began sashaying towards Clare. She was dressed in something Clare would once call cute, but now slutty.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked stepping down the steps. In seconds Jenna had thrown her arms around Clare suffocating her in an awkward hug.

"Ohhhh Clare-bear! I am _so _sorry. You are my best friend and best friends shouldn't fight like that."

Clare pushed Jenna back gently. "Best friends? Best friends don't trash talk each other on television or sneak around with and ex." Clare spat out bitterly.

"Sneaking around? I said he and I were _just _friends Clare! I can't believe you would think that." She flipped her long blonde hair back, which Clare was sure most of it was extensions.

Clare crossed her arms. She couldn't argue with that. "Fine. But what about the things you said about me? People think I'm like in rehab or something. You made me sound pathetic and helpless."

"You're not Clare! But I'm here so that you don't become any of that or end up like that." She placed her hands on her hips.

Clare sneered. "What?"

"This place is disgusting. I don't know how you could live here." She said in a disgusted tone looking at her surroundings.

"Clare! Is everything all right?" Eli appeared by Clare's side, like a shield. He looked at Clare worriedly.

Jenna flickered her eyes between the two sensing more than a friendship, and opened her mouth. "You're fucking a hillbilly Clare?"

"W-"

"Stop Eli. I'll handle this." Clare put her hand on his chest, pleading him to let her solve her problem.

Eli hesitantly obliged, peering viciously at Jenna and walking away.

"_That_ over Declan? You really have gone insane." She whispered.

"Jenna could you stop your assumptions for one second and let me speak." Clare begged, holding her patience. "I'm not sleeping with anyone. He's my...friend. I like him-but." Clare raised her hand knowing Jenna was going to speak. "I'm not having sex with him."

"That's a relief." She exhaled happily. Clare smiled at her friend, feeling warmth in her heart. She still missed her best friend. "Clare, I don't want us to be mad at each other. We are just so far apart, and it's ruining our friendship."

"I know." Clare looked down sadly. "But it's only for the summer. I'll be back soon."

"The summer is way too long, and that's why I'm here." Jenna snapped her fingers demandingly in the air like some kind of diva. Four security guards appeared. "Guys, get her things." She ordered the men.

Clare widened her eyes. "No-wait, stop!" She shouted, but they were already going inside.

Clare promptly turned back to Jenna. "Why did you do that?"

"I figured since your father wouldn't let you leave, and you had no outlet out of here, I'd do it myself." She looked at her acrylic nails.

"Jenna, are you crazy? I'm not leaving." Clare flailed her arms.

"If you're worried about your father, I'll handle that when we get back." Jenna smiled. "Ugh." Jenna gagged, eyeing Clare up and down. "I think I have a change of clothes in the limo." She turned around to leave. "Are you coming?"

Clare stood silent, not sure what to say. This was happening all too fast, and she hoped she was dreaming.

"I did this for you Clare. I do everything for you." She put her hands on both of Clare's shoulder's, as if she was hypnotizing her. Jenna grabbed Clare's arm and lead her towards the limo.

The men in suits exited the house with what seemed like all of Clare's belongings. Her grandparents emerged out of the house and stood on the porch. "Clare what are they doing?" Her grandmother asked in fear, looping her arm through Ian's.

Clare twirled around, and the first person she saw was Eli standing with Adam and Drew who were watching everything unfold.

"Forget him. Forget everyone. You can see you grandparents another time." Jenna whispered in her ear. "This is what you wanted right? To leave? You don't belong here."

Clare closed her eyes, not being able to bear the tense, troubled and saddened look in Eli's green eyes and the possible truth behind Jenna's sentences. But _his_ eyes told her he didn't want her to leave, and hoped she _wouldn't_ make the wrong decision.

"I think I want to stay." Clare sounded hoarse.

"No you don't. Don't look at them. Poor people always want the better to pity." Jenna said wretchedly.

"Jenna I _want_ to stay." Clare looked her straight in the eye angrily.

Jenna laughed disbelievingly flashing her insanely white teeth. "You're being serious aren't you? Wow...Clare Edwards. You're just like your father. Making all the wrong decisions."

Rage began consuming Clare.

"No one here is going to give you everything I did. No one can protect you like I can and no one understands you like I do. I'm basically your mother and you need me."

Clare clenched her eyes shut, holding back her tears. She rarely ever cries. She's always been dry eyed.

"I bet you only want to stay for that boy. It won't last. You're only going to hurt him and you know that. You're both from two different worlds."

Clare slowly lifted her hand, and pointed in the direction of the black stretch limo she arrived in. "Jenna, leave." Clare ordered impatiently. "I'm making my own decisions now because you are the most _manipulative_ BITCH I have ever met."

Jenna crossed her arms."Oh Clare, I'm a manipulative bitch? You'd do anything to get your father's attention and get your way." She retorted.

"You never understood Jenna," Clare laughed almost hysterically, raising her voice. "And you never will. Face it, you were always jealous of me! I was always a little more in the spotlight than you. And now, even when I'm gone, I still am. You're just the closest source to me, but it's_still about me."_

Jenna's mouth dropped. She'd never, in a million years, thought Clare would stand up for herself in that way."Everything is ALWAYS about you!" Jenna shouted, on the verge of tears. She was such a drama queen.

"I know!" Clare smiled wide, her eyes wide as well. "I could care less if the media wants to make everything about me. But you always used me; and I realize now that the only reason we got into trouble was so that you could get some recognition too. But you'll always be in my shadow Jenna."

Jenna was breathing harshly, unbelievably baffled.

"I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds, bitch." Clare finished, making sure to sprinkle a drop or two on Jenna's face. She hated when people spat when they spoke.

Jenna blankly tried to attack Clare, being triggered by her last comment, but in mere seconds, Drew and Adam had intervened, and Eli dragged Clare away, so no one got hurt.

* * *

><p>"My things." Clare said lazily, sitting on the couch in the living room. It was nighttime. After the day's incident, Clare disappeared from the outdoors. Her grandparents allowed her a free day of work. They talked to her, letting her know everything was okay.<p>

But nothing was okay. The words Jenna spoke stuck hard to her. They were glued to her brain. She was now regretting her decision, and should have left with Jenna. Maybe she was right.

"The boys brought them in remember." Lucy said, handing Clare a cup of hot chocolate. Clare took it, and her grandmother pecked her forehead.

There was a knock at the door, but Clare was apathetic about it. She took a sip of her warm drink and hissed. It burned, but her apathetic emotions made it hurt less.

Her grandmother walked over to the door and opened it, the sound of crickets becoming visibly louder.

Lucy walked back to Clare and motioned her head towards the door. Clare moved her eyes, and saw Eli waiting behind the screen.

She sighed miserably, put her cup down, and moved to migrate outside. She brushed by Eli, walking away into the field, and Eli caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" He panted.

"I need a walk."

"You're heading towards the road." He pointed.

Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not trying to leave again are you?" He teased, trying to alter the mood, but Clare wasn't enlightened.

They were now walking on the side of the road in the dark. No vehicles passed through, and the stars were the only sparkling objects surrounding them in the open platue.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, but he knew she wasn't.

"No. I'm perfect. The sun is shining, the birds are singing." She retorted sarcastically, and Eli cringed, being reminded of Clare when she first came. "You don't have to feel sorry for me." She mumbled cholericly.

"I care about you that's all."

Clare sighed, and turned around. "You see? You shouldn't care."

"Aren't I allowed to care?"

"You are, but not about me."

"Why not." Eli asked confusedly.

"Because...I'm just going to hurt you."

Eli pinned his eyebrows together. "Hurt me?"

"I don't know what this." She gestured her hand back and forth. "Is but it shouldn't be happening."

Eli nodded his head slowly, trying to understand. "You're saying you don't like me?"

"No, I like you. More than I should, but...we're wrong for each other."

"Who said so? Jenna?" Eli was becoming a bit upset.

Clare swallowed hard, feeling ashamed. She looked away. Eli sneered, and looked around before walking to the middle of the road to get down onto the concrete road to lie down.

"Um...Eli, are _you_ okay?" Clare questioned his actions. It seemed one minute he was bothered by the conversation they were having and now he was cool.

He tucked his hands under his head, looking up at the sky. "I do this when I want to think. It's relaxing."

"Get up, you could get run over."

"You're babbling. Not one car has driven by. C'mon. You know you want to."

"Eli, you're insane."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Er...yes I do."

"Then lay down with me."

Clare gave in submissively, and lay down on her back next to him.

"I like you Clare. A lot. And when Jenna was taking you away, I thought I lost you for good."

Clare smiled warmly to herself. "Why do you have to be so sweet?"

"I was raised well." Eli joked, and they both laughed.

"Why do I feel better being with you?" Clare asked, talking more to herself. "I just feel so guilty. In the end everything is going to go wrong because of me. Because I'm different from you."

"That's your problem."

"What?"

"You think too much with your head. Sometimes you just need to listen to the beat of your heart." He said stimulant.

"Shhh Eli...do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Eli and Clare both sat up and screamed when they saw two lights that resembled eyes on a face. He shoved, and toppled over Clare, holding her tight, rolling away together to the side of the road into the dirt.

The car drove by honking the horn and a faint yell was heard saying "You crazy kids!"

Clare began laughing hysterically, laying beneath Eli. Eli laughed with her, but more at the quirkiness of her laughter.

"That was fun!" Clare said, her giggles dying down.

"You think it's fun that we almost died?" Eli smirked.

"Shhhh, do you hear that now?" Clare shushed him, looking into his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"I don't hear anything." Eli laughed, thinking Clare was crazy.

"It's my heart beating." She whispered, closing the space between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Le sigh! Romance ensues! Yes, this is the beginning of a REAL relationship with them. This chapter was strongly influenced by The Notebook.<strong>

**Shoutouts to to these amazing people for always reviewing and being so dedicated, even when I think this story is...okay lol. : **

**Yellowmile, Percabeth, Degrassicat, TVismydrug,deena,marlalita,Degrassilover2010,Eclarerocks, and I feel like I'm missing people. I'll fix it later.**

**Chapter title: Lyrics from Dream by Miley Cyrus.**

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews will rush me to write quicker.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sparks Fly

**A/N: I hope you guys understand that I made my mom send this to me because I'm still not even home, s this would have went un updated for another week, but since I love you guys I MADE her do it lol.**

**Guys, I just want to say thank you for your reviews. They are wonderful and each one puts a smile on my face, especially the really long one's. I love that you guys take the time to appreciate my hard work.**

**WARNINS: Rated M chapter. Sexual content.**

**Beta: Summersetlights. You guys know I love her right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I never expected to say this, but I'm happy. You remember Clare Edwards? You know the lively energetic little girl with the most beautiful blue eyes? I know you missed her when she left, and if you were still here you'd see how much she's grown. I wish you could meet her. You'd have so much in common with her and you'd both get along great. She was my first kiss and I don't regret it. Yeah, I know, <em>finally _a girl is interested in me. You remember every Christmas Eve we'd try and stay up until Santa came to prove to Drew he was real? Well that's how she makes me feel. Jittery, excited, bereft of sleep. Yesterday I told her that she needs to listen to her heart and she did. She told me to listen to the rapid beats of her heart too and we kissed again. The kiss was perfect and...she's perfect, even though she makes me as nervous as a mouse in a room full of hungry cats. I probably sound like a sentimental sap but it's true. You're probably laughing at me up there. I need to go to work soon though. I love you. Mom and dad do too._

_-Eli._

He stopped writing, and put the ink pen down, contently shutting his black journal. He threw the book towards the back of his truck before firing up the engine and driving off into the wide, flat road.

As he turned the radio to a country station that played the best classics, he thought about how _she_ was being informed on Clare. _She_ was getting to know everything about Clare, but Clare knew nothing about _her_. Well at least what happened to her. Maybe it wouldn't matter.

After driving a few miles, he pulled up into the Edwards property. He saw Drew and Adam standing nearby the barn, as he killed the engine and exited the vehicle.

He reached to the back and pulled a tool belt around his waist, prepared for the day's tasks.

"Fellas'." Eli greeted as he approached his friends.

"You look about as happy as a tick on a fat dog." Drew said noticing his friends' extra vibrant attitude.

"What? I'm just happy to be at work with my two favorite buds." Eli patted them both on the shoulder before brushing past them coolly, and into the barn.

His friends exchanged amusing looks, before following Eli, who was now carrying a large tin bucket.

"It's that time again." Eli smirked, handing Adam the bucket in his hand, then turning back to get another one to give it to Drew.

"It's already been a month? I checked my calendar this morning." Adam complained.

Eli shook his head, before walking out with a bucket himself. "Ian got a call from town earlier and gave me a call. They're demanding more goods. Apparently there was an inspection yesterday."

"What's so wrong about an inspection?" Adam questioned.

"Ian and I knew it wasn't just any inspection. Those people have something to do with Fitz." Eli said glibly. "_And_ his nosy Aunt. They're going all around town sticking their noses in places they shouldn't be so we're bringing in an extra load today. No slacking."

"Okay, but there's only four of us, and Clare can't do half of the work we do." Drew said dolefully.

"Hey, watch it." Eli brewed defense. "She can work her butt off."

"Well." Drew grinned raising both his eyebrows drastically. "Now I see what's got you so _dashing_." He mocked in a British like accent, and Adam laughed.

Eli playfully rolled his eyes, and spotted Clare immediately coming out of the farm house in white shorts, and a slightly baggy, off the shoulder shirt.

She sped down the stairs and Eli was abash when Clare charged at him, a colorful smile painted on her face, squealing in excitement before hopping right into his arms, kissing him tempestuously. Eli dropped whatever was in his hands, and held her lower back with one and her leg with another, preventing her from falling.

"Good morning to you too." Eli chuckled against her lips. He didn't expect this type of sudden affection from Clare. He knew they were a cohort, but this was…something else. He very well enjoyed it, though.

She threaded her fingers in his hair, holding his head up. "I missed you." She kissed him multiple times between her words to enunciate her emotions.

Eli could hear a very incredulous and amused Drew and Adam snickering, and ignored them with one last tender kiss over Clare's perfect lips before putting her down slowly.

"Ahem." One of the boys cleared their throats, both Eli and Clare shooting their heads towards them. Drew and Adam both had sly smirks upon their lips that Eli wanted to wipe away. They were going to tease him about this and it was agonizing in an entertaining way.

"Oh, hey guys! Um, good morning." She smiled, and Eli thought it was wonderfully cute.

"Very good morning indeed." Drew mumbled under his breath and Eli glared playfully at him. "So boss, you were saying before."

"Oh right, so Mr. Edwards needs two new laborers to speed up business." Eli moved his hand in a circular wheel motion.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Adam perked up an eyebrow.

"If business declines so does your paycheck." Eli replied. Adam just nodded, ad Eli continued. "We'll be meeting them when we go into town today, that way we give Ian our judgments on them."

"Fine by me." Drew shrugged before proceeding towards the chicken coop with Adam.

"Wait!" Eli called out, and Adam turned around. "Here." Eli handed the bucket he had in his hand to Adam, who took it curiously. "It's chicken food, you nut."Adam nodded and walked away.

"Wait, I still don't follow, _why_ are my grandparents hiring?" Clare crossed her arms, following Eli as he started walking towards the tool shed.

"It's pretty complicated, but to make it easier, Fitz is making it harder for us to keep the town economically manageable."

"What did he do?"

"Screwed with our town. He's intimidating to the folk with so-called inspectors." Eli answered dreadfully. "So now your grandparents are hiring."

"Well...that sounds reasonable, but I don't think it's the best idea. I mean, no offense, my grandparents are filthy rich but the town has no chance of staying together, and employing two extra people won't do. I know how those people are." Clare bit her lip.

"Look, it's worth a try. If we can provide for the town, then everyone's happy." Eli said, in an unconvincing tone. Even he wasn't convinced. It was becoming obvious that whatever the town had just wasn't enough. But Eli wouldn't let that get to him. He had some kind of hope.

**X**

Rusty tin doors were slammed shut as the four young teens exited the truck once they arrived town. Drew dropped down the small door at the back of the truck, and began sliding out boxes of much needed, everyday grocery products.

Clare was told to wait outside as the three boys brought everything into the only market within miles.

It was a breezy day, and the invisible air smacked her face in the softest manner. From the blue a dainty flying piece of paper also seemed to have smacked Clare dead in the face unexpectedly.

Irritated, she removed it from her skin and turned the paper around which was upside down. She pinned her eyebrows together as she absentmindedly read aloud.

"Official Arizona Real Estate brings you - Bank of Hope." Her eyes skim down and she sees a sketched picture of a huge bank corporation with buildings, and high way roads surrounding it. On the side she reads the slogan 'Bank of Hope is your independent.' silently, and rolls her eyes at the weak advertisement.

Her eyes roam to the very bottom squinting. "Barley Meadows being torn down after 60 years of southern enjoyment beginning in the Fall of 2011." She reads aloud pragmatically, her mouth falling open.

"Oh, and this is Clare..." Eli sighed lovingly, when he is abruptly present, dusting his hands together, his two friends lagging behind, and two other boys.

"Clare Edwards." The tall, strapping boy says, and Clare looks up quickly. "I've heard about you."

"Since when do you listen to old town rumors, Jake?" Eli smirks.

"I don't believe them. I do hear them, though." he rebuts with a shrug.

"And this here is Jay Hogart." Eli says pointing to the larger, built guy next to Jake; his shaggy messy hair was hidden with a cap, worn backwards.

"Pleased to meet you." Jay nodded, tone low, a tooth pick stuck between his teeth.

"They'll be working with us from now on." Drew added.

Clare attempted her best to demonstrate a sincere smile, that it almost hurt. Unfortunately for her Eli noticed everything about her, but he didn't want to ask Clare what was wrong in front of the other two guys.

"We're going to get a head start, and meet you lads at the farm." Jake directed towards Eli, Adam and Drew.

"No problem." Adam patted Jake's shoulder, and both of the new comer's left.

Eli turns to Clare. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Clare blinks a few times, shaking her head, unable to form any coherent or audible words, and raises the paper advertisement to Eli.

"What?" Eli snatches the paper away, his eyes bulging, flickering over the paper. "This is ridiculous."

Drew and Adam circled around, peeking over to get a look at what he was making a commotion about.

"It's probably a lie." Adam conveyed unconvinced. "It's propaganda to frighten the folk."

"Are you sure about that? I know these kinds of people. They use fear to get what they want." Clare said sensibly.

"Adam's right." Eli sighed, after a brief moment of silence. "We shouldn't worry so much about this. We have other things to do right now." He placed the paper in her hands.

Clare wanted to say more, but knew it'd be pointless to argue about something she didn't have much back story on and hurriedly folded the piece of paper, hiding it in her back pocket. Her gut was telling her that there was something terribly and suspiciously wrong about this so-called propaganda.

**X**

"I think we have one hell of a team here boys." Mr. Edwards proudly looked at each of his employee's. "And Clare." He added quickly, and she rolled her eyes. "Ya'll got a lot of work done today. I think this is one of the best decisions I ever made in life." He chuckled deeply, before a roar of coughs followed after.

Mr. Edwards watched the guys work today, analyzing their strength's and motivations. He was quite pleased with the fresh helpers he hired, and regretted nothing.

"You okay granddaddy?" Clare placed her hand on his upper back.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it." He assured, clearing his throat. "Ya'll boys go home and get some rest."

"Letting us go an hour early?"

"Don't complain, idiot!" Drew whispered harshly shoving his brother.

Mr. Edwards chuckled, and left the barn.

"I'm already loving this job." Jay said, his lethargic persona deteriorating for a moment." See you ladies tomorrow." He brought a toothpick to his mouth, and began chewing on it. "Jake, you're my only way outta here." He said bluntly, walking out of the barn.

Jake rolled his eyes, dragging his feet backwards, as if he has to deal with him on a daily basis. "Bye guys." He waved, turning around and his plaid shirt was soon out of sight. Not too long after, Drew and Adam excused themselves as well, claiming their exhaustion since they worked immensely hard today.

Clare watched and waited until the guys were gone before looking around to her favorite guy. "Do you want to hang out or are you too worn out?" Clare teased.

Eli sighed in fatigue, and began piling hay near the sides, clearing them out of the way. "We've been working almost double the time we usually work. I'm exhausted."

She crept up behind him, wrapping her tiny arms around his torso. "Poor you." She breathed warmly into his ear, when she got on her toes. Eli shuddered, his tiredness getting the best of him and he twirled around to face Clare. She reached up, leaving no space between them, giving him an appreciative kiss that she's been waiting to do all day.

The kiss quickly turned rough, and Eli placed his hands on her waist, pulling his lips from her wet ones. "_How_ do you 'till have energy?"

Clare grinned, pushing his dirty hair away. "I guess you just give me endurance." She kissed him again, and Eli became nervous again. It pissed him off that his body was becoming hot already with her just saying that.

"I'm really tired." He broke their kiss.

"Fine." She pouted, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"We have the rest of the summer." He smirked, chuckling sleepily.

"Okay." She gave in, smiling."Go home. I'll lock up today."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I really don't have a problem doing it."

"I'm positive Eli. Just go. I know it's been a long day for you."

Eli thought and contemplated in his mind for a second, before agreeing. He gave her one last final kiss for the night, and left gratefully.

* * *

><p>A week went by and it was Friday in the evening. The boys and Clare finished up their work for the day, and were relieved they had a two day break. It's upsetting, mostly to Mr. and Mrs. Edwards that they have them working until six. Things were just a bit complicated, and felt they had no other choice.<p>

The new added members, Jay and Jake were pleasantly good people. Jay was a little aggressive, pessimistic, and trenchant and just wanted things done. Jake on the other hand was much more easy going, funny, cool, and very handy. But no one complained. Besides, It turns out Eli had history with them. Jay was a senior when Eli was a sophomore, so they never really spoke, but he recently graduated with Jake so they were more compatible.

The week was busy, working from eight in the morning to six in the evening thanks to the economic problems the town was having. The more goods that were being delivered to town, the more they sold, and the more jobs were required to sell what they had. It was a win-win for everyone, but of course, According to almost everyone in town, rich, extra determined republicans want to ruin the few good things left in the world.

During the ten hours, five days a week they worked, Clare and Eli shared stolen kisses every so often, but Clare felt Eli was much more focused on work. She worked too, but she found her tasks, per se, less strenuous. She wasn't jealous, but with her growing feelings, she wanted more of him. She knew he was incredibly shy, and was reluctant at times, and she respected that, but, Clare was never one for hesitance...or relationships.

"Fifty hours are definitely worth it." Jay Hogart slid his check back into the envelope after looking at it. Everyone finished receiving their paychecks from Mr. Edwards. They stood just outside of the barn, as Eli was securing the lock on the barn doors.

"Yeah. An actual job with reasonable pay, and reasonable people." Jake said brusquely. Adam and Drew gave him a curious look. "We found out they were hiring like crazy here in town recently."

"Where were you guys before?" Eli asked walking towards them.

"Well I used to cut lumber about two hours away from here and it was pretty hard to manage considering I could rarely pay for gas." Jake answered, his arms crossed.

"I worked at some grimy broken down motel." Jay shrugged. "The only people who would actually rent out a room were some cheap whores for their services." He rolled his eyes, ripping the toothpick from his teeth. "And I had to clean up."

Everyone made disgusted faces.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't there anymore." Clare said.

"Whatever. It was still my job so I dealt." He spit on the floor, before stretching his arms over his head. "I have a bottom bunk waiting for me, and I wanna put some use to it. Jake?"

"Of course your majesty." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "See you guys Monday." He grinned towards Clare, and she looked away uneasily.

"Yeah, Eli I'm ditching this place too." Adam started. "'Till then penguin."

Drew smacked the back of Adam's head upright horrified from his brothers expression of saying goodbye. Clare giggled, and watched the bickering brothers leave.

"Do I finally have you to myself?" Eli's hands encircled her waist from behind.

Clare gasped, pulling away from his arms, turning to face him. "It depends if you're not too tired." She mocked, a smirk playing at her lips.

**X**

A mildly dark blue engulfed the sky, a round portioned moon appearing almost ghostly. Eli walked Clare into the cabin field, and now sat under a tree. Not just any tree, but the tree thirty steps away from Morty that she counted on when she played hide and seek when she was younger.

Eli's back was against the tree, and Clare laid sideways, her head in his lap. He brushed his fingers through her soft, auburn curls which gave off an amazing scent under Eli's nose.

"I remember one time I thought you guys left me when I couldn't find any one. It turned out you were all hiding in Morty." Clare reminisced the old days.

Eli's eyes were closed, his head leaned back. "I remember that too. You were almost in tears." He chuckled lightly. "Ouch!" He jumped up when Clare slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Jerk. I was worried, okay."

Eli smiled, and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss that set his heart on fire. He pulled back after a minute blushing madly. Clare pretended not to notice, and turned her head to the side with a cute smile. She reached her hand into the grass and began plucking, one by one.

Eli gazed at the side of her face dotingly. The texture and simplicity of her side-ward outline reminded him that there still is beauty, not just physically. He was proud that an example of beauty was right at his knees.

His eyes wavered up, to see the stars being re-born, like every night. Some shimmered shamelessly, and others were barely viewable by the naked eye. He thought how each star could represent one important opportunity for every person in the entire world.

"The stars are up." He said huskily.

"I see." She teased.

"What's your wish?"

"If I told you it wouldn't come true."

"How cheesy would it be if I said mine already has?"

Clare bit her lip. She felt something in her stomach, and she couldn't say they were butterflies. It was something more than a flutter mess of tickles, and it was unexplainable.

"Eli Goldsworthy, a closet romantic?" Clare lifted a playful brow. "Well, I always wanted to experience a classic first date. You know, guy picks girl up, takes her to this out of this world restaurant, makes her feel like a queen, then at the end of the night when he takes her home, they share that kind of good-night kiss where fireworks would explode."

"I never expected that to be a wish."

"Oh, I'd never reveal my real wish." Clare said earnestly. "But I've always wanted to experience a first date. The definition of a date to guys back in L.A..." Clare stopped herself before continuing. "I just, think a man should treat a lady respectfully."

Eli gulped, pushing himself to ignore her previous sentence she didn't finished. "Well, I'm treating you that way aren't I?"

"No, you're terrible." Clare deadpanned and Eli almost panicked.

"I'm kidding." She said sincerely, sitting up too look at him with her blue eyes that electrified him."You, are, just...great." She leaned in kissing him. He held her neck, as she tilted her head for better access. Their lips moved in sync, following each other in a luscious massage.

Their kiss became hotter and wetter, Clare attacking his mouth with her tongue in a way that made Eli groan in his throat. They separated for a moment, breathing each other's hot breaths, regaining some air. Their eyes bore into one another powerfully, and lustfully, before clashing their needy lips together again.

Clare, much more experienced, and used to daring herself to move quicker, somehow straddled him. Eli would have usually been nervous and uneasy, but he was just so lost, so entranced. She pulled on his hair, pressing her body closer to him. One hand slid hotly and softly over his shirt-clad chest. She was becoming too eager, and when she brushed her body to get closer to him, Eli's body began blazing heatedly and his mind was in sudden millisecond hysteria.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clare panted, unsure of why Eli suddenly broke the kiss and held her hips away from his.

Eli shook his head frantically. "No, no, you're doing – you're amazing, it's just that..." Eli swallowed hard; he could feel his heart way beyond pounding.

Clare's huge, curious azure eyes watched him awaiting, attempting to comprehend. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Eli frowned, and looked away. "I just..." He looked down, embarrassed.

Clare's eyes followed his, realization dawning on her, and her mouth fell open nodding her head understandingly. "Oh."

"Yeah." Eli's voice cracked, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he didn't have to look at her face since he messed up the moment.

"You want to stop because of that?" Clare was surprised. It sounded like she wasn't bothered by it, but more humored.

"I didn't want to scare you. M-my hormones are just all over the place lately and I don't-"

"Relax Eli." She giggled. "It's normal for a guy to be turned on, especially the way we were kissing." She blushed.

"I guess I just don't want to do the wrong thing and make you hate me." His eyes looked elsewhere.

Clare let a huge cloud of air puff up her cheeks as she sighed. "I'd never hate you...and you've been doing the complete opposite of wrong." She smiled, and it was a small reassurance to Eli.

His eyes moved everywhere but her face, and Clare took his hand. "Eli, look at me."

He obliged and looked at her. She slowly put Eli's hand over her breast, watching him carefully hoping he wouldn't reject her. Eli on the other hand kind of enjoyed himself. She was telling him to take more of a risk with her, and, mind you, just because he's very inexperienced, respectful and non-revolving around intimacy, doesn't mean he's never had dreams, or _needs_.

She released his hand to see what he would do, and he did nothing. "It's okay." She whispered bringing him in to kiss her. In moments, they were lost in a merciless battle of tongue, saliva, and lips. Eli squeezed her breast eagerly from the cause of Clare biting his lip hard. He brought his other hand around her and this time he pressed her over him in need of closeness.

He still wasn't very controlling, but Clare still loved that at least his hands were on her. She loved his lips, but both on her made her whole body lose control. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, the more he frolicked and massaged her breast as his tongue grazed her lips teasingly.

Her thighs squeezed him, and there was barely any space left due to their proximity. She moved both hands into his dark hair, soothing her fingers through his scalp, beginning to turn the kiss into yearning fury.

Eli suddenly pulled away, causing Clare to sigh at the abrupt loss. "I have an idea." He whispered.

"Really?" Clare kissed him a few times. "What?"

"I'm not telling you." He smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Okay." She said carelessly, and kissed him again.

"Let's go." Once again, he stopped them.

Clare sighed heavily, disappointed and removed herself from his lap. "Of course..." She mumbled.

"Hey, don't be upset." He stood up. "You just inspired this great idea up here." He pointed at his head, before extending his arm to help Clare up. "Besides, you're not the one with a slight problem..."

* * *

><p>The next day, Clare had gotten a call from Katie's parents asking if she wanted to volunteer at the wagon wash in town with Katie. Clare didn't object, since she had no idea if she was going to see Eli.<p>

Clare went in town, running into Katie _and _Bianca too. Apparently, she wanted to do something that wasn't with Drew. The three girls spent half of the day washing whatever people brought to them, enjoying themselves, and each other's company, along with other towns people. Clare honestly liked the girls. Katie was sweet, southern and charismatic, while Bianca was a little feisty like Clare, but really easy to talk to. It was a break from the hard headed, envious girls she'd 'socialize' with in California.

"Is there still room to wash this dirty monster?" Jake drove up, with a perfect smile on his lips.

"Do you have money?" Katie responded.

"Of course." He handed her some money, shooting Clare a look before he eyed her up and down briefly. "Extra, you know, to save the town."

"What do you mean save the town?" Clare asked.

"Everyone knows things aren't well here. That's why they're hosting this little fundraiser." He said theoretically.

Clare dug into her back pocket remembering she took the folded flier out of her shorts yesterday and brought it with her for some reason. "This?" She handed him the wrinkly paper.

Jake frowned. "Never expected this so soon." He gave her back the paper. "It's a shame. I grew up here, and they're just...taking it all away. Here." He pulled out some more money. "I know it still won't do but, anything for this town."

"Wow, thanks." Katie said baffled. "We'll definitely make sure it's brand spakin' new!"

"I'm sure it's worth it." Jake nodded, getting out of his car. "Tell Eli I said hi, Clare." He let his eyes linger on her before walking away. Clare looked away, bored.

_I'll be doing more than just saying hi..._

She shook her head, throwing herself from her cluttered thoughts, remembering the town's dilemma. The reason why she's so...curious about it is why someone would choose Barely Meadows. She couldn't think anymore and picked up a sponge, ready to clean Jake's red truck.

**X**

Clare finished her shower and slid on a skin tight grey tank top. She threw on a red checked plaid flared skirt that had an elastic waistband. She put on silver sandals with imitated straps on. She had no reason to dress up nicely, but it wasn't even close to bed time. She was even thinking of just taking a walk to the cabin field with Darcy.

Once she left her stuff in her room she walked upstairs, and went outside. Four in the afternoon bright sun still shone over the great massive land. She sat down on the porches' swing set, shaking in movement. Darcy had followed her out and she jumped up next to Clare.

"Hey, Darce. Nice day isn't it?" She stared ahead of her. "You missed me didn't you? I missed you too girl." She scratched the dogs head. "I wish I would've taken you with me, but I didn't. Because I didn't want any memory of mom. It's not you, it's me."

Clare realized she was talking to a dog, and she felt crazy. "What am I doing?"

"You're being you." Clare jumped back, looking at Darcy.

"Did you just..."

"No Clare, it's me." Clare looked behind her through the window. It was only her grandmother sitting on a chair by the window.

"Grandma don't do that. I thought I was going mad." Clare giggled.

"Oh, don't be a silly nut, you always talked to Darcy like she was some kinda sister to ya."

"I always did want a sister." Clare smiled sadly. "Grandma can I ask you a question?"

"Ya just did baby girl."

Clare laughed. "I remember a lot of things now, but, I can't seem to remember mom. That's what I struggle with most."

Her grandmother was silent for a moment, and she couldn't see her face through the screen very well. "You are your mother."

"I'm my mom?" Clare perked her perfect brow. "Grandma, why didn't mom and dad work out? Our move was so sudden that I thought something terrible happened between them."

"Oh pumpkin, I'd love to give you the answer but...no one knew exactly why. They just fought." She could see her grandmother bringing a coffee mug to her lips. "over money. But, I don't think that was everything."

Clare wavered her eyes away, her brain hurting. Nothing her grandmother said made any real sense. "Okay." She whispered.

"Pumpkin, don't for once think it was your fault. Your mom loved you very much. You only stood with your father because he was the one who could actually support you."

"But why? Why couldn't he just stay here and work it out with mom? Why did he have to take me away all the way to California, re-marry and runaway from here?" Care raised her voice unintentionally just becoming hurt with her unanswered questions. She quickly apologized to her grandmother for her erratic behavior, and calmed down.

"Don't apologize for being hurt. I'm gonna go make some more coffee. You want a cup?"

Clare nodded thankfully.

"Oh and Clare, just remember, I love you."

"I love you too grandma." She responded warmly.

She heard her grandmothers steps fade away. Clare pushed herself back, letting the gravity bring the swing forward when she lifted her foot off the ground. Closing her eyes, she slowly cleared her mentally agonizing thoughts and began to think about Eli. Thinking of him seemed to cheer her up. She wished he was with her, to make her forget.

"Thinking about me?"

Once again she was startled. She fluttered her eyes open to see Eli standing in front of the steps. Clare was impressed at his apparel. He wore a lengthy striped granddad top, scrunched up at the elbows. Khaki green chino pants covered his lower body, with a brown belt and semi-worn out leather sneakers. He was dressed to impress.

"Did you know I was coming?" He smirked, when Clare stood up taking in her clothing.

"No." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you out on a date?" He smiled. "I should have warned you, but I was too excited it didn't even cross my mind yesterday."

"A date?" She asked condescendingly. Eli nodded, ans extended his hand like a gentleman. Clare smiled, grabbing his hand. He walked her to his truck, and opened the door for her.

"It's no noble steed, but it'll do."

Clare giggled, his anxiousness was very cute. Eli shut the door and went around to the driver's side, and hopped in. He started the engine and was off into the road.

**X**

"Are you lost? - Eli? - Why aren't you answering me?" Clare pouted, and gave up. They've been driving for miles and all she could distinguish was that they were in the middle of nowhere. There weren't even anymore farmhouses or animals in sight.

He finally came to a stop, driving through some off the road trail. He parked and exited the vehicle without a word, and headed straight to the back of his truck. Clare watched him through the rear view mirror, wondering where the hell they were and why he suddenly stopped.

The truck shook as he slid some things out and heard him fumble from afar. After almost ten minutes she decides to see for herself, and steps out of the truck. She walks behind the truck and She gasps at what she sees.

"It's no extravagant restaurant but I tried." Eli smiled nervously noticing Clare when he finished lighting the candle in the middle of the large, checkered picnic blanket on the ground. There was a basket placed on the side with a rose lying on the basket.

Clare smiled widely, her heart bursting from happiness. She'd never, in a million years, expect someone to do something like this, especially for her. Well, she knew there were odd guys out there who would, but...she never expected Eli to.

Eli stood there gazing at her, hopeful she wouldn't think it was too cheap or dumb. He got the hint that she liked it when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hesitantly hugged her back in relief.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you don't hate this." Eli whispered.

"It's from you, straight from your heart. How could anyone hate this?" She moved back to look at him, and pecked him kindly on the lips.

"Shall we dine now madam?" He asked when she pulled away.

**X**

Everything about this date was cliché and perfect. They shared lighthearted laughs, and ate a delicious home cooked meal that Eli made, from stealing one of Cece's recipe's from her cook books.

After, for dessert, he _was_ going to bake a delicious velvet cake, but his eyes had fallen on a recipe of Eclairs. He's eaten many of them before, and they all tasted different, but Eli added his own spice to the dessert, and thought they were a much more sophisticated and appetizing treat.

He romantically fed her the smooth Eclair, and it melted right into her mouth. It was so good she moaned from delight, and Eli had to check himself.

The rose he brought was cut from the stem, short enough to stick behind Clare's ear. He brushed all of the hair back, and told her truthfully, that she looked really pretty. She was stunning in his eyes regardless, but he had to tell her, especially with the rose.

Now it may seem like Eli was the perfect guy, and he did one hell of a job, which he did, but he was so unsure of this at first. He thought she'd want something exclusive like how she described the night before. Luckily she wasn't so needy, and she was appreciative of what he could do.

It was merely nighttime when all was said and done. Eli put everything he took out away, and Clare blew out the candle.

"Eli this was an amazing first date. It totally beats some fancy restaurant."She leaned to peck him on the lips. "But why here?"

"Well, our date isn't even over yet. You have yet to see why I chose such a secluded location."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"No, Clare why would you ever think that, I swear that's not my intention." Eli spoke quickly.

"Eli, chill." She laughed putting her hand on his shoulder. "It was only a joke."

Eli smiled, anxious. He knew she was, he just didn't like her thinking of only that intention. But he had his reason, and he wanted to finally ask.

"Back in L.A...did you have boyfriends?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, just, answer me please." He begged.

Clare sighed. "Well, I had friends who were boys. I met guys and dated and that's it."

"Are you sure. You..never...did anything with them?"

"...You think I'm some tramp..."

"No I don't, Fitz heard rumors-"

"Fitz? What." Clare scoffed. "Fitz doesn't know one thing about me. A-and those rumors are rumors for reasons."

"What about the pictures of you with different guys?"

Clare glared at him. "You went through old magazines?"

"Drew's girlfriend collects them and I was just curious."

Clare rubbed her temple, and sighed miserably. "I was going through a phase." Eli's heart began thumping in his chest as she began her confession. "Jenna told me all about her sex life, and sometimes she'd have me wait out of a hotel room while she..did her business. She told me I had to loosen up, and be sexy, so she gave me this make over. Cut my hair, bought new clothes, gave me confidence. I actually felt good. I suddenly became news because I went through a 'drastic transformation' and boys started...liking me. I actually felt wanted for once. At parties I danced with guys provocatively. But for Jenna it wasn't enough."

"So you had sex." Eli answered, sounding broken hearted.

"I met this famous rock-star, Peter Stone at a release was the lead singer of Studz, and we got to know each other. Jenna had pulled me away and told me that it was my chance. Peter wanted it, and...I asked him to go somewhere and he took me to his hotel room. Things got hot and heavy but we didn't have sex. I just couldn't let it get that far."

"But the rumors..."

"Peter promised not to say anything if I let him brag about having sex with me. We were together, doing _other_ things but we made it seem like more."

"You lied."

"My reputation changed, for the better. My father was upset, but he paid attention. I had become addicted to how Peter made me feel when we were intimate, so after Peter and I went our separate ways, I began seeing different boys. Just like Peter, we weren't having sex. I'd just allow guys to claim they did, if they gave me the attention I wanted, and they did. They were all so-called boyfriends, but they wouldn't stick around because I wouldn't go all the way. So, I'm still a virgin, but I'm still a type of whore."

Eli looked at her disbelievingly, processing and eating her words. It was _certainly_ not what he was expecting. Eli took Clare's hand, looking at her humiliated face. "I do not think you are any kind of whore. You made mistakes."

"I stopped fooling around with guys after a while, tested myself, came out clean and stuck to partying and scandals. That way I still got some kind of attention."

"Clare-"

"Do you know why I never gave it up? My purity ring. I stopped wearing it when I moved to L.A and lost all my beliefs in god, but mom...my mom, I remember, the only memory I have of just her, is when she gave me that ring. She told me true love waits." Clare's eyes began welling with tears. "Now I don't believe in all that marriage crap, but I believe in waiting for the one I love."

Eli was a little more relieved of her clarification, but he still felt bad. She still exposed her body in a way, and he wanted to tell her that he'd give her all the love, attention, and needs she wanted. He wanted to tell her that he'd give her everything. He even wanted to tell her that if he could, he'd go back in time and make sure none of that ever happened.

Eli wiped the single tear the slipped down her cheek and Clare laughed, feeling ridiculous. "Look at me, crying."

"It's okay." Eli kissed her. "I know something that could make you feel better."

Eli stood up, and brought Clare with him. He walked towards his truck, and climbed in the back where he'd fixed, and covered out a blanket on. He helped Clare in and she placed herself between his legs, her back against his chest.

"You see the stars?" Eli leaned back against the truck, staring up at the open sky.

"Eli!" She gasped. "Everything looks beautiful. The sky is so clear and the moon is so close." She smiled. "This is why you came up here?"

"It's exactly why." He smiled, kissing her neck. "But, these stars are nothing now compared to your blue eyes. The shine in yours put them to shame."

"Eli, stop lying." She giggled. "How did I go from hating your guts, to wanting to kiss you all the time?"

"You hated me!" Eli sniffled dramatically.

"Well, I always found you cute."

"And here I was thinking you hated me." Eli rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Clare tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. "I told you, I could never hate you." Her breath tickled his lips, as they dove in for each other's lips.

Their kiss rapidly converted into a burning make out. It was becoming uncomfortable because of the awkward position they were in. Clare twisted around, sitting up, still in-between his legs. Her hands roamed his chest, arms and shoulders savoring his fit figure.

Eli sucked in a breath, and impatiently pulled Clare into his lap, feeling bold. He remembered Clare basically telling him to be risky, and not be afraid. He'd take that, but not too far, since he was still shy. He drowned in her mouth when she moaned when he squeezed her breast softly, moving his hand over it.

Clare rocked her body against his, biting and sucking his lips desperately. She hadn't felt so alive, and excited in what seemed like forever. In the past, the only guy she's ever done something to was Peter. Everyone else only pleased her, and she wants to return to Eli the attention he gives her, even though he doesn't do it physically. Clare broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"Eli..." Her hand drifted down his chest, all the way down to his belt. "Relax." She panted against his lips, never tearing her gaze from his eyes as she unbuckled his belt and unclasped the button on his jeans.

"Wait Clare-"

"Shhh." She kissed him. "You'll like this." She bit her lip, as she slowly dragged the zipper down. She pulled his pants down just enough to free him. Carefully, she wrapped her hand around his hard length and Eli tensed up. She kissed him tenderly on the lips to ease him down, and when he did, she plunged her arm down, moving up and down.

Eli panted harshly against Clare's face, and she swallowed his groans and breaths. She panted hard with him, doing all the right things, seeing what was pleasant for him. She wasn't new at this, but she wanted him to feel good, and she felt good – turned on just watching him contort in pleasure.

She moved faster around him, gripping him just right, and kissing down his jaw and down to his neck, licking the place right where the shoulder meets the neck. She placed kisses all over his neck, and brought her mouth to his ear.

"You ready?" She blew into his ear sexily. Eli found his hands hitching up her skirt, gripping onto her thighs recklessly. He was feeling a boiling pool heating, ready for a release. He wanted it badly, and she was doing a damn well great job getting him there.

She brought her face back up to his, and kissed him viciously drowning his silent please in her mouth. She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling hard, pining for his peak, and she got just that. She threw him violently over the edge.

"God, Clare." Eli fanned tiredly. "You are just amazing."

She smiled, kissing his head as he relished in the afterglow of his very first orgasm. Eli pulled Clare down roughly, kissing her with a passion she never felt. Feeling confident, and different, Eli pushed Clare down on her back.

He left his essence to trail all over her neck, before sealing their lips all over again. Again, he used his left hand to massage her breast, and she moaned at the contact.

Eli closed his eyes."I want to hear that again." He whispered suddenly. He wanted to hear that always, and only from her.

His hand trailed down to her exposed legs, and moved under her skirt.

"How do I do this?" Eli gulped, feeling like an idiot.

"I only did that for you." She chuckled cutely. "I don't want anything in return, especially if you don't know how."

"I want to learn." He pleaded, sounding innocent.

Clare smiled, and pecked him. "Do what you think is right. I'll lie back, and you take control of exploring."

"If I do something wrong?"

"I'll let you know." She assured him.

He smirked, and began kissing her again. He inched his hands higher, crawling teasingly up her soft, milky thighs. He found the fabric of her underwear and fingered the fabric nervously. He was right there, and he didn't want to screw up.

Eli lifted his head up, stuck his head to her forehead, closing his eyes, to concentrate on his hands. He slid beneath feeling the smooth skin. From there his actions were on instinct. He touched her sensitive flesh, earning a small gasp from Clare. This boosted his ego a little and he slowly began moving his fingers.

His tedious movements made Clare squirm in dire need, but Eli preferred to take it slower. He slithered his tongue into her mouth, mimicking his circular movements of his fingers over her clit with his tongue in her mouth. It felt so alien, but raw and addictive. Her beautiful body writhing under his touch was stimulating, and mesmerizing. Her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth fell open in low gasps, her chest and hips shifted and wiggled and she kissed him harder and harder each time like she needed him.

He stirred his hand, and his frolicking fingers circulated faster, with a bit more pressure. He wanted to see what else he can get from her, he wanted to know how the girl beneath him basked after he's done with her.

He rubbed faster circles, never stopping until her hips bucked, and her legs instinctively closed on its own. Eli removed his hand, and pulled her skirt back down.

"You were perfect, Eli." She laughed, her body tingling.

"I know." Eli smirked.

Clare's mouth fell open. "Oh no, sexual ego increased."

"I just liked seeing you like that." He leaned down, lusciously kissing her.

Clare rolled her eyes knowingly. Now that he's made some one feel good, he won't stop. It happens to the best of newbie's.

"I should get you home. Your grandparents are probably worried."

"They'll be fine." She said pulling him back from leaving.

**X**

Eli walked Clare to the front porch of the farmhouse, standing under the light of the porch.

"What did you think of your first date?" Eli asked.

"I loved it. It wasn't what I imagined. It was better than I imagined."

Eli smiled."It's not over yet. though."

Clare tilted her head curiously.

"A good night kiss."

"Oh, well then...goodnight Eli." Clare said awkwardly, and Eli grabbed her hands.

"Goodnight Clare." He reluctantly but happily placed his full lips over her soft one's sharing a dreamy, sugary kiss, that left Clare feeling all sorts of things. This definitely didn't even deserve fireworks. It needed nuclear bombs, because their hearts blasted and imploded with blaze.

His lips tenderly pulled away from hers, both taking their time to open their eyes. His green orbs lingered on her one more time, and he walked away, although neither wanted the night to end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven." <em>The bodies in the church standing, all prayed in unison, concluding the peaceful mass. The last verse was rehearsed, and it was finally over.

Today, the church cleared out quicker than usual. It seems like people were in a rush or just didn't want to stick around. As usual, Eli stood for a bit longer on his knee's giving his respects.

Clare finished mingling with Eli's parents, Katie's parents and Drew and Adam's father, and went back inside the large white building, seeking Eli.

She frowned, wondering where he went when she didn't spot a single raven head in the pews. She walked down the aisle slowly, the feeling creepily irking her. It was like someone, God maybe, even though she wasn't much of a believer, was shining a light on her. Why, she wouldn't know, but there was some kind of irony of the beams flashing through the window directly on her.

She sat down on one of the pews, and looked up at the large cross in front of her. She was being beckoned to do this and she did. She bowed her head, clasped her hands together and prayed silently. Over and over again, she prayed that her mom was safe, and hoped that her mom never forgot her. She prayed for her father, grandparents and her new friends. She thanked, not specifically God, but she thanked someone for her second chance. She felt like she was given a second chance to revive her life that could have been going down a messy road.

Right when she began diving into a reverie of memories, and her own emotions, someone plopped down beside her. She looked up to see it was Eli and smiled.

"I was looking for you." She said putting her hand over his.

Eli kept his eyes averted to the ground for a minute before wavering them ahead of him in the direction of the huge cross.

"I want to tell you about Julia."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, so I hope their relationship isn't rushed. I make the chapters long, over a duration of days and weeks. But yeah, now you have some background on Clare and what she did. Now, we're getting to Eli. Next chapter will be a little intense. I hope you guys enjoyed their dat. I tried to make it sweet, since Eli's so inexperienced. Also, don't think that the little Car was fundraiser scene was nothing. There is a reason why I included the car wash fundraiser in the first place and you'll find out why next chapter.<strong>

**Chapter title Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

**This chapter was actually way longer but I cut it off. I'm writing the next chap. **

**Reviews! They make me happy and are the only reason why I'm still writing this.**


	12. Chapter 12: If it means a lot to you

**300th reviewer: degrassiluver15 this chapter is for you!**

**A/N: Okay guys I just want to say one thing about someone who reviewed. In Arizona there are very small places OUTSIDE of the city that still practice southern traditions, okay. That review was absolutely obnoxious because I've actually visited Arizona and an old friend of mine actually lives in the outskirts where it_ is_ a little country. Also, there is nothing wrong with using your imagination. It's fanfiction. I don't always have to be accurate about everything anyways.**

**C****redit to my ****baby Summersetlights I've told you a million times I love you and ajdk,fd you're amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>If it means a lot to you.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He paced back and forth in his indistinct bedroom impatiently. The moon shone through the shades, engulfing the weariness he felt.<em>

_Before this, he was sleeping peacefully, dreaming his heart away until he felt a sudden disruption, which caused him to awaken. Something had reached him and he felt wrong. He felt even more wrong when he noticed the second twin bed in the bedroom empty._

_Eli brushed and pulled his fingers through his hear tugging at the roots, wondering where the hell she could be at this time. He's had it with her behavior ever since she befriended the richest kids in school. He's been up for two hours, and was considering to wake up Cece and Bullfrog and call the sheriff._

_He sighed, and walked into the hallway, ready to walk into his parents bedroom until he saw a beam of light flashing from a distance and the sound of an engine growling. Eli furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to get to the front door as quietly as he could in hopes of not waking his parents._

_He poked his head through the window only being able to recognize a few shadows, and an expensive blue car. He recognized her figure interacting with the others and began approaching the house. The others boarded the car and drove off. When she reached the front door she bent down to take her heels off and Eli backed away from the window angrily. He opened the door, catching his sneaky sister off guard._

"_Julia!" Eli whispered harshly._

_She jumped up frightened as if she did something wrong until she realized it was Eli and her face went apathetic. "Are mom and dad awake?"_

"_No." Eli answered. "But I was this close to waking them if you hadn't arrived. Where were you?"_

_The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, and brushed by Eli completely ignoring his question. He pushed the door softly, locked it and followed her to their bedroom. He shut the door before flicking on the lights, and his eyes instantly widened in shock when he realized what she was wearing._

"_Who gave you those clothes?" He demanded an answer. He knows she nor his family could ever afford clothes like that._

"_It was a gift from my friends." She shrugged as she dug through her drawers for a change of clothes._

"_A gift?" Eli lifted his eyebrow not very pleased with her answer. "You were with Fitz and his friends again weren't you?"_

"_Maybe-"_

"_Weren't you!" Eli shouted._

"_Shhhhh." Julia hushed Eli, aware that he was loud enough to wake their parents. "Yes I was." she answered bitterly. "And lower your voice before you wake mom and dad."_

_Eli suddenly squinted his eyes on something, contemplating if his eyes were deceiving him. He stomped towards Julia and tilted her head, analyzing her neck._

"_Is that what I think it is?" He growled._

_Julia pushed him away. "God Eli, get off my case. Fitz was so right about you and the rest of the underprivileged people around here. Always worrying bout' everyone but themselves because they're so jealous!"_

_Eli dropped his head, shaking it. "...What makes you any different from me?"_

"_A lot!" She shouted hysterically, almost as if she was in denial of being associated as his sister._

_Eli flinched hating this completely different side of his sister._

"_What is all the ruckus in he- Oh my, Julia." Cece suddenly walked in wearing a robe, looking like she just hopped out of bed, her blonde hair ruffled everywhere. Her eyes averted from Eli to Julia who were both in completely different apparel._

"So Julia, your sister, was rebelling?" Clare asked in a confused tone.

Eli nodded his head sadly, his eyes finally escaping the flashback he expressed to Clare.

"It's normal for teens to do that." Clare told him logically, personally knowing she's probably done things similar to Julia. But she still didn't understand why it was so bad.

"Well, it wasn't normal for us." Eli snapped, but quickly softened up regretfully, not meaning to. "We were so close. We told each other everything and anything and we were raised doing everything together. She used to be calm and free-spirited. Then when she started High school...Fitz and his little posse snatched her away from me like a spider easily traps a fly in it's web. Little by little she was turning into something she could never be. She had become obsessed with plastic surgeries, make-up, fashion and a bunch of other foolishness."

"Is that why you hate Fitz?" Clare tilted her head.

"Partly. I didn't want to tell Julia that I knew Fitz was using her to get to me. There was always some kind of rivalry between Fitz and I."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Eli answered honestly. "Fitz seemed to always be angry. My parents got along with everyone in town, and I inherited that while he only inherited money."

"So he was jealous." Clare stated empirically.

"If you say so..." Eli said. He didn't want it to sound like he thought he was better than anyone. "Any ways, ever since that night she was never the same."

"_Julia Goldsworthy what in sam's heck were you doing out at these hours?" Bullfrog stood in front of Julia who sat on the sofa in their small living room. She didn't answer, and simply allowed an eyeliner filled tear roll down her cheek._

_Bullfrog tapped his large foot awaiting an answer from his daughter. Cece came in the room with napkins so that Julia could wipe away the heavy and obvious make-up she had on._

_Bullfrog snapped his head towards Eli. "Eli, do you know anything bout this?"_

_Eli gulped nervously, while Julia shot her eyes warningly towards Eli begging him to not speak up. Eli felt like he was trapped. He wanted to tell his parents that Julia had been hanging around the wrong kind of people doing god knows what, but at the same time he wanted to protect his sister and hold the strong loyalty and trust they had within their relationship._

_The phone suddenly started ringing and Eli sighed in relief that he wasn't forced to choose._

"_Hello." Cece answered. A loud faint voice, that sounded like it belonged to a woman spoke. "Oh...really...yes...okay...my daughter?...thank you...have a good evening."_

_Cece hung up the old house phone, and turned towards Julia with her hands on her hips dis-pleasingly._

_All hell broke loose._

"One of the parents kids that Julia hung around called and told Cece where they were. Julia was so stubborn and defensive about everything. I've never heard her yell or disrespect my parents the way she did that night."

Clare suddenly felt a pint of guilt in her mind.

"She screamed and ran to her room. She screamed about how she was ashamed of our family and that's why her friends made fun of her."

"They weren't real friends."

"I know."

Clare smiled sadly, not sure if she should comfort Eli by the way he was looking blankly ahead of him.

"...So what happened after that?"

"She died."

"Excuse me?"

"A month after that night..." His voice started to tremble and he sealed his eyes attempting to hold back angry tears. Clare slowly placed her hand over Eli's fragile one as a gesture to go on.

"Julia started to become distant. Everyday she would apologize for what she said and what she did. She started dressing in her old clothes again and I thought things were going back to normal when she stopped hanging out with Fitz and his minions..." Eli breathed heavily, shakily before continuing. Clare could tell this was becoming difficult to talk about.

"Ms. Dawes came up to me in the hallway again telling me Julia didn't show up to class again. I looked everywhere for her at school, even questioned Fitz and decided to go home when I realized she wasn't even in the building. When I got home I got this eerie feeling that something was wrong just like the night I woke up when Julia snuck out again. I walked into our...my room...there was a note.

_Mom and Dad_

_As I write this letter I cry. I hate myself for everything I've done behind your backs. I hate myself for making Eli keep me a secret. He knows that I've left in the middle of the night to smoke and party with the rich folk. He knows I cut class to do bad stuff. I can't tell you everything. But I hate myself so so much for being a stupid little girl._

_Eli I'm so sorry. I know how how much you hated Fitz and I still agreed to be his girlfriend. I was with him the night I left and I slept with him. I thought he loved me. He told me he would make me rich and take me away from here and he lied. He and his friends now laugh at me Call me names and say I'm a gold digger._

_I can't take the pain. It hurts and I hurt my family. I don't deserve to be here so I leave you all this letter. Tell Fitz I'll always love him. Mom, dad and Eli I love you too. You'll never hear from me again._

"She ran away." Clare stated.

"Yeah..." His voice croaked. "I searched everywhere for her. Even called the sheriff and put up fliers with her picture until we got a phone call..."

"_Hello. Yes, this is her mother." Cece let go of the phone, dropping it suddenly. Bullfrog stood up from the kitchen and walked over to her._

"_Whatssa matter honey?" _

"_They have a lead."_

"I was so happy." Eli smiled sadly, his eyes beginning to turn red. Clare felt her eyes watering too.

"Bullfrog drove us to where they found her but my happiness was only temporary."

"_What the hell!" Eli said to himself, as they drove off the road into the grass. Police cars surrounded the area along with yellow caution tape and an ambulance. Eli's heart didn't want to jump to conclusions when he saw what looked like Julia's bags on the floor, and he jumped out of the car in a hurry._

"_Where is she? Did you find her?" Eli wouldn't allow an answer as he questioned the detective who was inspecting the area._

"_We just sent in a few people to look for her-"_

_His answer wasn't sufficient enough. Eli ducked under the yellow tape,pushed by the officers trying to restrain him and sprinted behind the tree's where he followed a small creek that flowed to some kind of river. He suddenly slowed his pace when he saw the water's shade beginning to turn a shade of pink, and sped to a walking speed, feeling his head begin to spin when the water began to darken even a more crimson._

"Eli..." Clare felt a great load of empathy and sympathy when Eli's body began quivering as he fought his emotions back.

"I found her body lying dead right in front of me."

_He dropped to his knees, not caring that his jeans were getting soaked and picked up half of her body, bring her head to his chest. He felt for her pulse._

_He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Blood was seeping from her head and it smeared all over his hands and clothes. But he didn't care. He didn't care as he broke down. He didn't want to believe it as his sobs grew louder hitting him with great grief._

"_Julia I love you. Please be alive...sis?" He whispered in her ear hopeful she'll awake and resurrect. When she didn't respond he felt his robs and lungs conmtract and close in on him. __Her body lay limp and motionless in his hands. He let the tears flow from his eyes into her neck, and when he opened his eyes he saw that the hickey she had was still there. Only one person came to mind at that moment. Fitz._

"He seduced her, humiliated her then killed her and I wasn't even there to protect her. I wanted to kill him with my own hands." Eli said through his teeth clenching his fists.

"How did he kill her?" Clare asked horrified.

"He sent her there, he gave her drugs! She got way too high that she drove herself to death and smashed her skull onto a bunch of rocks."

"He didn't literally kill her-"

"No. He didn't. But his kind did. She had low-self esteem, Clare. She wanted to fit in and be like the rich kids. _They_ did this to her. They brought their updated crap into the country side and introduced her to it." Eli was beyond angry at this point. He was enraged. Clare's never seen Eli struggle with talking so much. But now she understood.

"I'm so sorry, Eli." Clare's voice was laced with guilt and hurt. She pulled him in, embracing his vulnerability in a tight hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Eli let let a choked sob.

Clare didn't respond. She let herself become consumed with him, she let herself feel that Eli trusted her and cared about her just as much as she cared about him. She understood how it felt to loose a family member.

He pulled back after a while, his face finally dry of tears. He stood up carefully and reached for Clare's hand. He brought her to the front of the church and through a door into a room with lit candles. There were pictures of people on the wall everywhere, honoring those who passed away. Eli pointed to a specific photo of a young girl with lengthy black hair, dark brown eyes and a vibrant smile.

"She's so pretty. She has your smile." Clare grinned, instantly realizing that the young girl was Julia

"She was beautiful and...today would be the anniversary of her death. She would be fifteen."

Clare turned to Eli and caressed his cheek. "Eli, I am so sorry. I feel terrible for saying those mean things about-"

Eli placed a dainty finger over her lips silencing her in the candle lit room. "I'm just glad you finally met her. I think Julia really likes you."

"How do you know that?" Clare teased.

"Because I...I like you. And If I like you then it's a pretty big deal."

Clare giggled and hugged him tightly, both of them feeling so warm in each other's arms.

**X**

"So, she says I'm cute?" Clare lied on the grass with Eli's body lying upside down completely opposite of her so only the top of their heads were touching.

"Yes. But cute is overrated."

"Overrated?" Clare perked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, overrated. You're stunning my dear." He said lovingly as he lazily rested with his eyes closed as the sun set and lulled over the meadow.

Clare's neck felt warm as she blushed lightly. Only he could ever make her feel so shy.

"Do you believe a person can fall in love quickly with another person?" He asked randomly.

Clare thought for a second. "I believe a person can. But not everyone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I've never been in love before." She stated simply.

"So how would you even know you can't if you've never even experienced it?" Eli backfired intellectually.

"I love my grandparents." She shrugged.

"Yeah but that's different." Eli chuckled.

Clare huffed and turned over onto her stomach so she was now looking at Eli upside down. "You've never been in love before either." She pressed her forehead right against his.

"That's because I've never even been with a girl let alone kissed one before you."

"So are you in love with me?" She jumped up, looking directly into his green eyes that shone brightly in the sun.

Eli gulped nervously, trying not to show his obvious weariness towards Clare.

"...Maybe...maybe not. I wouldn't really know since I've never experienced it." He mocked Clare.

"Ouch!" Eli complained when Clare pinched him and Clare laughed, shooting some kind of fluttery feeling through Eli. It made him happy just to see Clare happy.

"I think love is rare and unexpected. You feel it more than you can express it and realize it." He whispered wondrously, as Clare gazed at him admiring him and intrigued with his words.

"Wow...Someone's been reading Sizzle Teen for boys." She joked.

"I'm ashamed that I actually know what that is." Eli groaned as he palmed his face.

Clare giggled cutely and removed Eli's hand from his face. "Aha, guilty as charged!"

"I would never lay my hands on such immorality." He responded caustically and Clare leaned up to peck him gently on the lips. Their kiss reminded her of the spider man kiss that was upside down. But she thought her and Eli's was much more romantic.

"You're so cute when you're upside down." Clare said, and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen yourself from my perspective? You're beautiful every single way." Eli grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her lips against his, wondering why she broke their kiss in the first place.

Their kiss became slow but passionate. Their heads and tongues moving in depth at a moderately sensual pace, allowing them to savor each other and enjoy the sweet yet hot kiss. Nothing was stopping them from going. Eli liked the way Clare would add her own bites. It slowly riled and piled up a wild side of him he wasn't familiar with but he felt the need to contain it for now.

* * *

><p>The weekend left and Monday came around just as fast as Tuesday. Clare was up and ready for another day of labor. These days she was much more motivated and enthused for work, mostly because she got to spend time with Eli.<p>

She walked outside after eating a small breakfast that her grandmother made. She was glad she wore a super soft black ruffled skirt with a small bow and a matching wipeout cami tank top because it was sizzling hot today.

She noticed only Jay and Jake had arrived. She figured she'd greet them and get started on whatever tasks until Eli came.

"Hey guys." She waved.

"Sup." Jay nudged his head up carelessly while he picked up a bunch of metal tools.

"Hey, Clare." Jake smiled. "I see we're a bit early."

"The other boys should be arriving soon." Clare nodded reassuringly.

"Cool." He smirked. Clare thought it wasn't as sexy as she thought Eli's was. "So, uh, what do you usually do? I don't want to put you to do something you're not fit for."

Clare put her hands on her hips. "I'm not fit for? Do I look like some weak little girl or...?"

"No, no not at all." Jake chuckled. "Many cute girls don't usually like to work is all."

"...Er, stereotype much?" Clare wasn't sure how to respond. "Any who, I can definitely work. Just give me a job and I can do it just as good as a man." She stated confidently.

"Lies!" Eli suddenly creeps behind with Drew and Adam.

Clare spins around on her heels to face Eli, glaring at him.

"I'm kidding. Darling, you were made for labor." Eli joked sweetly.

"Oh really." Clare questioned, as he put his arm around her waist to greet her with a kiss and she rejected him.

"Hot diggity, misses left the cowboy hanging like a roasting pig." Drew intervened, nudging Eli who was left aghast. But he knew Clare was just teasing.

"So,_ boss_, what do you have for me today?" She crossed her arms.

**X**

"Gross Eli, hell no! I'm not going to clean up after these filthy cows." Clare pinched her nose, repulsed that she had to clean up cow manure.

Eli chuckled. "What happened? Don't go flippin' L.A Clare on me now. You can do this. If I, a man, can do this then you, a lady can do this."

Clare rolled her eyes. "I'll only do this if YOU have to pick up. I'll hold the bag or whatever."

"No,_ you_ clean their behinds." Eli said seriously, and Clare prayed that he was just joking.

"Seriously? Just kill me now." She used both hands to grab her own neck and pretended to choke herself.

"I'm just teasing. I'd never make you clean that." Eli scrunched his nose.

"Good. I'm too precious for that." Clare flipped her hair and Eli sighed.

"You're lucky you are, because I'd be so agitated with you if you weren't precious to me."

Clare dropped her weight onto one side of her body as she crossed her arms."You know, I want to take that as a compliment."

"You should." He responded handing Clare thick rubber gloves and large yellow rubber boots.

After their very unfortunate cleansing, they'd cleaned up every drop of after digestion 'treats' the cows flung everywhere.

Clare didn't feel so dirty given the fact that she put Eli to do the dirty work while she just stood there holding and tying up bags. At least he used a shovel to scrape up the droppings because it'd be impossible to do it with his own hands.

"That was actually pretty easy." Clare snapped the gloves from her hands and tossed them elsewhere in the cow barn.

"Easy for you to say." Eli exasperated, as they walked out of the barn. They both washed their hands with soap and water by the hose, and retreated back to the main barn where the horse stalls were.

"My little cowboy a little queasy from looking at all of that cow poop?" She said cutely like an infant, loosing Eli in a daze. She got on her toes, putting her arms around his neck and closing the gap between them. His muscles relaxed as if her lips could cure any injury or pain he felt.

They heard a rumbling sound above them, which caused them to pull apart and look up at the greyish bluish sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Eli said.

"Looks like it." Clare looked back at Eli. She leaned in for another kiss, but it barely lasted when someone interrupted.

"Ehem." Jay Cleared his aggravated throat. "I wanna head into town before the storm hits today."

"Yeah, and Ian said he'll let us off early today if we can get the good into town and pick up the last check before it comes." Jake added.

**X**

"I hate Jay. I don't know why your grandfather hired him. He ain't nothing but a pest." Drew whined.

"He does do a darn well good job. He gets everything done. Besides he's got that Anarchy attitude. I like it."

"Adam, hush up." Drew wiped the wannabe bad look off of his face. "You are as soft as my left ass cheek."

"Whoah, ladies. Relax." Eli looked through his rear view mirror.

"I like Jay too, Adam." Clare said.

"What about Jake?" Eli questioned with a single hand on the steering wheel. "I've known him for years, and he has yet to not impress anyone."

Clare shrugged. "He's a charmer but..."

Eli lifted an eyebrow, glancing at Clare next to him before gluing his eyes back onto the road."Buuuut?" He chuckled.

Clare didn't know if she should let Eli know that Jake was just maybe, slightly flirting with her and giving her some looks before, but then that might create a rivalry.

"But...he's sexist. He doesn't think females are cabaple of men's work."

Eli snorted. "That's just Jake teasing. He says things like that for a living because he used to cut lumber. He thinks it's the toughest job and he's never seen a woman do it." Eli shook his head with a smirk.

"Whatever. He's still sexist."

"Sure...okay we're here." Eli announced pulling up and grabbing a parking spot, watching the other truck behind them that Jay and Jake were in, park right next to them.

"Is Katie working today?" Clare asked curiously, so that she could occupy herself while the boys did what they needed to do.

"Yes!" Adam was quick to answer.

"Woah. A bit worked up there aren't we?" Drew teased as he slid out of the truck before shutting the door.

Clare and Eli exited the vehicle as well. The boys had used both trucks to stock the goods they needed since there was extra demand lately. They took care of disposing the boxes into the grocery store. While they did this Clare walked through town and to the little antique shop where she first met Katie

Clare recognized Katie's auburn hair from the cash register with her back turned and snuck up behind her.

"Do you guys do antique rentals? Because I'd like to rent out a Matlin, first name Katie?"

Katie twisted around, with a huge cheesy smile on her face as always. "Smooth Clare. Is that the pick-up line you used on Eli?"She snapped her fingers. "Darnet, I should have thought of that with Adam a long time ago."

"No one can be as suave as me." Clare swayed her hand over her hair like a boy would do and Katie laughed.

"So what brings you here? Clare Edwards isn't really the antique type of girl, or is she?"

"No, you're right." Clare nodded. "Just wanted to see how you were while I was in town. I kind of miss talking to a girlfriend."

"You and me both." She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned over the counter. "My manager just found out that we might be loosin' this town earlier than we expected." Katie informed glumly.

"How is that possible?" Clare questioned agitated. She hated the subject because Barley Meadows was becoming something close to her heart lately.

"Financial stuff and all that other jibber jabber." Katie swatted her hand without care.

"You mean like money? How much do they need?"

"Probably a good twenty hundred thousand to keep us stable for about a few more years."

"So much?" Clare didn't seem too convinced with the enormously huge amount. The town isn't even that big. "Enough about that. How are you and Adam?"

Katie sighed loudly.

"Uh oh. Large sighs are never good." Clare warned.

"Nothings good. I want to...you know..."

Clare's eyes widened. "U, OH, that...but...so soon?"

"Is kissing too soon? Clare what did you think I was- Oh lord no!"

"I'm sorry, I...just sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She giggled nervously. "Kissing? I thought you two already kissed."

"We have but, I want more." She swooned desperately. It was obvious she really liked him.

_Beeep!_

Clare spun her head and rolled her eyes knowingly. Eli was probably pressing the horn extra to annoy Clare. "Uhg, I have to go." She began walking backwards. "And, I'll talk to Adam." she winked before completely exiting the small store.

The sky was darker than it was earlier, and the grey clouds were closing in. The wind picked up speed, and Clare's legs shivered. She began to power walk, fearing she might get caught in a heavy down pour, which she hated. She passed by a few windows, and decided to check herself out as most girls usually do as a habit.

Just outside of one window, she noticed a rack of news papers and magazines with a cover she wasn't too pleased with. She snatched one of the gossip tabloids from the black stands and read the headline with her mouth agape.

**CLARE EDWARDS: THE TRUTH FINALLY UNRAVELLED.**

**(Including an exclusive interview with former Bff and Hollywood's hottest Jenna Middleton)**

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter and it was NOT a filler. I don't do those because those are pointless in my eyes. This was actaully longer and after re-reading, I thought It'd make more sense to stop right here because the next chapter builds up from this one. <strong>

**Steamy chapter next too? Yeah? I like that too. =P**

**Sorry for the mistakes. I really wanted to update and I hate keeping you guys waiting. How convenient that whenever I m going to update something goes wrong? I'm cursed! But thank my friend for doing this! She didn't have to do this. I have tons of Eclare hope from the Finale so my inspiration is everywhere for this story.**

**Unfortunately, I am very busy with school, but I will not give up on this story.**

**Chapter title: Song by A day to remember**

**Update sooner than you think!**

**Reviews please! I'd love it! You guys are just wonderful**


	13. Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly

**A/N: Yes an update! This was supposed to be updated yesterday but I had no beta. My last beta just disappeared I guess lol. BUT, I just decided to proof read A LOT and posted it. I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Here you go.**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to ****awesomekstarlove**_**. She kind of hassled me to update. I listened! Thank her!**_

**Chapter title from : Who are you now lyrics by Sleeping with Sirens**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly<strong>

* * *

><p>Clare couldn't believe it. She couldn't fucking believe it. She tried to wrap her mind around what 'truth' would finally be unraveled.<p>

_Exclusive interview?_ _Jenna_…

Her mind did somersaults of all the possible _exclusive_ dirt Jenna could have revealed. She never realized how much Jenna knew that she could have on Clare. She hoped that Jenna would have gotten over their altercation and protected her with a clever worded interview like the last time.

_Yeah, that's it…_

No. That wasn't it.

**X**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Calm your horses man."

"You know who has to pay for the gas? Bullfrog! Do you know how pissed he'll be with me returning with an almost empty tank?" Eli exasperated towards Drew.

"Then shut the car off." Adam said rationally, a bit annoyed with Eli's weariness.

Eli sighed heavily retracting his large hand from the steering wheel after impatiently pressing the horn. Clare was taking way too long, a storm was progressing, and he was becoming worried.

_What if she ran into Fitz again and they instantly fell for each other because they were both rich? What if they decided to ditch us and run away to the Caribbean, buy a huge summer house and live happily ever after leaving me heart-broken?_

"I'm gonna go get her." Eli began for the door but was paused after Adam put his hand on Eli's shoulder, motioning his head outside the front window. Ahead of them was an indifferent looking Clare stomping her way rapidly towards the truck.

"It's about time." Eli spoke a little relieved as Clare entered the car. "Jay and Jake already left us."

Clare shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. Katie and I got caught up talking about girl stuff."

Eli detected feign in her reply, but decided not to question her with Drew or Adam around. He let the weight of his foot fall onto the pedal and began driving out of town and onto the road. Clare was abnormally silent the whole way back and every now and then Eli would take his eyes off of the road to glance at her through the mirror. She always had her head turned, looking out the window.

By the time they returned, it was already drizzling outside and the sun was no longer in sight. Adam, Eli and Drew went inside and received their share of the money from Ian.

A huge flash of lightning erupted with a blaring noise of thunder attached to it. Lucy had a look of apprehension staring out the window as she tapped her fingers nervously against the cup of tea she had in her hands.

"Something _bad_ is gonna happen. I just know it." said expertly, mystery laced in her tone.

"Nasty storm is ragin'," Drew said.

"Wouldn't want ya boys gettin' caught in it. Best be heading home safely and cautiously." warned.

Drew and Adam said their goodbyes to their respectful bosses and headed out of the house. Lucy and Ian both got up sluggishly from the table.

"Mr. Edwards." Eli said quickly. "May I check on Clare in her bedroom? She sorta left town a little unhappy and I just want to make sure every things okay."

Ian put his arm over Lucy's shoulder as both of Clare's grandparents looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course Elijah. We love that you and Clare have become close friends again." Lucy smiled and Eli felt uncomfortable for a moment. They were close alright. "And could you do us a favor and lock up all of our windas?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything for you." He smiled in return and watched the elderly couple make their way upstairs.

Eli made sure all the windows were secured as Lucy asked and closed the curtains. He locked the front door as well and made his way over to the basement door, pausing briefly before lifting up his fist and knocking gently on the barrier.

He heard nothing and decided to enter without notice. The scent of her perfume intoxicated him as he made his way downstairs.

"Clare." He whispered in the very dim lit room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Clare leaned over a suitcase, zipping it up, with a few other bags packed around her.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked feeling confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving."

Eli chuckled, not taking her serious since she had already once attempted to leave. He thought her drama queen days were over.

"Look Clare whatever it is that you're upset about I'm sure if you talk abo-"

"Listen Eli, I feel that it's necessary for me to go."

Eli scrunched his eyebrows now feeling dizzy at the seriousness in her tone.

"Is it an emergency? Does your father know? Have you told your gra-"

"I'll leave them a note and have them call my dad." She interrupted, still not having looked up just once at Eli. Eli stared at her for a moment in disbelief, praying that this was all one big joke. But that was asking for too much.

"So that's it? I don't matter?" Eli sounded hurt.

Clare finally stopped what she was doing to look up at him. "It was kind of last minute."

"I'm sure it was…" he trailed off and turned around, retreating back up the stairs. Clare sighed heavily and followed him, now feeling bad about this. She didn't want him upset or angry with her but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to give him an explanation.

"Eli…" She hit the solid landing at the top of the stairs and saw Eli unlocking the door and disappearing into the deadly outdoors.

"Eli can we please talk." She shouted opening the screen door.

"We have nothing more to talk about." He mumbled impartially cold. Clare was just as lost when Eli headed towards the back of the farm house instead of his truck. Clare contemplated for a moment if she should follow him due to the weather conditions at the moment, but decided on Eli.

"Really? You're just going to leave me like this?" She scoffed as she power walked.

Eli stopped mid-way, laughing almost manically and turned around.

"I should be saying the same thing." He spat. "You're so self-fish. I thought you changed but I was wrong."

Clare's mouth fell agape. Eli knew Clare was about to speak without thinking. "You're the self-fish one. You want me all to yourself to the point where my happiness doesn't even matter to you."

Eli rolled his eye appalled at the words spilling out of Clare's mouth and spun back around before his anger got the best of him, and continued walking west of the house towards the cabin field. Clare groaned and caught up to him pulling him back by his shoulders.

"What the hell Eli…"

His green eyes looking into her violent blue one's were now transformed and clouded over into saddened jade shade.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me? You wanted to talk; now I'm here." She put her hands on her hips, awaiting. "Nothing? How surprising."

Eli was boiling over, his temper rising by the second. No one has ever pushed his buttons like this, not even Fitz. Her smartass little remarks when she was angry – unless it was natural – really got to him. She never realized how stupid or self-centered she sounded when she spoke sometimes.

"Your happiness is _all_ I care about Clare! It's all I've ever cared about. Have you ever stopped to think, just for one second about me? About what your self-absorbed decisions might do to me? You already left me once but, that was different. This time you're leaving on your own and you can't even tell me why! You make me look like the bad guy when I leave, but that's because I can't deal with YOU leaving ME!" He yelled so hard that the rage in his voice almost seemed in sync with the booming crash of thunder that sounded. "So tell me CLARE. Since everything _revolves_ around YOU, why don't you enlighten me as to why you're ripping my heart OUT! That's the least you can do for me."

Clare's baby blue orbs were drowned with the pouring water that Eli hadn't even noticed began spilling right from the sky. Her body was shaking and if his state of mind wasn't so consumed in rage, he would have gladly shared his body heat. But now was not the time.

He watched Clare intently as she glared at him, searching his eyes for something. She reluctantly pulled something out from under her shirt. She lifted it in front of his face and said, "Don't worry. I paid for it." She carelessly threw the magazine at Eli's chest making a slapping sound as she shoved past him running towards the cabin field.

He peeled the wet magazine from his chest and opened it up to the folded page Clare creased. A beautiful picture of Clare was displayed on the left hand side of the page and he read the words quickly before the ink could leak off of the page.

_It's been a month and a few weeks since the year's juiciest scandal committed by Clare Edwards occurred. We've heard since then that Daddy's little princess might be soaking the sun up at a private beach, but it wasn't going so well when Jenna told us she was drowning in her own mind! _

_Now, former friend of Clare Edwards spills to us the story of the century. Things may get a little tense. So if you can't take the heat then L.A is not the place for you._

His eyes skimmed down to the Jenna Middleton Interview

_**Interviewer: **__Jenna Middleton, looking lovely as always!_

_**Jenna: **__Thank you, I know. _

_**Interviewer: **__(Laughing) We know that you and Clare were at Declan's super 18 birthday bash a couple months ago, and something unexpected happened. Could you tell us a little more about that?_

_**Jenna: **__Clare and I both received phone call invitations from Declan Coyne himself. We were super excited. So when we got there I saw Declan with Holly J. ME being a good friend told Clare, and she freaked out. I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't listen._

_**Interviewer: **__It's pretty heartbreaking seeing the guy you like with another girl._

_**Jenna: **__Exactly. She ended up pulling out her fake I.D and buying a few drinks. She was drunk and all over the place in just under an hour. One second I'm dancing, having a good time, the next I see my bestfriend making out with a girl!_

_**Interviewer: **__Fiona Coyne. Lots of people got their own _personal_ benefits from that. And, the fight with Holly J. Inside sources have told us that you pushed Clare into Holly J. Is it true that you instigated this?_

_**Jenna: **__(We'll point out that she got a little nervous when this question was asked.) I bumped into Clare. The club was crowded._

_**Interviewer: **__Fair enough, now for the more intense questions._

_**Jenna:**__ Hit me._

_**Interviewer:**__ So first things first. Why are you not friends anymore? You two were the Selena and Demi 2.0._

_**Jenna:**__ Well as you all know, Declan and I are dating. We've been an item for almost two months now._

_**Interviewer:**__ So, you were the basis of the relationship ending?_

_**Jenna:**__ Not at all. Clare said she was totally cool with it. She said she had found some crazed hillbilly back where she was working and they are madly in love._

HILLBILLY?

_**Interviewer:**__ Hold on a second? She's working AND dating a hillbilly? Incredible!_

_**Jenna:**__ Yeah. I felt bad. She was only put there to redeem herself. Kind of like rehab. I thought she was doing so well until she took interest in Eli._

_**Interviewer:**__ EIi? Is that the name of her new fling?_

_**Jenna:**__ Fiancee._

_**Interviewer:**__ Juicy Juicy! Clare Edwards engaged? That's something we were not expecting! _

_**Jenna:**__ Neither was I. But I supported her 100%. _

_**Interviewer:**__ Like a good friend should do. But, it doesn't sound so good you dating Clare's left over's._

_**Jenna:**__ I wouldn't call it her left overs since the poor girl's still a virgin. And Like I said she was cool with it. _

_**Interviewer:**__ Peter Stone claimed to have had not only a relationship but a very intimate one with her too. Tell me about that._

_**Jenna:**__ It was all a lie. She let him say they had sex to up his reputation. _

_**Interviewer:**__ So Clare Edwards willingly let a man degrade her without anything in return? Clare Edwards is just full of surprises._

_**Jenna:**__ Clare always wants something in return. She never just does anything because she's nice. Let's just say Little Edwards is familiar with some intense pleasure. _

_**Interviewer:**__ I'm sure everyone can speculate whatever they want with that. So, Jenna, who or what actually ruined your friendship?_

_**Jenna:**__ Clare. She started getting jealous that I was with Declan. Of course, being one of Hollywood's Hottest couples, Clare just couldn't handle the attention being on me for a while. It's always about her. One day she called Declan and begged for his forgiveness and begged to give her another chance. Declan being my loyal boyfriend told me and I confronted Clare about it by going all the way to where she was. (At this point Jenna was on the verge of tears. Poor girl) I can't say anymore. It's just all too painful. I miss her._

_**Interviewer:**__ Well when comes fame, comes envy. I'm really sorry about the loss Jenna._

_**Jenna:**__ That means a lot. I just wish I would've gotten the chance to tell her that her mom has been dead for years. It would have brought her closure._

_**Interviewer:**__ That has got to be hard. They say that absence of a guardian can influence a child's actions. One of them being rebellion. _

_**Jenna:**__ I always told her that._

_**Interviewer:**__ Are there any last departing words you would like to tell the world before we conclude this interview?_

_**Jenna:**__ I would just like to say that Clare will always be my best friend no matter what. I hope one day we can settle everything._

Eli scrunched the magazine in his hands crumpling the tabloid like an empty soda can. He turned around and ran off to find Clare who was probably not far. The large heavy droplets of water slapped his face almost blinding him, blinking away the cold precipitation. He neared the large tree, and when Morty came into sight he spotted Clare walking over the small bridge hugging herself.

"Clare!" He shouted over the storm before sprinting after her. He finally caught up to her and spun her around.

"Clare-"

"She's ruining my life!" She balled her fist over her chest, and he couldn't tell if she was crying. "I can't believe my dad never told me she was dead! For years I longed to know where she was. I always felt some kind of connection to her telling me she was still alive but that was all in my HEAD! You just don't understand! That's why I want to GO!"

Clare had really struck a nerve, like someone was performing voodoo on him and stuck a needle into him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Does JULIA not ring a bell! I very well understand how it feels to have someone in your family die!"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!" His eyes popped out of his sockets causing Clare to jump. She's never seen him so angry and out of place before. "What in the hell would make it better you going back there? You'd just be more miserable. I want YOU to stay so that WE can help you forget…I can help you forget. Remind you that that life isn't more important than the one you have here."

"But…Jenna!"

"You're going to let a stupid girl ruin everything we've ever built? Ruin YOUR progress?" Eli's proximity decreased as he neared closer to her.

"N-"

"I just… YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME CLARE!" He grabbed her wrists harshly, pulling her in aggressively, crashing his lips onto hers. He held the back of her head and lifted her up with impressive strength, her bare legs wrapping around his upper body. Their tongues collided, and felt the drops of salty water drip into their intense kiss. With precise balance he walked over to the cabin and pushed the door open with his back. He twirled around with her legs still wrapped around him and shut the door again. For a few elongated minutes, the only sound blowing through the wooden cabin was the harsh drumming of the downpour and their wet kisses meshing together.

He finally, but slowly put her down as he slowed the kiss and snaked his tongue out of her mouth. He stilled his hands on her hips, their wet foreheads pressed against one another. The intense stare down demonstrated care, sweetness, and love. Something neither of them ever really felt but this felt like much more than that to even properly define.

"Stay…with me…for me." He panted harshly, planting desperate kisses on her soft lips making Clare's body quiver.

She wanted to tell him that she couldn't. That she had to go and take care of everything back home. But this was her home. Her thoughts clouded over when Eli's lips skimmed down her cheek bone and to the nape of her neck. "Don't go." He whispered against her silky wet skin. Her eyes drooped shut, feeling the texture of his warm tongue send shivers down her spine.

"I won't." She finally said in a hushed tone that almost sounded…sexy to Eli.

The blankets from the night Clare, Eli, Adam, Drew, Katie and Bianca stood the night were still sprawled all over the floor to provide comfort, so Clare pulled Eli down with her onto their knee's. Her fingers lost themselves in Eli's damp hair and sucked in the kiss that ignited a fire within her lower belly.

Eli was still a little tender and reserved even though they had already gotten intimate once. Clare wanted him to stop being so shy because she knew there was a monster in him ready to jump out and attack with lustful savage.

He reeled her body closer to his with his hands, and squeezed her tightly as she bit his bottom lip softly. Her hands moved from his scalp to the hem of his wet shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Cold air hit his naked upper body, but was quickly heated when Clare pushed him down onto his back, straddled him and continued kissing him with a violent fervor.

Eli had no idea where this was going but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was already more aroused than he's ever been. Clare's lips left his, leaving Eli slightly disappointed. He sucked in sharply when Clare began nipping and sucking on his bare flat chest. Her mouth tickled him in the most pleasurable way ever, her tongue poking out to licked all the way down until she was met with the belt on his jeans.

Her eyes averted up into his devilishly and she whispered, "Are you scared?"

Eli gulped inaudibly shaking his head, and Clare perked up her eyebrow. She sat up straddling him again. Her small hands massaged his chest lovingly and leaned over to his ear. "If you're not scared then take charge." She exhaled heavily and Eli gasped.

Eli slowly sat up, coming face to face with Clare in her lap. He swallowed hard, his hand reluctantly pushing the hair on Clare's face behind her ears and brought her face to his. His hesitance was still evident but nonetheless kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance, as if Clare were testing him on _his_ dominance.

He slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, ripping away from her mouth. "Can I…"

"Don't ask, just do." Clare said knowing what he was trying to ask. She brought her arms above her head and waited for Eli to take her shirt off. When he discarded the shirt, it took him a few moments to process the stunning girl dsplayed in front of him. The only girl he's ever seen like this and probably the last. He lifted her up and in seconds their positions shifted to Eli toppling over her.

His ministrations started to become a little less innocent when his hands began roaming, touching and caressing more curves and crevices of her beautiful body.

Their bodies picked up friction against each other in wave like motions, their body heat and body contact becoming almost overwhelming to even bear. Soon enough Eli's pants were off, leaving him in boxers, and Eli had pulled Clare's skirt down. Eli left a trail of his essence as he slowly pecked soft kisses down Clare's neck, down her chest, and to the valley between her breasts. Eli noticed the lower he got, the harder Clare would arch her back and the higher her moans would rise. He seemed to enjoy these sexy reactions and pursued further down her stomach.

He may or may not have known of oral sex and he may or may not have curiously wondered how it would be. He is a guy after all, and even though it was something new to him, it wasn't something he would hate doing. Well at least not to Clare. He wouldn't mind kissing and loving every single part of her phenomenal body.

"Eli." She whispered in a low moan.

He bit his lip, and closed his eyes in a low groan. He spread her legs and brought his face between them. He wasn't all too familiar with body parts beside his own but what he witnessed was better than anything he had.

He pecked her center and left a lingering kiss on it. Clare's hips bucked up in need earning a smirk from Eli. Feeling fully confident of himself he pushed her underwear to the side and his mouth found her flesh. His tongue tenderly and agonizingly moved over her sensitive clit. He moved off of her reactions. His kind and gracious licks made her lose control. She wasn't used to someone taking it so slow, and it was teasing compared to prior experiences.

His fingers sprawled out caressing her inner thighs with care as he continued to flick his long tongue over her. He's never felt nor seen something so alluring before. The taste, the texture, the feedback he received when he slid his hand sensually up to her breast and squeezed gently, acknowledging her even more pleased him.

Clare pushed him away and brought his face to her lips violently. They fell back onto the blanket engulfed floor, fire and desire consuming one another. Their consumption was each other. His long fingers rubbed her, and her small hands gripped him. Together in sync, they brought each other over the edge and rode each other out of their high. They panted harshly against each other's lips, their hot breaths mingling.

"Let's not fight again." Clare whispered breathlessly. "I won't let anyone come between us again. I promise."

Eli lay silent, nuzzling his nose in her neck, bringing her body closer to his. His heart fluttered to the sound of her sweet words.

**X**

The bright dazzling sun shone through the cabin window as if nothing happened the night before. The storm blew over and the outskirts were back to its exotic rural weather.

Clare and Eli had woken up and put their clothes on. "I'll come back and clean up later…" Eli blushed as they walked out of the cabin.

Once they arrived back to the farmhouse, they went inside to see Lucy in the Kitchen making breakfast. She turned her head from the stove for a few seconds when she heard the screen door close. "Where were you two?" She smiled.

"Ya parents been wonderin' why you ain't make it home yesterday. I told em' you were with Clare." Ian commented, pulling out a chair from the table to sit down.

"Clare and I got stormed in back in the Cabin Field." Eli laughed nervously.

Lucy turned off the stove, and cleared her throat turning to look at Ian who was staring at Eli suspiciously. The silence was awkward, even when Mrs. Edwards tried offering her husband breakfast. Clare said she was going to go and clean up, leaving Eli alone.

Eli took the chance to turn around and leave, hoping and praying…

"Elijah."

"Yes sir." Eli replied, squeezing his eyes shut. He almost got away.

"I trust you with my granddaughter."

"Ian leave him alone." Lucy snapped, a bit embarrassed.

"And I'm thankful for that sir." Eli replied.

"Don't think we can't tell there's somethin' goin on between the two of you." Ian stood up, slightly limping towards Eli.

Eli's eyes popped out of his head. "What-no sir…we just-"

"I wasn't born yesterday if you ain't notice by all ma wrinkles." He placed his hand on Eli's shoulder in a masculine manner.

"I think it's time we had a man to man talk." Ian motioned his head outside, knowing Lucy would try to intervene. "Let's head out."

They both walked outside onto the porch, Eli wanting to die at the very moment at how unnecessarily awkward this was going to be.

"I can see the way she looks at you and you look at her." He looked out into the distance in great thought. "Just when Lucy and I first met and fell in love that summer back in '64."

"What? No, Clare's not ready for love." Eli stated.

"I think she is." He chuckled. "She is if you are. A man in love is no different than a woman in love. They both wonder of each other, yearn for each other and that other jibber jab."

Eli gulped silently and Ian sat down on the swing set. He patted the empty spot beside him, signaling Eli to sit beside him.

"Ever seen a pig and a chicken reproduce?" Ian asked, catching Eli off guard with an obscure and ridiculous question.

"No, that's not poss-"

"Neither have I." Ian interrupted. He sat quietly with a grin on his face before bursting out with a croaking, painful like cough and Eli shot up patting his back making sure the elder man was okay.

"Take good care of her Eli. If it wasn't for you, I think the poor girl would've ran away." He laughed and Eli did too at the irony. "You been the only person 'round here in a long time to reach her."

"She's special."

"You are too. She sees that." Ian began to stand up. "Remember, your parents still want grandchildren."

Elis eyes bulged, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he shot up from the swing set. "Sir please. I respect Clare…we're not…that won't happen for a long time." He chuckled uneasily.

"Relax son. Now go on and get home. Ya starting to smell like the cows." Eli laughed and rolled his eyes. " I need you back here in an hour. There's some important news ya'll won't like."

Eli nodded and said his farewell. Even though that was one of the most pointless, uncalled for and unpleasant conversations he's had, he couldn't help but to linger on Mr. Edwards last statement.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that wasn't really long, but I have my reasons. This was kind of hard to write since I had to get back into the mindset of this story. I really hoped you guys enjoyed another steamy chapter.<strong>

**Also, I won't be able to update frequently because of school. So I have opened myself up to Eclare one-shots. Mostly smut…lol. So Message me here or on tumblr or twitter. I'll only take really good ideas that are not over used.**

**I'll still be on this story though. I promise 3 I did this because I was on Thanksgiving break. So maybe Christmas break is the next update?**

_**Reviews**_** would mean so much so that I know people are still interested. Keep the Eclare faith. Screw Cake (even though I'm eating some now) lol.**


	14. Baby you can crash my party anytime

**A/N: Hello everyone. Unexpected update and I KNOW it's been a VERY long time. I won't leave you guys hanging for as long as I did. My life is a little more together and I'll try to write every day to update just like I did with this chapter. This has been completed for over a year now BUT towards the end I made some very recent changes after I re-read it. I'd really like to thank those of you who kept dropping Bless Roads reminders up until now. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Baby you can crash my party anytime"<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm as happy as a dead pig in sunshine! Is that appropriate to say?"<p>

"Clare you wild hog! You still haven't told me what's gotcha hotter than a hooker's doorknob on payday!"

Clare and Katie strolled down the sidewalk, enjoying the comfortable southern heat in the pastoral town of Barley Meadows. Clare had called Katie to pick her up and bring her into town so that she could buy something from the antique shop for Eli and have some girl time with Katie. The night before was a suffocated blanket of strained emotions and Clare was set on leaving last night.

"Katie, yesterday was super crazy." Clare stopped walking and averted her head to the side where the news stand still supported over twenty magazines that splurged her media nightmare.

Katie paused too, curiously looking at Clare's fallen happiness, wondering why she suddenly stopped walking. "Somethin' happen?"

"I don't suppose you've read the latest gossip about me?" Clare sighed, grabbing one of the thin paper magazines and leveling it with Katie's eyes. Katie grabbed the magazine and skimmed through to the desired section of the tabloid.

Clare began walking again this time much more lethargically. " I wanted to leave after I read that interview."

"Clare," Katie began, her eyes still glued to the interview as she allowed herself to multi task subconsciously as she walked next to Clare. "Don't tell me any of this is true."

"There's some truth to it. Peter Stone: True, Fiona Coyne kiss: True, Declan and and I: Half True, My engagement with Eli: Obviously false but I wouldn't mind-"

"And your mother…"

Clare quickly shot her eyes down glumly. "I just found out _that_ truth…"

"Aw shucks, that must have caught you with your pants down." Katie responded tenderly as she slowly closed the magazine. "And as for the other stuff, no one is perfect. Every dog has a few fleas."

Clare smiled a little. If it were Jenna, she would have riled up a form of negative emotion and probably convince her to do something crazy as a coping mechanism. "I don't have flea's." Clare joked. "But it's better for me to know now then to always just wonder…" Clare's voice began to shake. "But you know, I still have that odd feeling that she's alive. Maybe it's because I feel so connected to her."

"Or maybe she's with ya right now."

"Maybe…Hey don't you have to get to work soon?"

"Oh snap!" Katie exclaimed abruptly. "Ma boss needed to talk to me today! You sure you'll be fine roamin' alone for a bit? I'll take an early break."

"I'll be fine." Clare assured.

"Alright then." Katie giggled. "I'll see ya!" She hugged Clare quickly and ran off south to the antique shop.

Clare sighed, and continued walking. She figured she'd visit the market first before buying from the antique shop. She entered the warm breezed market which smelled of agricultural goods. She noticed a barrel of apples and swiped one, rubbing it on her shirt before taking a bite. Clare picked up a few groceries like milk, bacon, and flour that she knew her grandmother was running out of that she couldn't produce directly from the farm. She spent an hour walking from store to store, entering wherever was striking to her curiosity and exiting when she lost interest. She made a new purchase of a pink floral blanket, one wide brimmed cow boy hat, and something sentimental from the antique shop, where she met with Katie who was getting off her break.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked, noticing Katie a bit less gleeful than usual.

"Oh…it's nothin' really." She feigned coolly but Clare was not that naïve.

"Katie, I know something's wrong, so just spit it out." She demanded.

"I'm losing my job."

"What do you mean you're losing your job? Oh my god, did your boss fire you?" Clare exclaimed over dramatically.

"Calm your feathers. My boss is losing his job too. Somethin' about economic problems." Katie shrugged.

Clare had a very good idea of who was the root of these apparent economic problems.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. I need you to drive me back home." She replied in a determined tone.

Katie raised her eyebrow worriedly. "I can't drive to California Clare, Ad-"

"I'm talking about the farm house, silly. Cali is far from HOME at the moment."

Katie smiled widely. "That, I can do."

Katie and Clare both made their way to the parking lot where Katie's car was parked. Along the way of their mini expedition, a beaming blue 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago pulled up and parked right next to Katie's car. From the expensive sports car emerged Fitz, and Clare glared at his obnoxious entrance.

"I wasn't expecting a beautiful welcome today." Fitz grinned as he shut the door and noticed Clare. "Where's Eli? He asked, expectantly.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Clare spat.

"Ohhh, I love them cute and feisty. Hope you're little fling with Eli won't interfere with me taking you for a drink. I'll pay of course." Fitz winked smugly as he twirled his car keys around his finger.

Clare feigned a gag "You sicken me." Clare said as she opened the rear passenger door of Katie's car. "Oh, and tell your aunt not to count on taking this place down. It's not happening anytime soon."

Fitz flashed a wicked smirk. "And you're sure about that?" He taunted.

Clare shut the door and stomped towards Fitz. "You," she stopped directly in front of him "I know people like you. You look at anyone who isn't up to your standards as inferior because in reality you aren't happy with who you are and the only you feel some kind of joy is by causing the pain of others with your inherited privilege. Aside from that, I find it dishonorable that you can show your face around here and rub it in Eli's face that you killed his sister."

Fitz's face dropped. "Is that what Eli told you?" He chuckled, quickly deciding to change the subject as if the matter bothered him. "Oh, don't go acting like some innocent little saint. What you think of me is no different than what I or anyone else thinks of you."

Clare breathed in heavily, and Katie was watching nervously from afar hoping that Clare would just walk away from him before things escalated and a detrimental outcome would ensue.

"Is that so, Fitzy?" Clare responded condescendingly, while stepping closer to Fitz.

"I like it when you call me Fitzy." He taunted devilishly.

"Oh, is that so…Fitzy," Clare cut Fitz off with an urgent push to his chest, knocking him over back first. Clare moved at an impressively rapid speed as she picked up the car keys that were knocked out of Fitz's hand and rushed her way into his car, locking the doors and starting the engine. Fitz collected himself up and was banging on his car window, pleading Clare to remove herself from the car.

"Are you crazy? Get out of my car!" Fitz exclaimed hysterically.

Clare got a few hard laughs out of his weariness before signaling to Katie to follow behind her. Clare backed up out of the parking spot, put the car in drive, and threw herself onto the road carefully remembering what Eli taught her the day he woke her up for driving lessons on the tractor. She could see a well-dressed figure with wailing arms from the rear view mirror shrink as the distance decreased. After some time, she rolled down the window when she noticed Katie behind her through the front mirror and belted out a relieved scream as she pumped her fist out the window, and Katie responded with a few approving honks.

Clare finally arrived to the farm house and killed the expensive cars ignition. As she waited for Katie to get out of the car, Clare noticed some a large long truck parked in front of the house. There were about four men working together to pull out mechanical parts that would most likely mantle into a large apparatus.

Clare exited the car as Katie pulled up beside her and she rushed inside the house. "Grandad what's going on out there…" Clare dropped her sentence when she noticed Eli, Adam, Drew, and her grandparents circled around the kitchen table, apprehension plastering their faces as they looked back at her and Katie. "Is everything okay here?" She asked, feeling the tension.

Silence filtered throughout the room; no one dared to speak first. Clare walked over and put her arm on Eli's shoulder. "What's that?" Clare questioned looking at a manila envelope gripped in her grandfather's hand.

"Sweet pea, we got some bad news." Ian began. "The state notified the town yesterday 'bout the de-establishment of Barley Meadows."

"They're layin' everybody off and plan on cutting everything down next week." Lucy finished, tired of her husband beating around the bush.

"Yeah, I was just tossed out the barn at my job." Katie added quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second, next week as in…"

"Next Thursday." Eli finished.

Clare's eyes widened. "How is that possible? Isn't there supposed to be like some kind of six month notice or-"

"It's 'cause the deposit." Ian interrupted knowingly.

"What deposit?" Clare replied upsettingly.

"The state required a fifteen thousand dollar deposit in order to spare us some time." Eli explained in a low octave voice. "That's why Ian hired Jake and Jay, to speed up business. And that car wash fundraiser." He added.

"And how much was that?"

"Barely four thousand dollars."

_What the hell_

"…I'll write a fifteen thousand dollar check right now."

Eli rolled his eyes. "No one's taking your money."

Clare turned her head to Eli surprised. "And why not? It's not that much money."

"It's not a charity case." Eli responded a little more aggressively.

"Alright how 'bout we split the loot. Lucy and I will write a check for seventy five hundred, and Clare you cover the rest of the bag to make it fair." Ian compromised, attempting to cut the animosity.

"If we do that what about the other, Oh I don't know one hundred and eighty five thousand dollars that will eventually have to be paid. " Adam said.

"We can worry 'bout that when we need to. In the meantime, the town needs to start tacklin' those brains for fundraising." Ian stood up sluggishly. "I can't be throwin' round my grass just yet. I just invested in machines to get business runnin' faster out there." Ian explained referring to the truck outside. "And I gotta feed the animals and pay my land tax, ya know, all that jibber jabber. So relax and close up the barn. I'll see ya all tomorrow." Ian walked away and everyone descended from their seats. Clare remained standing in the same spot she was.

"What's Fitz doing here?" Adam asked a he got a glance from the window and continued walking

"Clare stole his car" Katie giggled and the boys were all amused.

As everyone left, Clare's feet remained glued to the same spot she was during the unexpected meeting, pondering and allowing the news to sink in. But what really guarded her was the cold manner that Eli spoke. She finally detached herself from her spot and followed everyone outside. She called out to Eli a few times who seemed to be ignoring her and picking up his walking speed. She ran up to him until she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm feeling the love," Clare stated sarcastically. "What was that all about back there?"

Clare knew something was bothering Eli and she just despised the fact that he would push her away.

"It was about you and your filthy money."

Clare laughed incredulously. "My filthy money just saved you and your precious town."

"Oh, don't act like you don't care, Clare. You know where I stand when it comes to people like you."

Clare's face quickly fell and Eli found himself wishing his mouth couldn't produce a word.

"Sometimes it's OKAY to take things from people like _me_, Eli." What Eli said was indisputably hurtful and shallow, but Clare did not see the point in squabbling with Eli right now. She mentally marked this instance to remind herself that she isn't too fond of Eli.

"I just wish I had more to offer, okay? Every day, things just get worse and I wouldn't be able to handle the look on my parents face when we lose everything and…" Eli stopped speaking when Clare cupped his face in her dainty little hands.

"Relax." Clare whispered.

"That's easy for you to say when you aren't the one with a flock of screeching sheep." He pouted.

Clare giggled softly and paused briefly before speaking "…I have an idea."

"What for?"

"You'll see. Just tell everyone to meet up back here tomorrow morning!" Clare dropped her hands from his face, leaving Eli slightly disappointed from a kiss he expected.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Clare ran back. She tossed jingling car keys at Eli's way. "Go _hog _wild." Clare winked and yet again, disappointment on Eli's behalf.

**Morning**

Clare piled out of bed very determined and incredibly early. Last night after saying her goodbyes to Eli, she went inside and stayed up until two in the morning with Katie. As Clare brushed her teeth exuberantly, she remembered her laptop open and the bright screen looking back at her as she typed furiously and contacted her strong foundation of networks. Katie lied sprawled on her stomach drawing out blue prints and creating an organized plan. Together, with their distinct talents and creativity, they collaborated on an event that they were sure could would help the town ascend rather than watch it crash to the ground.

"Clare, we all been waitin' for ya for fifteen minutes dangit! What's with all the suspense?" Ian shouted.

"I'm coming!" Clare shouted as she hopped all over the place looking for her notebook. She finally found it when she checked under the side of her bed and rushed upstairs wearing floral cut shorts and a regular neutral tan top half tucked in.

"Good morning." Clare placed herself in front of everyone sitting on the couch in her grandparent's living room. "Mornin' ya'll" Katie nodded courteously.

Katie nodded and handed Clare a surprisingly updated notebook. Clare opened it up and connected a VGA cable to her grandparent's television. She quickly typed something in and turned around.

"Okay, I know you're probably all wondering why I called for a meeting." She sighed nervously and Eli smiled. "Here," Clare lifted a signed check in her hand "Is my share of the 15 grand deposit. I know we need 200,000 dollars to keep the town for about another five years, so I've come up with three fundraising ideas to raise the remaining balance."

Drew lifted his hand up "In five years we still needa come up with more money. We're climbin' half the tree."

Clare opened her mouth to respond, but Katie responded much more briskly. "That's my slice of the pie."

Clare giggled slightly appalled by Katie's feisty attitude. "Okay, as I was saying, I've been the host of multiple celebrity benefit events. I co-planned some of them and was mostly in charge of the P.R portion and putting together the actual fundraising activity."

"Yes, Adam." Clare pointed when Adam raised his hand.

"What is P.R…?"

"Public relations – Media and Press." Clare answered humbly. "Which means I can bring in a huge amount of donors and sponsors."

Clare took a deep breath and clicked the mouse of the laptop where she had a video opened up and it began to play.

After the presentation, everyone was pretty impressed. To sum it up, Clare demonstrated how her past experience with events like this were able to make a quarter million to a million dollars. She proposed a bachelor auction which she claimed would bring in the real profit; the auction would include models from the biggest modeling company Ford, Eli, Drew, Jake and Adam. Clare explained that the male models from such a prestigious company would attract very wealthy women and men who would pay almost anything just for a date.

_The wealthiest people get very lonely._

She also proposed a benefit concert which included Rascal Flatts, Keith Urban, and Dolly Parton. To attract the younger audience, Hunter Hayes would be the opening act. On Katie's' behalf, everyone was informed that Katie's father was actually the mayor. It turns out that at mass, the man accompanying her mother was her uncle all along.

Katie was able to have her father pull some strings to get political support from the most powerful states like New York, California, and Georgia. Each state is working on creating a united campaign to televise and will have loyal political citizens attend the fundraising event. Her father will make sure that the money raised will be stored in a special savings account that will make yearly payments and guarantee the stability of the town. Clare and Katie both knew that homemade southern meals would domesticize the overall event and pitched that Clare's grandmother and Eli's mother work together to cook for over 1000 people. The only minor skepticism from everyone was that this would all need to be put together in three days.

"Honey, I think this has got to be the dang gone craziest thing I've ever heard…

"I know granddaddy but…but-

"BUT… I trust you counted your chickens before they hatched, and your grandmother and I will do whatever we have to for the next three days."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1:<strong>

The first day, everyone was filled with energy. The fundraising event was already being exhibited nationwide as "Home Sweet Home: Save Barley Meadows," and every time a new commercial appeared on the television, Lucy and Cece would drop their cooking mittens or cooking utensils to stick their heads out the window and howl to everyone out in the front. Everyone would come running inside and they'd all gather around the 1995 television and watch with wide, excited eyes. Each commercial was like a promo of motivation for everyone and they would all work harder and harder each time. Clare had ordered Cece and Lucy very large cooking materials to cook and prepare in vast portions. Outside, the boys spent time building the stage that was necessary for the performances and bachelor auction. They followed the measurements and volume of Katie's blue prints.

"Katie, my granddad, and I are heading to town." Clare approached the working men.

"What for?" Eli wiped a minor amount of sweat from his head. He's felt jaded about Clare since the day before yesterday when he said something that he knew was hurtful, but she surprisingly took it very well. So he thought. It was obvious that she was blatantly avoiding any kind of contact with him. The way she smiled so nonchalantly, and when she would address any form of news about the event, she would speak universally to the entire group and made eye contact with everyone except Eli.

"We need to confirm some measurements." Clare responded cordially.

It didn't take Eli much to catch on to Clare's passive-aggressive response. "I can go with-"

"No. It's fine. Granddad is also picking up some new machines I ordered for him on expedited shipping and it's probably already there." Clare spun around cutting him off.

Eli shrugged his shoulders. "Well, even more of a reason to come. Katie can stay to keep everyone organized and answer your important calls and I can help Mr. Edwards with the heavy packages.."

"No, we're fine really but, thanks for the offer." She smiled widely.

"Non-sense! That's a swell idea Elijah. Katie," He turned to Katie who was scribbling something on the clipboard slightly pressed against her chest. "You don't mind if you n' Eli swap duties, do ya?"

"Well of course not, sir! Go hog wild Eli." Katie giggled. Clare vividly saw herself choking both Eli and Katie. Eli, for being so persistent knowing that Clare just did not want to be around her during such an important and strenuous time; and Katie for being an innocent victim to his plotting ways.

"Fine." Clare forced a smile. She glanced over at the boys and contemplated swapping Eli for maybe Jay or Jake or maybe even Drew, but she surrendered. "Let's get going then." She gritted out the last words and tried to not stomp her way towards the vehicle.

Once they arrived into town, Clare got out of the truck and worked with the local contractors she hired to help her with detailed measurements of the area, while Eli and Ian signed off some papers with the delivery team.

Clare hadn't spoken a word to Eli on the way there and she couldn't help but find herself missing Eli no matter how upset she was with him.

"I've been wondering when you'll reimburse me for the damages."

The way Clare rolled her eyes, confirmed she knew exactly who those dripping words resonated from and pulled her from her thoughts. "If its money you want, I'll give you my lawyers' card." Clare snapped.

"I really love how demanding you are." Fitz breathed down her back while she tried to keep her focus on the contractors yelling out numbers as as they worked. "I bet you got Eli doing all sorts of things for you. He's always been a little puppy dog."

"Fitz." She tugged the bottom of her lip so hard with her teeth, she could have sworn she started bleeding. "I'm going to need you to shut your damn mouth."

"Or what? You'll steal my car again, and have Eli drop it off at the pound?" He chuckled deviously. "Oh, Clare. When will you stop trying to be someone you're not?" He looked at the notebook and pen in Clare's hands. "I mean you're really sticking strong to this act."

"It's an act of kindness, Fitz. Of course I'm sticking strong to it. You should try it sometime" Clare snarled, keeping her eyes glued to the men she hired ahead of her.

"I say, you and I just get away." Fitz licked his lips, creeping his hand up Clare's arm. "The event is already planned and is such a sure hit, you'll have no reason to be here. I think what I have is much more important."

Clare feigned amusement. "Right. I'm sure I know many girls who can attest to THAT."

"Mm. I wasn't referring to that but you know, I wouldn't mind showing you how much you're missing."

"I have a pretty good idea of what I'm missing, and I'm sure it's small."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you better not get too comfortable with what you've got planned here. Watch out for some very…unexpected surprises."

"What the hell is going on here?" Eli appeared with gravely dark eyes shooting deadly bullets at Fitz. Everything about what he witnessed angered and saddened him.

Fitz pulled back with his hands raised in defeat. "Don't get all crazy hillbilly on me, Goldsworthy. I'm just trying to save your girl here from the white trash disease you've been infecting her with."

Not one person would be able to fathom just how acceleration consumed Eli when he lunged over to Fitz and the only fathomable occurrence that erupted was a loud "crack and clank".

**Day 2:**

"Ya shoulda seen him. He was a fly off the handle when he stuck em'!" Ian shouted excitedly to the two women who were stewing up a meal in the kitchen.

"That's enough Ian." Lucy said.

"Oh, let the old man be." Cece shooed. "The sun don't shine on the same dog's tail all the time. The Fitz lad got what was comin'!"

"Besides, he was honoring our granddaughter from getting' all frisky with her."

"Alright, alright! Ya won." Lucy giggled, swatting the cooking utensil in her hand.

"Eli's a good kid." Ian appraised, nodding his head towards Cece. "Now, it's time to get goin. Today is ten times the work from yesterday and the young folks already in town."

…

The second day was filled with a lot of commotion**.** Clare, Katie, Bianca, Eli, Drew, Adam, Jay, and Jake were all in town setting up the stage and designing the town the wayKatie and Clare envisioned. Everything that was ordered was delivered in time from the surround sound speakers, to the decorations down to the miscellaneous. Everything was coming well together and everyone was very anxious to see how this played out. Clare had come across a tabloid on the news stand and on the front page, _Home Sweet Home: Save Barley Meadows_ is the second most talked about topic in the nation next to a Justin Bieber scandal and a political party corruption story. This reassured her determination to make sure that this event served its purpose. Financially and emotionally.

"Clare, it's been two days already. When are you going to give me the time of day to make it up to you?"

Clare had gone on a water break and hoped that Eli hadn't noticed, but the law of attraction was not in her favor lately. What she didn't want, she got. How ironic.

"Well I'm glad you finally realized you were in the dog house." She took a sip from her water bottle.

"Clare, I miss you. After that night, we haven't been close and you're all I think about. I feel terrible for what I said…"

"Okay." Clare laughed.

"Okay? Is that it?" Eli asked surprised.

"No that's not it, but I miss you too." Clare blushed.

Eli omitted his signature smirk grabbing Clare and leaving a soft, elongated kiss upon her lips.

"God…I need to really watch what I say." He smiled against her lips.

"Yeah, you do." She responded before going in for another kiss.

Eli found himself taken aback by the passion in Clare's mouth, "Is there anywhere else we can take this break?"

"Elijah." Clare gasped.

"Save that," Eli grabbed her hand after scanning around to make sure no one was watching. He brought her around the back of a shop and set her on a wooden table there as if he already knew it were there. Evidently, hesitance was not an option as he slid himself between her legs and his hands warmed her skin with his engulfing touch all over her legs and waist.

"Elijah…this is…you're…wow, you're really picking up on a lot." The words fell from her lips sleepily while Eli kissed and sucked on her neck. She clung onto Eli's shoulders while he teased her in every way possible with just his mouth and the bare skin exposed on her neck. "You know, I love how sweet and innocent you are but I think I'm more attracted to the side that left Fitz with a broken jaw…the side that I knew you always had." She whispered hotly with an alluring tone that earned herself a ravishing lip embrace from Eli.

"Okay," Eli panted harshly. "We have to get back to work or we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Do you not know me by now? I love trouble."

Eli shut his eyes painfully. He really wished so badly that the circumstances were different right now.

"I promise you, after all of this is over…we'll get into a lot of trouble." He said, but somehow found himself slightly embarrassed. He was learning, but he had to take it one step at a time until he was fully comfortable with this world that Clare was taking him into.

Clare giggled, noting his weariness and kissed him. "Let's go. We've been working all day and we're almost done. Just one more day."

**Day 3:**

"Okay! Can I have all of the eligible bachelorettes stand before me?" Clare shouted.

This was the day which required her to really showcase what she knew. Even though she's much more happy and comfortable with life on the farm, life in the fast lane was a huge part of her for a while and there were many things she picked that were very useful.

All of the gorgeous Ford Models along with Eli, Adam, Drew and Jake lined up on the stage. She explained to them thoroughly who would start and who would end. She asked the contestants to take ten minutes to write down a nickname they like to be called and why, a favorite childhood memory, what their ideal woman or date is and why do they support Barley Meadows. She had each guy read what they wrote and criticized exactly how they can improve the way they answer the question without changing who they are. She needed more appeal because some people just spoke too blandly or spoke too much.

_Except Eli. Everything he said was just perfect…_

Everything needed to be done in a timely manner without taking away the quality of their answers.

"Clare, what about this, ehem, they call me Jakey because I Jake their hearts."

Clare sighed. "Jake, if you want even a dollar bid on you, I suggest you stop trying so hard." Clare advised.

"Maybe I need some one on one training of some sort." Jake eyed Clare from top to bottom.

Clare's eyebrow rose up instantly, a little confused. "…Uhm…you do realize the event is happening tomorrow. So, I highly suggest you ask one of the other bachelors."

"Wait, wait…we can do it now." Jake stopped Clare from walking away and she shook her head attempting to get away again. "Please. Just five minutes."

Clare sighed and gave in. "Fine. You have _four_ minutes."

Jake nodded and stretched his poise to stand tall and manly. "Hi, they call me Jakey-"

"Stop. That's already a turn off. You sound like those exaggerated smooth guys from the 1980's on television. Say your name then go on from there."

"Hey, I'm Jake. For that lucky girl, I'm Jakey." Jake smiled widely. "How's that."

"Perfect. Are we done here?" Clare didn't mean to be so rude, but personal training was not in the agenda.

Jake stared at Clare curiously for a brief minute, almost as if he were expecting something from Clare, but his expectations were rebutted. Clare shrugged off the odd vibe she was receiving from Jake and moved onto another guy that required her attention. From a scrutinizing perspective, Eli was growing quite irritable with all of the male treatment towards Clare. He saw some of the Ford models flirting with her as if they were familiar with her presence.

_How did that get by me? Some of these guys are probably the ones from her past…_

Eli's two supporting feet pushed him to Clare who was surrounded by a bowl of attractive males.

"Clare!" He yelled so suddenly, it made everyone flinch painfully.

"Uh yes." Clare answered displeased with his unnecessary actions.

He threw his arm around her and a cautionary smile plastered on his face to display ownership. Clare on the other hand was annoyed at yet another minor set-back. "Eli, we really don't have time for another make-out session."

"Did you "hook-up" with all of those models?"

"….Are you serious?" Clare crossed her arms.

No response from Eli, because he found himself again wishing he was incoherent.

"Yes. Is that the answer you're looking for?" Clare spat angrily. "I don't have time for this right now!" Clare turned over to the models. "Everyone, we've gone over how you'll be on stage tomorrow. It's not rocket science. Great POISE, humble walk, and remember, confidence is KEY for women. Go on and practice with Bianca. It's time for our entertainers to rehearse." Clare turned back to Eli. "And you, you need to relax. Whatever has got your tongue looser than a snakes needs to disappear. Until then, you and I are done."

Eli was flabbergasted. His heart completely stopped. Well, at least he thought it did because he felt his soul follow Clare and pull her into his arms to apologize but his physical structure was simply frozen like the blue around Clare's orbs when she took one last glance at him before she proceeded to introduce herself to the celebrity entertainers.

* * *

><p>Mid-afternoon ebbed over the uncultivated soil of Arizona. In a much more spitting distance, speech boomed over the crowd, a cacophony of applause and cheering and an aura of palpable excitement buzzed through the charged air. In a line of infectious laughter and grins, strangers adjoin in enjoyment; shake hands, a spontaneous outpour of emotion.<p>

An overbearingly bright scoreboard-like sign towered over the town with numbers slowly rising indicating how much money has been raised and currently being raised.

The bachelor auction with all of the Ford Models was successful thus far. The highest auction off has been half a million. The next eligible bachelors were the town natives: Eli, Drew, Adam, and Jake. Katie had calculated an estimated goal for each guy which is why they were carefully picked, along with the others. The first guy that came out was Drew, who was welcomed beautifully by the huge crowd of women. He wore a specially designed t-shirt that had the name of the event on it just like every other bachelor before him. Each shirt was robustly fitted and made for each contestant. After Drew came Adam, then Eli. Clare introduced him and came down to the side of the stage watching him especially close.

"Hi. How's everyone doing today?"

A huge roar of shrills erupted.

"Wow. Mighty big crowd." He chuckled into the microphone nervously. "My names Elijah, ya know, like in the bible."

Everyone laughs.

"Most of my friends and family call me Eli and well I can't really say why, but it's better than Elijah. I do however like when a particular pretty gal says it. It's kinda bittersweet, actually. But, beautiful nonetheless."

"One hundred thousand!" The first bid emerges.

"Woah! Keep what ya doing Eli. The highest starting bid!" Shouted Clare's co-host, Katie.

Eli smirked sweetly, turning his attention to Clare then back to the crowd sadly. "Being very family-oriented I have a box full of memories, I don't even know if I have a favorite." His mind wandered off. "Actually, I have particular memory." He laughed. "Two of the most important women in my life: my mom and my sister. It was before she passed away, my mom took us down by the waterfall a few acres back from the Edwards land – a family-friend – and my sister was just learning how to fish so I prepared the fishing pole with the fish food and all and I told her I was gonna get my own fishing pole. So, I swam around in the water and started yanking on the thing. I pulled hard enough to drag my sister into the water and scare her." He shook his head in blissful reminisce. "Man, she was so angry it made me laugh even harder every time and uh, I guess that's when I declared a scare-war with her."

Everyone was touched by the story, but Eli's intention was not to touch the hearts of the crowd, it was to touch Clare's heart. This "childhood memory" was not rehearsed at practice.

"My ideal woman is because of my sister. Now let me rephrase that, my sister always knew what my ideal girl was which is why she told all of her friends I was off the market."

More laughs. The crowd was very endeared by Eli's humbleness.

"There was one girl whom she never said anything bad about. This girl…this girl was a white rose waiting to blossom. I say white rose, because that's her favorite. Any who, this ideal girl is not perfect. People see this girl as shallow, cold, naïve, the list goes on. Not me. I see with my heart. What my heart saw was sweet, gentle, caring…very energetic." He chuckled. "A bit snappy." He added. "But maybe its cause' I can be a bit of a donkey."

People in the audience gasped, disagreed, and responded, not believing he could be such a person.

"No, no really." He laughed again, defeated by the overpowering crowd. "But I think the entire point is that my heart was not only able to see her light; it was able to feel something really…out of this world. And that's my ideal woman. The woman who can do that to my heart." He looked down shyly at his feet, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, fully aware that Clare was looking right at him from the side of the stage. She was the host, but hadn't said a word since he appeared on stage.

"Sounds like Eli either already found his ideal woman or just really knows how to swoon a lady. What do you gals think?" Katie joyfully hounded the crowd.

"Five hundred thousand!"

Katie looked over to Clare with her mouth wide open. "Five hundred thousand! You can still top that off after the final question. If not, the lucky lady in blue gets her date with . Eli, why do YOU support this cause? Why are you here?"

"Well, Katie like you this is my home. I was born and raised here at Barley Meadows. No one wants to say – and God forbid – that their home was taken away and they didn't even try to fight for it. But, I'm also here for…Clare." Eli gestured his arm to the right where Clare stood. The cameras that were broadcasting this moment were on her. So much was running through her mind. "She loves this as much as I do and if she'd do anything for something that I love, I'd do the same and so much more for _**her**_."

"Thank you Eli." Clare finally raised the microphone to her lips. "Our families always appraised loyalty when we in diapers, right?"

Eli's nod in response was very morose because Clare completely fabricated his real intentions with his answer and made it seem as if they were just family-friends. Nothing more and he really hoped he hadn't ruined everything between them.

"So, five hundred thousand. Going once, going twice? S-"

"ONE MILLION FIVE HUNDRED."

Clare was cut off by a very close sell that probably shocked the viewers from at home.

"Uh…SOLD, to the man…" Clare looked around trying to identify the guy. "In the far…far back."

The rest of the event was a success. Adam was auctioned off at nine hundred thousand and Jake was auctioned off at eight-hundred thousand. The numbers on the bright board already read more than two-million dollars raised. The concert raised even more money and more awareness.

"Darling!"

"Zane!" Clare beamed, being taken into a chic embrace by Zane Park.

"Oh my god, you look FABULOUS! It's not one of mine though." Zane referred to the demure khaki lacy flare dress. "And those Jeffery Campbell's are to die for!"

"Nope. I bought it here at some shop. It was perfect, but of course I did bedazzle it with your bedazzle package. Don't tell anyone." Clare said playfully.

"I knew I loved it. It has a touch of the Park." He swiped his hair back theatrically.

Clare rolled her eyes jokingly. "Seriously though, I was not expecting you to come!"

"Neither was I, BUT when YOUR name was all over Hollywood about you being a part of some hillbilly cult, I just HAD to find out myself. This is no cult, doll. This is true, girl."

"Aw, Zane. You didn't have to. Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Don't thank me for that. I never like Jenna. She's such a SKANK! She hardcore backstabbed you. I met you before Jen-doll disaster anyways. I know my Clarey-boo."

"Ew, please hold off on the nick names." She giggled. "Wait, so what do you want me to thank you for?" She realized what he'd said earlier.

"For that fine hunk of south meat you found." Zane gestured his hand in an animalistic cat-like manner.

"Why would I-wait….you're the man who bought Eli." Clare realized disbelievingly. "Zane, you're a crazy bastard!"

"I'd prefer crazy diva, but I'll take it."

Clare would have responded to her lively friend, but she noticed a recurring pest in her life: Fitz.

_Will he ever just give up?_

She pushed her way through the crowd and what she wanted to do deemed to be suitable in a different environment but now was not the place.

"You'd think that with a pounded car _and_ face, the message would be clear. Tell me, Fitz. Were you dropped as a baby or are you naturally stupid."

"Laugh it up now, pretty. I already spoke to a few of your little reporters."

"I'm sure you scared them off with that on your face,"

"Maybe if you would have taken my offer, which is still pending for you anytime, I wouldn't have to surprise you."

Fitz enclosed his scrawny, shrill fingers around Clare's forearm violently and brought her close to him. "Don't say one word." He growled predominantly.

Clare grasped what Fitz was doing and attempted to pull away. "Fitz, let go or I'll scream."

"Can you really afford to do such a thing? Look around you."

"What going on here?" Jake appeared inquisitively.

"Get him away from here, or I'll embarrass you in front of everyone, Clare."

"Jake, please just go."

"So, my assumptions were right? You're the person behind all of this."

"That's exactly it, Jakey." Fitz responded, deadpanned. "Now go."

Clare finally understood Jake. He wasn't into her. He was trying to test her loyalty all-together. Whenever he'd send his weird flirty signals, it was only to see just how loyal she was to Eli, that way he would be able to analyze her faithfulness as a person.

_The question is why…_

"You're investigating." Clare stated. She knew men like Jake. Like Jay. They're normal hired people by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to find anything they can that would raise suspicion and in return, they get time off of whatever jail time they had.

"You're coming with me and you're not to say a damn word." Fitz yanked her closer, trying to drag her away from the crowd. In the midst of everything that happened so fast, it was a blur.

* * *

><p>It was a week after the event, and still no news on the status of the town. Clare was all that was being talked about all week since then. She no longer had a real publicist so she could only imagine just what questions were being answered and how. Everyone only guessed what she was up to, but no one really knew why or where. She only basked in the positive outcome of this event. She had made one statement for the reporters at the event and that is all the public had to work with. There was nothing else.<p>

In the event of Fitz, he'd been arrested publicly. Clare was right about Jake. He was investigating a bankruptcy fraud issued by his signature in order to claim the town. Clare assumed that because of his arrest and felony charges, good news would arise from such situation but, nothing.

It was Friday afternoon and Clare simply wanted to repose. Her grandparents went out with Eli's parents for senior night in town at Little Miss Steaks and because of her grandfather's recent investment in machines, there was no need for the boys to work so late anymore. Now that she called it quits with Eli, there was nothing else left of her time there. She was beginning to grow sad, because her heart was broken. She would never admit it to herself, but Clare truly missed Eli. She was understanding that Eli was just under a lot of stress and he's never been with a girl, but…

_Did Eli really think I'd bring guys I hooked up with around? Did he really think so low of me after confiding in him with my history?_

_RING! RING! RING!_

The house phone went off, pushing Clare out of her thoughts.

"_Clare!"_

"Katie, Hey."

"_Watcha up to?"_

"Nothing, just out on the porch with Darce here. You?"

"_Just horsin' around. I actually wanted to swing by and pick you up. I wanna do one of those girls' nights thinga ma bobs you always say._

"Oh, Katie I'd love to really bu-"

"_Non-sense. I ain't takin' none of your jibber jabber! Throw on the feistiest dress you have, get all dolled up and lets get movin'!"_

Clare really wasn't up for anything like that, but she was a sucker for getting dressed up so for the sake of fashion, she agreed.

"Fine, Katie."

"I wasn't takin' no for an answer anyways! Make sure you go hog wild with yourself! I mean it."

_Okay…_

Clare was able to find a high-low dress, coral multi-printed with a halter style around the neck line. It flowed down beautifully down to her Michael Antonio nude sandals, a short chunky heel in the back.

Clare applied her make-up carefully. Starting with moisturizer and primer, down to her medium coverage foundation and making sure to blend wistfully for a natural and soft look. She did a light contour look to sharpen her cheekbones and applied a thin line of black eyeliner above her eyelid and added a volume filled mascara to encompass the glaze of her blue eyes. To bring the look together, she applied a sweet gold pink to her lip and let her natural, shoulder length wavy hair down.

The sound of a booming horn indicated Katie's arrival. Clare went outside and got into the car.

"Clare you are a sight for sore eyes!" Katie complimented.

"I hope that's good."

"Aw shucks, of course it is!"

"Why aren't you all dressed up?" Clare noticed, when Katie had on a baggy dress and a pair of cowboy boots.

"You saw enough of me all glammed up at the event, letting you dress me and all. This is how I glam up."

Clare rolled her eyes at how cheesy Katie was. But she appreciated her a lot as a friend. She was nothing but good.

Katie was soon on the road and Clare noticed she was headed the opposite direction of town.

"We aren't going into town for a girl's day, are we?" Clare asked knowingly.

"You're a smart lamb." Her friend responded, as she pulled up into a familiar house.

"You're setting me up with Eli. I should have known." Clare slapped the front of her forehead.

Her giddy friend ignored her and exited the vehicle. Clare didn't know what to do, so she followed behind her as well hoping to convince her friend that this was a bad idea.

"Listen, I know you're trying to be a good friend but this is not a good idea. You can't just-"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Clare!"

Clare hurdled back in astonishment. Katie had practically ran towards the backyard of Eli's home, knowing that Clare would head the same direction. The back yard was nothing fancy, but it was evident that people put in the time and effort to set up some nice decorations, set up the wooden picnic tables and just attend the little get-together. The sad thing about it all was that Clare hadn't even remembered her own birthday.

"Wh-Katie! Everyone! It's my birthday." Clare emitted like a skittish child who was caught red-handed stealing dessert before dinner.

"Yeah. Did you forget your own birthday or something?" Drew joked, his arm swung around Bianca's shoulders.

"Something like that…" Clare mumbled.

"Clare,"

"Dad! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Clare scurried over into her father's arms. She swore she couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt so happy to see her father.

"Baby girl." Her father whispered before kissing the top of her head. "Happy birthday. You're finally eighteen."

"She ain't no baby anymore, Randall." Bullfrog chuckled. "What cha needa be doin' is keepin an eye out on those sneaky dogs. Look at the lady!"

"I'm in complete agreement." Randall nodded, not letting go of his daughter. "I've been having to keep the boys away since she was fifteen."

"Dad, please." Clare began.

"We'll save the embarrassing stories for later."

"Please, do go on." Drew intervened. "If not, I have some funny stories as well."

"Shut up." Clare demanded playfully. "Dad, not that I'm complaining, but where's Audra?"

"She was going to come, but someone in her family was incarcerated and she wanted to be there for the sentencing today."

"That's annoying." Clare commented and her father gave her a disapproving look. "I mean…how unfortunate." She feigned sympathy.

"It's better that the old hag ain't here anyways." Lucy said.

"Oh, but grandma can say that." Clare complained.

"I'm the mamma." Her grandmother responded, pinching Randall's cheeks. "Enough about that woman."

"Right about that mom. It's my little girls birthday. It's time to celebrate!"

Family and friend invitees cheered, huddling around Clare. Adam placed a festive cowboy hat over Clare's head that said "18 and wild". Eli appeared with a large rectangular frosted cake with lit candles. He placed himself directly in front of her and gave her a friendly smile before maneuvering his hand up as if he were a conductor in an orchestra and everyone began singing happy birthday.

Clare was very timid, as if she were seeing him for the first time again. His green eyes were penetratingly warm as he sang. The small gesture was enlightening to the senses and it made her heart yearn for Eli again.

"Make a wish." Eli said lowly, before she closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out her candles.

After the birthday cake song, Cece and Lucy cut the cake and served everyone a piece of the festive treat. Clare sat on a wooden barrel eating her cake next to five guys who were playing guitars and singing. She concluded that they probably were once in a band together.

"Hey…" Eli approached Clare.

"Hi." She responded, poking her fork around the frosting of her slice.

"Good cake, huh? Helped my mom make it just the way you like."

Clare looked at him lovingly, still very timid and tried hard to resist smiling.

"Thank you." She looked back down. "It's very sweet."

"The cake, or me?" He attempted to make it sound like a joke, but they both knew very well what he meant. "Look, I get that you're still upset and if you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand. But…at least take this." Eli pulled out his black journal and placed himself directly ahead of her, kneeling down. Eli opened the journal to reveal a white envelope inside.

"Uh oh, looks like ma boys proposin'. Hey, son! Ya forgot to ask her father permission!" Bullfrog hollered while sipping on an ice cold beer and referring back to the conversation with Randall.

Eli completely ignored his father's boorishly embarrassing behavior and hoped that Clare would ignore as well, but it was obvious she didn't when she responded with a little bit of laughter.

"Bullfrogs crazy." Eli attempted to save himself.

"Yeah he is." She responded, finally taking the white envelope in her hands. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a white diamond engraved in the shape of a rose.

"I got this for you a few weeks back. I looked at it every day after I bought it and it inspired me to write about you every day for three weeks. I wasn't sure why I couldn't get you out of my mind until after the night of the storm."

Clare was afraid to ask, but she did anyway, "Why…"

"Clare I…I am really sorry. I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me. You forgave me the first time I acted like a donkey and I go ahead and screw it up the second time. I didn't mean it that way. I did a little but not as crude as you think. I don't think you're some sort of floozy. I was just…"

"Jealous" She stated. "You were jealous."

"Yeah I was…" He looked down gloomily. "And it's because I'm completely in love with you."

Those words couldn't have been more raw and authentic. Every single articulated word about that phrase was perfect and Clare could have cried. Her ears couldn't believe it.

"Would you mind?" Clare insinuated for Eli to help her put on the necklace. He complied and got up to go behind her and clasp the jewelry around her neck. Once she dropped her hair, she felt his body heat disappear and she dropped her head, not even bothering to look back.

_I want him to come back…_

And he did. Eli returned, only to have left to request a song to the five man band. The strumming of a single guitar string sounded, slow claps slowly rising to a harmonious beat.

_I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room_

_Seems like everyone around me is on their honey moon_

_I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped balloon_

_Everybody's got somebody but me_

_I don't know how I landed on this movie set_

_It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'_

_I never would have noticed if we'd never met_

_But everybody's got somebody but me_

Eli stuck his hand out for Clare to grab and when she did, he pulled her up.

_And I miss you_

_Without you I just don't fit in_

_I know we're through_

_But I'm wishing we could try it again_

Everyone emerged into a musical like number. Couples swung each other around, while kids innocently jumped around. The group of men picked up from Eli's singing and it was just like the perfect traditional southern Kodak moment. It was so timeless, it was guaranteed that everyone wished it would last forever.

Eli grabbed Clare and spun her around and brought her to his chest with the mellow-upbeat rhythm. It was not merely dancing anymore, it was communicating with a warmness deep within each other's bodies and souls. The length of the entire entity's existence around them became motionless.

"It's pretty lame to admit, but when I saw you through the front window when you arrived with Katie, you gave me the frickin' chills. Your beauty seizes to amaze me every time."

Clare gulped nervously. Her body was trembling from delight and being timid. Eli awaited some kind of response for about a minute. Again, he was growing weary and almost found himself regretting his expression. It was already difficult for him to be this way since he felt like an amateur.

"I want to be with you tonight, Eli."

"What?" He choked.

"Tonight." She spoke softly before pressing her flawlessly painted lips against his. He brought his hand to the back of her neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The kiss was incomparable to electricity or any scientific waves. It was completely alien. It was so sensual, so longingly abstruse, it was beyond anything humanely describable. They rocked back and forth subconsciously to the music still playing and wanted nothing more than to just lay with each other.

"Does this mean-"

"I love you." Clare panted. "I've been wanting to say that so badly. Especially after what you pulled at the event.

Eli began growing impatient and desperate. "Let's go now. Anywhere you want I'll take you." He kissed her. "Anywhere." Another kiss. "As long as I get to make love to you." He kissed her again. His hormones were doing all sorts of acrobats in his abdomen and he wanted to just release the tension that's been building up for the past week.

Clare bit her lips playfully after Eli's lips left hers. "Let's go to the waterfall."

"Okay." Eli growled, kissing her once again and turning around to take her away from everyone. Before he could get even two inches far, he bumped into a delicate figure.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Ouch." Clare complained when Eli halted before her and she looked up to see what the wait up was all about.

"MOM?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch…sorry for that cliffhanger. Yeah. I really hope this wasn't too terrible. I re-read it and found myself kind of resenting this chapter. I mean, if you guys like it and are still interested that's ALL that matters! I'm rearranging my entire fan fiction page and my tumblr as well and I WILL be posting up the outfits and some visualizations to help you go along with the story. I believe the human imagination is the best visual, but I like to be creative as well! Reviews? When can the next update be? Possibly March for my spring break? I'm a college freshman now, so my schedule is pretty busy except weekends usually. But, I will NOT make it more than a years' worth of waiting again. I always thought about this story and I really wanted to get back into it but things just got busier for me when I got accepted into a NYC college. Also, as much as I love Eclare, I'm not very happy with the cheating story line. I was with a guy for almost two years and I came to New York while he stayed and he cheated and used the exact same excuses Eli did and I just personally cannot tolerate cheating. It really hurt me to see Clare go through that so bear with me guys. I feel like Degrassi made it seem so chill but for those of you who understand, it is not an easy road of recovery. I am not jumping the Eclare ship EVER but…I REALLY am feeling Clew. They were always my alternative ship that I NEVER thought would happen. I'm planning a fun mini story for Clew. It's super different and it'll be really short. Right now, I'm focusing on finishing Blessed Roads. I am in love with Eclare HERE for now. 3 Love you all and thanks for being so patient.<strong>

**Chapter title: Crash My Party by Luke Bryan**

**Song Eli sang: Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes and Jason Mraz**


End file.
